One Night Changes Everything
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow…FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. Ch26 Still working on WITS II,sorry
1. Kismet

**One Night Changes Everything  
****By Gilmoregirl1979  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**AKARANA: for your insight, your valued opinion and your friendship.**

**To Guro and Localizy: Even in my darkest hours of uncertainty, thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!!**

**Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.**

**7777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 1  
****Kismet**

_June 1993_

Luke Danes looked around the Inn and felt out of place. He was waiting in the lobby of the Independence Inn for his long-time friend Mia Davis. He noticed the strange looks he was getting from the elite, snobbish clientele that frequented the Inn who most likely came here for the historic tourism and antiquing. He prayed that Mia would be free soon.

"Lucas," the seasoned woman greeted him as she appeared from the dining room. Mia had been sort of a surrogate mother to him ever since his mother died when he was a boy. When he lost his father too, William Danes' old circle of friends kept tabs on Luke like any parent would.

Luke winced slightly at the use of his proper name, "Hey Mia," Luke rolled his shoulders since he had been standing there a while holding his tool box. Plus, he didn't know if Mia would try to hug him but seeing as he had his hands full, Mia seemed to settle on smiling proudly at him and touching his arm.

"Have you been waiting long?" Mia asked maternally.

"No, not at all," Luke said politely, showing the appropriate respect to his late father's friend. "The place looks great."

"It's been a while since you've been up here, I think; we've recently repainted. One of my girls insisted it would enhance the guests' experience. She's always doing things like that," Mia chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it looks great."

"So how are you? You've kept suspiciously busy the last few weeks," Mia said cunningly, genuinely wanting an update since she hadn't really had a heart to heart with Lucas since Rachel came back to town...again. Mia was surprised that the curly haired wanderer had stayed for her longest stretch to date, yet there had been whispers of Rachel's departure; naturally the surrogate mother was concerned for how that would be affecting Luke. "How is Rachel?"

"Fine, we're… fine," Luke answered vaguely. He was so tired of that question. It was like everyone in town already knew his business and had been asking merely out of ceremony to be polite or for their own nosey curiosity; he knew Mia was only asking out of genuine concern.

Since his recent breakup with his girlfriend, people had been sending ridiculous clichés his way to make him feel better, which never worked. Things like "_if you love someone you should set them free, if they come back to you it was meant to be_", or some such nonsense. Every time Rachel left town for another whirlwind adventure, people would whip out the old adages and idioms while Luke's scowl would set in more firmly into his features.

The whole reason Rachel said she had become a photographer was because it was always exciting; it kept her traveling, kept her moving, as a consequence it also kept her from establishing any real roots with Luke Danes in Stars Hollow; not that she voiced the latter to Luke's face. Luke didn't like the situation but what was he going to do, he had been in love with Rachel, so he let her have her space and she always came back to him time and again.

However, it had been almost a decade since they started this routine and the truth was his loyalty had already started to wane before this last parting. Luke had grown tired of their same old pattern because over and over again, it got him nowhere but a lonely apartment. He was tired of the anxiety and anticipation; How long till Rachel came back? How long till she went away again? What was she doing without him? Was she faithful? Was she seeing other people on her travels, tormenting other unsuspecting men with her wanderlust?

Sometimes Rachel would call saying she was coming back to town, sometimes she'd just show up unannounced. Sometimes she would say goodbye, sometimes she didn't. Sometimes she stayed for a month; sometimes she'd stay away for a whole year. The problem was Luke never knew where he stood with Rachel, never knew if they had a future or not; which is why they had their final blow out a few days ago.

Luke was tired of Rachel roaming, of her not wanting to be in Stars Hollow, not wanting to be with him, and Luke had reached his boiling point so he blew his top and confronted her about their future. He just wanted her to grow up, settle down, have a permanent address, and want the same things he wanted. This time around, Luke had been encouraged when Rachel managed to stay in town for a straight six months. Luke had dared to hope that this time it would be different, that she had really come around and they could, maybe, someday get married and have a real life together in the Hollow; a house, a family, everything.

Until he came home from work, and found her packing her things again. Luke's reaction was instant and after shouting till they were both hoarse, Rachel left the following morning, taking with her all of that buried hope inside Luke. He hadn't even told Mia that Rachel had left for good this time; he just said he wanted to keep busy. It was to keep his mind off women and his troubles, to help Mia out if he could, but he figured Mia already knew, since nothing stayed a secret in Stars Hollow for long, and that she only trying to give him the opportunity to talk about if he wanted to; He didn't.

Mia's voice pulled him out of his thoughts with, "I really appreciate you doing this."

"Sure Mia, if I can save you from being swindled by some con artists, I'm happy to do it." He had agreed to do any small patch up jobs around the property because that's just the kind of guy Luke was. He wasn't the expert craftsman his father was, but he could get by. Luke knew it was important to take care of the people he cared about, As long as Luke didn't sit still, he could keep the loneliness at bay.

"Let me just get one of my girls to show you where the problem is…" Mia spotted someone over Luke's shoulder and got her attention with a motion of her hand, "Oh, Lorelai ..."

Luke forced a smile since he was trying to keep busy with as many manly chores as he could handle to keep from thinking about women. However, his smile faded when Luke turned and looked over his shoulder in the direction Mia was gesturing at the girl across the lobby, the brunette may have been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long dark curls, and eyes that seemed to penetrate his broken heart.

"Yeah Mia," Lorelai said brightly, then her smile faded too when she saw the intense gaze from the handsome stranger at the front desk was giving her. Whoever he was, he was really cute; Lorelai hadn't been looked at that way in a long, long time and hoped she wasn't blushing too obviously. She noted the toolbox and studied him curiously.

"This is my old friend Luke," Mia introduced, knowing the name he preferred, "He is going to be doing some light maintenance around the Inn till we find a new, more permanent handy man. Could you please show him the problem on the second floor?" Lorelai and Luke stared at each other a moment longer, Mia patiently interrupted, "Lorelai?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said distracted.

"The second floor? 207?"

Lorelai focused on her boss again, "Umm sure, right, um right this way," with a wave of her hand she escorted this Luke and his toolbox upstairs.

Mia shook her head at the pair as Lorelai led Luke off, wondering if sparks of attraction were already starting to fly between the two young people, by the way they had been intensely eyeing each other mere moments after being introduced. Mia figured nothing would come of it though, Luke was too shy to talk to a girl he had just met; beside there was his hopeless loyalty to the ever variable Rachel to contend with. No matter how charming Lorelai thought she was, Mia didn't think she could break down the walls of the reserved quiet Luke Danes. Lorelai Gilmore had met her match with Luke Danes.

Luke silently followed the beautiful girl with his toolbox and did his best _not_ to check her out, but she was slightly ahead of him on the staircase and he was a red blooded, now single, 27 year old male. He tried to make conversation up the stairs while avoiding the amble view of her posterior, "So uh, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" trying to focus on the stairs at his feet and not on the sashaying female form directly in front of him.

"Oh, God, no, I've been here for years. Maybe it's because I'm more out in the open then before, I was a maid for a long time but right now I'm a hostess in the dining room and occasional assistant event coordinator; Mia is taking me under her wing to be in management one day."

Luke merely nodded at the new information; he asked a simple question and he was getting her life story.

"What about you?" Lorelai casually returned, unable to help her curiosity about the handsome stranger, "Mia said you were an old friend."

"Yeah, well she was good friends with my dad?"

"How good?" Lorelai said in a suggestive, wry tone.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"How _good_?" Lorelai implied, "Did they…. date?"

"NO, no, nothing like that…" Luke said aghast at the mere suggestion, blocking such a bizarre picture from his mind.

"That you know of…" Lorelai giggled.

Luke liked Lorelai's laugh and smile, it was almost contagious, and she automatically reminded him of his girlfriend …that is his ex-girlfriend. Except Rachel had brown eyes, and this Lorelai had the most beautiful blue eyes; they actually seemed to sparkle as she laughed. Luke pushed these thoughts aside, he just broke up with someone, and he couldn't be attracted to someone new that quickly, could he? Wasn't it too soon after Rachel's final departure from town, possibly out his life entirely to entertain these kinds of thoughts? Would it be wrong, too callous to move on so soon? Was he really flirting with this girl or was she coming on to him? He tried to analyze if he had inadvertently sent any signals when Lorelai's voice got his attention again.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, wondering why he had that sudden sad expression on his face.

He was brought out of his haze, and he realized she had suddenly stopped walking, "Um, sorry? What?"

"It's okay," as she smiled kindly and gestured to the door they were standing in front of. "Here's the problem," and she led him into 207 and stood outside the bathroom, "A rather persistent leak and the toilet keeps running…I think it got jealous of the leak and just wants attention."

Luke had to chuckle at the off the wall statement, "Okay well, thanks; I'll get to work then."

"I'll check you out in a bit, I mean, on you in a bit," Lorelai returned with a weak smile over her gaff, and she decide to check him out while he was right in front of her. Lorelai did raise an eyebrow when he knelt down with his toolbox and she could admire his butt. She lingered for a moment, but quickly left so he wouldn't get too suspicious about her since he didn't react to her Freudian slip.

Lorelai headed down to the kitchen. She knew she had to get that man out of her head or it could mean trouble. So she decided on a visit with her first love: Coffee, Life's nectar that was always a safe bet. Coffee was as loyal and faithful to her as she was to it. Coffee had never let her down in the past unlike linguine spine'd men. Perhaps Sookie could sneak something else tasty her way, fresh brownie, a cookie, and she could have a culinary three-way. Coffee and Calories would get that handsome stranger off her mind. "Hey Sook!" Lorelai sighed, her mind still thinking of pair of tight jeans upstairs.

"Hey? Snack time already," Sookie brightly greeted, while mixing something in a bowl, "Cookies will be ready in ten minutes, but you can't tell Anton 'cause he will kill me. You know how he hates if any of us try to give away his '_creations'_" Mimicking the head chef's accent and strewing up her face, '_This is a restaurant, not a soup kitchen it is edible art that should be paid for the privilege…'"_

"Okay I'll tide myself over with just coffee for now…" Lorelai causally poured herself a cup as she had a hundred times before.

"Help yourself," then Sookie heard a strange noise; she looked around at her kitchen coworkers and realized the strange noise was Lorelai humming, off key. "Well, you're in a good mood."

"Been that kind of day," Lorelai shrugged taking her first sip of life affirming coffee. Still, Lorelai couldn't take her mind off Luke upstairs. That first moment he turned and their eyes met, she immediately noticed exactly how blue his eyes were. She wondered if that's how other people felt when she flashed her own clear blue orbs to get her way. She knew he had been checking her out too, first off she was a babe, secondly she had that sense to know what men were thinking when they looked at her, and third, this Luke wasn't that good at hiding his emotions. It was an obvious struggle between indulging and being polite and Lorelai enjoyed the boost to her ego. She had to get this guy off her mind, "do you have any chocolate?"

"Clear jar on the counter," Sookie pointed.

Lorelai automatically removed the lid and blindly grabbed a chunk of chocolate and took a bite. She stared into her perfect brew, recalling her and Luke's brief, innocent flirting over a toilet and she chuckled again as she chewed her chocolate. She began to wonder if she should go back upstairs; perhaps offer Luke a cup of coffee for his services. It was a cultural norm that men and women talked over coffee all the time. Usually that conversation was followed by a date invite. Lorelai smiled at that thought. She hadn't been on a date in a very long time; she instantly pictured what was in her wardrobe that would be date worthy. Something classy, but still would entice her beau's imagination; after all, there were other benefits to dating that Lorelai hadn't experienced in an even longer time and she took another sip deviously pretending for a moment that the mug was Luke's lips.

"Lorelai!" Sookie said impatiently.

"Huh? What?" snapping out of her day dream pulling the mug from her mouth.

"Why are you so distracted and humming?"

Lorelai shrugged again with a half smile, "Oh, no reason."

"Spill it!! You know I can't stand suspense… that's why you banished me from movie night… I squeal and you said you couldn't hear the movie."

Just then Anton entered the kitchen from the back porch. "Lorelai!" he hissed in an Italian accent, "What 'ave I said about you in my kitchen! Your 'air will get in the'ze food! If you're going to 'ang around with your 'air draped over my pans, Either wear a 'air net like the rest of my staff or get out! The last thing my reputation needs is one of your long strands being pulled from one of my dishes."

"You know, Anton, you are really quite charming when you want to be," Lorelai said casual and playfully.

"And stop eating my chocolate! If I catch you in 'ere again I'll shave your 'ead"

"But what will we do on our second date."

This further enraged the Chef, "Out! Out! Out! You ruin my schedule!"

"Okay," Lorelai said with not so much as a flinch, "See ya, Sook."

The bandana wearing Sookie stood slack jawed, Usually Lorelai shouted back at Anton with more bite. The chef and Lorelai always annoyed each other. This time Lorelai regarded Anton as though he were a minuscule ant deserving no such attention, despite the fact that Anton had threatened Lorelai's long locks. Sookie quickly said "I'm taking my break! Jane watch the cookies and here, finish off this cake," handing off a bowl and spatula to a coworker.

"Sookie!" Anton scolded, "I do not pay you to have others do your work or to order anyone around."

"Five minutes!"

"Ah, you can gossip after your shift!" Anton waved off annoyed muttering to himself, "Always in my kitchen, gab gab gab eating my creations, drinking all the coffee,… what are you staring at… ?" he shouted to the rest of his staff.

Lorelai surveyed the dining room with her mug in hand, bare tables everywhere. Continuing her tuneless humming, Lorelai went to a cart with all the linens and began to dispense and straighten table cloths throughout the room.

"Tell me!" Sookie insisted.

"What? There is nothing to tell," Lorelai dismissed putting down her mug.

"You are in a really good mood and I want to know why."

Lorelai moved to the next table tossing and spreading the cloth, her mood as light and airy as the white material she was smoothing out. "I'm just having a good day, is all."

"Come on… I'm your best friend. What happened to make it such a good day?"

Lorelai couldn't contain herself any longer, she liked to tease, but if she didn't let it out she was going to bust, "I met someone," Lorelai grinned hugging another table cloth to her chest

Sookie gasped, "What? How? Where?" waving her hands aimlessly in the air.

"Oh my God, he is so cute," Lorelai sighed, allowing herself just a moment of cupidity, tossing another cloth over another naked table, carelessly and perfectly smoothing it out.

"So you're human after all, nine years of celibacy and you finally broke down."

"Shh," not wanting others to over hear about her dry spell since moving to Stars Hollow, "I just haven't seen a pair of jeans that tight in a long, long time."

"Hallelujah," Sookie said with innuendo, "That'll do it."

"He laughed at my joke!" Lorelai went back to the cart and picked up another table cloth, "I mean, usually I get the strangest looks from my jokes."

"What was the joke?" Sookie anxiously wanted every detail.

"Well, upstairs, the toilet was running…."

"Better go catch it?" Sookie supplied.

"No, I'm much more clever than that; I said it wanted attention because it was jealous of the leak under the sink."

"And he laughed at that?"

"Well, not full on guffaw, but he chuckled and smiled, and he didn't give me the weird look," shaking out another cloth to spread over a needy tabletop. "Man, he has a nice smile when he smiles." Lorelai pondered again what could make him scowl and sad before.

"Uh huh? Well, have you considered how your little love affair will affect Rory?"

"Of course," Lorelai defended. The reason Lorelai had been celibate for nine years was because romantic entanglements wouldn't just affect her; there was Lorelai's daughter, Rory, to consider as well. Rory was almost nine and born under less than ideal circumstances. So, okay, Lorelai got pregnant in high school by her boyfriend Christopher Hayden, and sure her parents the prim and proper elder Gilmores, were less than thrilled about it. Lorelai's mother Emily insisted that the only way out of the situation was '_When you get pregnant, you get married'_; it was the "right" thing to do.

At that moment in time, Lorelai wasn't interested in the proper or what was expected of her, she had to do what was best for her and for her baby, right or wrong by Emily Gilmore's obscenely high standards. So, Lorelai fled the Gilmore manor at age seventeen with an infant in her arms, never looking back. They did see the elder Gilmores occasionally, when a national holiday warranted a visit, but other than that they were estranged and knew their granddaughter Rory about as well as they knew their daughter.

Lorelai thought about Luke and how pursuing his tight jeans would affect Rory and shrugged innocently to Sookie, "I'm just admiring his butt, it doesn't mean anything. No harm."

"You're the one humming and daydreaming over how you met someone," Sookie warned, "and if you noticed his butt so maybe he's noticed that tight ass of yours."

"Sookie!"

"What? I'd kill to have your butt."

"Will you please stop talking about my butt? I feel like I'm being sexually harassed."

"Well, then let's talk about Rory and the guy."

"Well, I'm not going to set her up with him…" Lorelai misdirected.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai considered her daughter's feelings, "Well, she is getting older now; maybe it's time we have a… is it okay if mommy dates conversation, but I don't want to confuse her, you know. She's still hopes that Christopher will… come around," Lorelai sighed heavily, annoyed how her Ex could hurt their child so much even from so far away.

"Well, before you have that little talk with Rory, maybe you should tell this dream guy that you have a daughter?"

"…And spoil any chance?" Lorelai defended, "You know how guys react when they find out I have a kid. I don't want him to think I'm shopping for a new Daddy."

"Lorelai, you can't hide Rory from them. You have to be upfront and honest."

"I know that! And I've been honest and upfront before and they run for the hills," Lorelai searched for an answer, "Well, maybe I could coax him out, you know like do a test drive date before I tell him about Rory. See how well Rory and I handle it first. Then we'll see if he's …you know open to me already having a kid."

"… unless…" Sookie mused.

"Unless what?" Lorelai wondered if Sookie miraculously found a solution for Lorelai to have a date and her daughter too.

"Unless you're not looking for something serious? You know… no strings?" Sookie insinuated.

Lorelai considered, "Well, I've never really just… dated before? Maybe this _is_ an opportunity; go casual but how do you do that? I've only ever dated with strings."

"Or maybe you're right; maybe if you do get to know this guy a little better, maybe he will turn out to like kids and maybe you will have found 'it'. That would be so great. Oh my God," Sookie recalled Lorelai saying she met the guy upstairs, "Is he a guest? Cause Mia would..."

"No, he's the handy man?" Lorelai explained.

"What? Sam is like 60 years old!! And married …." Sookie admonished.

"No, no, Sam retired. Mia is looking for a new guy."

"Sam retired? Why am I always the last to know everything?"

"Cause you are always on your way to the hospital?" Lorelai informed her accident prone friend, "Anyway, until we find a permanent guy, we've got this temp guy. His name is Luke."

"Luke?" Sookie echoed.

"Yeah, God, I even like his name. Luke," Lorelai elongated with a giggle.

Sookie's eyes were wide at the name, she had to be sure; "Luke Danes?"

"I don't know, do you know him?"

"Backward baseball cap, flannel shirt?"

"Yeah, that's him," Lorelai then became concerned, "Why? What have you heard??"

Having her finger on the pulse of town gossip, Sookie knew all about Luke Danes since he was a favorite subject of Miss Patty and Babette.

"Sookie what do you know? Is he like an ax murderer? Have an affinity for lacy things… what?"

"Oh, nothing like that… you know I have a cake to finish…"

Lorelai stepped in front of her friend, "Sookie! What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing… really, he's just a little…" Sookie grasped for words, "I'm not sure if he's… you know…really your type."

Lorelai gasped, "He's married!"

"No… not married," Sookie treaded cautiously, hating to deflate her friend's happy balloon.

"Well, if he's single and I'm single, granted with a kid… but still what's the problem. You just said if I'm up front and honest with Rory and with him…maybe we could…"

"Honey, Really," Sookie stressed, "He is the most reserved, grumpy, old-fashioned, uptight guy you will ever meet, he blushes just by being in the same room with Miss Patty, and based on past behavior I don't really think he likes kids, plus…" Sookie was sad to inform her dear friend, "as far as I know ... he has a girlfriend."

"Oh," Lorelai sank; naturally the first guy to turn her head in years would be taken already, "Well, of course he does; tight jeans like that."

"I mean it's hard to keep track because their on and off, or she's here and then she's not…but, he's pretty serious about her," Sookie cringed, "I'm so sorry, hon."

"Why, you're not dating him," Lorelai sighed, the philosophically added, "He's just not the one to start my casual dating experiment with, I guess."

"You'll find someone. This is still progress, you're thinking about dating again… and Rory is getting older; I do think it would be okay if you handled it right."

"Well, I'll think about it. Let's see who the next contestant will be. Maybe Kirk.""

"Ugh, you'll never have to be that desperate," Sookie assured.

"That's very comforting," Lorelai forced a smile. "Well, I have to do centerpieces for dinner, fold napkins …etc.."

"…And I have a cake to finish…do you want a cookie?" Sookie lamely offered.

Lorelai grinned, "Sure."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai finished off her cookie and setting the tables in the dining room, hoping arranging her floral centerpieces would cheer her up. It didn't. About forty five minutes after they first met, Lorelai returned to the second floor room and she saw Luke the handy man with new eyes. Instead of him being a juicy, tempting steak, he was taken with a girlfriend.

"Hey," Luke said gathering up his tools, "Your toilet is no longer jealous…"

Lorelai smiled that he had retained the joke for more than a half hour. That showed at least he was thoughtful.

Luke continued, "… but there is some water damage under the sink from the leak. I was just going to head down to tell Mia. I can patch it up, but it will have to be next week till I get the supplies."

"I'll let Mia, you know, so you can get going?" wanting him out of her sight and out of her mind to begin the healing process of her disappointment.

"Okay, thanks," Luke picked up his toolbox, "Well, see you around."

"Sure, see you around," in her mind Lorelai bid him and his finely shaped butt a fond ado.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Ooooooooooo intrigue; will Luke as out the captivating Lorelai??**

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	2. Helping Hands

**One Night Changes Everything  
****By Gilmoregirl1979  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**AKARANA: for your insight, your valued opinion and your friendship.**

**To Guro and Localizy: Even in my darkest hours of uncertainty, thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!!**

**Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 2:  
****Helping Hands  
**

A week later, Lorelai was doing housekeeping rounds and dawning her old maid uniform because Laura had called in sick. Lorelai wheeled her cart into room 207. Every time she went past 207 now she thought of a certain, temporary, unattainable handy man. Lorelai tried to shake him out of her head and started dust the furniture in the room.

Lorelai stopped when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She had understood that since this room had damage, no one would be staying there. "Housekeeping?" she announced, but still received no acknowledgement from whoever was in the bathroom. Lorelai slowly crept over to the door, expecting a prowler or a squatter, and to catch the intruder by surprise Lorelai pushed the door open quickly to discover the intruder.

"OW!!" exclaimed the man kneeling on the floor, who then fell backward when the door hit him in the head.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry," Lorelai said quickly, kneeling down to help him, "Are you okay?"

Luke rubbed the top of his ball cap, still panging with pain, "Yeah, I'm fine," he looked up and he was met with Lorelai's face; "Oh, hi." He was surprised to see her again, but more over that she was dressed as a maid.

Lorelai giggled, "Hi."

"I thought you said you weren't a maid anymore?" Luke recalled every detail of their first conversation.

A little offended by his lack of tact and respect, "Today I am," she said proudly. "I didn't know you were here," she finished curtly.

"I was working on the water damage," Luke gestured to the sink.

Lorelai stiffly smiled, she had just been thinking about him and here he was, still just as cute flat on his perfectly shaped butt. Why did she have to think about him so much? Why did she think she liked him so much?

"I got the supplies and today is my day off, so I came by to..."

"You're doing handyman work on your day off?" it was such a foreign concept to Lorelai, that rational defeated the purpose of the day off.

"Day off from my regular jobs, I'm doing this as a favor to Mia."

"As favor? Is she paying you?"

"No."

"What are you stupid?" Lorelai scolded, abandoning tact herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're spending your free time with manual labor for free? If you are working, you should get paid."

"Well, sometimes it's just nice to do something for other people."

"Sorry, but my time is my own, I work forty hours a week, sometimes I get overtime for weddings and events, and I make damn sure I'm paid for it."

"Look, I'm done here so if you could just back up, I could get off the floor and go home to enjoy my Oh-so-valuable free time," Luke grumbled, not that he had anyone to spend that time with anymore, which was the entire point of working.

"Umm sure, sorry," Lorelai was embarrassed that her mouth shot off again. She stood up again and went into the main room, and Lorelai watched him as he gathered up his tools again. Luke had been so attractive and charming last week and today he was downright rude. Granted he had just hurt his head, but that was an accident there was no reason to be nasty about it.

"I thought you worked in the dining room," Luke said making conversation as he gathered up his tools to fill the straining silence.

"Yeah, well, someone called in sick, rooms need to be cleaned. I pitch in wherever I can." She shrugged, "its extra money."

"Is that all you care about? Money?"

_When you're a single mother? Hell Yeah. _"As my mother would say: It makes the world go round. Don't you like money, Mr. Charity Work?"

"I already work two jobs, I think I can afford to do my friends a favor now and then, but I just happen think there are other things out there that might be a little more important than money."

"Like what?" Lorelai was curious at what Luke thought was important, still wanting to know more about him.

"Family for one; getting the nanny state out of our lives so we can just live on our own terms without so much interference and government regulation."

"Are you planning a revolution?"

"No, just a lone voice in the wilderness most of the time," closing up his tool box.

"You…" Lorelai suddenly recognized him, "You're the one from the town meetings, the one who complains about everything."

"That's me… I guess," Standing there holding his tool box, unaware of how popular his rants were.

Lorelai was warming up to him again, "Oh My God! I love your rants! Every year you complain about the re-enactors and the battle of Stars Hollow! You always have such great, diverse cultural references and you make my…" _daughter, uh oh._

"Your… what?" he urged her to finish her sentence.

Lorelai covered quickly, "…me laugh, you make me… and my friends laugh…" No sense in tipping her hand too early, but then Lorelai remembered that Luke had a girlfriend. Lorelai fumbled for words, desperate not to let her guard down around him again, "What do you do, exactly, that makes you spend your days off helping other people?" She was hesitant to mention the girlfriend and how they spent their free time together.

"Oh, just this and that, construction, some friends of mine own a restaurant,…I help them out and it keeps money in the bank."

"I thought you hated money."

"It's a necessary evil to function in the world," Luke sighed, paraphrasing her mother.

"You could go off and be a hermit, cabin in the woods sort of guy."

"Nah, _Deliverance_ scared the crap out of me."

Lorelai giggled, unfortunately, she was really starting to like Luke again, "_The Shining_ taught me the importance of a television," but then she gestured back to her cart, "I should get back to..."

"Sure, sure, um, see ya," he nodded not wanting to keep her and he left her to her cleaning duties.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Mia?" Lorelai called into her boss' office.

"Ah, Lorelai," Mia removed her reading glasses, "I'm so sorry you had to do that again." Mia loved Lorelai like a daughter, and admired her loyalty and willingness to take on any task for the sake of the Inn.

"No, really I don't mind," Lorelai dismissed.

"You don't mind earning time and a half; yes, I know," Mia smiled, since she still did payroll herself and she knew how many hours everyone worked. Mia was happy to send extra hours to such a dedicated worker, particularly when that worker had a young daughter to provide for, "Rory back yet?"

"No, I gave her some book money so she might be a while..."

Mia scoffed, "Lorelai, how are you going buy a house if you keep giving her book money?"

"She has an allowance, one book a month!" Lorelai defended, the sheepishly added, "Granted today I told her she could get two, but school is over and she deserved a reward for her report card…and reading will keep her busy over the summer while I'm working."

"Lorelai…we've talked about your budget..." Mia tried to stress again.

"Mia, one extra book isn't going to break the budget. It's just to get her personal library started."

"She has the library of Alexandria already in that tiny potting shed. I'm going to have to lease you space in the Inn's Library. Make sure she puts her name in all of her books now."

"Well, she borrows from the Stars Hollow Library first to make sure she likes the book. I can't help it she's addicted to the written word. Lord knows she didn't get that from me."

"Alright, I'm not going to argue parenting styles with you. I raised a pair of boys. Was there something else, dear?"

"Oh, um, just I'm done the housekeeping rounds, and I ran into Luke again," Lorelai mentioned causally.

"Really?" Mia was intrigued by what kind of exchanged the two could have had to make Lorelai blush so much. Lorelai was acting like a teenager with a crush on the quarterback; perhaps Mia should inform her young friend that Luke had actually been captain of the track team.

"Yes, um he said that he finished the work in 207."

"Yes, I know, he stopped by before he left."

"Oh, good, good that he told you. Um, is he paid for the work he does here?"

"No, I've tried to offer Luke something, but then he insisted if it was his father he wouldn't charge me..."

"Well, I think you should insist on paying him. He deserves it, and well, since he does such a good job maybe he could be the …permanent handy man?" Lorelai couldn't help herself. The thought of actually working side by side with Luke, seeing him everyday, it would give them a chance to get to know each other better, become friends, and from that … who knows. Girlfriend be damned.

Mia smiled; she knew Lorelai definitely had to be sweet on Luke to be asking in such a juvenile way. "Lorelai, I am more aware of Luke's situation than you are; I've known him since he was six years old. He's only a temporary volunteer until I can find a permanent replacement for Sam. Luke is already pulling two jobs, I don't think he wants to add a third. I do think it's a good idea to compensate him for the work around the inn, but I know he wouldn't accept a permanent position here."

"Oh, okay," Lorelai tried to hide her disappointment.

"How's the Washington wedding coming along?"

"All right, they like the idea of merging the revolutionary war theme with the fourth of July; since we are a historic revolutionary town…"

"You are so creative, Lorelai, and persuasive."

Lorelai shrugged, "It's a gift."

"Good, well, knowing Taylor Doose half the town will be decorated already, let the wedding guests think it's all for them; but what to do with the Inn… oh, you're always so artistic with that sort of thing..."

"Well, it helps they picked the holiday weekend to get married, red, white and blue are the colors, Taylor and the other re-enactors have to get back to me if they will put in an appearance, and since I'm helping with the town decorations in the square, I'm sure we can match. There is the trick of coordinating the fireworks with the reception and finding a band that can play modern as well as period music."

"Well, call Penny about the fireworks, she's bound to know, maybe we can coordinate that as a finale for the reception, a send off for he married couple, but Lord knows I don't want to give Taylor Doose too much power, it goes straight to his head. Do they have their heart set on live band?"

"They want the atmosphere of the time period, I have a few more I can audition, hopefully willing to wear period garb but don't worry, I'll find the perfect fit."

"I know you will."

"MOM!"

Lorelai turned just in time to be tackled by her daughter, "Hey short stuff," Lorelai stooped to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Hey Mia!" Rory smiled.

"Hello Rory," Mia smiled and dotted over Rory as if she were her own grandchild.

Lorelai asked, while smoothing her daughter's hair, "How was school?"

"Awesome. I got an A on my science test and I even hate science!!"

"Well, what is science but a bunch of memorization, right?"

"Right. But I'm sad that school is ending..."

"I know, but think of all the fun we'll have this summer, we'll be together all the time…" Lorelai enticed.

"We're always together. Why are you in your old uniform?" Rory asked.

"Laura was sick so I filled in. Did Andrew help you find anything?"

"No, he hasn't had gotten his new shipment in yet."

"Alright, well I'm done for the day. How about you help me decide on some more wedding stuff?"

"The colonial wedding? Cool! We can go to the library and do more research! I think the band should wear wigs. It's historically accurate and I want to see if you can convince them to do it!"

"You're on!" Lorelai smiled, "Bye Mia," the Gilmore girls were off to spend some quality mother-daughter time together.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke came home from the work site and the first thing he wanted to do was shower. The summer humidity was just starting to roll in, just another challenge of the head game he was playing with himself; working hard, keeping busy, avoiding thoughts of Rachel.

It was difficult for Luke to let go because as he went through his apartment, he would randomly find things of Rachel's to remind him she was gone. A rhinestone sweatshirt mixed in his laundry, a comb and various feminine toiletries left in the bathroom, junk food she hid in the back of his cabinets.

Since Rachel's departure, Luke had plunged into his work. Luke never really had much of a social life since he worked two jobs, not that he was ever a "life of the party, social butterfly".

Luke's closest friends these days consisted of his father's old circle, middle aged folks with unlimited stories about the late William and Katherine Danes. Luke never really understood the collective crazy community that resided in his town. He only went to the town festivals because his father, in memory of his mother, dragged him out. He was practically a recluse in high school, not exactly one of the cool kids. He went out for sports, but on his own terms; track, a non-contact sport. He had friends in high school, Rachel being one of them, but most of the skulls full of mush he merely put up with for the required seven hours a day. Most of his classmates left town after graduation; they went off to college, out into the world, started new lives, seeking better opportunities than what the Hollow could offer. Luke's world consisted of Stars Hollow and the few people he trusted the most.

His mother died when he and his sister Liz were just kids. William past a few years ago. Liz was a mess, having lost her mother so young, and she soon became one wild teenage horror story after another. Of course there was Rachel; the "anywhere but here" girl.

One of his jobs was in construction and just that, a job; not a dream, not a career, but work, just something to pay the bills. Luke worked on a construction crew for his dad's old friend Charlie Chodakowski, since William's death. Charlie felt obligated to help out the kid of his long time friend since William's hardware store had failed, and Luke still had to pay off medical bills for his old man, even though William was gone.

The other job was helping part time at Sniffy's Tavern, once again owned by more old friends of Luke's father; Bud and Maisy. Maisy went to school with Luke's mother, and taught Luke how to cook and take care of his old man. Later on when Maisy and Buddy opened their restaurant, they were happy to see Luke on a regular basis since they were almost the only family he had left. Though he was the most popular server, and his tips proved there was definitely female interest in a guy like him, Luke was so shy with the opposite sex nothing ever came of all the phone numbers written on the napkins, tens and twenties. Besides he was too loyal to Rachel for his own good.

Since Rachel left, Luke would volunteer for any task Charlie, his construction foreman would give him, he pulled extra shifts at Sniffy's for Bud and Maisy, if they were willing to let him stay longer. He accepted any menial task Mia would give him around the Independence Inn. It was all to keep him out the constant reminder that was his lonely apartment.

This last time with Rachel, Luke laid himself on the altar of dignity; he had bore his soul to her in an instant classic rant, laying it all on the table. Finally voicing years of frustration, pent up emotion and basically giving her an ultimatum; Rachel rejected Luke's bluff, his final offer.

Rachel basically gave Luke the final finale he expected; there he was begging her to stay for good, for forever and she simply shook her head and heave-hoed her duffel bag and walked out of his apartment, declaring her own independence.

Luke sulked while Rachel packed up her things, and when she left the following morning and he had the place to himself again; he decided that was that. His anger had burned away inside of him, leaving only ashes of acceptance and he was determined that he should give up on Rachel once and for all, forget about her; it would be healthy to finally, really move on and consider the relationship over for good. If she came back to town again, as she was bound to, given past precedent, he would pay her no mind, not give her any attention. Stand firm and let her know she couldn't treat people who were supposed to care about her so cruelly.

Though Luke's head sounded determined and strong, his heart thought that task would be next to impossible because he was in love with Rachel, or at least he thought he had been. Yet, shouldn't love, real love, be two ways? Both receiving and reciprocating? Both wanting to be together all the time, not just one person blowing into town willy nilly, needing a place to crash for a few weeks between assignments, imposing upon the other, confusing the imposed upon.

Some days were better than others Luke didn't know how he could forget a girl like Rachel, they had such history together; they had grown up together. Rachel had been one of the guys, a tom-boy before her curves filled out and Luke looked at her in a different way. Rachel had been Luke's first everything and Luke knew it was going to take some time to let go of all that history. However, he had just noticed this Lorelai at the inn. Lorelai was attractive, funny, she seemed like the kind of person who could help anyone have a good time, and she was local, in town, settled. Luke entertained the thought for a moment, _maybe I should ask her out sometime… really put Rachel behind me and try to start something new? But is it too soon for that? I mean Rachel just left… shouldn't there be a mourning period? He didn't want Lorelai to be some temporary rebound girl._

Luke washed away his thoughts and frustrations with his shower; and after his shower, he was dressed in his sweats and T-shirt that he usually slept in, he went to grab a beer from the kitchen. He was going to settle on his couch with a ballgame and embrace the solitude of bachelorhood, when he noticed his answering machine was blinking.

He rarely got phone messages; if he did it was Charlie to let him know if the job site had to shut down cause their client had run out of money. Luke was afraid it was Rachel from whatever exotic locale she had been assigned to, maybe she had changed her mind, but then again, Rachel rarely called when she was out of town. Reluctantly Luke hit play.

Mia's voice filled his empty apartment, "Lucas, I wanted to thank you again for repairing that water damage. I have another temporary job that I'd like you to help me with. We have a huge wedding to pull off for the July Fourth weekend, and since I already know you don't like town festivities, I thought you'd like to avoid the fanfare outside that apartment of yours and keep busy. It would be such a great help to me…."

Luke knew that little trick of Mia's. Asking him for a favor, to do her a service, when really she was reaching out to help him. Luke thought about working around the Inn again, a wedding really wasn't his thing, especially now that he knew he'd never have one. However, maybe he would bump into Lorelai again. Luke thought back at their awkward second meeting and absently rubbed the top of his head, maybe their third meeting would be less painful. Smiling to himself, Luke tuned back in on Mia's voice again; "… So if you are interested in some extra money and some outdoor exercise, you can call me back and I'll add your name to the crew I've hired. We'll start work on the third, and you will need to be available for the fourth to complete the setup and fifth to break everything down. Goodbye, Lucas."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A few days before the wedding, both Lorelai and Sookie were following Mia out the lobby door. "Mia, I don't know if I can do this on my own?"

"Lorelai, it's already done," Mia reasoned, "You've helped plan every detail; you know it better than I do. You just have to oversee and execute your vision."

"You want me to run the wedding, an entire wedding by myself!! What if I screw up?"

"…And why can't I be on the kitchen crew for the dinner," Sookie chimed in, "I've been here a year and a half and Anton never gives me a chance to prove myself, I had so many colonial inspired ideas for this wedding but he just hates me..."

Mia managed to handle both arguments at once, "Sookie, please don't take it personally. I am sorry, but after last year's Fourth of July fiasco and with me out of town..."

"I only took my eyes off the grill for a split second."

"And you set fire to your own apron. I'm just thankful it that you weren't seriously hurt and that it was outside. I'd rather not take any chances. The menu is already decided on and the jobs are already delegated."

"I'll switch with someone," Sookie asked desperately, "How am I going to advance if I don't prove ..."

Mia raised her hand; "Sookie, Anton has a hierarchy in his kitchen, I don't let him tell me how to handle my guests, and I don't tell him how to cook his food. Get some more experience, prove you can function without calamity and we will see, in the future. Besides, with Lorelai running the wedding on her own that means she will need a babysitter for Rory."

Sookie could see her time and talents were needed in other places, but she still pouted, "All right."

Lorelai was still uneasy with the boss leaving such a huge responsibility in her hands. "Mia, I really don't think..."

"Lorelai, you will handle it. I trust you. Now I really have to go or I'll miss my plane," Mia headed into the cab that was to take her to the airport.

Lorelai watched as her boss and mentor left the grounds, leaving her to pull off her vision on her own, without a safety net. "I think I'm going to be sick."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mia had been gone for two days. Today Lorelai had to meet with the crew and give them orders so they would set up for the wedding the following day. How would a crew of fifty or sixty guys be going to take orders from her? A twenty-five year old single mother? She didn't have Mia's authority, command or presence. Sure, Lorelai had been accustomed to reciting things in front of large groups thanks to her cotillion classes, but this was her first address to her troops; large, burly, hairy men listening to little ol' her.

This was it; the moment of truth. She blew out a deep breath to chill out before meeting the grounds crew who were going to set up the flowers, tables and chairs. She had to exude authority, confidence, and leadership.

"Hey Guys!! For those of you who don't know me I'm Lorelai. Um, Mia had to go out of town so I'm running the wedding now. We've got a lot to do, so if we could have you all break into teams. I want half of you to work on the stage and the dance floor, and the other half to set up the main tent and the tables for the dining area. If you have any questions or any … unforeseen…circumstances, you can talk to me or Danielle, and when you boys are done with that, I'm going to teach you everything you ever wanted to know about bunting."

After a group eye roll from the masculine collective, something miraculous happened. They did as instructed, and the crew broke into teams. Like a queen bee commanding her drones they had simply listened to her because she was introduced as the authority figure, the one in charge.

Lorelai recognized one of the drones who wasn't on the regular grounds crew, surprised yet pleased to see him again, Lorelai smiled, "Luke?"

"Hey, Lorelai right?"

"That's me," she smiled wider and tried not to be too giddy that he remembered her name, "I haven't seen you lately."

"Not that long," he smiled at her, curious if she had… missed him.

"Just a few weeks," Lorelai shrugged, not that she was keeping track of course. In a teasing, playful sigh, "I suppose you are forgiven."

Luke let out a small chuckle, "Uh thanks; Nice speech."

"Thanks."

"Though I'm not looking forward to the bunting lesson," he dryly admitted.

"Aw, trust me, you'll love it," Lorelai smiled widely, she was shamelessly flirting with Luke again, despite the knowledge that he had a girlfriend and she had a daughter. "So um… what are you doing here?"

"Mia; she called me saying you guys needed some help, I needed extra money, so here I am."

"Extra money? Since when were you Mr. scrooge."

" Where is Mia?"

"Oh, she had to go out of town, her sister called, it sounded important; I didn't get much of the details, family thing, she made her decision rather quickly."

"…And she left you in charge?" Luke raised a brow that Mia would leave her business in the hands of someone so young.

"Oh no, Rebecca, the night manager is actually running the whole inn; I'm just in charge of this particular event. God, me in charge of the entire Inn… pretty damn scary."

"Well, you had the attention of all the guys here."

"Well, that's because I'm a babe, duh." _In case you didn't notice._

"You always so full of yourself?" Luke asked wryly.

Lorelai didn't pull back, but proudly declared, "Yeah, pretty much." _Shamelessly flirt much?_

"Well, I'd better get back to work."

"Okay, right. That_ is_ what we're paying you for," she smiled, "Well, thanks for helping."

"Sure, Mia knew I wanted to keep busy, so…," he shrugged not really wanting to get into it.

Lorelai wanted to ask Luke why he needed to keep busy, but Anton came out on the stoup of the inn; "Lorelai!"

"Excuse me," she gave Luke a final smile, "Yes, Anton?" Lorelai forced a patient tone with her nemesis.

"What is this note about serving the crew dinner?" Anton hissed in his Italian accent.

"Well, they are working hard to pull this wedding together; I thought they deserved a bonus. I thought you'd like even more people able to appreciate your food."

"My food is a work of art; it cannot be appreciated by the common man!"

"Well, without these common men, there would be no tables to serve your works of art on. They are doing all the manual labor, blood sweat and tears."

"You don't think blood, sweat, and tears go into every dish I create."

"Say that a little louder, our other guests didn't hear you," Lorelai smart mouthed. Anton got flustered and visibly shook with anger, while Lorelai quickly argued, "This is my wedding, my crew, my call, and I say the crew gets dinner! If you talk to Mia… oh wait, you can't because she's not here. I guess you'll just have to do what I say… otherwise… we could always order take out for the dinner. I'm quite the connoisseur of the local fare, I'm sure I could suggest a few ideas to the happy couple. Nothing says fourth of July like a double cheeseburger with bacon!"

Anton huffed and retreated inside, and Lorelai gave a final zinger, "Anything else, Anton?" and Lorelai shook off the adrenaline of the first speed bump of her first on-her-own wedding. Before heading inside herself to check on the band's arrival, Lorelai noticed Luke, how hard he was working; how he plunged into the task of raising the stage for the outdoor reception all on his own while others were arguing on how best to lay down the dance floor. Luke said he wanted to keep busy; Lorelai began to wonder why; _trouble in paradise with the girlfriend, perhaps?_

Luke reached for a wrench and caught sight of Lorelai walking around the wraparound porch. He had overheard her little fight with the chef; the crew couldn't help but notice the raised voices. Luke admired Lorelai standing up for a common courtesy like a free meal for the common grunts of the grounds crew. Lorelai turned her head to survey the crew's progress and Luke quickly found his wrench and got back to work, not wanting her to know he had been watching her.

Twenty minutes later, Luke then saw Lorelai come out from the inn again dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. He had to chuckle; she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and was willing to enter the trenches and work with the rest of her crew. Luke liked that about her, something in his gut told him she was a kind, caring person... He did question her T-Shirt which read "It wasn't me; it was my evil twin."

At that moment, she was showing a bunch of teens with some instruments around the reception area, most likely the band. Lorelai led them over to where Luke was working; "…and here is the stage we are setting up so you won't have an America's funniest home video moment. My friend, Luke will attest to the structural integrity of this stage, won't you, Luke?" Lorelai patted his shoulder to urge him to speak.

"Um right," Luke said absently, wondering why he was suddenly being pulled into the conversation or why she was touching him.

"Great! So if you could start out with traditional period music, waltzes and things, we will provide the sheet music, then when it's time for the couple's first dance you could play their song, then mix up whatever you feel like playing; slow songs, more modern songs..."

Luke tried to focus on his work and not Lorelai's long legs in her tight jeans that were practically at his eye level as she stood in front of him and forced his eyes downward to his tools.

"Oh and the best part," Lorelai said excitedly, she went to a box beside the forming stage and pulled out a navy colonial jacket with gold trim, "and there's a wig, too."

"Dude!! You didn't say we'd have to dress up!" one guy hit the arm of their apparent band leader.

The band leader argued, "Hey! It's a gig! Would you rather get a job at a burger joint or do you want to live the dream??"

"Guys, don't fight, beside I'll get to use the harpsichord tones on my keyboard," the only girl in the band said excitedly.

Lorelai negotiated, "There's an extra twenty five each if you wear the costumes?"

"Done," the band leader settled much to the chagrin of his band mate.

"Great," then Lorelai turned to the girl, "I'll see what I can do about a period dress for you… what's your favorite color?"

"Well, turquoise."

"Hmmm," Lorelai looked at the girl's complexion, "Light blue okay?"

"Sure, baby or sky?"

"I'm thinking sky?"

"Perfect," the keyboard player smiled.

Suddenly another member of the event staff came up to Lorelai, "Lorelai, the flowers have just arrived, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Okay, well we still have to assemble the centerpieces, set some aside for the railing outside the porch… oh the bunting for the porch; Danielle, could you handle that?"

"Sure, but leave you with the centerpieces all to yourself??"

"Don't worry I'll get Rory to help me…let's get a work area setup in the dining room; hopefully we will be done before the dinner crowd. Let's leave a few tables open for other guests to actually eat…oh and write down a note for a bonus for the band, 125 to get them to wear the costumes, and make another note that one of them is female so we'll have to call and get her a feminine wig and obviously a period dress, sky blue preferably…" with that Lorelai was off to handle another wedding task. There was something just charismatic about Lorelai that attracted Luke to her; Luke thought to himself as he finished connecting poles for the stage.

Unfortunately, Luke Danes was usually shy around the ladies to make the first move, but it was a quality which outgoing women seemed to like in him. Rachel once said his quiet, shy way was mysterious, and only made her curious about him and want to know all about him and why he was so reserved. All the good it did their relationship; by now Rachel knew all of Luke's secrets since they were kids and no doubt by now she was bored with him, why she felt the need to keep moving on to the next adventure. Was Lorelai just as curious about him? Would Lorelai be just as interested in learning about his quiet shy way?

Luke decided he should focus on the task at hand. He shouldn't be thinking about other women already. Still, if his path kept crossing with Lorelai's, one could mistake them for friends. Maybe if they were friends, they could talk more, get comfortable with each other. If they were comfortable together…maybe one day, he'd see how comfortable he was in asking her out and if Lorelai would be interested.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!! EEK!

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

I love you all!

"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"

PS if anyone has a better title name in mind, send it my way, I'm not too fond of the title, but I love the chapter!!

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	3. Where Do You Go When You're Lonely

**One Night Changes Everything  
****By Gilmoregirl1979  
****Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**AKARANA: for your insight, your valued opinion and your friendship.**

**To Guro and Localizy: Even in my darkest hours of uncertainty, thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!!**

**Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 3:  
Where Do You Go When You're Lonely?**

The next evening was the day of the Washington wedding, the fourth of July, Lorelai watched the beautiful ceremony unfold and the happy crowd on the dance floor as they enjoyed the reception.

Lorelai felt a swell of relief; she had done it, she had pulled the wedding off on her own without Mia there to hold her hand. Lorelai handled not just the creative details of planning and creating a romantic atmosphere, giving the bride her dream wedding, but of commanding the crew, adapting to unforeseen hazards and actually executing the wedding exactly as she had envisioned, on her own, without a single disaster and without Mia there.

Lorelai felt happy that it was almost over, she felt proud that she had pulled it off, with her loyal staff of course. She felt sad too; as she watched the bride and groom take the floor for their first dance, perhaps she was a little lonely and a little jealous that she didn't have someone in her life.

Lorelai was never in want for company due to her natural upbeat and friendly personality. She had her daughter, Rory, who was her constant companion. Sookie was always fun to hang out with, and countless scores of friends and neighbors from her day to day adventures in Stars Hollow and town meetings. Still a romantic relationship was quite different than platonic neighbors and next of kin. It had been a long time since Lorelai had a boyfriend or someone special; she really only had one serious romantic relationship in her teen years, resulting in Rory.

Like the other guests, Lorelai watched the bride and groom on the dance floor, who hadn't separated for the past half hour. They were totally absorbed in each other, they clung to each other so close, so in love. Everyone admired the newly joined pair, and Lorelai tried to be happy for them.

Lorelai could barely remember what that was like, being in someone's arms, having him kiss her neck, or a hand grazing her thigh.

Lorelai was brought out of her thoughts by her fellow coordinator, Danielle, who wanted to check in with her, a friendly face that brought Lorelai out of her lonely fantasy haze. "Okay, so all of the crew got their dinner with dessert," Danielle gave Lorelai a respectful nod, since she had fought so hard with Anton on the issue. "Some of the guests are starting to make their way up to their rooms to turn in…"

"Don't they know about the fireworks?"

"Yeah, I think they'll be surprised by the spectacle a small town can pull off. Anyway, some of the others are milling on the porch or the reception area for the fireworks, and I checked on the honeymoon suite, everything is set up for whenever they are ready to," Danielle worded carefully, "…retire for the evening."

"Great, thank you, Danielle," Lorelai took the key for the honeymoon suite and put it in the small pocket of her sweater so she wouldn't lose it.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little weird, you know, preparing the room they're going to have sex in…It's kind of creepy, a stranger putting rose petals on the bed, setting champagne up and candles..."

Lorelai winced, "I wasn't weirded out 'till you mentioned it… Candles?" Lorelai's eyes bugged out, "You didn't light the candles, did you!?"

"Yes, Lorelai because I'm a complete idiot," Danielle said sarcastically, "I strategically placed matches on the table by the door."

"No, no I'm sorry it's just the last thing I need is to set the Inn on fire while Mia is out of town. The only fire we want is the town's fireworks, and if something goes bad with them… it's not my fault. I'm way the hell far away, nothing to do with it, not involved..."

"I don't know why you've been so on edge; everything ran smoothly. You were great!"

"Yeah, I may have to credit years of watching my mother run her snobby parties," Lorelai chuckled.

"I thought we were done for when the flower girl had her meltdown."

"Ah, you forget I have a daughter of my own, I know how to reason with children."

"You altered her dress on the spot because she wanted more flowers on it..."

"…and cake, don't forget the promise of cake."

Danielle acknowledged, "…and bribed her into doing what you wanted. You're amazing."

"I know, though I never had to bribe Rory. She just sort of came out a perfect angel, lucky me." Lorelai grabbed Danielle's wrist to check the time on her watch, "Any other concerns, I've got to get to the square to meet Rory and Sookie."

"You need a watch of your own, you know that!"

"Get me one for my birthday."

"HA, HA." Danielle gestured a thumb to the dance floor with wedding guests still dancing and mingling, "What about the stragglers partying like its 1999?"

"Leave 'em, the band is going to play for another hour, and the fireworks display will take over for entertainment anyway. I say we can tear it down in the morning," Lorelai surveyed the tables and decorations, "I really don't want the crew working into the night, it's Independence Day. Let 'em enjoy the fireworks."

"I'll tell them to come back in the morning for break down at what, six?"

"Oh, God no, I don't even get up at six; um seven or eight."

Danielle went to relay the message as the bride and groom came up to thank Lorelai, "Lorelai, it was everything you'd said it would be, it was just beautiful, thank you so much," Gwen, the bride hugged her.

"You're very welcome, congratulations again. And if I may," Lorelai pulled a special key from her sweater's pocket, "May I present the key to your happiness?" Lorelai smiled handing over the key, having heard the line in an old movie delivered by the late, great Eric Blore.

"What?" the groom looked at her quizzically.

"It's the key to the honeymoon suite, everything is set up, and whenever you're sick of your guests… you can just go on up and," have sex, damn you, Danielle, Lorelai was trying to professionally, tactfully choose her words and not sound like a pervert or that she was too interested in how they were going to start off their honeymoon, "… be alone."

"Oh, thank you," the bride smiled, "but actually we have to leave."

"What?" Lorelai's brow furrowed.

"We have a plane to catch. We're going to change in my husband's room. God, I love saying that!" and Gwen kissed her groom again.

"Change for where?" Lorelai asked.

"A red eye to the Caribbean."

Michael, the groom confessed, "Seeing as I was in charge of the Honeymoon, I made the error of booking a flight the same night as the wedding reception…"

Gwen laughed, "…and I don't think I'll fit in the seat in this hoop skirt. We should probably leave in like oh a half hour. So we won't need the room tonight, but thank you for the thought, you always pay attention to every detail."

"Ah, well, enjoy yourselves," Lorelai forced a smile. It must have been nice to have money and be able to jet set anywhere you wanted on a moment's notice. Lorelai's sphere consisted of this town, this Inn, her daughter and that was it. She knew her father often traveled for business; Lorelai had always wanted to travel and Christopher and her had planned to backpack through Europe, that is before Rory had come on the scene and changed everything. "It's a shame… you're going to miss the fireworks display though, we couldn't have planned it better?"

"Well, actually you did!" Gwen laughed, "But I'm sure the videographer will get it for the final cut of the wedding video, and our families will enjoy it, but we'd rather use the misdirection to, you know, discreetly sneak out."

"But, we were going to do the whole throwing of the rice or bird seed thing when you guys left."

The bride shrugged, "That was my mother's idea. I'm really not into that. Besides my Uncle John is a little tipsy and I'd rather not dance with him again."

"Okay, well, I'll just keep this then," Lorelai slipped the room key back in her sweater pocket, for safe keeping, "the least I can do is call you a cab while you get ready."

"Thank you," and the bride and groom made it to the Inn while Uncle John was cutting up the dance floor drawing all eyes to him.

"Hey Danielle," she got her assistant's attention, "Could you call the bride and groom a cab?"

"What about the honeymoon suite? We spent a half hour setting up everything..."

"They have a plane to catch."

"Oh, that's romantic, they going to join the mile high club."

"Now, now," though Lorelai did appreciate the joke, "Just leave it for the morning…"

Lorelai was left with her envy and loneliness. Wedding guests were still mingling, enjoying the open bar and the company of rarely seen family anticipating the pyrotechnics display.

"Hey Susie!!" the inebriated Uncle John called to Lorelai, "Come on and take a spin with Johnny boy!!"

"Um, I'm not Susie… I'll find her for you…" and Lorelai discreetly made a detour by the bar and inconspicuously swiped two bottles of champagne. Stealing booze was an art she perfected at her parents house with an open bar at her mother's ritzy parties, mostly on dares from her childhood sweetheart, Christopher Hayden. It's not stealing per se; it's already paid for… I'm just making sure it doesn't go to waste.

With her lonely heart, Lorelai had an urge to get inebriated herself. Lorelai wasn't really a heavy drinker; it was a habit she couldn't really afford as a single mother. Also Lorelai was very cautious about the sort of behavior she displayed around her daughter. Lorelai wasn't going to go overboard, she just wanted to toast a successful event coordinated and managed all by herself, and maybe she wanted to drown her lonely heart a bit, perhaps she'd save the second bottle for Rory's high school or college graduation. Take advantage of being truly alone, purge her feelings out of her system with champagne and a good cry, then she could reboot and go enjoy the fireworks with her daughter at the town square.

Lorelai headed down by the potting shed with her champagne bottles to have her private time before changing into something more casual and heading off to meet Sookie and Rory for the fireworks display. The plan was to meet at the square, watch the fireworks, and have a sleep over with Sookie watching Yankee Doodle Dandy and if they were still awake Stars and Stripes Forever.

However, Lorelai stopped in her tracks, surprised to find Luke alone at her favorite spot by the water, about ten yards from her potting shed apartment. Luke was sitting in the grass with his elbows propped on his knees and a beer in his hand. Lorelai felt obligated to announce herself with a "Hi."

"Oh hi," Luke was a little startled to see her, as well.

The best laid plans; Lorelai had come down here to be alone, drink, cry, and then change her clothes to head for the fireworks. "Staking out a prime spot for the fireworks?" Lorelai noticed how he was peeling a label off the beer bottle, "or do weddings make you depressed too?"

"The latter … in a way," Luke mumbled with a shrug and looked back into the water of the pond.

The answer surprised Lorelai, for a girl to be depressed over a wedding was understandable, fears of being alone, being a spinster were always in play; but for a guy to be depressed over a wedding was something serious, and didn't he have a girlfriend anyway? "Did you get dinner?" Lorelai checked politely.

"Yeah, it was great; Skipped dessert though, too rich for me. I'm not one for sweets."

Lorelai didn't like the picture; Luke seemed down about something, drinking alone by the water, depressed over something related to the wedding. He had been staring so intently at the water, she wondered if he was contemplating jumping in the pond to end it all. "Well, want some company?" she offered.

"If you want," Luke gestured to the bit of grass beside him. "You want a beer?"

"No thanks…I've got some champagne and I'm having flashbacks of my mother arguing with caterers don't mix beer and wine ever… we had a lot of fancy parties at my house."

"Just as well, I don't really like champagne."

Lorelai thought the face he made was kind of cute. It was quite a metaphor right there, beer and wine don't mix; maybe that meant Luke and Lorelai wouldn't go well together either. Still, she plopped on the grass beside him, "Jeez, you don't like money, you don't like desserts, you don't like champagne, you don't like weddings; we may have to reconsider our friendship," and she attempted to peel the foil from her virgin bottles. "Is there anything you do like?"

"Two bottles?" he was surprised, "Someone's thirsty."

"Hey, you do not get to judge me," pointing a defensive finger in Luke's face, merely in jest of course, "I'm celebrating, this wedding, this whole deal was me! All me..."

"Really? what about the guy who popped the question?"

"Irrelevant," Lorelai joked.

"What about the guys who did all the sweating? Putting things together?" wondering if Lorelai really did look down her nose on her crew that she had fought so hard to earn a free dinner for.

"Hey! I was in the trenches with you sweating, except girls don't sweat we glow; granted the heavy lifting you boys did is much appreciated," she respectfully nodded to the "ambassador" of the crew, "but I was here from the beginning, I envisioned it, I planned it, and even when Mia left me at the last minute, did I panic? No sir. I kept my cool and pulled it off so in honor of my success," Lorelai struggled with the cork, "If I could get this stupid thing open."

"Let me," Luke put his own bottle in the grass and took Lorelai's to uncork it for the lady. While he worked with the bottle, Luke asked, "So what are you doing down here anyway?"

Lorelai waited patiently for him to open the bottle, "I'm done for the night. Danielle is there if anything happens."

"So then it's her fault?"

"Exactly," Lorelai giggled. She watched him as he maneuvered the bottle, and noticed he hadn't shaved for a few days; it must have been a good four or five day beard he was sporting. She thought it looked rather sexy, and she tried to suppress her curiosity of what it would be like to kiss a man with facial hair, an entirely new experience for her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Luke managed to ease the cork out; the cork popped and landed somewhere in the pond with a watery plop.

"Did you hit a swan?" Lorelai asked.

"No… least I don't think I did. It's dark down here."

Lorelai observed, "For someone who doesn't like champagne, you sure know how to open that thing," impressed that he didn't get the usual spill over.

"My friends own a restaurant, sometimes they serve champagne for special occasions. Maisy also insists if you're on a date you are to drink champagne." Luke then realized they weren't on a date and looked over at Lorelai; she wore a shy smile over his gaff as well. Luke cleared his throat to change the subject, "um here you go."

She smiled, "Thanks," as she took the bottle back.

"I don't suppose you have a glass."

"You've got a bottle, I've got a bottle… we're good; when in Rome."

"Well, yours is bigger? Are you sure you should drink that much?" Luke was merely concerned.

Lorelai managed to turn it into a joke, "Do you have bottle envy?"

"Aw Jeez."

"If it makes you feel better you have more bottles than I do? Well, cheers. To my loyal crew bringing my vision to life," she nodded to Luke, "and to me for surviving the day," Lorelai toasted Luke's beer bottle neck with her champagne bottle neck and took a long sip, swallowing a too large a gulp.

"Well, on behalf of the crew, we were glad to do it for such a great boss."

Lorelai watched Luke as he took another swig of his beer. His quiet, shy way was mysterious and only made Lorelai more curious about him and why he was so reserved. "So, what's your problem?" she said flatly.

"What? Nothing," he shrugged, starting to peel the label of his new bottle, just for something to do.

"Come on, something's got to be bothering you that you're down here by yourself?" … drinking.

"Maybe I just like to be alone?"

"Charming fellow like yourself?"

"I'm fine, really," Luke assured.

"Well, before I came down here your drinking buddy was a swan. You said before you wanted to keep busy; Why?"

"Just idle hands and what not..."

Lorelai raised her brow wryly at him, and Luke realized how his words could be taken. "Aw jeez."

Lorelai suppressed her giggles, ready to refocus the topic, "You said you were sad about the wedding?"

"What do you carry around a tape recorder?"

"Come on, you can tell me," giving him her most trustworthy face.

"I don't even know you."

"Well, hello there," Lorelai offered him her hand, "I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke merely grinned as he shook it, "Luke Danes."

"Well, now that we are formally introduced, tell me why you need to keep busy, depressed over a wedding and have to be down here by yourself getting snockered."

He wanted to rebuke, to flatly point out he was not getting snockered; but he merely sighed, Luke guessed it wouldn't hurt to finally talk about it, instead of internalizing it and letting it fester, and possibly turn in to an ulcer one day. None of his guy friends would listen, and maybe he could get the female perspective of where he went wrong, "My supposed girlfriend left town," he stated dryly, as he finished off his beer and opened a new one.

"Oh?" Lorelai really didn't want to talk about another woman, especially if he was really upset about it. That would be wrong to take advantage of the situation, he seemed like he needed to get it out of him. "When?"

"A few weeks ago," he shrugged

A few weeks is amble time to heal, right? "So um how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, it's over…finally."

"Finally? Were you sick of her?" wondering how he could be so callous if he really cared about the woman.

"I think we both just …grew up, grew apart and were like… what's the point of pretending if we didn't want the same things anymore..."

"You not the commitment type?" Lorelai asked casually, thinking of Sookie's no strings comment from before.

"Me? She's the one with the problem!" Luke snapped, suddenly very defensive, "She's the one that is constantly out the door, wanting to be free, unattached… she's the one that has to run off and find herself again, and again and again, yippee."

Lorelai sat there quietly not knowing how to react to his outburst it was the most animated Luke had been around her, save for town meetings.

Luke apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm just… you know processing, letting go, I guess. I don't know why I'm even surprised, it's finally over with and well it's done. I know where I stand once and for all."

"Well, there are other fish in the sea? So I'm told," Lorelai took another sip of her bottle. This was not what she expected she came down there to be alone. She had her own lonely heart to console, and now she was comforting a man whom she found attractive over his stupid girlfriend leaving town. He was obviously upset, maybe even heartbroken and here she was hoping he would look up and see the fish she was referring to, sitting right in front of him with a champagne bottle. Lorelai innocently waited for a reaction from him, casually scanning the starry night sky. They really did have a romantic setting, if circumstances were a little different.

Luke pulled his face away from being propped up on his hand giving Lorelai a look, "You know, that is exactly what I hate. You come over here acting like you want to help, like you want to listen, and you just throw a tired platitude in my face."

Lorelai frowned, "Okay, I'll help…. I'll be right back with more help," Lorelai went back up the hill to the wedding reception was still going on, and swiped another six pack of beer for Luke's benefit, Then went back down to their spot by the pond, "How's this for trying to help?" she offered him the bottles.

"Just what I need," he said sarcastically, as he took the cardboard carrying case of bottles, "An enabler, I should report you to M.A.D.D."

Lorelai sat back down with him and shot back, "Well, you're the one who seems mad," not wanting to disclose she was a member of M.A.D.D., well at least she qualified; she was a mother, and she learned firsthand the consequences of drunk driving when Chris wrecked his Porsche back in high school.

"I've got a right to be," Luke took a swig off his bottle.

"Well, if you aren't surprised that she left you..."

"Look, I came down here to be alone, if you're going to lecture me on how I should feel like everyone else then please just go home, enjoy your evening. I'm a lost cause, okay." Luke didn't want to get into it with Lorelai. Men weren't supposed to want a wedding, brides were supposed to. However, the words the preacher said about commitment and trust and love and longevity deeply affected Luke. Of course Luke would date the one girl with no interest in the white picket fence happy ending or the symbolism of the wedding rings, forever, eternity, unending love. Luke knew he was still young, but some of his classmates from Stars Hollow high had returned to town, married with kids, to show their new families the quaint little town they grew up in. It showed Luke how much he wanted a family of his own someone to love and grow old with, to be a great dad some distant day, just like William Danes. If only he could find the right person.

Lorelai couldn't go home, they were fifty feet from her home, the potting shed, and Lorelai would have been embarrassed to disclose she lived in a potting shed on the Inn's property. Still, Lorelai had to meet Rory and Sookie in the square for the Fourth of July festival anyway.

77777777777777777777777777777

Will she stay or will she go now?  
Ii'm the author and I have the know how  
TBC

77777777777777777777777777777777

I AM VENGANCE! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM GOING TO SEE HEATH LEDGER IN BATMAN TONIGHT!!

GOD bless him! both heath and batman MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

I'm just sad I'll never be Harley Quinn now... sighs.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**PS if anyone has a better title name in mind, send it my way, I'm not too fond of the title, but I love the chapter!!**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	4. I’ll Follow You

One Night Changes Everything

By Gilmoregirl1979

Provider of Quality Fan Fiction

Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.

R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)

Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal

AKARANA: for your insight, your valued opinion and your friendship. Hugs to Sammy and Lila

Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.

7777777777777777777777

Chapter 4  
I'll Follow You

Something compelled Lorelai to stay with Luke by the pond; she didn't want to leave things like that. She felt Luke had been abandoned enough already, and whether he knew it or not he did need someone to talk to. Lorelai figured it was best to be there and be a friend. Showing her resolve not to leave him alone, she kicked off her shoes, leaning back on her elbows, making herself comfortable in the grass, as a sign she wasn't in a hurry to go on the warm summer evening. Looking out at the glassy water, Lorelai casually conversed, "This is just a stepping stone, you know."

"What?"

"Event coordinating; Mia is grooming me to be her heir-apparent."

"How do you know that?" Luke shot back, thinking Lorelai was being cocky and full of herself again, yet still curious about her story. Why would she of all the people slaving away in management be the "chosen one" for Mia?

"We talked about it, and I've been here longer than anyone else, so she knows I'm loyal."

"Loyalty equals job security?" Luke posed.

"It's more than that. I owe her so much; Mia took a chance on me, she took me in when I had nowhere else in the world to go. I don't really have a good relationship with my parents so she's been like a surrogate mother to me…"

He liked this side of Lorelai; it reminded Luke of himself and his relationship with Mia.

Lorelai continued, "…The idea though of running this place by myself one day in her stead, well it's a huge honor, and well… a scary thought. Even this wedding today… I nearly had a panic attack and I'm only 25."

"I thought you kept your cool?" Luke pointed out wryly.

"Aw, I lied," Lorelai dismissed.

That made Luke chuckle finally and Lorelai smiled up at him with those incredible blue eyes. Lorelai wasn't cocky, it was confidence, and she had admitted to being nervous to the task, but she still found the courage to conquer it. Luke liked that about her, too. "Is the Inn all you think about?"

"Well, kind of, I mean I have other interests but this Inn, this property has been the extent of my world for so long…it's …my home."

Luke could hear it in her voice; the affection, the sentimentality, Lorelai loved this Inn; it was a part of her, just like William's Hardware was a part of Luke. Luke started to relax more around her, his gut feeling was telling him he was comfortable with Lorelai, perhaps if he kept talking with her he could ask her out, but only if such an invitation naturally flowed from the conversation. "What other interests?" curious to learn more about Lorelai since she decided to stay and not lecture him.

Lorelai thought this maybe a good time to drop some date hints, you know for whenever Luke was ready to move on from what's-her-name. "Movies, I can quote from the best and the worst of them. I read a lot mostly because of my…" she trailed off.

"Your …what?"

_My daughter, that and books were cheaper to borrow from the library than to go to a first run theater,_ "…Schedule," Lorelai supplied to fill the pause, "I work random hours and I can't devote myself to a favorite TV show," plus the potting shed didn't have a TV. Whenever Lorelai and Rory rented a movie they used one in Inn's library away from the guests.

"Everything on TV is crap anyway," Luke grumbled.

"Good to know I'm not missing anything," rubbing her feet in the cool, soft grass "So, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Lorelai asked randomly.

"What?"

"I'm trying to make conversation and distract you from what's-her-name. The way you were staring at that water I thought you were about to jump in."

"I wasn't going to jump in..."

"Well, good cause it's only like three feet deep."

"A person can drown in an inch of water, you know..."

"Thanks for the tidbit," she dryly returned, Lorelai turned on her side and propped her head on her hand to watch Luke answer, "So when you were a kid? What did you want to be?"

"It's like a bad party game," Luke grumbled.

"Well, there's a party like a hundred feet that way, want me to make you play with everyone?" a look crossed his face as if that would be absolute hell for him, "So come on answer," she nudged his leg with her bare foot, "An astronaut; a baseball player?" noting his hat.

Lorelai seemed to like asking random questions to make conversation. Luke considered the question to humor her, reflected on the preacher's words from the ceremony and simply answered, "My dad."

Lorelai smile at Luke from the grass, she could tell the genuine affection between father and son in just two words. That was a foreign ideal to Lorelai, "Are you like your dad?"

Luke mulled over the question, "There are some similarities I guess, but I think I'm a bit more cynical and recluse than he was. I guess when he died he took my optimism with him."

Lorelai's expression softened, she reached out and touched his arm, "I'm so sorry."

"It was a few years ago," _Three years, seven months, and four days to be exact;_ Luke shook off the talk of his father, because he'd rather focus on the attention Lorelai was giving him. After a quiet pause, Luke decided to play her game, "What did you want to be?" Luke returned, appreciating the distraction she offered, despite her strange questions.

"Hmm," Lorelai was preoccupied from her recent swallow from her champagne bottle. Lorelai figured she wouldn't put her foot in her mouth if she was sucking down the contents of the bottle. She was obviously no help to Luke, inadvertently bringing up all of his painful memories at once.

"When you were a kid?"

"I don't know that I ever thought about it," Lorelai realized.

"Come on, every kid thinks about that," Luke leaned down on his elbow to look down at Lorelai.

"Not me," she shrugged, "I wanted to be anywhere but my parents house." This was disconcerting to Luke since he had just broken up with the 'anywhere but here' girl, another similarity between Lorelai and Rachel. Lorelai continued, "I was always told what to do. Where to go, who to be with," Her tone seemed satisfied that her mother had no say in her choice of company or location now, "Who to be. I mean I knew what college I was supposed to go to, but I didn't even know what I wanted to study, not that that mattered to my parents."

Luke could sympathize, if someone was forcing you to do something you really didn't want to do, what other choice was there than to run away. Perhaps through Lorelai he had just gotten some insight in to Rachel's behavior, when he asked Lorelai, "Supposed to? You didn't go to college?"

"No," Lorelai shyly admitted, while she traced the lip of her bottle with her finger tip.

Luke could tell she was a little embarrassed about it and reassured, "Me neither." It was one of those random commonalities that served to fuel Luke's confidence in their connection, whatever their connection was.

Lorelai looked up and actually saw him smiling at her, Luke had a nice smile, it was a shame he seemed to hide it all the time. In the distance Lorelai heard the band start a new song and Lorelai got a great idea. "I know what you need," Lorelai said with a knowing smile of her own. Lorelai put down her bottle and grabbed his hands and she tried to drag Luke off the grass, "Dance with me."

"What?"

Lorelai observed how a man's hands felt very different from her own or Rory's; they were larger for one, his seemed rough yet strong, and Lorelai wondered what he did with his hands all day that he couldn't take five minutes to moisturize; even so Lorelai liked the feeling of his hands in hers. "Come on, it's a beautiful evening, it's summer, and I want to dance with you. The band is going to pack up in a few more minutes," lending a sense of urgency that they needed to do this now.

"I don't feel like dancing."

"Well, I do; you make me feel like dancing, going to dance the night away…" she sang, "Come on, I've been working hard all day, I couldn't dance before because I had to oversee things and make sure everyone else is having a good time, now it's my turn, and you aren't doing anything important… so…"

"Look, you should be having fun with the others, not trying to cheer me up…"

"Well, I like a challenge. I don't even know those people, they are a bunch of guests of the bride and groom from out of town. You on the other hand," she smiled sweetly, "I know you; you are Luke Danes, a dedicated, hard worker who needs to dance with the beautiful girl before you and forget about your troubles."

Luke shook his head, "I can't believe I'm doing this," there was no arguing with her, so he stood up.

"Now watch your boots," Lorelai warned, "I'm in my bare feet over here."

Luke took Lorelai in his arms and he didn't mind the way she pressed herself so close to him even though they had just become acquainted. The song the band was playing was slow, so it was natural to hold her so close.

Lorelai smiled a coy smile as they started to move their feet, "You dance pretty well," she snaked her arms around his neck.

Even when the song ended they remained in each other's arms and waited for the next song to play. During the second song Lorelai hid her face in the crook of Luke's neck, feeling the warming, relaxing, disarming effects of the champagne. Lost in a close embrace as no one else knew where they were, safely tucked away from the wedding guests and fellow employees, Luke and Lorelai were so absorbed in each other they didn't think of letting their dance partner go. Lorelai whispered from Luke's chest, "See, isn't this better?" she asked while playing with the hair beneath the brim of his ball cap at the nape of his neck.

Somehow, this was better. It was better than being alone, sulking. A beautiful woman was going out of her way, give him company and attention. Luke almost wanted to make sure she was real. With his left hand, Luke lifted her head to look Lorelai in the eye. Just one look in those ethereal blue eyes and Luke was lost to their power. Luke didn't know what came over him, if it was the music, the effects of his beer, her eyes, her strange questions or his broken heart determined to forget Rachel, but so help him, he stopped their swaying to lean down to kiss Lorelai.

Lorelai didn't squeak in surprise or shy away when Luke leaned forward. She simply placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his stubble to encourage him to continue the action, and was surprised she didn't mind his facial hair savoring the new texture. She knew how to play this game, it hadn't changed much since high school; Lorelai grazed Luke's lips with her tongue and their kisses became more open and deep.

Luke had been surprised at Lorelai's eager response to his kisses, usually if a guy was too forward too soon, he would get slapped in the face. Luke dared to hope that maybe Lorelai really liked him too. When Luke finally did pull away, he enjoyed the way Lorelai smiled up at him with her eyes sparkling again; she gave him a sweet and soft, "Hi."

"Hi," Luke said nervously, unable to understand what the hell had come over him. What had he just done?

"I think the bubbles are going to my head," Lorelai giggled, hoping he'd kiss her again.

"Um, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be…you know, I don't have a boyfriend," Lorelai awkwardly announced to put him at ease.

Unfortunately, it merely made Luke tense up further; "Um, me neither," Luke didn't seem to realize his gaff.

"Hmm, well that's good to know," Lorelai giggled again with her hand stroking his cheek to pull him closer for another kiss.

"Um, I think that's enough… uh, dancing… you got two songs out of me," Luke let Lorelai go. He quickly sat back down in the grass, fumbling to find his beer in the darkness. Luke couldn't believe he actually did it; he kissed another girl, a girl he just met, a girl he barely knew. Even though he was single again, even though he was very attracted to this Lorelai, he still somehow felt guilty, like he was cheating on Rachel somehow. Maybe it was too soon for him.

Luke had to remind himself Rachel was the one who left him. She was the one who wasn't interested in what Luke and Stars Hollow had to offer; and here was Lorelai, who lived in the same town he did, who loved the same town he did, and she did seem attracted to him. Why was moving on so hard? Lorelai had been hinting to let Luke kiss her again but he was too chicken to move on the invitation and see where it would lead. Now she was going to think that he didn't like it. Luke knew he had to figure a way to get close to her again, and have a second chance to tell Lorelai that he was very interested; maybe before the night was over he'd get her number and maybe in a few days he could call her.

_No Danes, all that matters is now. Forget Rachel, forget the maybes and what ifs, if you don't do something soon, this chance will be gone; be bold man!_

Lorelai was suddenly cold by the absence of Luke's arms around her and she was disappointed that he had pulled away and given up so quickly. What did she do wrong? She began to wonder if she wasn't a good kisser anymore since she had been out of practice for so long. Lorelai quickly sat down on the ground beside him again, determined not to meet his eye. A little embarrassed herself, she took another long swig from her champagne bottle; she filled her cheeks with champagne and discreetly swallowed the gulp to drown the self doubt forming inside of her. Was she not attractive anymore? Did she give off that mommy vibe? Did she taste like champagne and that turned Luke off because he didn't like champagne? Did she need to practice kissing? How was she supposed to get better at kissing if Luke didn't practice with her?

They sat quietly together in the grass, not talking about the kiss. Lorelai was searching desperately for something to talk about to end the awkward silence and she took in the night sky, and there was a sudden burst of color and a boom of sound, "Oh the fireworks are starting!!" grasping to the topic "Luke, lay back."

"It's the same every year!" He complained.

"Okay, see you could be downright charming if you shut up and look up," Lorelai sat up to push him down on the grass with her, "Now look."

"Wait a second; I got to take off my hat," Luke knew he blew it before, so figured that lying in the grass and watching the show was a good way to be close to her again, since he wasn't much for dancing. A burst of red spread over the sky, "I haven't watched these since I was kid."

"Then how do you know it's the same every year?" Lorelai playfully sassed.

Side by side in the grass they waited for the fireworks to burst one by one, and suddenly the spectacle grew more frequent as they exploded across the sky. They could hear the distant oos and ahhs of the people around the inn's grounds. Took in the different patterns made in the sky, and Lorelai had fun making up names, "that one looks like a willow… and that one I'm calling fairy dust, because it glitters."

"That's a Crossette?" Luke squinted at the sky.

"How do you know, Mr. Pyromaniac?"

"My dad used to help with the fireworks displays, you can tell that is a Crossette by the crackling sound it makes at the end."

"Ooo there's a spider," Lorelai pointed up at the sky.

Luke strained his head closer to hers, "No, that's a willow."

"No, a willow turns down…"

"It is turning down…and I still think you're crazy."

Lorelai turned to him to argue some more, but examined him so close to her. She could smell that good boy smell, something like soap and aftershave, though it looked like Luke wasn't a daily shaver kind of guy. She had to say something, if she grew too quiet he would look at her and if he looked at her she was likely to want to kiss him again.

It was too late. Luke's head turned to face hers, the strobe like illumination changing the colors and beautiful features of her face, and his eyes searched her face for what was on her mind.

Lorelai was caught in the gaze, it was kind of romantic. Instead of candlelight they had fireworks, instead of an ornate table setting with wine, they were picnicking in the grass with beer and champagne. Being under the fireworks display, Lorelai watched as Luke's face would turn from blue, to red, to green; and all she could say was, "I like you without your hat." In the few times they seen him, it seemed as though the ball cap had been surgically attached to his body.

"Aw, I need a haircut," Luke said self-consciously patted his hair down, embarrassed by his receding hairline at such a young age.

"No, I like it," Lorelai whispered, so help her, she rolled on her side closer to him; she reached out and touched his hair with the booms and crashes still going on in the sky. Lorelai knew she was crossing that line, playing with his hair. Lorelai waited a few moments before she leaned over and kissed Luke right on the mouth; Trying to rekindle the spark during their dancing, taking advantage of their relaxed position on the ground, Lorelai crashed her lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away, muttering to herself, "I shouldn't have done that," she realized scolding herself, not wanting him to think she was being too forward or desperate.

Luke didn't need words; he simply reached for her and kissed her back. Luke scooted closer to Lorelai and leaned over her taking her into his arms.

Lorelai lay back flat on the grass and liked how Luke slipped his arms around her and cradled her while they were lying there in the grass, simply kissing. Lorelai moved her hand from his hair to behind his ear to keep his interest as the kisses became open and deep again.

Luke Danes didn't usually do this, be so forward with a girl he had just met, but he was admittedly a little tipsy, which no doubt fueled his courage. Lorelai had caught his attention even before tonight; she was so beautiful and funny and she was right, her very presence was distracting him from Rachel leaving town.

Instead of moping over what could have been, Luke found the courage to start afresh with someone new, brand new. Luke couldn't plunged himself into his work as a distraction now, Lorelai required his full attention.

After watching a wedding from the sidelines, it reminded Luke of all he would never have, a wife, a family…a real home. After the wedding prep work was done, he was left with his thoughts and a free dinner provided by Lorelai. Luke didn't feel like casually conversing with strangers on the grounds crew who helped set up the wedding. That's why he wanted to be alone, grabbed a six pack for himself and came down by the water. Now here was Luke, finally taking a risk taking a chance, moving on, kissing the attractive Lorelai and she didn't seem to object to the affection either.

Their kisses merged together and intensified, they became more heated as arms snaked around each other at their new position made it easier to be flush against each other's bodies, to touch and grab and kiss on the ground. Lorelai eagerly explored all of Luke's amble muscles as Luke worked his way down Lorelai's neck to kiss along the V neckline of her dress to begin teasing along her breasts.

"Oh Luke, that girlfriend of yours is an idiot!" Lorelai sighed at the sky.

"She's not my girlfriend…not anymore," Luke said quickly, his interest was solely fixed on Lorelai.

"Her loss, my gain. If you were my boyfriend I'd never let you go..." Lorelai offered in a whisper as breathless consolation while Luke's lips lingered on her neck.

Luke combed his fingers through her long hair and returned to kissing her lips; His angel of mercy saving him from the self loathing and doubt going on in his head; a bright spot in a very dark moment. "Lorelai," he couldn't stop his hands from grazing up her thigh, pulling up with it the hem of her dress.

"Oh God, say my name again," For so long Lorelai had been stuck in the role of mother and provider, strong independent woman. Tonight, Lorelai could merely be an object of desire, practice her flirting and her femininity; frankly she had missed charming men around her little finger. Lorelai rolled Luke on the grass, so she was on top of him, feverishly kissing him. Lorelai had suddenly become too warm and took off her sweater and threw it aside by the pond to offer Luke more skin to kiss.

Clothing was starting to be removed, first Lorelai's shoes, then Luke's hat, then her sweater, now she was starting to work on the buttons of his flannel shirt; Luke thought this would be a good time for them to have a word about that particular subject; he grabbed her hands, "Lorelai."

"Luke," Lorelai loved how Luke was touching her and kissed his mouth again.

"No, Lorelai, we should stop…" desperate to resist the spell she was casting on him.

Lorelai woefully whined, "Why?" Lorelai looked down at him, her hair draping down on one side, with her blue eyes staring him down.

Grasping for any viable excuse, Luke muttered, "We're missing the fireworks for one," seeing a blue and red "time rain" burst in the sky above them over Lorelai's shoulder.

"It's the same every year," Lorelai repeated his line, only wanting to feel the internal explosion making love could ignite, she leaned toward him again, "I like the fireworks down here better."

"Well, we are outside with bugs," Lorelai ignored him and went back to kissing Luke's neck ".…and grass …and um, hmm," Lorelai was sucking on his earlobe, "… ducks," he was getting more and more aroused and distracted with Lorelai mounted on top of him gently grinding against him.

"Swans," Lorelai corrected.

"Hmm, whatever," Luke grabbed her head and kissed her hard again losing himself in the affection, missing the loud finale in the sky. The pops and crashes above them drown out their sighs and moans into their company's mouth. Luke sat up with her still straddled in his lap; his hands brushed her hair off her shoulders, then rubbed her back, wanting so much to keep her as close to him as possible. Once the fireworks ceased, the ovation of the distant crowd died away, there was a deafening silence where the only sounds was their panting breaths and kisses. In the quiet, Luke was able to think again, and he remembered his main point, "… if we keep this up, in a few minutes we're going to have little problem," Luke cleared his throat.

"Problem?" Lorelai didn't comprehend at first.

Luke then pressed his forehead to hers, "Well, I'm going to have a problem."

"Oh, really?" Lorelai bit her lip with understanding and anticipation, "I don't see that as a problem," she leaned down to nibble on his earlobe to encourage the natural reaction. It had been so long since she allowed herself to be selfish and give into primal desire.

"Lorelai, we can't do this out in the open."

"Hmm, why not?"

"Someone may see us…" though Luke was very close to not caring.

"I know, exciting isn't it?" she leaned in to kiss his mouth and stop the argument.

Lorelai suddenly remembered an unused room key in her pocket from her discarded sweater? "So if we had a different, more private venue, you would be willing to…" Lorelai pecked his lips, "…continue? With me?"

"Lorelai," he wanted to… he desperately wanted to but, "…I'm trying to be, I don't know, a gentleman here."

"I don't want a gentleman, I want you to keep kissing me," Lorelai suggested with sultry eyes while pressing her forehead to his again. Her soft hands were pawing at his neck as Lorelai whispered, "Tonight…I want you."

However unexpectedly, Luke found solace with the fast talking Lorelai. Maybe this was his chance? Their paths had crossed again, and they were alone, and the man was only human after all; it didn't make sense, yet he couldn't help but give in, "I want you, too."

"Then come with me," Lorelai enticed, hoping her powers of persuasion wouldn't fail her in that moment.

Under her spell, Luke merely nodded, "Okay."

From their dark picnic area by the potting shed, Lorelai gathered her shoes and sweater with the precious key inside it, Luke got his hat and shyly let Lorelai lead him by the hand to the porch steps of the Inn. It was late, some guests were still milling on the porch after the fireworks display had concluded, paying Luke and Lorelai no mind; they were hand and hand, inconspicuously heading inside as if they were guests themselves, retiring to their rooms for the night.

They went upstairs to the second floor. Lorelai smiled to herself as they past room 207, and headed down the hall to the door that fit the key in her sweater pocket. A room secluded, almost hidden from the rest of the hotel, for obvious reasons. Lorelai opened the door, pulling Luke inside with her. "Your room, good sir," her tone was that of a mock flight attendant, and Lorelai dropped her shoes and sweater by the door. She led Luke over to the bed, "…and what's this? Your king sized bed," She plopped on the bed to test it out for her guest.

Luke took in the room, candles, rose petals, and he began to wonder if he had been conned or seduced, "Did you plan this?"

"What? No!" Lorelai sat up from the bed aghast.

"Well, this set up? What you thought you just pick up some random guy? Where are we?"

"The honeymoon suite."

"Lorelai!" Luke stepped toward the foot of the bed, to grab her and get out of there, "The wedding…their going to be up here any…"

"Relax," Lorelai met him at the foot of the bed on her knees, "The bride and groom left a half hour ago and they will soon be winging their way to their Caribbean honeymoon," Lorelai's lips engaged Luke's again, pawing at his neck and shoulders. "And it would be a shame to waste this private room," as she finished of his flannel's buttons she had started outside.

Luke confessed nervously, "I don't usually do this," Luke wasn't a lothario, he was downright shy, yet here he was being undressed by a woman he barely knew.

"Neither do I," Lorelai sighed once the plaid pattern hit the floor, "That's what makes it so special."

Luke couldn't explain what made him so attracted to Lorelai, they had only talked for few hours, but his gut instinct was never wrong. Luke always knew instantly if he was comfortable with someone, and his gut told him that he could trust Lorelai with his fragile heart. Once his arms were free of the material, Luke removed his boots and socks and joined Lorelai on the rose petal bed; perhaps it was his lowered inhibitions that made it so easy for Luke to kiss and suck on her collar bone.

Lorelai couldn't believe she was doing this. She hardly knew this guy, but from the moment he first kissed her everything felt so right. The booze probably aided her decision making as well. His kisses, his touch; the longer they went on the weaker she go. She was hypersensitive to his touch, and she was unable to predict where his hands would go next. Her senses were heightened, she was painstakingly aware of the sound of the mattress, the rumple of the sheets; the only real noise was their kissing and heavy breathing. Lorelai did make a mental note to make a radio or something available to future guest of the honeymoon suite so at least they could play romantic music while they…you know.

It became clear there were still too many barriers between them; more skin had to be revealed. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze as Lorelai perched herself on top of Luke again. Silently understanding, Luke's hands slid up her torso and Luke began to pull down the zipper at the back of her dress. Lorelai slid her arms out and let the dress fall in front to her waist, giving Luke a first glimpse at her skin and bra. Once she discarded her dress, Lorelai then pulled his undershirt off over his head so she could enjoy the sight of his bare chest. Lorelai bit her lip, please to discover that he had a tattoo. _That's so sexy_.

"You still have too many clothes on…" Lorelai playfully scolded, "here I am… practically naked before you…"

With a kiss, Luke briefly left the bed for a moment, his hands went for his jeans, as he looked down to undo the zipper he couldn't believe he was doing this. Then when his eyes looked up and saw Lorelai smiling on the bed in her light blue panties and bra, he suddenly he didn't need a reason; Lorelai was the reason.

Lorelai mischievously went to Luke to help him slip off his jeans and reveal his boxers. Luke was a little uncomfortable letting a woman undress him, but she slid his jeans down for him, "In the interests of 'equal stripping'" she joked while kneeling on the edge of the bed, "I here by decree these jeans must come off." Luke kicked them off and stood before her in his boxer shorts, Lorelai's hands caressed his chest.

Luke was quick to reunite with her, climbing back on the bed eager to kiss and touch her again. Lorelai wanted to perch on top of his boxers and Luke sat up to hold her; "That's better," she whispered as she felt his muscles, examined his tattoo.

Luke saw there was something in her eyes, a conflict. Luke felt the same conflict, each seemed to know it was wrong to want to spend the night with a complete stranger, but they had connected so well. Who were they to argue with chemistry, yet both seemed to slow their pace down, as if allowing the other a chance to end it.

There at intimacy's threshold, both barely clothed, Luke had to cautiously ask, "Are you sure about this?"

Lorelai stared him down again, consciously making the decision to go through with it. She didn't say a word, she only smiled at him, at what they both wanted and needed for the night. It had been so long for her, so long since she had any male companionship or attention. She forced everything out of her head, about the wedding, about her job, about Mia finding out somehow, about what was going to happen in the morning.

Her decision made, Lorelai kissed Luke on the lips again to give her permission, to prove to Luke and to herself that this would be worth the while as their exposed skin pressed together again. Lorelai seemed shy to admit inches from his face, "I want this. I want you." Lorelai was relatively inexperienced. She really didn't know what to say to a man when you are about to roll in the sheets with him.

It wasn't just going to be sex, but it wasn't going to be love either, they had just met a few weeks ago, yet somehow whatever was between them, this was something special. Luke returned, "I want you too."

Lorelai smiled again offering him her neck; Luke's lips grazed her décolletage teased her collarbone with kisses and his hot breath. It had been a long, long time for Lorelai, so she was enjoying every nanosecond, she was so distracted by savoring every sensation every touch, that it surprised her whenLuke slid his hands up her back to unhook her bra.

Lorelai slid off her bra and shyly discarded it to the floor, exposing herself to to a man for the first time in ages. Lorelai smiled at how Luke seemed to admire her beauty, like he was slowly savoring ever moment as well. Luke pulled her body closer. The sensation of their bare chests together made Luke want to kiss her again, with a hand lost in her hair; he gently pulled her mouth to his, "Lorelai."

"Mm, Luke," Lorelai let Luke roll her onto her back as they kept kissing and finished undressing.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai clung close to each other; both now buzzing from the adrenaline of their intimate activity and the remaining alcohol in their system. Luke was leaning against the headboard of the bed; Lorelai was leaning against his toned chest. It was strange for both of them, they had met that evening by pure coincidence, both working the same wedding, both feeling a little lonely for their own reasons, both grabbing respective bottles to drown their sorrows, both acting on their mutual attraction to the other. Usually one didn't move so fast in these kinds of relationships.

When their activity concluded, Lorelai had grown unusually quiet; least Luke assumed it was unusual for how talkative she had always been around him before. Luke held her close to let her know he wasn't the kind of guy who left as soon as the act was completed and selfish baseline needs were satisfied.

Yet, Luke wondered if she regretted it already and that may have been the reason Lorelai suddenly wasn't talking and lost in deep thought of how to handle the situation. Lorelai had been a comforting chatterbox all evening, a welcome distraction for Luke with her random questions and gorgeous body. Luke thought she may have been kicking herself for going to bed with a stranger; for bringing a random guy up to a hotel room where she worked of all places. Frankly Luke was surprised he was there himself. He was shy about taking his shirt off at the lake, especially if Miss Patty was nearby with her binoculars. He didn't like being ogled and objectified like a piece of meat. Yet here he was, naked, having just made love to a girl he barely knew the name of. Luke wondered if she was thinking about the consequences, misusing the inn's room for her own selfish reasons. If Mia punished her, Luke would gladly face any penalty with her.

Lorelai liked Luke holding her so close, especially considering they just had sex; he even kissed her forehead as they embraced. It showed her that this was special for him too; at least that's what her inexperience in these matters told her. She put her head on his shoulder, enjoying his good, man smell again. The way he rubbed her bare back and played with her wild disheveled hair, it made her feel sexier than any super model. Her breast squishing against his chest, she could still feel his heart beat slowing down. It had been a long time since Lorelai was held like this and she wanted to savor the moment because she didn't know when this would ever happen again. She thought she should say something but what? _Thank you? Got a cigarette? Was it good for you? How long till we can do that again?_ Her humor wasn't going to save her in this situation.

Luke was still absorbing their instant intimacy, his lips grazing her forehead again, "What are you thinking about?"

"Hey, I'm the girl. I'm supposed to ask that question," Lorelai teased, but she sweetly answered, "I was thinking about how much I like our names together."

"What?" Luke felt the twitching of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai and Luke, we've got the alliterating couple thing," Lorelai's hand started playing with his fingers over his stomach as she nuzzled her nose along his jaw line.

"Huh?" _a couple?_ She was talking about them like a couple? Looked like Rachel was going to get a surprise if she ever showed her face in this town again; Luke with a new girlfriend after one hell of a first date.

"You know, repeating consonance; Like Beatrice and Benedick."

"Who?"

"Shakespeare," Loerlai explained, "They start out hating each other, then were 'tricked' into falling in love."

"Where is this from?"

"Much Ado About Nothing," then she looked up at him, "but this is …definitely something… isn't it?" Lorelai needed to check.

Luke's fingers tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, this is something."

Lorelai smiled and snuggled close to him again, "Oh, I can hear everyone in town teasing us, Luke and Lorelai sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Lorelai giggled and kissed his chest again. Lorelai didn't want to finish the childish tune; it was way too soon to think about love, marriage or a baby carriage. Lorelai paused for a moment, "I'm just … surprised how quickly it happened, you know…connecting with someone…" Lorelai started to snicker, "okay, dirty!"

Luke didn't get it at first, "What…Aw jeez."

"Don't worry, you took your sweet time, and it is much appreciated," but Lorelai shyly added to the pillow talk, "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

Lorelai looked up at him, dead in his eye, "I really like this."

Luke's hand caressed her back and shoulder, "Me too."

Lorelai cuddled back against his chest. "Luke?"

"Hmm," Luke removed as stray rose petal from her hair.

Lorelai's fingers were now tracing the tattoo on his arm, "How did you get this?"

Luke chuckled. The random questions were back. He looked down at where her hand was stroking, "I went to a tattoo parlor and paid for it," he said dryly with a smile.

"Smart ass," Lorelai grumbled as she swatted the image on his arm. Still she smiled, "but it's a great ass."

"Thank you, I guess."

"So why these arrow thingys?"

"My friends picked it out."

"How old were you?" Lorelai craned her neck to watch him while he spoke.

"17, we were celebrating our state championship win."

"Football?"

"Track," Luke clarified, "I was the team captain"

"Ooo, captain," Lorelai cooed, sardonically impressed.

"Anyway, they dared me."

"You got a tattoo on a dare?" Lorelai laughed from the crook of his neck.

"Well, we were young, stupid, and admit ably a little drunk."

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh yeah," Luke assured, "and my dad was pissed when I got home."

"Uh oh," Lorelai smiled playfully. She liked talking with Luke. His voice had a quality, sexy, gravely but honest, she somehow knew he was inherently a good guy by the stories he told her. Of course he could have been lying, projecting honesty, but she had a feeling about Luke, a very good feeling about him.

"Yeah, as soon as I stepped in the door he was hollering about how late it was, I was trying to keep my balance, then he grabbed my arm to ask me where I had been… and I flinched."

Lorelai bit her lip in anticipation of his father's reaction.

"…He knew my arm hurt for some reason, he pulled off my jacket, saw my arm, needless to say, I was grounded. I think the hangover I had the next day was punishment enough but he sentenced me to help every old lady on our block for the next month. Cleaning gutters, mowing lawns, grocery errands; but I think the worst of it was … that I disappointed him."

"Oh, I'm the queen of that," Lorelai rolled her eyes, thinking of her estranged relationship with her parents.

"After about a week he finally asked me why I did it."

"What did you say?" Lorelai was hooked on the story, fascinated to learn more about the man she had just slept with.

"Told him I wanted one just like his."

"Did your dad's look like this?" Lorelai examined the arrows on Luke's arm again.

"Nah, he had a pledge tattoo, He got it when he was in the army. An eagle with his unit and division; .I thought about joining up, but he wouldn't let me… he said he served so his children wouldn't have too."

"Did you tell him you wanted to be just like him?"

Luke was usually so sensitive when talking about this dad, but somehow Lorelai made everything alright. She was hanging on his every word, genuinely interested in him. After being so desperate mere hours ago, things were starting to look up for Luke Danes and he opened up even more to her. "Yeah, and he said I didn't have to repeat all his mistakes to be like him. I mean, he was proud to serve, but I think he regretted the tattoo." Luke looked down at Lorelai cautiously. He used the word mistake out loud, wondered if that would spark something in Lorelai to throw him out of her room.

Lorelai pulled away from him, shifting uncomfortably. "Luke..."

Luke's breath caught in his chest, this was it. She was going to throw him out, reject him, toss him aside, like everyone else.

"Do you think I would look good with a tattoo?" Lorelai asked. Lorelai's "canvas" was conveniently displayed before him as she sat less than a foot from him.

Luke tried not to show his relief to his date or stare at her exposed body too much; "Depends what you get," he ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Well, what should I get?"

"Well, if you are serious, you should realize it's a long term commitment, and painful, so you should pick something that you really like that represents you that you are willing to go through extraordinary pain for." Luke was trying to talk her out of it; he liked her body just the way it was.

Lorelai mused his criteria and over possible images, "How about … a cup of coffee?"

"No, no," Luke shook his head vetoing the suggestion.

"Hey, you don't know; Coffee is like my life's blood and there is no telling what I would do for Coffee."

"Do you know what that stuff does to your central nervous system?"

"Do you have charts? Because I love charts."

" Maybe that explains why you are so crazy."

"Hmm, you like my kind of crazy," Lorelai climbed in his lap again, "How about…a heart?" she teased.

Luke made a face that he didn't like the idea, unconsciously kneading the small of Lorelai's back since their torsos were pressed together again.

"How about your name?" Lorelai suggested.

"We just met?"

"And look how far we've come, you've seen me naked," Lorelai teased. "Well, where do you think I should get it?" she said suggestively. Sitting on the bed in all her glory smiling, Luke couldn't help but smile himself, she was coming on to him again, it helped that they were still naked. "My breast? My hip, my thigh, my ankle…" she kept naming body parts to entice him to touch those parts on her again. "You know, your skin is your largest organ..."

Playfully Luke let his hand roam her body over the suggested areas, as if he was considering where she should get her tattoo even though they hadn't decided on an image yet. Luke led her to lay down on her back so he could really examine the options, as his frame hovered over hers. "God, your skin is so soft."

Lorelai enjoyed his eyes and his hands on her. She loved how when they made love before, Luke kept his eyes open and focused on her; like he was watching her reactions to what he was doing to her. Lorelai matched his staring contest and watched the desire and pleasure work across his face; she figured that's why he was watching her so intently too. Lorelai recaptured that sexy super model feeling as Luke's hands grazed her body again. "Luke…I love how you touch me…how you watch me…" Lorelai wanted to say more. She wanted to kiss him again, but she seemed unsure that Luke would grant her request. Would it be wrong to sleep with him… again? But it had been so long for Lorelai and they had such incredible chemistry; surely an encore was in order. "Luke …"

"I want you too." Luke knew what she wanted, he kissed her and their natural magnetism brought them together again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke

77777777777777777777777777777777777777  
AN: Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue, where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you ... till the stars go blue... - (the Corrs and Bono is the version I've always heard)

TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!! EEK!

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

I love you all!

"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	5. There’s Consequences

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**JENN and GURO: two of the best sounding boards in the BIZ. My friends I thank you.**

**Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.**

**7777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 5:  
****There's Consequences**

Lorelai Gilmore wasn't one for one-night stands; her life was far too complicated.

As she first stirred into consciousness she knew she didn't want to get out of bed right away; a mild headache from the champagne at the wedding the night before, no doubt. Then as Lorelai opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a fireplace; she knew at once that her one room apartment at the potting shed did not have a fireplace. Lorelai shifted around in the bed she was in, and the second thing she discovered was that her head was at the foot of the bed and she was in a tangle of rose petals and sheets. The third thing she noticed was not only was she naked, but she was not alone, there was a masculine arm slung across her waist. Suddenly she realized she could feel his rough stubble on her cheek and his breath on her shoulder. Lorelai tried to remain calm and stay absolutely still since she didn't want to wake her company, an equally naked man who was spooning with her. Ever so slowly, Lorelai freed herself from the male arm at her waist. Once the arm was removed, the male body rolled on to his back, still in a deep sleep. Lorelai winced, praying he wouldn't wake up. Now free, Lorelai sat up in the bed, carefully keeping herself covered with the sheet around her. Lorelai turned to the handsome face beside her and strained to focus, memorizing every detail to piece together this puzzling morning.

Lorelai stared at him for a full minute as she then tried to remember what happened the night before and how she got in this situation. _Luke? Temporary handy man Luke? I'm in bed with him… Tattoo? Why do I keep thinking about tattoos? Oh God did I get a tattoo last night? _Lorelai quickly checked under the sheet for any new marks on her body, hoping she wouldn't find Mel Brooks' face permanently on her ass. Then she looked around and realized she was in a room at the Independence Inn. _Oh God_!! _We… did it…where I work? The wedding_!

It all came back to her; the pang of loneliness during the wedding ceremony, the jealousy over the newlyweds, meeting Luke by chance by the pond, their toasts, the way he danced with her, the way he had kissed her, her suggestion to head inside the Inn to the vacant honeymoon suite.

Lorelai's fingers went to her lips, savoring their contact from the night before, then her hand moved to her throat and she looked at her company again; he was so cute, strike that handsome, no, damn sexy, with the sheet down to his waist showing off his chest; even though he was snoring while on his back, which was slightly unattractive; though only slightly.

Even so, Lorelai watched him; so peaceful, so relaxed, she recalled the expression on his face when she first spotted Luke down by the water_._ How they had started innocently talking and drinking, and then out of nowhere, how he had kissed her.

It had been a long time since Lorelai had been kissed like that. So she didn't protest or fight, lest she'd offend her suitor and he wouldn't do it again. In his arms, Lorelai had forgotten all about the wedding and her guests, she was content to lie in the grass and make out with Luke whose attention she had captured. It had been so long since Lorelai felt desirable and sexy, although in retrospect, perhaps it would have been more sensible to just wear a shorter skirt near a construction site for the ego boost rather than to go to bed with a complete stranger.

Last night, Lorelai had known the honeymooners weren't going to use the honeymoon suite, and she used that information to her advantage. It had been her suggestion that she and Luke go somewhere more private. Just like the champagne bottles she swiped, Lorelai figured it was already paid for, so why let it go to waste. In the morning light, Lorelai realized this had been a bad idea; this was the Inn where Lorelai worked, where anyone could recognize her at any time day or night suspiciously coming out of a guests room a little disheveled, in the same dress from the night before, a report that could get back to the owner, her friend and boss, Mia Davis as soon as she came back to town. Then she would be in big trouble.

Would she lose her Job? Would she find another? Would everyone in town know what happened between her and Luke?

Lorelai recalled having the inkling to leave the room last night after they had… finished, but she loved how Luke held her afterward. When she was a teen, Christopher never stayed long afterward; there was always the risk of getting caught, or he had to get back home before his parents' noticed he was gone. A few more of those wanton kisses from Luke, and Lorelai was a goner and stayed beside Luke all night.

Luke knew exactly what he was doing as a lover, and Lorelai found it hard to believe anyone would want to break up with him, but that decision made him single and free and gave Lorelai a memorable night. Now in the light of day, she regretted the circumstances they found themselves in.

Their beautiful kismet connection became about sex before they really got to know each other, before they really cared for each other. There was an amazing instant chemistry between them; why else would he laugh at her jokes, tease her, make love to her? Fate it would seem wasn't without a sense of humor. Lorelai didn't know what they could do with their obvious attraction, but this was definitely the wrong way to start off a serious relationship.

Lorelai had never had a one-night stand before; despite her years of lessons in manners and etiquette, Lorelai didn't know the protocol for this particular post-coital situation. It wasn't something she could call her mother, Emily, to ask about! Should she wait till he woke up and say good-bye, thank you for a lovely evening? Should she high tail it out of there to avoid complications and questions? Would she ever see him again? Would he acknowledge that they had sex? Honestly, Lorelai had only been with one other man in her entire life, her life was far too complicated to try to have a steady boyfriend. The rest of their incredibly passionate evening flashed in her head.

_So THIS is what a one-night stand feels like… way to make Emily proud_…

_HMPH He got what he wanted. Comfort in the arms of an unsuspecting attractive woman. _However looking back at his sweet, sleeping face, Lorelai couldn't shift all the blame to him, she was lonely too. It had been eight years since she last had sex, and back then it had been with a teenage boy. Given the tone Luke's muscles had, Luke was her first real man, her first attempt at an adult relationship, and yet they stuck to the primal basics. Lorelai did have a good time with Luke, talking with him and cheering him up, laughing at his dry humor as he would respond to her off the wall comments that she couldn't quite remember now for the pain of her hangover, and Lorelai hadn't been kissed like that in a long, long time, she hadn't had sex in just as long a time either.

How could Lorelai explain to Luke the reason she never went to college was because she was supposed to have gotten married to Christopher, her boyfriend and father of her baby. How she had gotten pregnant at sixteen and soon realized she couldn't raise her daughter her way in her mother's house? How Lorelai had run away from home at seventeen with a near toddler Rory. How they had been living in Stars Hollow for the last eight years down by the pond in the potting shed. How could Lorelai make Luke understand about the repressive household she was raised in which made her rebel and vent her frustration through sex with her boyfriend, Christopher? It was too much to hope for that Luke would understand all the variables that shaped Lorelai's life and situation.

_Rory!! The fireworks!! I was supposed to meet Rory and Sookie in the square!_

Lorelai stood up her own daughter for a one night stand of selfish passion, skipped out on a Stars Hollow family tradition to have sex!! That was why fate was so damn funny, she had finally met a great guy, but she knew she couldn't pursue it. She had Rory to think of, she couldn't have Rory get attached to someone, and how would he react once he learned Lorelai was a single mom at twenty-five. She was committed to Rory for the next fifteen years, at least.

Lorelai hadn't told Luke she had a daughter, an obligation that would not allow dating. That was why she didn't do one night stands, why she didn't have a steady boyfriend; she was a mother, first and foremost. Any guy would always be second fiddle to that.

Lorelai crept out of the bed, hoping Luke wouldn't wake up or see her naked again, she was growing more impatient and angry with herself. She had a moment of weakness; she gave into this guy's sexual urges. Lorelai paused and looked back at the bed, saw his sweet, unconscious face, and reminded herself that it wasn't entirely his fault. She had those urges too; she wanted to feel beautiful and sexy again; and it had been incredible. Luke made her feel special and desirable.

Lorelai pushed her day dreaming aside. It was morning, the night was over, the magic was gone. She had Rory and there was just no room for a man in her world.

Lorelai felt horrible that she let stupid romance get the best of her, hated herself for being selfish and not putting Rory first; Stupid alcohol lowering her guard and fueling that lonely pang in her heart, spurring her on to keep kissing and canoodling with Luke.

With her dress back on, her shoes in hand, she took one last look at Luke. She smiled at him, and tenderly kissed his cheek, not knowing if she'd ever see him again, but at least they had one special night they would always share.

77777777777777777777777777777777

When Luke woke up he was surprised to wake up alone. He knew for certain he had company last night. He saw flashes of their night together and deduced that was the only reason why he woke up naked in a rose petal bed.

Luke remembered he was in a room at the Independence Inn. Luke wondered where his… _ummm date_ had gone. Luke got out of bed, with the flat sheet around his waist and checked in the bathroom to find it empty. _Maybe she's getting breakfast? _When he poked his head out into the hall to see if she was on her way back to the room, Luke startled a maid with his bare chest.

The blonde maid gasped, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was told you checked out already!! Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!!" Obviously she had mistaken Luke for the groom.

After the maid ran away, Luke then noticed Lorelai had turned the Do Not Disturb sign out for him, no doubt unsure of how long he would sleep in. Luke went back inside and examined the room. The bed was slept in, obviously, rose petals and Luke's clothes were still on the floor, and Luke and Lorelai had ignored the bottle of champagne and candles.

_She must have gone home and …left me here. _Luke felt even worse than he did yesterday; he had lost two incredible women. _All that talk last night about how well our names sounded together, she used me? What the hell? _Luke decided to get dressed and go home before the maid came back or worse someone from the management staff came to investigate, and word spread around town about his one night stand.  
_Wait… where did I leave my truck_?

777777777777777777777777777777

The Fourth of July was always a big deal, especially in Lorelai's adopted hometown of Stars Hollow, a historical revolutionary burg; George Washington himself had practically blown his nose all over the place. The cleanup from the revelry was evident everywhere. Lorelai wasn't upset that she had missed the festivities of the town square; it was that she broke a promise to her daughter for the first time in eight years. She was a mother, there were traditions and standards that need to be upheld; Rory understood that her mother had to work the wedding at the Inn, but she also understood that Lorelai would be at the square with plenty of time to spare before the fireworks began. Lorelai hadn't meant to be distracted by the handsome Luke, but she knew she couldn't leave him all downtrodden and sad. She hadn't meant to drink at all, that was a split second decision that had a domino effect on the rest of her evening, preventing her from being there for her daughter.

Lorelai was always one to make sure everyone was having a good time, she did play hostess at the Independence Inn dining room from time to time; why had Lorelai made it her mission to give Mr. Grumpy Gus by the pond special attention?

Lorelai still couldn't believe she had spent the night with him. With everything on her plate, she had played the sacrificing mother for so long, a perfect record for eight years; how could she allow herself to have a moment of weakness and give into primal desire?

Lorelai hurried to the potting shed, she'd have to change her clothes; Lorelai looked around her small apartment lost and confused in the familiar one room and she debated what was more important, the town recognizing she was wearing the same thing as yesterday, or the peace of mind knowing her daughter was safe and would forgive her for skipping out on a family tradition. She decided just to head straight to Sookie's, the plan was to sleep over at Sookie's and Lorelai knew Sookie would have taken Rory to her place, she knew they both must have been worried sick. _Damn it!!_ She didn't have a car! Sookie had a car, how long was it to town on foot, maybe she should change her shoes at least or should she ask for a lift from someone? The produce guy perhaps.

On her way from the potting shed, Danielle approached Lorelai, and she grew incredibly nervous, "There you are! Over sleep?" Danielle teased.

Lorelai looked back to her potting shed apartment; Danielle must have thought she was just coming out now, "Um, yeah, I sacked out after the fireworks," which was only a partial lie.

"We've got a little problem."

"What?" Lorelai panicked, did her co-worker know about her indiscretion already?

"I think some of the grounds crew swiped some booze from the bar…" Danielle thumbed over her shoulder and Lorelai saw the bottle strewn on the ground. Lorelai knew that was from her and Luke's impromptu picnic. "Someone is going to pay," Danielle assured

"Why?" Lorelai said defensively.

"Lorelai, they stole from us."

"It was already paid for…" then Lorelai realized she should be defending the grounds crew and not herself, "They worked hard, they deserved…"

"Free dinner, free dessert is one thing… but this champagne is expensive…"

"Look, we don't know who did it… it could have been a wedding guest…so let's just let it slide just this once. Okay, it's already over and done with. Nothing we can do about it now," Lorelai was more talking herself off the ledge than to Danielle and she didn't realize how worked up she was getting.

"Okay jeez, what's wrong?" Danielle asked with concern.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai tried to control her emotions, the shame welling up inside her. "I just... I have to get to Sookie's…. I didn't pick up Rory last night. She's bound to be worried."

"Oh hon," Danielle said with instant sympathy, "Go get Rory, I'll take care of this…"

"Thanks, um… actually could I borrow your car? I'll fill up the tank I promise, I just need to get there fast."

"Sure, no problem," Danielle pulled her car keys from her pocket and handed them to Lorelai.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Lorelai took one last long look at the bottles on the ground, the spot where she and Luke danced and kissed, and then decided to go upstairs. Lorelai tried not to cry as she walked away from the scene of the crime, trying desperately to leave the mistake behind her.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai hurried over to Sookie's to pick up Rory. "Sookie? Rory?" Lorelai called frantically entering the house, "Rory, I'm here… I'm sorry, I…" when she came into the room, she saw the woman she had come to love as a surrogate mother. Lorelai laughed lightly at being caught by her boss, "Mia, you're back?" hoping Mia didn't know about her major mistake; _As if this could get any worse, will Emily come for a surprise visit?_

"Yes, just this morning and I am relieved to see you," Mia smiled with relief. "You gave us quite a scare."

"A scare?" Lorelai blinked still shocked from coming face to face with Mia hours after her indiscretion.

"Yes. I called Danielle and she said you didn't show for breakdown this morning; so naturally I called Sookie only to discover you hadn't gone to the fireworks last night," In a town where everyone knows everything about everybody, it's hard for someone to disappear off the radar for any length of time. "Are you alright?"

"Um…" Lorelai considered the question. She wasn't physically injured; her ailments were more mental and emotional. "Yeah, I'm totally…fine." She said unconvincingly, "Um, where's Rory?"

"They just left. Sookie took Rory to the Inn this morning hoping to find you there. Rory is going to help Marcus with the horses. Lorelai, what happened last night?"

Lorelai really didn't want to talk about it, "Does Rory know…that I was out all night?" Lorelai hesitantly asked.

Mia offered honestly, "I assume so. She was worried last night when you didn't show, but Sookie assured her that you were alright, assuming something had come up during the wedding and that's why you didn't meet them. So, where were you?" Mia couldn't help her own curiosity and worry.

Guilt and regret welled up inside of Lorelai as she tried to explain, "Mia...I'm sorry, I just … forgot..." she said stupidly, not knowing what else to say; Lorelai knew that wasn't good enough; but Lorelai couldn't let her mentor know how flawed she really was, how selfish she had been last night. Lorelai was determined that no one would ever know what happened between her and Luke.

"You forgot?" Mia's facial expression changed; looking very displeased with Lorelai for the first time in their near decade relationship "That is a horrible thing to say!"

Lorelai tried again lamely, "It's not really that I forgot… it's just that I was …preoccupied."

"Preoccupied?" Mia repeated still trying to get to the nut of it, "I spoke with Danielle, she said last night everything went beautifully with the wedding. No one made any embarrassing toasts, the bride and groom were legally declared husband and wife by a certified official, the drunken uncle was easily corralled, what could have preoccupied you?"

_A guy. _Lorelai knew Mia was just asking out of concern, but Lorelai really didn't want her boss and mother figure to know how badly she had screwed up last night. She didn't want anyone to know for the shame of it all. Lorelai was a single mother and she had a high reputation for being such a super mom, she couldn't let go of that title. Plus, in some way, she wanted to protect Luke. After all, Mia was his friend too. Lorelai didn't want him to have to face his long time friend with all this shame and guilt, Lorelai decided to carry the load. Who knows, maybe he'll still feel guilty the next time he sees Mia, but Lorelai couldn't think about him right now. She needed Rory.

When Lorelai didn't answer Mia spoke again, "Lorelai, I know how dedicated you are to the Inn, but you don't have to burn yourself out for my sake or the Inn's sake. Rory comes first."

"I know. I wasn't really burning myself …out…" Lorelai said inexcusably. She had just blown off some steam with the handsome Luke; giving into selfish, momentary pleasure and desire, twice. Lorelai felt like she was letting everyone down, Rory, Mia, herself, perhaps even Luke when he wakes up alone in the room.

"Alright," Mia accepted, "What happened then? This isn't like you. You broke a promise to your daughter."

Lorelai's throat constricted with shame, "I know and I feel terrible..." Lorelai could have broken down and told Mia the whole truth, but she knew no good would come of it. The consequences would be too great and she would do anything to protect Rory from getting in the middle of the Soap Opera scene of Stars Hollow Gossips. "I just…" Lorelai searched for an excuse, no matter how lame, to hide the truth. "I didn't intend to…" _sleep over with a stranger_.

Ever reassuring, Mia put an arm around Lorelai, seeing she was already down and feeling appropriately guiltily for missing the fireworks with Rory. "There now, Rory is disappointed now, but I'm sure once you explain things to her, she'll understand."

"No, she won't," Lorelai's face crumpled fighting back tears.

Mia led Lorelai over to Sookie's couch to talk about it. "Lorelai…what happened?" Mia gently prodded again, it was obvious Lorelai was heartbroken to have let down her daughter, but Mia wondered if there was more to it seeing how upset Lorelai was gettiing. "I mean, if the wedding was running late, if something had gone wrong, a phone call to Sookie would have been considerate; and anyone in town would have been happy to relay your message to Sookie and Rory."

Lorelai finally snapped, it wasn't solely her fault; Luke was in this with her, "I know, that would have been the logical thing to do," Lorelai said mirthlessly, "I know better, and still I messed up, I messed up big!! And I'm sorry," Lorelai gulped, truth was not an option, but a half truth might pass; Lorelai's breath hitched for a moment, "It's just… it's been a long time since I was out with… you know, people my own age and …and the bride was so pleased, the entire family really, … it just … all went so well, I got carried away… independence day went to my head… It was such a rare instance, me without Rory…" _and I took full advantage of the situation, sleeping with Luke._ Lorelai held her tongue from any further details reminding herself that full disclosure would only make things worse. "Last night, I…I think got a taste of… what my life would have been like….had I had a … normal…," Lorelai shook her head with shame again. If only there were no strings, no responsibilities, no commitments, she could be with Luke, have a selfish romantic relationship; but there was no point in dwelling on that. The facts were the facts, the situation was what it was, she was a mother, she had a daughter, and she couldn't jeopardize Rory's health and happiness with an unpredictable variable like Luke in the picture. Maybe if they had taken things slow, introduced Luke to Rory first, but now that door had to be closed forever. "After celebrating my independence, I was so beat …I used one of the unoccupied rooms at the Inn. You can dock my pay if you like. I'm sorry…and it won't happen ever again!" Lorelai assured with the severity of a vow.

Mia consoled Lorelai, she saw how Lorelai felt, saw that the young mother felt appropriately guilty and would punish herself internally for some time. Mia tried to wisely advise, "Lorelai, it's good that you had a break, a night to yourself; you've been parenting on your own for eight years and you've done a wonderful job. Perhaps you've earned it. You know I love you as if you were my own, so let me advise you right now to not make whatever happened last night a habit… to lose control like that? I understand your desire to celebrate, you're young, and yes your life is much different from those other people your age; you've had your break, but now you must get your priorities back on track. Rory should be your top priority always. She's eight years old… she still needs you very much."

Lorelai's guilt immediately doubled, "I know, I'm sorry that I disappointed you," Lorelai hung her head, genuinely ashamed.

"Aw, pish tosh, don't be too hard on yourself, just don't let it happen again. Despite this incident, you are by far the best mother I've ever seen, and having raised a pair of rambunctious boys myself, that is saying something. You are twenty-five years old, and after eight years, maybe you deserved a night to yourself."

_Yeah, a night to myself_, thinking of the stranger's hands on her again, and Lorelai swallowed hard. Lorelai thought she'd save the more scandalous parts for her best friend, Sookie.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sookie had taken Rory to the square to wait for Lorelai to show up from the wedding. Rory could hardly enjoy the fireworks without her mother. Sookie didn't know what was keeping Lorelai, but she kept hoping and reassuring Rory that any minute Lorelai would show up. After the Grand Finale, Sookie took Rory to her house for their movie watching, Lorelai still wasn't there. Any misdirection device Sookie tried didn't work on the concerned Rory. Eventually Rory fell asleep on the couch while Sookie kept a look out for Lorelai to show.

When morning came and still no sign of Lorelai, Sookie made Rory a fantastic breakfast and lied to the eight year old. She fibbed that the wedding had kept Lorelai away, that she was very sorry for missing the show, but Lorelai didn't want to disturb Rory since she was sleeping so soundly and that Lorelai would meet them at the Inn for lunch. Sookie thought it would be best until she got some concrete information about Lorelai's whereabouts. Rory was only modestly excited by the prospect of helping Marcus with the horses, overwhelmed with concern for her mother and hurt that her mother hadn't come to the fireworks with them.

On Sookie's break after the brunch crowd, Lorelai sought comfort from the previous night's mortifying experience.

"I can't believe it!" Sookie squealed "You had a one night stand??"

"Jeez, a little louder I don't think Miss Patty heard you!!" Lorelai grumbled, still pissed at herself.

"Still I can't even get a date, it's mostly because of my schedule," Sookie rambled.

"I'm not proud of it, Sookie!" Lorelai stated flatly, "Although I don't know why I'm surprised. Eight years of celibacy and a little alcohol will do that to a girl." On her way to the Inn and knowing her daughter was expecting her, Lorelai stopped to change her clothes from the night before and freshen up with some deodorant. Heading up to the main building of the Inn, Lorelai saw the grounds crews still cleaning up from the wedding and she glanced at the spot where Luke and she had their alcohol picnic. Danielle had stopped her once again to speculate if the kids from the band would have taken the booze from the open bar.

_So much for saving champagne for Rory's graduation;_ Lorelai knew full well she had been one of the guilty parties, and she headed to the kitchen to meet with Sookie and vent. Pulling her friend away from her cooking duties, Lorelai led Sookie to the porch steps outside the kitchen and confessed everything; "How could I do that? Just miss the fireworks… for years we've gone together and I … God, I'm a horrible mother…was she mad? Upset? Did I make her cry?"

Sookie was still gushing over the news of Lorelai's one night stand, "One day a guy finally caught your eye and the next you are jumping some man's bones!"

"Sookie!" Sookie didn't know it was the very same guy. "Focus…" Lorelai wanted to talk about Rory.

"Was he at least cute?" Sookie squealed again, living vicariously through her best friend.

"Yes… very," Lorelai raised a brow to herself, recalling Luke's sweet grin when she made him smile, the way his brow furrowed when he was confused, the way his hands caressed her when they… she was getting distracted again. Should she tell Sookie that Luke, the man that caught her eye was the very same from her one night stand? "…and of course I pick the guy with abandonment issues. God, and I just left him, without a word, a note…nothing." Lorelai was so confused; she had the most romantic night of her life at the expense of a family tradition with her daughter. Surely Rory would want Lorelai to be happy, but how to explain to an eight year old that mommy needed alone time with a boy. This is why Lorelai didn't want her romantic life to overlap with Rory, Rory was bound to get hurt if she got attached to a male suitor of Lorelai's; in this instance Rory hadn't even met or known about Luke and look at what trouble that had caused, Rory still got hurt.

"So… are you going to see him again?"

"How can I? I'm a mom …Rory should have been my primary focus…and I failed miserably."

"So … are you going to see him again," Sookie repeated.

Lorelai dismissed, "I don't know, I mean…it was what it was… two people …colliding, pure coincidence, having sex…for one night. I didn't go out looking for that… it just sort of …happened," Lorelai sighed with both pleasure and regret. "I wanted to be alone, but he was at my spot by the pond…and we just sort of…clicked."

"Well, maybe you two can click again," Sookie nudged with innuendo and her elbow.

"You know I can't do that, I have Rory," Lorelai sucked it up and settled, "and how can I show my face to him again when I just left him like that? No, it was one night, it was a beautiful night but… it wasn't meant to be… it was nothing, that's it. It doesn't mean anything. I will never see him again," _Except at the occasional town meeting, around the Inn, …_Lorelai made a note to fill the position of handy man as quickly as possible._, _"… and we'll leave it at that." Lorelai said firmly. "I have enough to deal with"

"To just dismiss it? You had sex with this guy and didn't even talk to him about it afterward, this isn't like you ..."

"Well, last night wasn't me…it was… Mimi, my selfish, reckless twin," Seeing Rory, Lorelai's daughter come down the hill with Marcus as they were leading a couple of horses toward the stable, she hushed Sookie. "Cool it, will ya, Rory's coming." Lorelai got up from the steps, "I'll see you later," followed Marcus and Rory to the stables. Lorelai had to now face her daughter after her indiscretion.

Lorelai entered the stables and found Rory on a stool and brushing one of the horse's manes. Rory saw Lorelai and froze mid stroke wearing an uncharacteristic frown for her mother.

"Hey Marcus, could you give us a minute."

"Sure, Lorelai," Marcus left oblivious to the tension between mother and daughter.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled.

"Hi," Rory said quietly.

"Did you have fun with Sookie last night?"

"You missed 'em!" Rory charged, her raised voice startling the horse she had been grooming, "Easy girl."

Lorelai didn't have the heart to tell Rory the horse was obviously a stallion, "I know sweetie and I'm so, so, very sorry."

Rory hopped off her stool to distance the horse from the tension between mother and daughter, animals were very intuitive to their surroundings, "What happened? We always see the fireworks together. It's been a tradition forever!" and Rory headed out of the stables.

Lorelai followed Rory outside, profusely apologizing, "I know and I feel terrible. I promise I will make it up to you."

"How? The next festival isn't till fall!" Rory was making a beeline for their potting shed apartment.

"Well, you know how creative Taylor can be… he'll think of some other reason to celebrate the rest of the summer," still chasing her upset daughter.

Rory whipped around to vent to her mother what had been pent up inside her since the finale of the fireworks. "You promised! You always make a big deal about our traditions; you said it brings us good luck every year! That's why we do the same things on the same days every year, … the day of the first snow, we take a walk through the town, going to the town festivals, taking my picture on the first day of school, even going to grandma's for Christmas which you hate…"

"Well I do love those apple tarts…" Lorelai smiled lamely.

Rory continued, "We do everything the same every year! We do everything together!!"

"I know, I know I should have called or gotten a message to you somehow," Lorelai knelt down and grabbed her daughter's shoulders and looked Rory in the eye, "but I promise I will never, ever do that again." Being face to face with the hurt in her daughter's eyes only made Lorelai feel worse, Lorelai forced herself to memorize that look, brand that image on her brain so she would never disappoint or hurt Rory again, "From now on… our traditions are the highest priority… I'll take the day off next time…"

Rory's mouth tightened up, "You can't do that… you have to work to earn a living, I understand that."

On her knees, kneeling in front of her daughter, Lorelai begged for forgiveness, "How can I make it up to you? You pick. I'll buy any book you want; sky's the limit, first edition anything. I'll take you anywhere you want."

"How can you take me anywhere, we don't even have a car?"

"We'll borrow Sookie's car…" Lorelai was pathetic, she was bartering for forgiveness from her eight year old daughter, "Well, how about you can tag along with house hunting?"

Rory softened a bit, "Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's going to be your home too, you should have a say in it too right? I told you, I think I've saved enough and this year it's really going to happen."

It's what Rory wanted most of all; a real home. Not that she didn't love the inn, but it was hard for her friends to come over, Lane was the only one who had seen the potting shed. The promise of a house meant slumber parties and real book shelves. Her own room to decorate with her mother; "Can it have a yard?"

"Of course."

"Will it be as big as the inn's grounds?" thinking what fun they had last year at her eighth birthday, water balloon fights and an incarcerated clown.

"Well, not that big."

"Can we still come to the inn and take our walks. Like when it snows?"

"Of course."

"House hunting isn't going to be during school is it?"

"Honey, you're free for the summer, you have nothing to worry about. You won't miss anything."

Rory hugged her mother. Lorelai held Rory extra tight, and promised to herself again that she would never have another night like last night, ever again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After a few days, Luke tried to call the Independence Inn looking for Lorelai, but he always lost his nerve and hung up the phone, especially when he heard Mia's voice at the front desk, knowing his dad's old friend liked to remain hands on with her business. Luke was embarrassed by the development in his personal business.

Luke had never done that before, slept with a woman he just met, he didn't want his father's old friend to know about the one-night stand, or that it was at her Inn of all places or with one of her employees. Luke didn't want to get Lorelai in trouble; he just wanted to talk to her so they were clear about what happened between them. He hadn't even told Mia that Rachel had left him …again; he wasn't in the mood for Mia's "There are some people who are not meant to be together" pep talk, particularly when he had a woman named Lorelai now on the brain.

_Lorelai, such a beautiful name._

Luke didn't tell anyone about that night. He already felt like an idiot being dumped by Rachel… again. Luke was overwhelmed with self-pity as he felt like a loser, the town loner; he was afraid that he was turning out more and more like his Uncle Louie as he got older. The only one girl who claimed to love him, he couldn't get her to settle down and stay in the same town with him for more than a few months together; the other girl, Lorelai, had come out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly, like smoke through his fingers.

Frankly, Luke's love, affection, attraction, whatever it was for Rachel dwindled less each time she came and left again. This time she had been around for a straight, solid 6 months, a personal best in Rachel's record. Which is why Luke had hoped things were different this time around, but they never were.

Now determined to forget Rachel with a new girl on his mind, Luke knew he had to talk to Lorelai. He knew she must live in the area, but how to find her. He couldn't call or visit the inn for information, there was always the chance that Mia, who had been like a surrogate mother to him since his mom died, who owned the very Inn they had their one night stand in, would catch him and find out what he had done.

Maybe Mia had found out? Maybe Lorelai did get in trouble? What if Lorelai lost her job because of what happened? Still, Mia would have confronted him about the indiscretion. Maybe Lorelai kept his name out of it, to protect him? Maybe she got fired and didn't work there anymore? Maybe if she lost her job, she had to move away…How was he going to find her again? Miss Patty was not an option, anything he told her would be around town in a second, although that might flush Lorelai out, but then everyone would wonder why he was looking for her, or worse they would start rumors with their own speculations.

It always seemed the way, if ever there was a short cut, to something maybe a little under handed; he was the one who got caught without fail. Usually he was caught by his father, which was enough of a deterrent when Luke was a teen not to piss off his old man, as his father was like the hulk;_ you won't like him when he's angry._

Luke thought of his dad, he wondered if his dad would have liked Lorelai. Maybe he would know better if he knew Lorelai better. He didn't like the way things ended, or began depending on one's view of it. Luke didn't go after girls for one night, his sister used to tease him that he was the monogamous wonder because he was appalled that his sister would date more than one guy at one time. Still, Luke felt bad about the fourth of July, he at least wanted to buy Lorelai dinner, maybe try a real date since they seemed so good at finishing them. If he could only find this Lorelai who was now burned on his brain.

Again, Luke focused on work and accumulating his savings; he was already a hard worker, and had only been late for his construction job one time, the morning after the Fourth of July. Everyone on site seemed to think Luke was trying to make up for the lapse in his perfect record by being even more dedicated, if that was even possible. With two jobs to juggle, it was hard to dwell on the mystery woman for long.

They way they had spoken that night, about being a couple, about the town teasing them, acting on their attraction so quickly, Luke had thought he had started a brand new relationship with Lorelai. He was confused as hell; did all those passionate wanton whispers evaporated in the sunlight? For her to leave him like that without a note or sign.

Still, Luke wished he had gotten Lorelai's phone number; unfortunately the beer erased her last name, _Gibson, Gilbert, Gilmore, Gillman… _Who knew where she was right now; or if she was even thinking of him, like he was of her.

7777777777777777777777777777

Luke kissed her neck and Lorelai smiled. She felt alive, confident, sexy, sitting in Luke's lap, naked after their second romp in the sheets. Her arms were wrapped around his neck not wanting an inch between them while their climatic energy faded away. She nibbled on his ear while whispering, "You are a very talented man, you know that?"

Luke seemed humbled by the compliment, that made him even more attractive to Lorelai, and she kissed his lips again and again. Caressing and kissing, they quietly seemed to study each other, memorizing any detail of their partner's body that they might have missed while they were distracted with love making. Luke's hands moved down her back, his fingers ran through her long locks, Lorelai's fingers traced the pattern of his tattoo again. Both eyeing their partner, not needing a word to describe how incredible this night had been for each of them.

Lorelai wanted to stay there forever with Luke. The simple, basic ecstasy of their union, kissing him, entangled with him, their bare chests pressed together as they caught their breaths.

Lorelai woke up still panting and suddenly saw her daughter's sweet, innocent face; "Mom, can I go feed the swans breakfast?" Rory asked. Rory had been shaking her mother to get an answer to her question.

"Of course sweetie," Lorelai put a hand to her forehead, setting what was reality right in her mind again. "I'll come with you."

"It's okay; you don't have to, really. It's your day off remember?"

"Right, right," Lorelai adjusted her head on the pillow of the one mattress that she and her daughter shared. The days were blurring together, the only difference in the monotony was the memories of her night with Luke that haunted her, reminding her of what she would never have. Every day was now the same for Lorelai, on her feet for ten hours, attending to every guest's needs, try not to think about Luke, and now she had to attend to her daughter's wishes, "But I want to come…"

Rory was concerned; she knew how hard her mother worked to provide for their small family. Rory was an observant kid; she saw how her mother had taken to getting up early and working late since the might of the wedding. It was like her mother was trying to prove something, trying to do it all. Go above and beyond her duties at the Inn and still staying up late to make it up to Rory that she had missed the fireworks. Still Rory could tell there was something else underneath the "Super Mom-Super Employee" Role Lorelai had adopted for the last week, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem sad lately." Her mother was usually so upbeat and lively, now she seemed determined to spread herself thin.

"Yeah, well, I was just thinking about …grown-up stuff…" Lorelai was sad; she couldn't help but wonder what might have been with Luke. If only she had the courage to tell him about Rory and to tell Luke about Rory. Still the way she left him alone after those passionate whispers and promises. Daydreams, whatever was assumed between them on that night was null and void because of the way Lorelai abandoned Luke and because Lorelai was already committed to her daughter.

"While you're sleeping," Rory asked quizzically.

"I'm fine really," Lorelai lied.

"Is it … the house? Are we not getting it?"

Lorelai decided to latch onto the excuse for her mood, and reassured, "Of course we are getting it. It's just we have to find one… with the right charm… the right character," _the__ right price,_ "if a couple of characters like us are going to feel at home in it."

"Will we be moving far away from the Inn?" Rory seemed to pout.

"Don't worry honey; we will still see Sookie and Mia every day. Go on baby, we don't want the swans to think we forgot 'em."

"Okay," Rory gathered up some stale bread Sookie had given her for the birds of the pond, "Can we still visit the swans too, after we move?"

"Of course," Lorelai assured, "Go on, and we can have a human breakfast with Sookie on the porch."

Rory smiled, whipped out the door, and left her mother alone with her thoughts. Lorelai lay on their mattress, staring at the ceiling. She was tired from the last couple of days, being on her feet in the Inn's dining room, working even harder, pitching in where she could, anywhere she could, to prove to Mia she was still capable, reliable and responsible, a model employee, to make up for the night of her mysterious indiscretion.

Lorelai squirmed on the mattress wincing slightly over the movement; her pelvis still ached a bit from her night of passion since it had been such a long absence between her bed partners. The discomfort was a mild, annoying, CONSTANT reminder of her lapse in judgment, and of how Lorelai couldn't help but think of Luke. He had been the first adult man she slept with since she left her parents house eight years ago. Technically her first adult relationship and she didn't even know his middle name. _The elusive Luke Danes_.

She wondered if she had been just another passing fancy for him, another notch in the bedpost. Yet he seemed to be the shy type, his heart break over his ex obviously driving him to bed with Lorelai that night. Still, what if he was sad and regretted that she hadn't stayed to wake up with him? What if they had meant those late night whispers? What if they could have talked more with clearer heads, maybe build a foundation for something real; Maybe she would have found the courage to tell him about her daughter…maybe he would have been okay with it…

Then Lorelai heard Rory laughing at the swans outside, and she sighed to herself. _It's for the best, you have a daughter and he's not going to be interested once he learns that. He's long gone, just forget about him, Lorelai. _

_Just forget about him_.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"**That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!! EEK!**

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	6. We “Meet” Again

One Night Changes Everything

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**JENN and GURO: two of the best sounding boards in the BIZ. My friends I thank you.**

**Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**We "Meet" Again**

Luke was looking for a seat in the crowd in Miss Patty's studio. Luke hated going to Town Meetings, the only reason he went was to make sure the town hadn't been officially declared a psyche ward so he would know if he had to move or not. Perhaps another reason he went was because his father always took him when he was younger and as a boy Luke enjoyed watching his father tell the town folks what for; William had taught him that to be a good citizen you had to be an informed citizen. Granted William had been more of a willing to participate in town fanfare brought up at the town meetings, being revolutionary war re-enactors himself. However, Luke had inherited a reputation for ranting like his father; many considered it the defining characteristic of the Danes family. Why Even the late Katherine Danes would stand up for better school books or a revision in the curriculum having been a school teacher herself. Luke learned to stand up and speak up from watching his father in action. _If you believe something son, no one is going to know unless you say something_. _The squeaky wheel gets the grease_. Though humble Luke would say his father was more eloquent than the way Luke himself spoke, but when Luke was on a roll, it was instinctual, rants were in his DNA and he could argue off the cuff with the best of them, especially if he was angry enough.

Lorelai was without her daughter for the first time at a town meeting. Rory hated to miss the town meeting but sought the opportunity of helping her friend Lane with inventory at Kim's Antiques because Rory was trying desperately to get in the good graces of Mrs. Kim; and you don't turn down an opportunity like that. Rory had yet to understand that Mrs. Kim's disapproval stemmed from Lorelai having a baby at 16 and still being unmarried at 25 when she had a child to rear. Sookie was flipping though the meeting's program when suddenly she nudged Lorelai, "Hey Lorelai, look at..."

Suddenly there was a crashing over of chairs and people directly in front of the women; the cause… was Luke Danes. He was regaining his footing, standing back up and turning to face Sookie St. James and her pale, wide-eyed, blue eyed, brunette friend, Lorelai.

Making his way through a row, Luke had heard the name from behind him, and couldn't believe the fantastic coincidence of there being any other Lorelai but the one from the fourth of July, hoping and fearing, he whipped around so fast he uprooted several of the folding chairs and several of his fellow meeting goers all tumbling over in a heap. As he stood back up he locked eyes with the beautiful brunette angel that he met that reckless night barely two weeks ago.

Upon seeing his face Lorelai sat up straight, not knowing what to do or say now that they were face to face again, with their clothes on.

Like a flipbook on steroids, every moment of their one night together surged through both of their minds as their eyes locked on each other.

Lorelai had completely forgotten Luke came to town meetings too. Lorelai feared everyone would notice their connection, their reaction to each other. Lorelai prayed they wouldn't have to answer questions from every nosy gossip in town in this prime Q&A setting and the scandalous, juicy information getting back to Rory.

Sookie unintentionally broke their psyche bond when she giggled at Luke, "Are you okay, Luke?"

With that, Lorelai's gaze bounced between Luke and Sookie, _Oh God, that's right she knows him_.

"Um yeah, fine…" Luke chanced another glance over at Lorelai.

"Jeez, Luke, watch it!" Andrew griped from the floor.

"Oh umm sorry, Andrew," Luke turned his attention to help Andrew up off the floor and repositioned the chairs in front of his mystery woman, then found a seat on the other side of the room, where he could still look back and discreetly see the mysterious Lorelai.

"Well, Luke," Taylor shot off snidely, "I hope that is the extent of your disruptions this evening."

Lorelai had forgotten; Luke was the town meeting grump she had seen before. She and Rory had always laughed at his ridiculous rants and objections to any kind of expression of town affection, laughed at how his ball cap would bob around as he protested any kind of town fanfare; of course that was before they had slept together. Lorelai didn't know how to handle this. Lorelai's previous attempts at dating never went very far; some guys were shy, barely a kiss good night, or when they learned she had a kid they either tried to move too fast because they figured Lorelai was loose and easy or they went running scared not wanting to be shackled to instant step-fatherhood. This was awkward and uncomfortable because the Scenario with Luke had literally just happened. Everything from that night was still fresh; the memories, the emotions, the guilt. It was complicated and he didn't even know about Rory yet.

Lorelai couldn't stand it anymore, and whispered to Sookie, "I'll call you later, I … I have to get out of here..."

"What? Why?" Sookie probed, "the meeting hasn't even been gaveled in yet…".

"I … I just need some air, you stay and take notes for Mia," Lorelai hastily left, stepping on a few toes as she made her way out of her row and quickly out the back door.

Lorelai was walking quickly to the Kims' to pick up Rory, and go home, that is back to the Inn and her little embarrassing potting shed apartment that she called home. Lorelai was pulling out her keys already, grabbing her Independence Inn key chain from her purse, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her in a jog, and she realized the commotion she caused to make her escape had only caught the attention of the very man she was trying to avoid. Everyone was sure to notice that! "Lorelai … wait," was called in that familiar, sexy, male voice of his behind her and she turned around quickly.

Luke caught up to her, panting slightly; they stared at each other for a moment, "Hi," was all Luke said.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Hi," looking back toward Miss Patty's to see if anyone was gawking through the windows. She crossed her arms over her boobs, self conscious that he could still see her naked or had X-ray vision.

"Um, it's good to see you …again," Luke said cautiously, wondering why she was running away from him.

"Um, yeah, same here," she said quickly. Lorelai couldn't really be mad at him. She the one who suggested heading up to a room, she was the one that left him at the Independence Inn alone, her place of work, a most embarrassing place to have a one-night tryst. She didn't leave a number so she couldn't yell at him for not calling, she didn't even have a phone in the potting shed.

Luke could tell she was as uncomfortable as he was, and he decided to get right down to it, "Lorelai ... about that night..."

"It's okay, Luke… we can just forget it… I mean I already have…" she lied with a shrug.

At least she had remembered his name, but he was surprised at her callous dismissal over their indiscretion, "What?" Luke thought they had something, an attraction, a connection they could build on.

Lorelai saw the hurt in his eyes; apparently he wasn't so callous to see her as merely a notch in the bed post, he was sensitive and feeling and she was tearing any significance that night had for him apart. Still she had to keep her distance; she had to protect Rory, to protect herself; "Well, I mean I didn't expect to see you again. It was what it was… we got a little tipsy and things went a little far… but no harm, no foul…right?"

"Lorelai, I can't just forget about it. I don't usually do that...with just anyone…"

"Me neither," Lorelai defended her own honor, "but hey add enough alcohol to the mix and you can get a monkey to write Shakespeare on a typewriter..."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense," Luke furrowed his brow not understanding what she was saying.

"Never mind," she turned to leave but Luke blocked her path.

"Is that what you think? It was just the booze?" It wasn't just the booze that lowered Luke's guard, it was Lorelai; the captivating fascinating woman who was funny and attractive and whom he thought wanted to start something new with him too. "There was something there before we met at that pond. I know I felt it in my gut the day we met."

"Look, you were heartbroken and you needed something…and well, you got it," she said pointedly, "and maybe I needed something too, glad to get any kind of attention from a guy..."

"I find that hard to believe."

"What?" she said snapping at him, wishing the conversation was over with already.

Lorelai was really sensitive all of a sudden, unlike the warm, friendly, good humored woman he met a few weeks ago. Luke stammered, "That you … you know, wouldn't be the center of attention all the time…have men falling all over themselves, case in point," gesturing back to his clumsy display at Miss Patty's, "Just to be with you."

Lorelai blushed slightly, but she couldn't let him win, she couldn't let him sweet talk her into anything, she had responsibilities, "Luke, for all the razzle-dazzle that night had, well I'm pretty much a homebody, okay. I had cabin fever, and I let loose; that night really loose, and well, I don't even know you…" Lorelai reasoned.

"Well, we could... get to know each other," Luke almost pleaded as he stepped toward her. He finally had the chance to talk to her again, and the nerve to tell her what he had been thinking about since that night, he wasn't going to let her go so easily. "…Say over dinner?"

Lorelai must have been crazy; a gorgeous guy wanted to get to know her better, wanted a date, but she knew she was a mom and couldn't risk that it wouldn't last. That Rory would attach herself to someone who wouldn't be there a year later. Every fiber of her being wanted to say yes, but Lorelai forced out, "Luke, I'm sorry; I'm not really …looking for a relationship right now … my life is… way too complicated… believe me you don't want to get mixed up with me..."

"Too late, I'm already mixed up with you."

"Don't be cute," she said sternly.

"I'm not being cute, Lorelai. I'm serious; I want to see you again ..."

"Luke, I can't…" Though she desperately wanted to; something was there that much was evident from their instant chemistry. She could easily let go of her defenses and throw her arms around Luke, kiss him with the hope that he would understand once he learned the truth about Rory. She couldn't find the words or the courage to make that leap now, "I… Just, please, just stay away." Lorelai huffed off, tears prickling at her eyes.

Luke wanted to see her again. He wanted a relationship; he wanted more than she could give him. Lorelai did feel guilty for the horrible way she treated him. She hadn't meant to use him. She was simply carried away by the moment, by his rugged good looks and their connection, but as long as Lorelai could claim Rory as a dependent on her tax returns, Lorelai had to put her daughter first.

7777777777777777777777777777777

The following week became awkward. Luke and Lorelai never saw or at least noticed each other before they met in June at the Inn, then everything was even more complicated by the Fourth of July, and now they seemed to be running in to each other all the time all over town and Stars Hollow had never seemed so small. If Luke was doing some handy man stuff around the Inn for Mia, he would spy Lorelai and Sookie on their break talking outside on the Inn's Porch; Luke was quick to change direction so they wouldn't have to cross paths, respecting Lorelai's need for distance. If Lorelai was walking down the street with Rory from the video store and would spy a backward ball cap her breath hitched; she would see Luke get into his old green truck he had parked in the square. Lorelai had to force herself not to react further in front of her daughter. Of course there was bound to be the occasional town meeting, where they would likely look everywhere but at each other.

The worst was the day at Dooses' market:

Lorelai and Rory were picking up a few grocery essentials at the only market in town when Babette met Lorelai to relay some important information, while Morey was checking out. Babette was just telling Lorelai about the real estate opportunities developing on her street. "…the house next door to us just went on the market. The Stevensons are moving to Texas to fulfill Nick's lifelong dream to be a cowboy in his retirement."

"Really?" Lorelai said with interested, "Is Rosalynn okay with that?"

"Her family is originally from México and she's always said that it's too cold up here for her anyway."

"Wow, what a break," Lorelai smiled, "That house is beautiful. Blue siding with a wrap around porch."

"Oh, now technically it only has one bedroom, but I know they had Rosalynn's craft room downstairs with lots of book shelves."

Rory got excited, "Mom! My books."

Babette pulled out a card, "Here, I grabbed the realtor's card so you could give 'em a call."

Lorelai eagerly took the card, "Wow, thanks, Babette."

In her scratchy voice Babette gushed, "Aw, wouldn't it be great if we were neighbors. With that wraparound porch would be perfect for us sitting in the summer, chatting away…"

"Yeah, that would be so…much fun," Lorelai said politely. While she loved all her friends in the Hollow, living next door to one of the top three gossips in town definitely ruled out any privacy.

Having finished with the cashier at the checkout, Morey called in his famous monotone, "Come on Babs, its Italian night."

"Oh, I gotta go. Morey's cooking, bye dolls."

Lorelai smiled as the long time couple left the store together, and for a moment she was almost jealous over what she was missing in her life; romantic companionship. Rallying her spirits, sticking the realtor's card in the back pocket of her jeans, she turned to Rory, "Rory, why don't you get some milk and I'll get some cereal and life sustaining coffee."

"If coffee is so life sustaining, why won't you let me have any??"

"Well, what kind of mother would I be if I gave my daughter legal addictive stimulants when she is in those tender growing years?"

Rory considered, "A really cool one?"

"That memo was sent long ago. When you're a little older, you can join Mommy in her daily caffeinated IV."

"Gross! You know I hate needles!!" Rory shivered.

"Well then, your mission, should you choose to accept it, milk."

"Mission milk! I'm on it!" and Rory was off in a stream of long brown hair.

Lorelai smiled and turned the corner of the breakfast aisle. She had the layout of the small store memorized, since Taylor only rearranged the displays at the end of each aisle. Lorelai rounded the aisle corner and automatically reached for a small one pound bag of coffee on the second shelf to put in her basket when she froze. Walking toward her was Luke Danes, who had just put a box of shredded wheat into his own hand held basket; it wasn't even the frosted kind much to her dismay. Lorelai suddenly held on to the shelving fixture for support so she wouldn't fall over; there was no escape, no way to duck, no place to hide, in such tight quarters, he would definitely see her.

Luke looked up from his basket, and froze as well. Face to face again with the mysterious, fickle Lorelai. It was one thing to ignore her when seeing her across the square or walking down the lawn of the Inn; quite another to be five feet away from her in the market with no place to hide. She wasn't as dolled up as she was the night of the wedding; she was very casual in jeans and a t-shirt, with a zip-up hoodie, her long locks tamed in a messy ponytail, with a few tendrils loose on the right side of her face. Even dressed down she was beautiful; not that he was pining in any way.

"Hi," was all she could say, clearly petrified of him.

Luke didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think that he was following her around, but knew he should say something, "Hi."

Lorelai gulped, "Small town."

"Yeah," He didn't know what else to say to her; fortunately the responsibility of filling the silence wasn't his for too long.

"Mission accomplished!" Rory exclaimed as she put the milk in her mother's basket, then young Rory took to looking between her mother and the man before them wondering why no one was speaking.

Luke focused on the young girl for a second, his eyes grew wide, then he looked back at Lorelai; the resemblance was uncanny.

"Who are you?" Rory asked politely and curiously.

Lorelai took a deep breath to introduced the two and just get it over with, "Rory, this is my friend Luke. He's been helping Mia and me at the Inn since Sam retired."

"Oh, so you're the new handy man?" Rory looked up at Luke.

To Luke she was just a pair of big blue innocent eyes and he still couldn't speak trying to piece this puzzle together.

"Temporarily," Lorelai answered for him, "he's just helping out till we find someone permanent."

"Okay," Rory nodded, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I miss Sam."

Lorelai clarified since Luke continued his stunned silence. Lorelai mustered the courage to look Luke in the eye, "Luke, this is Rory… my daughter," and Lorelai waited for his reaction.

It was Luke's turn to gulp. Like a ton of bricks it was oh-so-clear why Lorelai wanted nothing to do with him. Luke's eyes darted between the two Gilmore girls.

Lorelai inhaled slightly,_ that's what I thought._

Rory offered him a timid hand, trying to be friendly even if Luke seemed to be distracted by something, "It's nice to meet you."

Luke quickly tired to recover, "Um same here," and he was surprised at how abnormally small Rory's hand felt, he didn't even realize he had reached out his hand to shake with the girl's; he was used to shaking hands of other men, not young girls with small hands.

Rory recognized his ball cap, "Hey, are you the one at the town meetings who complains about everything?"

"Rory," Lorelai hushed.

"What?" Rory asked her mother, unsure what she had said wrong.

"I guess that's me," looking at Lorelai, recalling their first conversations at the Inn and how Lorelai had recognized him.

"You make me laugh and laugh. Have you considered a career in public speaking? Or maybe politics? You are very articulate, and you seem very passionate about what you believe in; if you think the system is wrong, you should get involved and change it, not just sit on the side lines and let things happen."

Luke gave the girl another double take. She looked so young, but she sounded so much older, smarter than average girls her age. Granted Luke hadn't been around many girls her age; he didn't even know what her age was. Luke just began to wonder if he had had a one night stand with a married woman, he hadn't noticed a ring during their night together. The only thing he could think of to say was, "I hate politicians, as much as I hate lawyers."

Rory chuckled, "Sometimes they even overlap. Too often in my opinion."

"Um, Rory, we should go. We have perishables," Lorelai insisted holding up her basket of milk, "goodbye Luke," Lorelai said with finality, holding his gaze for as long as she could stand it, putting her arm around her daughter to usher Rory down the aisle and leave Luke behind. It seemed fate stepped in for her explaining the full situation to Luke, giving him a clear picture on why it had to be this way. Lorelai was a little sad that they would be nothing more than strangers in the same town.

"See you around," Rory smiled at Luke, thinking she had made a new friend.

Luke was glued to the spot, "Yeah, see ya," forgetting the other items on his mental shopping list.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Marcella, I need the centerpieces for the dining room now, please," Lorelai said as she smoothed out the last table cloth.

"Jeez, Lorelai I'm going as quickly as I can. What's with you today?" Marcella brought in small vases with flowers in them.

Accepting the vases from her co-worker, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm acting like my mother. I'm just in a …blah place this week," She had been in her "blah place" since running into Luke at Doose's market and he discovered she had a daughter. He seemed stunned by it; so what did he think of it? He didn't say much at the time due to shock; but it had been a few days, was he still thinking about it? About her? Could he get past the fact that Lorelai had a daughter? Would Lorelai want him to get past it? Would she be willing to risk her heart for the man?

"Oh, yeah, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Lorelai asked indifferently.

"I don't know; a guy."

"A guy?" Lorelai said suddenly cautious.

"Yeah, he's out on the porch. Looks like another handy man candidate for Mia to interview, but he asked for you."

Lorelai sank, she hoped their exchange in the market would have been a clear enough picture for Luke to get a clue and leave her and her daughter alone. At the same time she wanted to talk to him again, just see him again. Maybe Luke had come to tell her he was alright with Rory's existence and still wanted to try a relationship anyway? That was too much to hope for.

Lorelai went outside and found him leaning against the porch rail staring down at the shrubs below.

"Hi," she said evenly coming up behind him.

Luke straightened up startled and returned what seemed to be their standard conversation opener, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" inside her heart seemed to cease beating anxious for the answer.

"Look, I'm not here to … fight with you or force myself on you. I just need to know… are you… married?" he winced.

"What? No!"

"Okay, good," Luke needed clarification, "So… you just have… a kid?"

"Yes," Lorelai said though gritted teeth at his lack of tact, "I just have a kid."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" after another uncomfortable pause. That was it? That was all he had to say? He came all the way up to the Inn from wherever he came from to ask if they had committed adultery? He just stood there looking handsome as ever asking stupid questions. Impatiently, Lorelai asked "Are we done?" So much for a romantic "Love Story" moment, assuring that they could build upon what happened during their one night together.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know." Luke had wanted an explanation, wanted the whole story, but Lorelai wasn't forthcoming with the details of how she became a single mom or open to discussing how they could work this out.

"Look, it's a long story and I have to get back to work."

"Sure," Luke started to back away and head down the porch steps.

Lorelai still felt bad. She could tell he was hurt, basically getting dumped twice in a row and Lorelai admitted, "Look… that night was special," she offered as small consolation.

Luke turned back to look at her.

Why did he have to look at her that way? It only made her want to say more, or run to him and kiss him again, but she had Rory to consider, she had to be strong and resist him. "It had been a long time for me… since anyone made me feel that way."

"What way?" Luke asked curiously.

"You know, beautiful and sexy, wanted," Lorelai said mirthlessly, "I've been a mom for so long I forgot what that was like to be just… you know. So, thank you," she finished sheepishly.

Luke wore the most pathetic expression; he merely nodded and left.

Lorelai immediately sank, "Thank you? You said 'thank you' for sex. God, you are such an idiot," she scolded herself and went back inside to forget the whole thing and just put the incident behind her once and for all.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Can Lorelai and Luke put the incident behind them? Or will they be drawn together again? Will Rory ever find out what is really going on??

Tune in for our next episode Same Gilmore Time Same Danes Channel…

TBC  
**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"**That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!! EEK!**

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	7. I Don’t Bake But I Do Have A Bun In The

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**JENN and GURO: two of the best sounding boards in the BIZ. My friends I thank you.**

**Summary: The year 1993; What if two pairs of blue eyes met, shared an incredible evening together, and altered the history of Stars Hollow …FOREVER. ONE NIGHT changes everything! A WITTY BRUNETTE and a GRUFF HANDY MAN pair off. YES I'm talking about JAVA JUNKIE.**

**7777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER: 7:  
I Don't Bake (But I Do Have A Bun In The Oven)**

August rolled around in the Hollow and Lorelai welcomed the new month and a fresh start, all too happy to put the events of July behind her once and for all. There was still that awkward feeling as she and Luke did their best to avoid each other around town, but Lorelai had to focus on a larger goal. Her mission was to buy a house before the first snow, so she and her daughter would have a real home. It was one of the last pegs to claiming her independence and breaking away from the elder Gilmores once and for all. A sign that Lorelai never had to go back there again, she would have a new permanent address all her own.

Seven years in the potting shed was enough; Rory was growing up, space was becoming more and more limited, and Rory deserved a room of her own, her own space to grow and thrive into her own person and personality. Lorelai wasn't going to smother Rory as Emily had done to her.

The stress and strain of the last few weeks had taken a toll on Lorelai and she entered the Inn's kitchen where Sookie was always willing to fix her a snack on the sly or give a coffee-pick-me-up to her bean addicted friend. Lorelai announced her presence with a groan, "Hungry!"

"When aren't you hungry?" Sookie giggled, setting aside some vegetables she had just chopped.

Lorelai saw the beloved machine and almost wanted to hug it; "Coffee."

"Any luck finding a house?" as Sookie dutifully poured her friend a cup before Lorelai actually hugged the machine.

Lorelai accepted the mug, "Nah, I've narrowed it down to seven, but only three are realistically in my price range, two of those are ugly pits, in my humble opinion. Babette gave me that lead on the blue one with the wraparound porch, I had an appointment, but I didn't even go though, I didn't feel up to it today…"

"Again?" Sookie stressed dramatically as she handed the mug to Lorelai; Lorelai had been feeling nauseated for nearly a week.

"Well, yeah… when my stomach is violently rejecting pizza, one of my life giving food groups, I don't think that's the time to take it on a walkthrough of a house I want people to sell to me."

"What does it matter if it's going to be your house?"

"Not when I have three people who will walk through after me."

"So stake your claim with vomit," Sookie chortled.

Lorelai wrinkled up her nose, "That is so gross; and don't say the 'v' word too loud, we are in the kitchen, and customers are just through there," pointing to the door that led to the dining room. "Poor Rory was so sweet and willing to stay up with me to hold my hair…reading to me all night while I was miserable and leaning over the garbage can. She's sleeping in this morning so I need cinnamon buns as a reward for her, poor kid."

"On the counter," Sookie pointed, not wanting them to go to waste.

"Anyway, I rescheduled my walkthrough for next week…" Lorelai put the remaining cinnamon buns in a bag before Anton would catch her in the act.

"Well, maybe you should tell Mia? Take some time off till you're over this bug."

"Sookie, I need to work. I'm a single mom looking to buy a real house for my kid. Soon I'm going to have a mortgage, I need every cent." Lorelai said stubbornly and proudly, not wanting to ask for any favors or special treatment from Mia especially after the great disappointment of her July indiscretion. _Don't go there, Lorelai, don't even think of him._

"But Mia will understand…you've been running yourself ragged since…" Sookie almost didn't want to mention that night since Lorelai declared a moratorium on mentioning that evening with the mystery man.

Lorelai held up her hand to stop Sookie from saying it out loud; it was bad enough that both friends were thinking the same thing at the same time. "No, I have to be an adult and just… man up," pulling her shoulders back to emphasize her boobs, making a joke over her single mother existence.

"Alright, but this is my first night doing an entrée so please don't hurl on any of the tables… or the customers."

"If you insist," Lorelai joked.

"I just don't understand how you can be sick in the summer, it's August."

"It may have been something I ate," Lorelai dismissed, figuring it was a poorly made pizza, "I do enjoy a variety of food that should never be combined."

"When is it ever anything you eat, Miss Cast-Iron-Stomach? And since when do you get sick?"

"Sook, everyone gets a bug now and then, it's no big deal."

"Alright, but take an orange, you need vitamin C for your immune system."

"Actually, I would love an apple," Lorelai bargained, a little too enthusiastic for the fresh fruit.

"Alright, here," Sookie handed her an apple instead, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sook."

Lorelai headed back to her sleeping daughter to deliver the cinnamon buns. Lorelai had to play hostess in the dining room tonight, and her shift didn't start till four-thirty that afternoon and the dinner crowd would begin. Lorelai usually worked during the day, but had switched with Erica for her real estate walkthroughs, and Mia was going to entertain Rory for the evening. However, now it would appear she had a free day to spend with her daughter, and Lorelai started to think of something fun they could do with their free summer day.

Lorelai started to chew her fruit more slowly as she came upon the spot where she and Luke first kissed. Luke's rough, stubble face against hers, the soft fabric of his flannel shirt, the way his hand grazed down her thigh. Lorelai shook off the memory; every time she passed by the spot she would think of that night. Lorelai started walking again, determined to forget that night, hoping that the fresh air would do her good; she walked along the edge of the pond trying to enjoy the summer sun rise and her fresh, succulent apple…

_Apple_?

Lorelai considered the fruit in her hand.

Her eyes went wide, _Oh My God!_

7777777777777777777777777777777

"Oh My God!" Sookie echoed. Lorelai had hurried back to the kitchen to pull Sookie away from her duties and tell her friend about her immediate suspicion, "Oh My God!"

"I know, I know," Lorelai scolded herself as she sat on the back steps of the kitchen with her friend, hugging her knees to her chest; the same spot she had revealed to Sookie the events of the fourth of July, and it appeared the consequences weren't done playing out. It wasn't enough that she knew what a wonderful man Luke was, it wasn't enough that she saw the shock and hurt in his eyes when he met Rory at the market, clearly illustrating why they couldn't be together; Oh no, on top of it all, Fate had to go and get her pregnant!

Lorelai was all but hyperventilating; wanting to cry, anxious to do something, anything… but she didn't know what.

"Well, are you sure?" Sookie asked.

"I've only craved apples one time before… and nine months later I got Rory. Apple keeps the doctor away, looks like I've got an obstetrician in my future." Lorelai had become so freaked out when she first made the apple connection by the pond, she had thrown the fruit in the pond and sought her friend's council immediately. Lorelai hung her head in her hands and groaned, "Oh My God, how could this happen?... again!"

"Well, you could have used protection..."

"Okay, the 20-20 hindsight is so not helping, Sook," Lorelai already knew that night was a mistake; she didn't need her best friend rubbing technicalities in her face as well.

"…but well, you haven't taken a test or anything? Maybe you just craved an apple….they are good for you…healthy."

Lorelai shot her head toward her friend, "Sookie, when have I ever wanted to eat anything remotely healthy? I just made the connection like five minutes ago, I'm due for a period but… if it doesn't come…" she trailed off, everything is confirmed, "Besides, like I can buy a pregnancy test in this burg, it will be in the evening edition of the Stars Hollow gazette for sure. _Lorelai Gilmore is in the family way, again! Read all about it!"_

"Please, it would be around town before they ink the press," Then Sookie realized, "Oh My God, Rory, how are you going to tell her? "

"I don't know."

"What about Mia?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what are you going to do? "

"I don't know," Lorelai sighed heavily and Sookie's badgering wasn't helping.

"Was it… you know, the Fourth of July? "

"Yes," Lorelai admitted quietly, "I guess I'm just super-fertile, whenever I sleep with a guy I end up pregnant. God, I can never have sex again. I guess we shouldn't have done it twice," Lorelai muttered to herself.

"You did it twice with the mystery man?!"

"Sookie!! Please stay focused."

"Sorry, you never said twice before…" Sookie offered meekly.

"I have to become a lesbian to not end up with 10 kids…."

"Or use birth control?"

"Not helping, Sookie! Jeez, another kid. Three more years of diapers; how am I going to work with a newborn?" Shaking her head at all the domino effect changes, "Another mouth to feed, another one to send to college… what if this one super smart and Ivy League bound too?" Lorelai's eyes went wide, "Oh God, my mother…how am I going to tell her…this is just perfect!! Gah!" Lorelai held her head in her hands and the random baby images coming to mind.

"Well, can you reach him??"

"Who?" Lorelai snapped.

"The father," Sookie finished.

The father, of course. That had never really been an option before. Lorelai had grown so used to being a self reliant parent. She just wanted to forget that night ever happened and here was a permanent reminder creeping into her life. Lorelai twisted her lip for a minute, considering the character in question, then merely shrugged, "I don't know if I should tell him."

"What? You have to tell him," Sookie cried.

"Well, why… I mean he didn't go out looking for a girl to get her pregnant, he just wanted sex, so he's satisfied."

"Lorelai, you can't keep this from him…he is going to be a father, he has a right to know."

"Who says?"

"Well, the state of Connecticut for one."

"Who made such a stupid law," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if it's a law, necessarily, but it is the right thing to do, a tradition, a custom, a common courtesy," Sookie argued, "Generally, you make a baby with a man, you tell him about it. Lorelai, you don't know how he will react."

"Exactly, I don't know him at all and I just made a brand new person with him. Altered the course of human history …"

"I think you should tell him…at least inform him… you know and if he does want to help…okay, 'great modern day family' like you have now only with a participating dad…"

"Hey, Rory has a participating dad!"

"Does she? He's doing a great Harvey the rabbit impersonation. When was the last time you heard from Christopher?"

"So not the point."

Sookie countered, "Actually, it kind of is. You're always defending him? Why? He doesn't deserve it, Lorelai."

"Fine, well if you recall, when I told Christopher about Rory, what happened? Our parents freaked, forcing us into an engagement which I wasn't interested in and once he heard that, Chris bolted. So will this guy."

"The point is you're going to have another baby and if this new guy doesn't come through… well… the worst is…"

"That I get to go through another pregnancy …on my own," she mirthlessly laughed, her mind flashing back to being hidden away in her parents' house once she started showing; Out of sight for the shame of it all. "With two kids to support from now on… that should make Thanksgiving this year _really_ interesting," Lorelai said sarcastically, thinking of meeting her mother at the door with a pregnant belly.

"Lorelai," Sookie broached delicately, "Do you think… I mean if you don't know if you could handle it … you know on your own… maybe you'd consider…" Sookie trailed off.

Lorelai was adamant, "NO! Absolutely not!"

"Well, I'm just saying…you could…and then no one would have to know…"

"Sookie, I'm not going to get rid of my baby!" Lorelai felt sick, the mere thought of cutting her baby's life short before it began; she knew she couldn't do that.

"But if you don't want to tell him and think you can't handle it…" Sookie mused, "Maybe… maybe adoption…"

"What?" Lorelai scoffed at the off the wall suggestion, "Then I'd have to explain to Rory why I got fat for nine months just to give the baby away? Why we couldn't keep her sibling… Good luck explaining that to everyone at a town meeting. I mean to separate them…"

Sookie enticed, "Ooo, but then it could be like a quest for them to find each other. You could give them each half of a medallion…that fit together and then they will…"

"Sookie, it's not a matter of 'if' I keep the baby, it's a matter of 'how'. Rory is eight; she thinks we live in the potting shed because it's close to the swans and to work. Oh God, the house, I promised Rory it was really going to happen this year. How can I afford a house with a baby on the way?… How can I bring a baby home to the shed… three of us in that one little room; three am feedings, diapers, colic? It's all too much to think about, I just… I don't know what to do." It wasn't supposed to work out this way. This was the year she was supposed to get a house for her and for Rory. Rory was growing up and deserved her own room, her own space; Lorelai was the provider and had to supply said room and said space. How could Lorelai tell her daughter that they couldn't afford the house yet? How could Lorelai break another promise to Rory?

"Well, I say you should start with the father… call him!" Sookie insisted.

"Sure, let me just look up his number, hello operator can I have the number of a random guy I had sex with one night..."

"Lorelai, he may surprise you; you won't know until you tell him. You need to make an effort to find him."

Lorelai's hands fidgeted nervously, but conceded, "Oh, maybe you're right," not looking forward to her next visit. She felt sick over the whole thing, or it could have just been more morning sickness.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was confirmed. Lorelai Gilmore was pregnant.

The day Lorelai made the apple connection, she dutifully ignored the subject through out her day with Rory, and then she powered through her shift in the dining room, again doing her best to ignore her new distraction. The next day, Lorelai had asked Sookie to take her to Woodbridge so no one in the Hollow would get word of Lorelai Gilmore buying a pregnancy test. Sookie wanted to stay with her, have her take the test immediately and be supportive, but Lorelai insisted she wasn't going to take the test right away; that she wanted to wait a few days to see if by some miracle her period came.

Then Rory and Lane had gone to the library, so Lorelai was confident at not being disturbed in the privacy of her pathetic potting shed apartment. After forty-five minutes of solitude, trying not to think about the test, Lorelai tore open the box. When the strip turned pink, Lorelai leaned against the rosebud wallpaper and slowly sank to the floor absorbing the news. She was pregnant.

This was it, the consequences of being selfish for one night and it hit Lorelai like a ton of bricks. Nearly nine years of sacrifice for her Ivy League bound daughter, Lorelai decided to have one little, tiny, insignificant fling, one night of passion for herself, and BAMO, Karma had its two cents to contribute about her neglect of her daughter by giving her another baby.

Lorelai hugged her legs to her chest, wondered what she was going to do. She focused on her breathing, reminding herself that hyperventilating would do neither her or her in utero baby any good.

She couldn't live with herself if she ended the pregnancy, forever haunted by what and who might have been in her life. She couldn't give her baby up for adoption, let her baby be raised by strangers never knowing where he or she came from; So that left one option; she had to keep the baby.

A baby; a constant reminder of her reckless, irresponsible, brash, imprudent, senseless, impetuous, romantic, magical wonderful evening with Luke. Lorelai wondered how she'd be able to look at the baby and not think of Luke, much like how she thought of Christopher when looking at Rory from time to time. It was somewhat easier to deal with in Rory's case, they didn't see Christopher every day, there was no hope of rekindling a romance there; time and space had done its work, childish feelings had grown cold. Luke, however, was all too…recent and local.

If her chance meetings with Luke since the one night stand were any indication, how was she going to explain to him a baby on her hip nine months to the day after they had been together? Would he even make the connection that it was his child?

Lorelai was angry that she let this happen to herself again; isn't repeating the same behavior expecting different results a sign of insanity. Everything that she would face the next few months flooded her brain at one time; the physical transformation and exhaustive ordeal of pregnancy, explaining to Rory why she was getting fat, her judgmental disapproving parents discovering her condition, the gossip burg she lived in learning of her condition and debating the situation, the struggle of earning even money and equally providing for this baby and for Rory, balancing attention and love between her two children. How was she going to face Christopher again, if he ever returned? He wasn't any help to a child that was his, what good would it do to tell him she was having another man's baby?

As Lorelai leaned her head back against the wall, looking to heaven; her mind drifted to that man, to Luke and the amazing night of passion that they shared and to the question of the next nine months.

Should she tell him? If she did, how would she find him? Or worse yet, what would he do?

777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory were not only mother and daughter, Lorelai strive to have them be like best friends. Given the stifling atmosphere Lorelai had been raised in, a world of lineage and obligation, Lorelai was determined to have an honest and open relationship with her daughter. Lorelai wanted Rory to always feel she could come to her mother with any problem, no matter how big or embarrassing. Likewise, Lorelai valued the opinion of her exceptionally bright daughter.

That was exactly why keeping her "condition" a secret from Rory was so hard. Lorelai had to be the strong parent, the adult, the one with a solution, the decision maker; she couldn't ask for the opinion of an eight-year-old in this situation, no matter how mature Rory was.

Lorelai was preoccupied with her condition as she would try to walk through town as if nothing was wrong, projecting the thought before anyone had the nerve to ask her; _I'm not pregnant._ However, the more she tried not to think about it, about the little life growing inside of her, about the result of an amazing, incredibly selfish night, the more she did think about it. She was absolutely certain that somehow Miss Patty had a mind reading device and that her deep secret is what the notorious gossip was divulging to Babette and Mrs. Cassini at the mailbox at that very moment.

Lorelai would catch sight of children playing in the square, or of babies in strollers and she held hands with Rory trying to stay grounded in reality and reassured herself that no one knew yet; just her and Sookie…and if Sookie blabbed …well the penalty for her dear friend would be immeasurable.

"Hi Luke," Rory said brightly.

Alarmed, Lorelai was brought back to the present, only to find herself face to face with the father of her baby; again she tried to project to Luke: _I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant._ She hoped she didn't look pregnant to him, but at the same time that she hoped she at least looked attractive,_ Lorelai we are so beyond that teenage behavior 'oh I hope I look good for him' sophistry._

"Oh …hey," Luke said to the both of them, surprised and uncomfortable by the unexpected reunion. He was just parking his truck, getting his tool box out of the truck bed, then boom he had to run into the one person he really didn't want to see or vice versa as the case may be. Luke really didn't hold anything against her daughter, she was just an innocent kid in this messed up adult situation. Luke couldn't help but noticed how Lorelai looked absolutely petrified of him, as if he was going to betray their secret to her young daughter. He didn't want anyone to know about that reckless night anymore than she did, particularly with Patty and Babette just across the street. "Lorelai," he nodded respectfully, almost unable to look her in the eye.

Lorelai felt even worse, if that was possible. She still saw the hurt still in his eyes before he averted them. That night had been mostly her idea; Luke had started the kissing, sure, but it was Lorelai who decided there was a vacant room at the Inn that needed to be taken advantage of. It was a wonderful night, and how did she repay him, she snubbed him, she rejected him, she had obviously hurt him badly.

"Are you going to the next town meeting?" Rory asked Luke enthusiastically, startling her mother that the eight-year-old would broach a conversation with the man in the ball cap.

"Um, I'm not sure," Luke said trying to ignore Lorelai.

"I think you should," then Rory leaned toward him in and whispered conspiratorially since Doose's was right across the street also, "Taylor is making a stink about the borrowing time of the library books." Rory leaned back to appear causal to Taylor Across the way, "Just think of all the children who are slow readers or want to reread books for full comprehension? Or what if they have a report for school and need the reference materials for longer? They have to go back week after week just to renew?"

"How do you know Taylor is up to that," Lorelai asked, still unable to believe that her daughter and the man she had slept with were talking amicably.

"There was a notice in the library when Lane and I went yesterday, and you know how Taylor is never at a loss for words," Rory explained, then turning back to Luke, "You should really speak out on this issue."

"Rory, Luke isn't exactly a K street lobbyist. I'm sure if he is a very busy man…" Lorelai offered Luke an out.

"What do you do?" Rory asked curiously looking up at her new male friend.

Again trying not to look at Lorelai, Luke politely replied to Rory, "Um, a couple of things; construction…and I work in a restaurant."

Lorelai was apprehensive about him answering, this wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to talk after a one night stand. They weren't supposed to learn about each other, he wasn't supposed to become friends with her daughter. In order to protect Rory, she wasn't supposed to see Luke ever again, let alone run in to him at the market where they bought their food, or again on the street corner, now they were exchanging personal information? _Well, you weren't supposed to get pregnant either!!_ This is why Lorelai wasn't supposed to date; she didn't want Rory to get attached to someone who may not be around in a week, a month, a year. It wasn't just the adults that would get hurt, it was Rory too.

"…And a handy man for Mia?" Rory pointed out.

"Well, that's just temporary," Luke chanced a glance at Lorelai.

_Temporary._ Somehow that word struck Lorelai, her association with Luke wasn't going to be temporary for too much longer; at that very moment Lorelai was pregnant with Luke's baby. The baby was going to be a permanent part of her life and Rory's life. If she kept it from Luke, they would still stay on their separate paths, with these inconvenient meetings. On the other hand, if Lorelai told him the truth, told him was going to be a father; their paths would almost have to merge, wouldn't they? Perhaps Luke would become a permanent fixture to the girls. If Lorelai had this baby with this man, he might be around more than Chris was for Rory. Considering Luke was local, he seemed decent enough, yet she still couldn't be sure Luke wouldn't pull a Christopher and leave somewhere down the path. The problem with sleeping with a stranger was she didn't have any guarantee of how he would react to their "happy" news.

Lorelai regained her focus, still cautious about the friendly exchange Luke and her daughter were having, "Come on, Rory, we have to get to the video store before someone takes all of the good movie selection."

"Okay, bye Luke!" Rory smiled again.

"Bye," he said sadly to himself, watching them walk down the street, then heading up to his apartment.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Mom! You have to come."

"Rory, I want to, I do, but I have to head the dining room. It's too short notice for me to bail and go to the meeting."

"But I told you yesterday!!"

"Yes, and my work schedule was made a week ago."

"But you usually work during the day?"

"I know, but I switched so I could go to the house walk through."

"And you didn't even go on that because you were sick," Rory countered.

Lorelai didn't need the reminder, she had been sick because she was pregnant. She would need the bigger house more than ever now that she was expecting another baby. Lorelai remained calm, reminding herself that Rory didn't know about the baby yet, and she couldn't fly off the handle, "I made a promise to Mia to be here and work. You'll have just as much fun with Sookie."

"You already missed the fireworks, now you're cutting out on town meetings?" Rory crossed her arms, furrowing her forehead.

Lorelai winced; of course Rory had the right to throw the fourth of July in her face for the rest of her life, especially since it has resulted in a sibling for her daughter. As evenly as Lorelai could manage, "Rory, I have to work. Please understand. If we want that house I have to be employed… I need to earn money and right now there are child labor laws preventing you from getting a job and a house of your own."

Rory was glum. She wanted her mom to speak up for her to be her advocate; not only was her mother a beautiful speaker, and could weave colorful metaphors to illustrate her points, and her mother was much taller than she was and would have been better seen and heard in the crowd of Miss Patty's studio. "But if you're not there, who will challenge Taylor?" Rory said sadly.

Lorelai felt terrible, "Don't worry; I'm sure Taylor is just on a tear and by next week he'll be on something different. Mrs. Hart wouldn't let Taylor Rule her turf right."

"I guess not."

"He'll talk for fifteen minutes; a few people will fall asleep while he pontificates, then the meeting will move on. Don't worry."

7777777777777777777777777777

Sookie and Rory sat in the second row of Miss Patty's for the town meeting. Being so young and so short, Rory wanted to sit on the aisle to absorb all the information.

Miss Patty moderated the meeting, "Alright for our next issue, Taylor Doose has the floor."

"Thank you," he nodded to Miss Patty, "It has come to my attention that the library is suffering from borrowers keeping their books for far too long. It's a crisis, People when you sign that library card you are signing a contract and your end must be up held. You must return your books in a timely manner so others may enjoy the books as well. We cannot be selfish, we must share the knowledge with each other that's the only way we all can become better educated and better citizens." Taylor's sweeping kind tone suddenly turned stern, "That is why I propose increased late fees for every day the book is overdue."

Mrs. Hart the librarian spoke up from her seat, "Every day? Taylor, you can't do that. I'm the librarian and you have no say in library policy."

"Well perhaps, Mrs. Hart, if you would enforce library policy more strictly we wouldn't be in this situation. I went the library just last week and I couldn't find … a certain book I wished to read."

"What book?" Gypsy asked mischievously curious.

"Just a book."

"Must have been something dirty," Gypsy speculated to Andrew.

"No, it wasn't dirty," Taylor said aghast, "It doesn't matter which one… the point is I checked with Mrs. Hart and the book was out for two months."

"Taylor I told you," Mrs. Hart spoke up again, "Tammy Tinsdale renewed it. She had a book report due…and …"

"Well, she shouldn't hoard the book for two months? School is out for the summer, why hasn't she returned it."

"She still has a week before it's due back at the library Taylor," Mrs. Hart explained. "Just because it inconveniences you…"

"She's just a kid, Taylor; jeez." A male voice said from the back.

"You stay out of this," Taylor pointed to someone behind Rory, "I suggest we take a vote, all in favor of the increased fees and shortened borrowing time. Say Aye" Taylor raised his hand to lead others in supporting his proposition.

Panic swelled in Rory, "That's not fair!!" Rory voiced burst out before she could stop herself, jumping out of her seat.

"I beg your pardon?" Taylor said scanning the crowd, searching for the disturbance.

Rory's face felt warm and red, but she somehow found the nerve to shakily challenge an elder she had always been taught to respect. Rory looked over as Sookie who quietly encouraged her to speak since the red head had no idea what to do in this situation either. Rory tried to organize her thoughts, "It's just only a week ... to read a book? That's even shorter than the notice on the library door. And…" Rory stated twisting her hands, searching for her next point, "to charge a daily late fee… it's really…"

Pouncing on Rory's pause, Taylor pointed out, "Well, we must consider all the others who need to read the books, Rory; we can't be selfish. And the daily fees will be the incentive to return the books in a timely manner so you can have your turn."

Rory argued timidly, "But, Mrs. Hart is the Librarian; it's her place to say what the borrowing time should be…. She is the managing head of the Library; you are … usurping her authority."

"Well, as a member of the town council, I have the authority to propose an increase of fees for overdue books," Taylor encouraged people to vote, staring down other members of the council.

Luke couldn't believe that Taylor was coming down so hard on an eight year old, Lorelai's daughter was so shy and nervous, he felt compelled to help her; "Not by yourself Taylor," Luke spoke up a second time.

"Luke? Since when do you care about library policy?"

Luke stood up and worked his way up the center aisle toward the front to challenge Taylor, "I'm a citizen of Stars Hollow. I have a library card. Isn't it you going on and on how the next generation is going to hell…" Luke looked at Rory, "'cuse me,"

"That's okay," Rory said shyly appreciative of the support and realized he was the male voice who had spoken up before.

Luke continued, "…So if they're reading a book and actually learning something over playing video games letting their brains rot, or watching some garbage on TV or getting into trouble, what's the harm on letting them have a book for a month, if it keeps them occupied in a… healthy, productive hobby." Luke asked Rory… "How much notice do you have on a book report? Till it's due?"

"About a month…" Rory supplied.

"See, that's perfect. Sure school is out now, but the kids can still broaden their minds right? Have you considered the difficulty in returning a book week after week in the snow? You know what winter is like up here, Taylor. You won't even fetch your own supplies during a snow storm; you send Kirk to do it for you. You're seriously going to have children go out in the ice and the cold and the snow just to renew a book?"

"Well obviously, the child's parents will ensure their safety…" Taylor tried to argue.

"Now, you're putting it on the parents. That is until you mandate a curfew. And guess who will be paying those higher fees, folks? You, the parents are. Last time I checked an eight year old couldn't hold a job, so that higher fee week after week will be coming out of your pocket." The crowd began to murmur over Luke's insight, Luke continued, "I for one can't think of a better use of a winter's night than a fire in the fireplace and a good book to read."

"I second that!" Rory smiled with a little more confidence.

"If the kids are willing to learn and read and put in some extra effort so they have a head start on next year what's the problem? Do you really want to discourage those kids who put in the extra effort?"

Taylor interjected, "The problem is availability; the problem is the library is a public institution and needs to have its books back. The increased fees will help pay for the electricity and other utilities of the library."

"That's a good story. I just think you're out for personal revenge on some kids because you are too cheap to buy the book you want to read so badly. What is the book Mrs. Hart… "

Mrs. Hart proudly assisted, "Little Women."

As the crowd burst into laughter, Rory smiled triumphantly as she looked back at Luke, who gave her a small smile in return. Luke addressed the crowd, "Look folks, if keeping books longer will help prevent another generation of hoodlums and hooligans, I say let the kids have their books."

7777777777777777777777777777777

As the hostess of the dining room, it was Lorelai's job to seat guests, answer phones, to check on reservations, and make sure the dining room was immaculate. However, this duty did have a lot of down time where Lorelai was lost in her thoughts or doodling on the edges of the reservation book. It was a struggle not to doodle an image of herself with Rory and a new baby. She quickly blotted that corner out for fear Mia or one of her coworkers would see. Lorelai forced herself to be at rapt attention in case, on a moment's notice her attention was needed on some important dining experience issue. Lorelai became bored with waiting for some dire emergency to call her into action and just like with her doodling, her mind began to wander to her little secret.

Lorelai decided since her mind was free, perhaps she should seriously mull over how she could, if she ever actually did, tell Luke about the baby. At her podium, Lorelai tried to imagine every scenario of actually walking up to and saying the words to Luke; "_I'm Pregnant_". She might have felt better practicing out loud but this was not a private rehearsal space. Instead, she tried to take what little she knew about one Luke Danes, combined with where she had seen him frequent around town, and the best she came up with was telling him in the town square in front of everyone. Not such a good idea.

The problem was Lorelai barely knew Luke a month before going to bed with him. Lorelai struggled to take her mind back to their previous encounters and comb the memories for details about Luke Danes. She knew his father had died, and that had been very hard on him, he and his father had been very close. That was somewhat encouraging; if he was that close with his father perhaps it would translate to Luke's relationship with his own offspring. That was too much to hope for; after all Lorelai didn't have a great relationship with her own parents, not close in any sense of the word, yet she and Rory were best friends, more like sisters than mother and daughter.

Lorelai knew Luke had had a serious Girlfriend who left him before they had their little tryst, and Lorelai seemed to have a vague memory of him being sad about the wedding ceremony they had been working the night they got together. Perhaps Luke was serious enough about the Girlfriend that he was going to propose to the Girlfriend, but then she left him. Had he had a chance to pop the question? Or did the Girlfriend beat him to the punch? What if the Girlfriend rejected him right then and there, just as Luke wanted to make the big commitment? Maybe that was why he was so down in the dumps during the wedding and consequently made moves on Lorelai, which Lorelai had been a more than willing participant. If Luke was thinking of marrying the Girlfriend, perhaps he had been thinking about having a family one day.

Lorelai frowned; even if Luke was open to having a family one day in the future, he had been planning on having that family with the Girlfriend who left town, not with Lorelai. Plus, generally there is a honeymoon period after the wedding, a few years of having sex in every room of the honeymoon abode before children are even considered. And here Lorelai was springing a family on him against his will and against his perfect plan ideal. Oh yeah, and that little detail that Luke and Lorelai weren't actually in love with each other; yet they had just had sex and made a baby.

Across the dining room, Mia caught Lorelai's attention, and with a gesture reminded her hostess to smile as she waited for her guests.

Lorelai forced a smile on her face, though the thoughts in her head were less than cheerful. Even so, Lorelai pressed on and tried to picture Luke's personality and temperament as a possible father figure. She knew Christopher' temperament as a father; he was the buddy, the pal, calling Rory "Kiddo" as a pet name, the "_I'll buy you that doll you want, if only you forgive all the other times I've forgotten to get you a gift for something and if I remember when your birthday is this year, not knowing due to his absence that Rory would prefer a book_" kind of guy. Lorelai was the one who had to comfort a letdown Rory, dry the tears and come up with soothing words for her hurt daughter. The letdowns were so hard on Rory. Would the new baby have to suffer the same way with Luke Danes as a father?

Now, Luke did seem a little more sensitive than Christopher. For Luke to be so dedicated to mourning his father, and to take going to bed with a girl so seriously, it was so ...old fashioned and gentlemanly. Even after Lorelai left him the way she had the morning after, and they happened to run into each other at the town meeting, Luke was still trying to ask Lorelai out to dinner and have a proper date after they had satisfied their primal urges; Luke was still interested in her… and Lorelai had shunned him. What had he done with that; Luke had respected her wishes and left her alone? No notes, not phone calls to the Inn, no more dinner invitations, especially after he learned about Rory. Was he like all the rest? Scared of a single mother with a kid? Was she no longer desirable because she was a mother? Then Lorelai recalled how he had come to the Inn to talk to her to make sure he hadn't just had an affair with a married woman. So he obviously had some moral code to live by; reassuring that he wasn't a hermit ax murderer.

Lorelai focused on passed all that to a hypothetical future; what if Luke did accept her pregnancy? Given a few of his gruff exchanges with her, Lorelai struggled to picture Luke even holding a baby, let alone being a real father to anyone. He seemed to be a dry humored, sour-puss at times. How would Luke handle changing diapers with that brand of humor? Being responsible for the bodily functions and welfare of someone who couldn't do anything for themselves? Would Luke have the patience for a colicky infant? 3 a.m. feedings? Does Luke know how to "play" with children? Would Luke go to the town carnivals and festivals with games and activities geared toward children? Does he even know how fragile newborns are?

It was all too hard to contemplate, too many variables and too many unknowns. Lorelai wouldn't know until she told him… that is, if she told him at all. Lorelai focused on an elderly couple approaching the dining room. She smiled and greeted them, and they gave her their name and reservation time. As Lorelai led them to their table as the happy husband informed Lorelai it was their thirty-ninth wedding anniversary. A lump formed in her throat as she congratulated them and seated them. If Lorelai started counting that night, a thirty-ninth anniversary for anything would mean she would be sixty-four when that anniversary rolled around; Lorelai couldn't imagine anything lasting so long, save for her relationship with her daughter.

Lorelai had known Christopher since childhood; besides her parents, he was the one person who knew her the longest. Granted they hadn't been romantic for a long, long time and she didn't see how they could get back together. What of Luke? If he accepted the pregnancy and was really involved, would he be around in thirty-nine years when the baby was all grown up? By then they would be Grandparents for sure from this baby's children… Would Luke still be a part of her life?

Then all of a sudden, the ambiance of the Independence dining room was disrupted by an uncharacteristically boisterous Rory Gilmore, who ran into the dining room heading straight for her mother; "Mom, mom!! You should have seen it!"

"What?? What are you talking about?" then Lorelai turned to the guests she had been seating, "Excuse me, this is my daughter, um someone will be with you in a moment to take your order." Lorelai ushered Rory and Sookie back out to the lobby, "What's going on? What happened?"

Rory was so excited she could hardly contain herself, bouncing up and down in place, "Oh my God. He was so amazing. He just totally stuck it to Taylor."

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Your friend, Luke!" Rory gushed.

Luke!? "What?" Lorelai said shocked, but eager for details about what she had missed, "What about Luke?" the one man she was trying not to think about but couldn't help.

"The town meeting! The library policy! Luke helped me stop Taylor from implementing the shorter borrowing time! Taylor even tried to instill higher late fees on top of it, but he was no match for Luke! Now, we have six weeks with a book instead of just a month!!" Rory grinned broadly.

"Wow, Rory that's so great," Lorelai said distracted still unclear how Luke had helped.

"Hey, what about some ice cream to celebrate?" Sookie offered.

"Yeah! I just wish Luke was here to celebrate with me!!" and Rory headed toward the kitchen.

"Rory, don't run in the dining room," Lorelai said still surprised.

"Aw, she's just excited," Sookie lowered her voice, "You didn't tell me you introduced Rory to Luke."

Lorelai was caught, Sookie still didn't know Luke had been the one night stand, that Luke was in fact the father of her baby, "Oh, um, yeah; We ran into him at the market… so.. It was natural to make…you know, introductions."

Sookie mused, "I never thought of him as the 'kids' type. I mean he's so gruff and rough, a hermit but he was so cute with Rory… he even gave her a high five when they won the vote. I think Rory has a little crush of her own on that man. He's her hero," Sookie teased Lorelai.

The kids type? Lorelai solemnly pondered. "Wait, Rory has a crush on Luke?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777

As Lorelai laid awake, nauseated with another bout what she now knew to be morning sickness, mixed with some insomnia, kept awake by her conflicted conscience. She just couldn't figure out why Luke had done that; stood up for her kid against the Totalitarian Taylor. It really was a sweet gesture for a kid he didn't even know. He could have done it to make peace with Lorelai, the mother, get in her good graces again, but if he was trying to impress her why didn't he say he was going to the meeting in front of her on the side walk. Wouldn't such a tactic have been more effective if Lorelai, the woman he would be attempting to impress, was there, in person at the meeting, to witness the gesture and thank him afterward? Still the gesture had made its mark. Luke did it selflessly for Rory. He saw Lorelai wasn't present and spoke up for Rory just the same, which was an outstanding testament to his character.

With her tossing and turning on the mattress she shared with her daughter, Lorelai decided to try to sleep on her side… again, and then she took to observing her sleeping daughter, unconscious and adorable. Rory was completely relax, limbs limp, mouth slightly open as she sucked in deep peaceful breaths, her eye brows twitching from what ever dream she was having.

Lorelai was reminded of all the good things that came with being a mom; the first steps, first words, first smiles, first laughs, the movie nights, the excuse to participate in town festivals, the fun, the pride, the sheer overwhelming love.

What if she had another girl? Another best friend, another crazy Gilmore girl to grace their adoptive home town.

What if she had a boy? Her past relationships proved she didn't understand boys. Perhaps a male perspective to help explain things to her wouldn't be so bad.

Lorelai didn't realize her hand had slipped down to her stomach, no, she amended, my baby. It could have been her increasing hormones and fears, but her eyes started to well up. The thought of rearing another child on her own, was incredibly sad to her. Even if she had Sookie and Mia for support, she'd still be on her own, Rory was just a kid, and she was still growing up and deserved to experience her own childhood, not to be another instant parent to a sibling. It was clear to Lorelai that she would need to talk to the father, as Sookie had earlier suggested.

The best case, he'd be a willing participate, more willing than Christopher, more local than Christopher. The worst case… Lorelai would have to go it alone once again… somehow. Sookie's words echoed again and were Lorelai's last best hope…

_He is going to be a father, he has a right to know Lorelai, he may surprise you; you won't know until you tell him_.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

**How will Luke take the news? Will anything come of Rory's crush on Luke? Will mother and Daughter fight for the plaid man's affections?**

**Find out next time.**

**A/N:**

**That's right folks. Lucky number seven she finds out… she's prego Luke Danes style! Those of you who guessed, you were RIGHT!! pat yourselves on the back!! Someone asked a long, long time ago….well if you were going to accept the Luke's turtle, Luke having a kid OUT OF CHARACTER, how would you do it? Well, This is my "acceptable" turtle. Lorelai as the mother!!**

**TBC DUN DUN DUN!!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter; I had a very good reason for its delay.**

**My mother had a medical concern and was in the hospital, but the good news is she is going to be fine, she feels better than she has in weeks and no Surgery was/is required! Thank you my dear friends for your thoughts and prayers during this period. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	8. History Repeats Itself

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Summary: What if Luke did have a turtle, and the mother of Luke's child let him be involved with his child from the very beginning in 1993-1994? **

**Crack Whores, TRUST, my darlings, TRUST.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 8:  
History Repeats Itself**

Over their weeks of avoiding each other, Lorelai took note of seeing Luke heading to and from town in his green truck; he always seemed to park it around the square.

So, Lorelai took a sick day as Sookie had advised and dropped Rory off at Lane's so they could spend the summer day together. Lorelai wasn't ready to tell Sookie that Luke Danes was the father, she had barely mustered the nerve to tell him he was going to be a father; and Lorelai knew she couldn't go to Mia just yet, since Mia was also friends with Luke. She had to find Luke first, so Lorelai went to a guaranteed source for any information in town, Miss Patty.

"Why, hello sweetheart," Miss Patty cooed, enjoying a cigarette between her dance classes.

"Umm, hey Patty. Um can I talk to you a second?"

"Of course," as she blew her smoke into the air. "Business or pleasure? Oh, has Rory decided to come to dance class?" Patty guessed hopefully.

"Umm, thankfully, no..." Lorelai winced over the smell of tobacco, wondering if she should hold her breath while talking to Patty to protect her baby, but decided not breathing wasn't good for the baby either.

"Pity, I think she'd really enjoy it. Plus she's bound to inherit your tall slender frame; she'd be destined as a prima ballerina for sure," Patty diverted from her usual sale's pitch, "So, how can I help you today?

"Well, I just … well I need to find someone..."

"So it is pleasure?" Patty wickedly smiled, "Are you finally going to let me set you up with someone?" Matchmaking was much more intriguing than talk of silly dance classes.

"Aw, no, no nothing like that. It's just that um… well, do you know Luke Danes?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Honey, I've always got my eye out for Luke Danes; you have excellent taste," gesturing with her cigarette.

"Oh no … no, no, no, really, my taste isn't… up for discussion, my taste isn't anywhere near here!" Lorelai denied emphatically, nervous of the unexpected news getting out too soon, "I mean I could see why you would think that… I mean he's a man…and I'm a woman…"

"You're both about the same age," Patty led on to encourage the match, taking another drag on her cigarette holder.

"Um, very observant, but it's just, ," Lorelai found a plausible excuse, "Um, it's just he did some work at the Inn, and well… um since he's so …handy, I wanted to get his … professional opinion on some of the houses I was looking at… you know, for me and Rory. If they are pits, or have termites or … something…"Lorelai prayed Patty bought the cover story.

"Aw," Miss Patty seemed disappointed, yet kept her ears open, "Well, you know dear, he is single again if you want to use him for more than a professional opinion," Patty confided.

Lorelai tried not to blush, knowing all too well how single Luke was, and how weak kneed he could make a girl with a few kisses; "Well, that's too bad for him…because I really just need the…professional opinion." She knew the town would find out sooner or later, she just preferred it be as later as possible.

"Well, he lives right over there," Patty nodded with her head.

"What? Where?" Lorelai looked over her shoulder.

"See that William's Hardware store on the corner."

"I thought that closed years ago."

"It is. Luke lives above it; that was his father's old place."

"What?" Lorelai thought she had it bad in the potting shed. She looked at the building she had passed countless times during her life in Stars Hollow. Who knew Luke had been so close to her this whole time and she never even knew it. Barely a block from Miss Patty's, down the street from Weston's, and directly across the square from Doose's Market.

Patty explained, "Luke sold his family house after his father died. Since then he's been living in a make shift apartment above his father's old store; it used to be the office of the store. Luke's at work now; he works for a construction company in Litchfield, remodeling houses, remodeling offices, that sort of thing. So he should be able to help you with your questions."

"How can I reach him? Do you have a phone number?" Lorelai wasn't sure if shed' be able to tell him in person.

"Well, I may be good, but everyone has their limits. I don't have Luke's number or know if he even has a phone; he's a very …private person."

_Great, a loner and private person, not exactly a family man._

"…And if you ever land his phone number, kindly pass it on, I've been trying to set him up for some time now. It's just easier to have the women call him themselves. I can give you the name of the company he works for if that would help?"

Lorelai didn't know how many women would be calling him once they found out he was going to have a baby with another woman; "Thank you, Patty."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai didn't know how to approach this situation. She only told one other man that she was pregnant in her whole life and she wasn't exactly encouraged by that incident nine years ago. She thought about ways to get Luke alone. Ask him to talk at the inn? That would be so public with all those people around, coworkers and guests, Mia. She could ask him after a town meeting…but then she would have Rory right there, and the townsfolk would speculate on why they were talking; again too public. Lorelai considered going to the construction company where he worked, or trying to find the restaurant where he was employed. That would be awkward too. Telling him in front of all of his friends and coworkers he was going to be a father; that wouldn't work either.

Lorelai wanted to avoid being alone with him because she didn't want to lead him on, give him false hope that they could start something up, have a real relationship. It had to be private; they had to talk business, to work things out. Though Lorelai had it all worked out in her head. He'd freak out and she'd raise two kids by herself, end of story. She knew she couldn't bring him to the potting shed. Not only would Rory likely be there but it was just embarrassing to be living what was basically a gardening shed. She didn't know why she cared so much about what Luke thought of her and where she lived, but … she didn't want him to look down on her. To judge her for being a single mom and all she could afford was a one room shed on the inn's property? She was doing the best she could with what she had; and she was going to get a house as soon as she could afford it. That had been the goal, to get a house before the first snow, until her condition now made it paramount to buy the house before the baby came.

Luke's place; it had to happen at his place, though Lorelai hated that it was right at the center of town; hated that she had no idea on how to get in there. She assumed since the hardware store was closed that the door would be locked. When to do it was another question; she wanted it to be soon, to just get it over with. It would have to be after her work day, it would have to be when Rory was occupied. It would have to be when no one in town would notice.

The day was decided, Thursday. Lorelai, Sookie and Rory were tucked away at the inn's library watching a movie on the TV. Lorelai carefully watched her daughter hating, all this deception and need to be sneaky. Around 9:30 Rory's head started to droop. By 9:45 Rory was out cold, and by 9:50 Lorelai was heading out the inn's front door while Sookie finished the movie and kept vigil over Rory.

Lorelai had a driver's license, thanks to Mia teaching her, but didn't have a car of her own yet. She had been scrimping and saving for a house, that had been the big goal, and everything of interest was in walking radius of Stars Hollow anyway. However, Sookie was happy to loan her car for this mission.

Sookie didn't know who the father was yet or where he could be found; all that mattered was that Lorelai had the courage to go and tell him and talk to him. She only hoped he would be home.

Lorelai parked Sookie's car down the street from Patty's. Lorelai walked to the square on the lookout for anyone who would recognize her, but there was not a soul in the square; thankfully, this burg had an early bedtime. She went to the front door of the closed hardware store and pulled out a hairpin from her purse like she had seen in dozens of movies. Lorelai put the pin in the lock and prayed it worked. She fiddled and jimmied around with the hairpin in the lock till through the glass of the door she saw the deadbolt. She had never seen someone undo a deadbolt in the movies.

"Shoot," She muttered to herself, she wanted to say another word but she had been used to self-censoring since she began her motherhood career. Lorelai glanced around the square hoping no one saw her attempt at B&E. She went around the corner back to the car when she noticed an alleyway.

_Back door?_ She thought to herself as she raised a brow. Lorelai tried her hairpin method again, but she had just been goofing around before and hadn't expected it to work. Then she recalled an episode of Hart to Hart and pulled out the old gym card that she never used; she had joined after she had Rory to lose the pregnancy weight, but she was way too fat to show herself in public.

Lorelai hoped she was on the right side of the door for the card trick to work. The good news was in the alleyway she was out of sight and could take her time. She heard some kind of click, she immediately tried the knob and Lorelai couldn't believe her luck that it actually worked. She opened the door and peered inside looking and feeling around for a light switch. Lorelai found one and flipped it and saw a dark, intimidating hallway and wandered down it cautiously. At the end of the hall she found some double doors and pushed them open. She was now standing inside the closed hardware store that looked like it hadn't been open for ages. Lorelai looked around at the tarp covered counter and pegboard displays of nails and bolts, boxes of leftover stock and she wondered why Luke would keep this place if he wasn't in the hardware business. Granted he was in the construction trade, that was close she guessed. Lorelai found a curtain and she peeked behind it to find a staircase, and recalled Patty said he lived above the old store.

Lorelai took a breath for courage, but ended up coughing due to the dust and must of the failed store; Lorelai quietly creaked up the stairs, hoping Luke wouldn't be too surprised to see her.

Of course he would. They had been avoiding each other since their magic night, she had told him plainly she wanted nothing to do with him, yet here she was breaking and entering into his place. At the top of the stairs was a door that said "William's Hardware Private"; Lorelai assumed that was the makeshift apartment.

Through the textured glass she could see the apartment was dark and quiet. _Where could he be?_ Granted, she only worked one job and every spare moment was spent with Rory. Luke did say he had two jobs; _Duh, Lorelai, he said he worked in a restaurant…_Lorelai knew from Sookie's schedule the long late nights that could entail. She only hoped that she could wrap this up before Rory woke up; she didn't have to worry about Mia since she had gone home before they started the movie.

Lorelai went back down to the base of the stairs, turned off the lights in the store and hallway, and sat down in the stairwell, hoping to keep her nerve and her courage, anxious for when Luke would arrive.

She lost count of how long she waited there sitting on the steps bored, but just as Lorelai was about to give up, she heard something from out in the store. She held her breath; she knew Luke would discover her. Luke casually opened the curtain, oblivious to her presence until she sat up straight and said "Hi," from the third step from the bottom.

"JEEZ!" Luke shouted, and then he recognized his intruder before he made to defend himself, "Lorelai?"

"You should really get better locks. May I suggest a dead bolt on the back door?"

"Thanks for the tip," he put his hands on his hips as his heartbeat came back to normal, "You do realize you are breaking and entering?"

"I know, but you're apartment doesn't exactly have public access, or a doorman," Lorelai argued.

"I know. I like it that way. It avoids surprises like this one."_ What is she doing here?_ Luke had been pretty firm after the town meeting; she wanted nothing to do with him, which he discovered was on account of her daughter, which he completely understood. No matter how wonderful the fourth of July was, Luke had drawn a losing straw and accepted that nothing further was going to happen with Lorelai; but these chance meetings made it harder and harder for him to let her go.

"I'm sorry; I needed to talk to you," Lorelai entreated.

"Jeez, you're fickle…" Luke trudged up the stairs.

"And you're a hard man to reach," Lorelai stood up and followed him up the stairs.

"Again, I know. I like it that way. If you wanted to talk, you should have waited outside," finding his keys and he reached the top landing.

"Someone may have seen me!"

"If you're so ashamed to be here maybe you shouldn't have come at all," Luke barked.

There was a moment of quiet. Lorelai knew she deserved that, understood that he was hurt by her dismissal of their night together, which only made her feel worse for her treatment of him and the news she had to relay.

Then Luke apologized, "Look, I'm sorry; long day. It's just… what do you want from me? You're sending loads of mixed signals, so forgive me if I can't keep up. One minute we're…" he couldn't even say it, but she was there she knew what he was talking about, "…the next you left me alone in that room…"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I had to…"

"…Because of your daughter I know," Luke finished for her, "and then I finally find you at the town meeting, but you tell me to leave you alone. Then when we run into each other at the market and that's when I find out you have a daughter, and it's fine. I understand. It was a one night thing for you."

"I don't usually do that okay," Lorelai said defending her reputation, "I wasn't lying when I said that. That night was …special."

"So you keep saying but you've already forgotten about it. It happened, now it's over. So what are you doing here now?"

"Please…We really need to talk…"

"About what? According to you we have nothing to talk about, there is nothing between us," he scoffed.

"Luke, this is kind of important…and I sort of have… a time limit here," Lorelai pleaded; _Like eight more months_.

Luke opened the apartment door, "fine, come on in."

Lorelai only felt a little better being invited into his place. She looked around the one room bachelor pad and she couldn't believe that Luke and the ex-girlfriend had lived in such a small space together, but she figured cramped equaled cozy and romantic. Given her reason for being there, Lorelai knew it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up the Ex-girlfriend.

"You want something to drink?"

"Um, yes, coffee please," Lorelai said out of habit, suddenly realizing she would have to change her eating habits from now on given her condition.

"I have water, milk or juice...tea?"

Lorelai smiled, "I'll… have juice," _that's good for the baby, right?_

Luke went to the fridge and got the juice and two glasses from the cabinet, "couch or table." Luke was suspicious of her visit. If Lorelai said couch, maybe she had changed her mind and was willing to give him a chance, perhaps continue what started on the fourth of July. Act on that attraction and chemistry, go out to dinner and have a real relationship, even with her daughter in the picture. If Lorelai said table, this was purely business.

"Um table, if that's alright," she said glancing around his apartment. The couch was way too close to the bed for her taste. Lorelai let down her guard once with this fella, she wasn't going to let it happen again when she was already pregnant.

Luke nodded with understanding, though he still didn't know why she was there. "Have a seat." He turned and handed her glass of juice, "What's so important?"

Lorelai took the glass, and sat down; she held it with both of her hands on the table, staring deeply at it's contents just trying to get her thoughts together.

Luke had sat down opposite her waiting for her to speak again. he had finished his drink before Lorelai even took her first sip. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him suddenly.

"You came to see me?" Luke reminded pointedly.

"Yeah, I know, I know." She just didn't know what to say. _Hey remember that night we got together? Well, you won't believe what happened… or How are you with kids 'cause we're going to have a baby? _

"I thought you said you had a time limit…"

"I do," Lorelai said quickly, "I'm sorry this is…really hard for me."

"Okay…sorry," Luke said pointedly. He was the one being inconvenienced, it was his apartment; he had to get up at five the next day to go to work. There was another long, uncomfortable pause and Luke had to ask, "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," he grumbled as a conversation starter as Lorelai continued to stare into her juice.

"Umm, yeah I did but something came up," Lorelai informed, she wanted to do her best not to cry during her announcement to Luke.

"So… what came up?" Luke asked, trying to move this along.  
_  
Two lines on my pregnancy test, _Lorelai tried to focus on him and not the juice glass, she had to look him in the eye as she told him, "Okay, I have to get this all off my chest…you can't say a word until I'm completely finished… okay?"

"Okay."

"First off, I want to thank you for what you did for Rory. At the town meeting."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"Not to her. She can't stop talking about it. You helped her and it made her really happy. I don't know why you did it but, it was a really nice thing to do and I want to thank you for that."

Luke shrugged, "You're welcome." Had his gesture opened that closed door a crack? Because of his aid to Rory, was Lorelai considering letting him in to pursue a relationship?

"Alright, …umm so I have a daughter," Lorelai confessed.

"Yeah, I know," Luke looked down at his feet.

Lorelai pressed on, determined his reactions wouldn't distract her, "Her name is Rory. She's going to be nine in October." She cautiously chose her words to Luke's face as practice for later on in her story, "I … got pregnant… when I was sixteen. My parent's and Christopher's parents were all ready and settled to have us get married at sixteen because '_when you get pregnant you get married'_," quoting her mother. "I didn't want that. I didn't want to get married because someone told me we had to. I had already been stifled in that house and I knew if I wanted to raise my …baby my way I had to leave. So I ran away with Rory a few months after she was born. And well, that is why I've been reluctant to get involved with anyone… Rory's been my main focus for so long. That is what made… that night, with you and me, so special… you didn't know about her, you just saw me as a beautiful woman and not the stigma of what a single mom is… its been a long time since I had any romance in my life, or since I felt that way and well thank you for that. That night was amazing… and I don't think I'll ever forget it…" she said mirthlessly, inadvertently confessing too much of her feelings, considering she had to inform him about their little souvenir from that night.

Luke thought he understood now, she was guarded to protect her daughter, then he had been curious about another factor, "Well, where's her father?"

"Gone, we don't see much of him," Lorelai sheepishly shifted her glass on the table top; "He calls from time to time, but I've been doing it on my own since I moved out of my parents' house at seventeen. See, I've had really strict rules about dating. I keep my personal life totally separate from my life with Rory. You know I never want her to feel unsettled or like her life could just shift at any moment. I mean, she comes first, she has to, and I mean… I have dated, but, um, I've just never dated-dated, you know… and that night…had this whole weird kismet of events happen…"

"Lorelai, I don't..."

"Still talking," Lorelai raised her hand, "Anyway… also in reference to that magic night and things shifting….well, history sort of …repeated itself," Lorelai hesitantly met his gaze hoping he would get it.

"What?" Luke's brow furrowed.

Lorelai took a deep breath as she had to tell a complete stranger, "I'm… pregnant."

Luke blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That night … with us… I got pregnant."

Silence hung in the air and time dragged for a long while. Luke's breathing started to become irregular as he tried to wrap his brain around the new information, was she really telling him what he thought she was telling him? He was going to be a father?? Finding his voice again, "Wait a minute…"

Lorelai continued quickly, "…I just want you to know that I don't expect anything… okay… I'm prepared to handle this all on my own… like I did before… it's just… well, I thought you should know… I mean we live in the same town, we may see each other from time to time, and well it seems to be my precedent to at least tell the father." Lorelai paused, "I wanted you to know so if you saw me, walking down the street with a baby… that had your eyes or your nose… you'd know why…"

"But …um, that is…um?"

"Yes?" Lorelai encouraged him to try and finish his thought.

"Well, we… we didn't use… you know…"

"Protection?" Lorelai finished, "Bit late for that now," Lorelai jeered, then explained, "I'm not on any birth control because I haven't had sex in like almost a decade so I didn't really see a need for a prescription."

"And we didn't have… you know…" he alluded again.

"A condom? No, we weren't exactly prepared there either, so hence the pregnancy."

It was almost too much for a 27-year-old Luke to handle; he had never gotten a girl pregnant before, "Umm, Lorelai …are you sure…"

Lorelai defended her reputation, "You're the only guy I've been with in literally years, as I've just explained to you," she said exasperated.

"No, no," trying to calm her that she misunderstood his question, "Are sure that you are…you know, really pregnant."

"Yeah, three pregnancy tests," she nodded.

"Three?" he raised a brow.

"I didn't believe it at first myself, maybe I didn't want to believe it," she laughed mirthlessly, "Umm like I said, I just wanted you to know," Lorelai stood and tried to leave, she wasn't three steps away from the table when Luke stood up too and caught her arm to prevent her from running away, Luke stepped in front of her to block her path.

"Hold up," Luke's chair made that horrible wood against wood noise as he flew out of his seat to stop her. Luke knew he couldn't let her go, not like that, not after she had done it on her own once before, not now that she was pregnant with his kid, "You don't get to run away…you can't just drop a bomb like that on me and run."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, surprised that he cared so much all of a sudden.

"Well, you have to give me a minute here!" Luke said exasperated, "You tell me I'm going to be a father and run off! You say if I see a kid with my nose, not to worry about it… well I am gonna worry about it so … just let me wrap my brain around it for a second…." He sputtered.

"Um okay?" Lorelai timidly agreed.

"Jeez!" Luke stalked over to the couch in the living room area; Lorelai didn't know what else to do but follow him and sit there beside him until he was ready to talk again. For an undetermined amount of time Luke rubbed his eyes and held his head in his hands. Lorelai just sat there with her purse in her lap ready to head for the door on a moment's notice. Finally, he leaned back and he removed his ball cap and slouched on the couch while he scratched his head.

Lorelai looked over at him; Luke looked terrified, hopeless, and yet at the corners of his mouth, he seemed to be smiling in a strange way. He's head started to bob up and down, accepting the circumstances, "Thank you… for being honest with me."

"You're welcome," Lorelai said simply surprised at how calm he had become.

"Now, it's my turn," Luke turned to her and took her hand.

It was nice, but also unsettling to have a complete stranger hold her hand. Lorelai's natural instinct was to try to pull away; the last time they clasped hands she had led him up the stairs to the honeymoon suite and they had conceived a baby; Lorelai stared at their clasped hands as Luke spoke. "Honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..."

"Luke… you don't even know me..."

"Still you made an impression."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, sleeping with a guy has that effect."

"Will you cut the sarcasm for a minute? I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry," Lorelai was truly remorseful, "Force of habit."

"Well, I'm just saying… I want to be there, I want to do right by you."

"What?" Lorelai's brow furrowed, it sounded so old fashion and cliché, "Do right by me? Who talks like that?" Lorelai had the urge to pull her hand away, but didn't.

Luke explained, "It's something my dad used to say..."

Having been in this situation before, Lorelai knew where this was going, "Luke, I don't want you to propose to me just because I'm pregnant. Sorry, but been there and still don't want to do that…being pregnant still isn't reason enough to get married for me..."

"Um, well, that is," Luke was taken aback, he hadn't even thought about proposing, he began to wonder if that was the thing he should have said, but Lorelai just said she wasn't interested in that option. Luke had just been rejected by Rachel, and now he was rejected by Lorelai before he even thought to ask. Luke cleared the lump in his throat he had over marriage, "Um, I'm not proposing but… well, I do want to make an offer. I do want to help… and I want to be involved; I want to know who my kid is… I don't want to see 'em pass by and say 'There goes half my chromosomes, oh well'…I want to be a real father."

Luke was so quick to agree, to pitch in, and to step up. When she had told Chris about Rory he couldn't speak for a full thirty minutes. Here she had changed Luke's life forever, practically a complete stranger and he was already so dedicated to the baby; Christopher had been her life long friend, long term boyfriend whom she though she could have trusted through anything, but from the moment she said she wouldn't marry him, Christopher took that to mean she didn't need him to help rear Rory, and Christopher took the out as soon as it presented itself. In comparison, Luke seemed to be more chivalrous, more noble and duty bound than the "well-breed" blue blood Christopher. Luke was processing things rather well, "This is really sweet, but totally unnecessary. I'm not asking you do to this…I can manage..." she said with her voice breaking.

"You already have one kid to take care of? Have you forgotten how demanding newborns can be?"

"How do you know how demanding…" Lorelai asked, surprised that the loner bachelor was familiar at all with newborns.

"I helped my sister with my nephew when he was small," He didn't want to mention Liz and Jimmy running out on her, it might bring up bad memories for Lorelai about Rory's father, "Look, I want to do this…for my kid and as for the not knowing each other… I mean we have the next few months do to that…right?"

"Yeah, I guess, at the very least we could be friends I suppose," thinking of how her and Christopher handled things amicably on the rare occasion when he was in town or if she had gone to see him with Rory. Lorelai started staring at their hands again, Luke still held hers, and she remembered their magical night together once again.

At the very least Luke was hoping they could maybe date while she was pregnant, get to know each other, and be more when the baby arrived, but he was getting signals from Lorelai that while that night was "special", as she often repeated, she wasn't interested in Luke for anything more than telling him they were having a baby. "Well, I'm local, I'll be there," Luke promised, "For diapers and feedings and money…I want to provide for my kid."

"Oh God, money," Why was money always central to her problems? Lorelai had come from money and chose freedom over the cushy, vapid lifestyle her parents offered. She had to find a job to provide for Rory, now she was going to have another little one to raise, tears starting well up in her eyes,

"Have you told your …daughter?" Luke still getting used to the idea.

Tears were flowing freely and Lorelai said weakly, "No, I haven't told anyone, well my friend Sookie knows, but with Rory…I don't know exactly what she thinks of the whole situation with me and her dad." Lorelai shut her eyes tight, to keep more tears from escaping, "I mean, she's eight, and most kids would want their folks together…and I've sensed that with her before, the parent trap mentality, but… well, I don't know how to explain that her dad and I aren't getting back together… or that I'm having a baby with another man..."

"Hey, its okay," all Luke could do was put an arm around Lorelai and let her cry on his shoulder, "Well, let's talk it all out… okay? I mean… start off slow…"

"Luke, I don't know just how much you know about babies but we are on a time crunch here!" Lorelai snapped.

"I know we have nine months."

"Eight," Lorelai corrected, since it was about a month since they hooked up, "Eight months to figure out how to live with two kids on my income..."

"And my income! I'm working two jobs, I can help with finances."

"Well, who's going to take care of the baby while I'm working my job? Huh? I need to earn money to provide for my first child, too."

"We'll tag team it; I know it's a little overwhelming..."

"A little?" she said dryly.

"But we'll figure it out…" Luke assured.

"Oh God, and the town, this stupid gossip burg we live in… I mean…I had to go to Miss Patty to find you and well, once I start showing they are going to ask a lot of questions."

"Tell me about it; it's like living under a microscope. Everyone here is just waiting for you to screw up."

"Case in point," Lorelai shook her head lamely, "Well, this just was… so unexpected…"

"Well we'll deal with all that as it comes. Okay? "

"Okay," Lorelai nodded, and the talking came to halt. The silence became too much for Lorelai, and her strong exterior began to crumble and the tears began to flow harder.

Awkwardly, Luke held her, and let her cry it out on his shoulder. Luke prayed while Lorelai sobbed, asking his late father for guidance, hoping he was doing the right thing. Just as Luke began to wonder if the baby would be a boy or a girl, what this meant for their relationship, if he and Lorelai would grow to love each other over the baby, Lorelai stopped sniffling, raising her head from his shoulder wearing a strange frowning smile. "I should go," she said quietly as dully as if she was saying "It's Thursday."

Crying had been cathartic, but Lorelai was still worried. Would Luke skip town as soon as he was out of her sight? Would Mia fire her if she ever found out Lorelai used the room at the Inn for her indiscretion? How was Lorelai going to juggle Rory, a baby and a job? She was pregnant again, that meant diapers and a crib, she'd need the house more than ever, but how could she afford the house if she needed baby clothes and formula...

"Wait, stay," Straining for small talk, Luke asked, "Tell me more about your daughter? What's her name again?"

"Rory."

"Rory," Luke nodded, trying to cement the name in his brain, "How did you pick that name?"

Lorelai gave him a half smile, "Well, its Lorelai actually, I named her after me, a lot of Demerol went into that decision though," recalling her first labor, _Oh God I'm going to have to go through labor again_. "…Well, I knew I couldn't have two Lorelai's in the same house, so I came up with Rory as a nickname."

Luke eagerly asked, "So, what's she like? I can already tell she's really smart."

Lorelai smiled that Luke wanted to learn about Rory, and was pleased that he was even kinder than she imagined. Lorelai found it easy to gush and pride over Rory. Learning about her daughter Rory, and discussing their situation, saving a few worrisome issues for another day.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When she had returned to the Inn, the scene of the crime, she joked to herself upon seeing the porch again; but now there was a piece of paper in Lorelai's pocket, a piece of paper with Luke's phone number. Luke seemed sad to have her go, knowing that Lorelai was walking off with his baby, still Lorelai felt better having talked to him, having finally cried it all out and knowing they had an understanding with their situation. She felt better that now he knew, it was out in the open. Felt better that if she needed Luke, he was only a phone call away thanks to the digits scribbled down on the paper in her pocket. Lorelai promised not to share the digits with Miss Patty. After all, Stars Hollow's most eligible bachelor was technically off the market now, considering he offered to help Lorelai with their baby.

77777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter Title Runners up:**

**We Have To Talk**

**Breaking And Entering**

**I Think You Should Know…**

**I Have Some News **

**Business Or Pleasure? **close second :o)**

**I know this chapter took a long time, sorry, we've been busy. Beta's X went missing (not sure if I'm at liberty to say), so she had to find X, then my nephew was cut in half and no, it wasn't for a magic trick… although, they did make his appendix disappear… it's been an eventful/stressful/worry full few weeks for us all. Even so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and know that more is on the way! Happy Holidays around the world!!**

**TBC  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	9. Doctor, It Hurts When I Do This

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to GURO JENN and LIZ**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter: 9  
Doctor, It Hurts When I Do This… **

It was amazing how two words could change a man's life.

"_I'm pregnant."_

To say Luke was suddenly distracted at both of his jobs was an understatement. Whenever he had a quiet moment or was on his break, Luke's mind would automatically drift to Lorelai and… their baby. What was Lorelai doing in that moment? What was she feeling? What other discomfort was her changing body putting her through? Did she need help?

Luke was constantly being called out of a far away looks as he spaced out on the job, dangerous in the trade of construction, but he couldn't help his mind drifted back to Stars Hollow, back to the Independence Inn, back to the night that changed everything.

Luke strained to recall any details of his mother when she was pregnant with his younger sister, Liz. All he could remember as a small boy was that he couldn't sit on his mother's lap toward the end, and then all of a sudden…everyone was congratulating him on becoming a big brother when he had done absolutely nothing to contribute to earning the new title.

Then he focused on the more recent memory of that same sister's pregnancy. How slowly over several months Liz's belly developed then he got a phone call that he was now "Uncle Luke", once again having no choice in the change of his title or status. He naturally went to see Liz in the hospital with their dad, William. Then Jimmy, the no good scumbag that conned his naive sister into marrying him at such a young age, said that he was going out for diapers only to never be seen again. Luke couldn't help but wonder if Lorelai had gone through a similar ordeal when Rory's father, whatever his name was, when he decided to leave town and his child.

Luke wondered about Rory, what disappointments has she gone through without her father there; He's seen first hand what a toll it's taken on Liz's son, Jess. Luke felt bad for both kids, from the few times he had met Rory, she seemed like a really sweet girl, and she was about the same age as his nephew. Luke wanted to call Liz for advice, she was the only family he had, she had at least been through this before, but Luke was hesitant. Liz wasn't exactly and ideal mother figure or ideal sister to be getting any kind of advice from.

Liz got into a lot of trouble, did a lot of things Luke didn't approve of, but he was desperate. Luke got so far as to dial the area code for New York before hanging up the phone, thinking better on it. The last thing he wanted to hear was to hear Liz cackling over how her straight laced brother knocked someone up. Luke rolled his eyes just at the thought.

A few days after Lorelai's "visit" to his apartment, Luke still had trouble sleeping. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that he that was going to become a father. Talk about life changing, one week his girlfriend had left him, and while facing a future alone, the next he met Lorelai, then they had one romantic, incredible evening together and now they were going to have a baby without being seriously romantically involved. Luke still didn't know what to expect with this arrangement; they were going to be mere friends with a baby? Lorelai had told him he didn't have to do anything for Rory, explained that she wasn't looking for a father for both of her children, but Luke thought that was somewhat unfair. He didn't want to ignore Rory, and he didn't think it was right that he should treat the new baby any differently from Rory. He also didn't think it was right that Rory's father was getting such a pass from any responsibility and wasn't as involved as he should be; still that could only complicate things. Perhaps Luke should be thankful what's-his-name was so hands off. It will be just the three of them… that is, four of them, when the baby came. Rory's father wasn't his business anyway. Luke knew that he wanted to be at the very least Rory's friend, and if the young girl would let him, maybe he could be a positive male role model that she was missing.

Still, Luke hadn't heard from Lorelai for two days. He had given her his number to reach him if she needed anything, but she failed to give him her number in return. He had still been in such shock from her news he really didn't think to ask for it. After all, she had come to him, it seemed as though she wanted his help, and all she had to do was ask for it. Luke had no way to reach her to ask about all the questions forming in his solitude. He could always call the Inn, but what if Mia answered?

Two days. Lorelai hadn't called him for two days. What was going on? She said she wanted his help? She said she was going to let him be involved. How was he going to help or be involved if he didn't know what to do or what she needed from him? Maybe she hadn't told Rory yet. Maybe she was waiting till the right moment then she would call? But each hour that passed was an hour closer to the baby arriving. Time seemed to drag on yet at the same time, things were happening too fast. Was he the only one feeling the pressure and confusion about their situation? Was Lorelai completely relaxed because she had been through this before? She had said she was willing to do it on her own, does that mean she really didn't need him at all?

Yet, they agreed, she told him about the baby, and he said he wanted to be involved, so why wasn't she letting him be involved? They needed to talk, they needed to plan, they needed to figure things out, tell people their news, which he wasn't looking forward to. Miss Patty and Babette elbowing him, _"You and Lorelai, huh?"_ Luke rolled his eyes at the mere thought.

As he lay in bed, Luke didn't know what he was supposed to do. He offered help, but maybe Lorelai needs him more when the baby is out in the world, not so much during the pregnancy? So, what? She's just not going to talk to him for eight months? What about when she goes into labor? What about doctor's appointments? Luke knew he would be ragged and tired the next day at work due to his lack of sleep, but he couldn't help it. Luke couldn't turn his mind off.

Luke was going to be a father.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Finally, Lorelai called. Three days and she finally called! Luke came home from work, and immediately saw his answering machine was blinking. Few people had his number, so he hoped it was Lorelai as he hit play.

"Hey Luke, Wow this is so weird, I haven't called a boy in a long, long, time. Well anyway, if you want to stop by the Inn later so we can talk more about… well, you know what. So, if you could come by the Inn, that would be great. See you later bye."

That was it? He waited three days for that? Not specific time, no specific location, no number to call her back to clarify details, which was infuriating. So, Luke picked up his phone and called the Inn and asked for Lorelai.

"Thank you for calling the Independence Inn, this is Danielle, how may I help you?"

"Um, hi. I need to speak with Lorelai Gilmore right away."

"Certainly, may I ask what this is regarding?"

"Does that matter?" Luke asked defensively.

"Um, I suppose not," Luke could tell his tone had been a little ruder than he intended, because the woman on the phone echoed his tone, "Can you at least give me your name? So I can tell her."

"It's Luke. just tell her it's Luke." after he was put on hold, Luke blew out a frustrated breath; was this how it was going to go every time he needed to talk to her? They had to hunt her down wherever she was at the Inn? What if she had gone home for the night? He had to ask for her home number to make this a little easier.

Finally Lorelai came on the line, "Hello?"

"Lorelai, its Luke."

"Yeah, Danielle said, hey there," she said in an ever carefree voice.

"Hi," he said a little impatient.

"So…what's up?"

_You're carrying my kid that's what's up! _"You didn't say what time to meet you, or where; I was at work most of the day, so I didn't get your message till now."

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot you're not a local worker. I guess I'm going to have to get your schedule so we can work things out better."

_Get my schedule? What about you offering some information to me,_ "Yeah, and specific times would be good. And a phone number where I can reach you directly…"_ so we can communicate better,_

"Calling the Inn is fine, everyone knows me here and where to find me," she said quickly.

"What if I need to call you when you're not at work?"

Lorelai was insistent, "Trust me, just call here and they will find me."

"You don't have a direct number? Like your apartment or something?"

"No, I don't," Lorelai said stiffly.

"Okay," Luke waited for further explanation, but Lorelai didn't offer any. For someone who wanted him to participate so badly, she was awfully guarded about the whole thing; "So what did you want to meet about?"

"Well, I was thinking it might be a good idea for Rory to meet you again. You know, so you both can get better acquainted since… you'll be you know, around her more."

Luke raised a brow, Lorelai sounded like she really didn't want the meeting to take place at all, as if she was suggesting it against her will; like she was begrudgingly letting Luke into her secret world. So Luke was going to prove to her how enthusiastic he was about meeting Rory again, "Great, I can't wait. When and where?"

"Easy there, fella. This is just so she can meet you and see you again; you know get comfortable around you so when I do tell her it won't be as big of a shock.

"You haven't…. told your daughter yet?"

Luke heard the hesitation and shame, "No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Look, I hope you can understand and appreciate the delicate situation I'm in over here. Rory and I have a great relationship, but I really don't know how she will react to this. Me springing some guy on her, springing a…" Lorelai lowered her voice into the phone as if she didn't want those around her to hear, "…a sibling on her. It's been just her and me for so long and now…everything's changing so quickly. And every time I want to try to sit her down and tell her, I see those innocent eyes, oblivious to the evil in the world….and I chicken out."

"What do you mean?" Was Luke some evil villain that cursed Lorelai with a baby? Sure, he started the kissing but he just wanted to take her out to dinner at a normal pace. She had suggested going inside the Inn for a room, and Luke could have left anytime he wanted to; they both were to blame.

"Look, I can't talk about it right now; I'm at work. Just what time is good for you and we'll talk then."

"Okay," Luke nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see him over the phone. "When do you get off work?"

"Hmmm, looks like two hours and twenty-seven minutes."

Luke assumed she had been looking at a clock, "Okay, well I'll see you then."

"Oh yeah …and do you have a day off coming up or something?"

"Um Sure, Sunday…"

With a hint of annoyance, Lorelai clarified, "Is there a way you could switch that to a weekday?"

"Well, I do have two jobs, so that's a bit tricky on such short notice; why?"

"Well," Lorelai paused, and her voice sounded more vulnerable, "I was going to make a doctors appointment and since you said want to be there and be involved… I thought you could come along." Lorelai shrugged it off, "If you don't want to, I understand. I'll handle it."

Lorelai had flipped again, she now sounded sweet, like she really missed him, like she really wanted him to go with her, to be there. For as apprehensive as she was about telling her daughter, that's how much she seemed to want Luke's support at their first doctor's appointment.

Luke didn't want her to have to go alone. He briefly wondered if what's-his-name went to their first appointment together. "I'll see what I can do, but you have to give me a specific date and a time," Luke assured.

"Okay," Lorelai sounded insecure and timid again. "Maybe after the doctor's appointment, if everything goes well, and well, if Rory meets you a few more times… I'll find the nerve. And I was thinking since you'll be up here, whenever we tell Rory, it maybe a good time to … tell Mia… about our situation, too."

"Tell Mia?" Luke gulped. Luke was starting to realize the ripple effect that amazing night was having on his sphere.

"Well, yeah, she's my friend and my boss, and I guess she's your friend too, so… I think it would be best if she hears if from both of us… before it circles around town three times."

That was the one other thing Luke had forgotten, this wasn't just happening to him and Lorelai, and Rory; the entire town would be affected by the change in the relationship, or whatever it was they had now. A new resident will be coming to the Hollow, and every biddy in the town limits were going to want to hold that baby and pinch their cheeks. Luke's stomach knotted, "Yeah, speaking of which… how are we going to handle that?"

"I don't know yet," Lorelai exhaled, "I'm just trying to work down the list; tell Rory, tell Mia, tell the town, and if I absolutely have to, I will tell my mother but she's always on the bottom of the list."

That comment made Luke sad; Lorelai was completely taking for granted that at least her parents were still alive to give advice; What Luke wouldn't do for a chance to just have another 15 minutes with his father on the subject of parenthood.

Luke heard Lorelai again, "Look, I have some people waiting for me, come up here and we'll talk about it."

"Where will we..?" Luke frowned at the phone as he heard her click the conversation to an end. He hung up his own phone starting to see a pattern; things had to be on Lorelai's terms, dealt with in a way she was comfortable with. She had most of the control in this situation; she knew Luke's number, where he lived, where he worked, she was carrying his baby hostage wherever she went.

Luke calmed down his rising annoyance from over reacting, but still was Luke going to have to bend over backwards the entire nine months?

77777777777777777777777

Luke came by the Inn because Lorelai only told Luke to meet her at the Inn since she was off in a few hours. Once again, specifics not her strong suit. And Why at the Inn? Why not at her place? Or Luke's place? Luke had a theory about that too; he figured Lorelai must have wanted some neutral territory. Not wanting to tip Rory off too soon that something was out of the ordinary. Granted the Inn was technically her territory, so she knew she would be comfortable there. Also, in regard to Rory, Luke knew they had to do this the right way. Lorelai wanted Rory to meet Luke a few more times and get comfortable around him, maybe even like him… so Luke was going to work with that.

Luke walked the grounds of the Inn, hoping to run into them and finally he saw them. Both sitting on a blanket near the old potting shed, beneath the tree Luke and Lorelai had met underneath on the Fourth of July. Luke didn't have time to wonder if Lorelai was camped there on purpose or if Rory had chosen the picnic spot.

He watched them for a minute. How Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair, how Rory was reading aloud on her own. Lorelai seemed more interested in admiring her daughter than the story Rory was narrating. There really was something special about watching Lorelai with her daughter, some secret kind of magic.

Luke took a deep breath and headed toward them. He announced himself, "Um, hi."

Both girls looked up with two pairs of striking blue eyes that struck Luke to the core and he forgot what his opening line was.

"Luke?" Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"Hi Luke," Rory smiled at her hero from the town meeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking some stuff out … for Mia," He lied, and he prayed it didn't show, "I saw you two over here and thought I'd …say hello. You're not working today, Lorelai?"

"Actually, I worked earlier, but I'm off now, so… spending it with Rory," trying to figure out what he was doing? They were supposed to talk alone away from Rory first. Maybe that's why he always wanted specifics. Still, she commended his effort to act like this was the first time they had spoken that day.

Rory was some what surprised to see Luke, she knew he was her mother's friend, knew he helped Mia from time to time, but usually they just ran into each other on the street. Luke had been her hero at the town meeting but now Luke seemed to tower over her, his long shadow hid the sunlight from her book and hid some of the features of his face.

It was strange for Luke too; trying to relate to an eight year old girl; he really didn't hang out with kids at all, and he could barely handle his nephew when he went to help out his sister, Liz. Suddenly remembering the book he had been carrying in his hand. "Um, I got you a book," Luke knelt down to offer it to her, "Sort of a congratulations on," Luke saw the alarmed look on Lorelai's face, "you know, for winning the library thing at the meeting."

"Thank you, you didn't have to," Rory took the book. She could see him better now that he had stooped down to hand the book to her. Luke had a kind smile and eager blue eyes. She was surprised at the sheer size of his hands and feet. To her, Luke seemed something like a giant, but Rory could tell he was just as nervous as she was. Rory didn't understand why he should feel intimidate by her; She was just a kid.

Luke shrugged, "Well, I wanted to."

Rory didn't understand why he was giving her a gift, but she looked down at the book he had given her and smiled, "Little Women."

"Yeah, now you won't have to worry about depriving Taylor of his copy from the library."

That elicited a giggle from Rory, and Lorelai didn't get the joke. Lorelai assumed it was from the town meeting she hadn't gone to when Luke saved the day over the library policy. "Well if he likes it so much why doesn't he buy it? Thank you again, you didn't have to do that. Hey? If you were working for Mia and just coming over to say hello, why did you have the book with you," ever deductive, detective Rory was on the case.

Rory couldn't see the second alarmed glance her mother had sent to Luke, but Luke thought fast, "Well, I know your mom works here so I figured at least I could have given it to her, but… I'm glad I got to give it to you in person."

"Thank you; I don't have this one yet."

"Well, I'm glad I can help fill in the gaps of your library."

"How did you know about my library?" Rory's brow furrowed.

Luke honestly stated, "Your mother told me about it."

Rory looked back at her mother and saw the way Lorelai was smiling at Luke, then Rory studied Luke and the way he was looking at her mom. It was clear something was going on, or at least starting to go on. Rory would have to ask her mother about it later.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After their little meeting, Luke was just having dinner by himself at his kitchen table, alone in his apartment. He was a little frustrated because the visit had been short, they spent the entire time with Rory, which was sort of the point, but at the same time Lorelai and he still didn't have a chance to talk privately about what came next with the baby. Then Lorelai cut it short, saying her and Rory had to have dinner with Sookie. Luke wanted to suggest they eat together, but that would have been inviting himself into their plans and Lorelai had said her goodbyes before Luke could raise the suggestion anyway. Suddenly his phone rang, a rare occurrence in this particular bachelor's apartment, he hoped it was one person, "Hello?"

"What are you doing giving her a book?" Lorelai snapped.

A confused Luke defended himself to Lorelai, "I heard she likes to read?"

"Yeah; But…why did you get her a book?"

"I thought it would help."

"Offering my daughter a bribe would help? How?"

"Like you said, trying to make her comfortable around me; trying to be her friend."

"Unless you know how to French braid hair, I don't want you to be her friend."

"Okay, well she's the big sister to my kid, chances, are I'm going to see her from time to time. You yourself wanted me to meet her so she knows who I am, so when the four of us are together it won't be torturous or awkward."

There was a long stream of silence, and Lorelai admitted, "You're right, I know, you're right."

"Well, it was your idea first so you were right originally."

"I'm sorry; I'm all mixed up lately," Lorelai sighed, "It's the pregnancy, it …makes you crazy. I don't even know why I'm upset about it."

_I wouldn't know anything about that because you don't share_, Luke thought begrudgingly.

"I'm just …not used to other people buying things for Rory. I'm the mother, I'm the provider, and I felt stupidly territorial. I'm sorry; it was a very nice, thoughtful thing for you to do."

"I'm not trying to buy her love, Lorelai; I'm trying to have a …" Luke searched for an appropriate word, "friendship with her. And one with you too, I might add…"_ which you make increasingly difficult…_

"I know, and you should, that's a good thing, hopefully it will make things easier later on. Look, I've scheduled my first doctor's appointment which is just very ceremonial, to confirm I am pregnant, confirm how far along I am…but I think we both know that one… "

"When is it?"

"Wednesday morning; I just need to figure an excuse to tell Rory. It's hard because she's out of school now, and she's usually with me when I work or at least knows where I am while I'm working. I mean, if I say I'm going to the doctor, she'll be concerned, but I don't want to lie to her either. If I say anything else she'll ask me why she can't come too."

"Can Sookie help keep her busy? You said she knows right?"

"Yeah, we'll see. Can you get off work?"

"I'll ask tomorrow first thing."

"Okay, let me know as soon as you can. Bye"

777777777777777777777777777777

Later that evening, when Lorelai had returned from her secret phone call to Luke; Lorelai was in the designated bathroom area of their one room potting shed apartment, Rory was on their mattress studying her mother's actions, contemplating the events of her day and the new book in her possession. Mother and daughter were alone; Lorelai was just brushing her teeth and washing her face for bed. Lorelai hadn't noticed that Rory had taken to staring at her rather than reading from any of her books.

"Are you dating Luke?" Rory asked plainly.

Lorelai froze, her face dripping water from rising off her facial cleanser, "What?" blinking rapidly, hoping not to get stinging soap in her eyes.

Rory explained her theory, "Well, it's all a little funny to me. I mean, Luke has come out of no where all of a sudden. I first met him at the market, and you seemed to know him already."

Lorelai flushed her eyes again and explained, "I met him at the Inn. He was doing a favor for Mia." _Which was true. Jeez,_ _Why does she have to be so smart?_

"Then we meet him again on the street, and he saves the day with the library policy at the town meeting which he said he wasn't going to go to… now he shows up here with a book as a gift for me…is he trying to get in my good graces for some reason?" the wise Rory probed her mother.

Lorelai steadied herself by leaning on the sink and focusing on her reflection in the mirror; at this rate, Rory would piece it all together before they had a chance to tell her Lorelai was pregnant, "Maybe he likes you?" Lorelai suggested, casually grabbing the towel to pat dry her face.

"Mom, I think he's cute, but he's like …twenty years older than me. There are laws! Aren't there?"

"Yes, there are laws. I think he got you the book just to be nice. A victory present, like he said," Lorelai hadn't known the book was part of the plan. She told Luke to just show up so they could talk, not try to bribe her kid. Lorelai calmed the green eyed monster of pride again; she did this, invited Luke into her world, so naturally he may get Rory a gift from time to time, like a birthday or Christmas.

"Actually he's closer to your age?" Rory considered her last point.

"What?"

"Well, do _you _think Luke is cute?" Rory countered.

"Um sure, in some respects, sure," Did Lorelai want this to work out this way? Maybe if Rory thought they were dating, it would be easier to tell her about the baby. Maybe if Rory thought them getting together had been her own idea, some "parent trap" stratagem, Rory wouldn't be so hurt when they told her the whole truth about the baby.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Rory asked eagerly.

"What?"

"You know, on a date?"

"No," Technically Luke had, but that was before he learned of Rory and before they found out Lorelai was pregnant, before life made things complicated. Lorelai folded her towel back up and put it on the rung.

"Well, if he did ask, what would you say?" Rory asked curiously.

"Are you trying to set me up?" and Lorelai jet out her hip as she leaned on the sink playfully, almost enjoying Rory's interrogation, if it wasn't so alarming that they weren't being as careful with their secret as she had hoped to be.

"No, I'm just trying to …understand what's going on with him," Rory shrugged, "I want to know his intentions."

"Maybe he wants to be our friend. And that's it."

"Well, what about Dad?"

Lorelai gulped and looked at the floor, in looking at the floor she could see her stomach, and knew what was inside of her. She could only imagine the spiteful, hurtful, callous jokes and things Christopher would say if he learned she had gotten pregnant so carelessly again. "What about your dad?" Lorelai echoed.

"Well, if you start dating Luke, does that mean you won't ever get back together with dad?"

The look on Rory's face was sad, yet hopeful. Lorelai went to sit on the bed with Rory, "Rory, the chances of your dad and me getting back together were already very, very slim."

Rory frowned. "I know, can't blame me for hoping though."

"I know, and I am sorry," Lorelai sighed, "but your dad has just been away too long. He has his own life and it… rarely includes us in it. And we have our own wonderful life, too, so…"

"So, with dad not in the picture, you'd be open to dating Luke, if he asked you out?"

"Perhaps, let's wait and see if … that is Luke's intention. Come on, bed time for both of us."

Rory crawled under her side of the covers, putting the book she hadn't been reading on a make-shift night stand made out of wood and milk crates. Lorelai lay down on her side and thought about Luke. They couldn't pretend to be dating… they didn't feel that way about each other, people would see right through it.

Though they had to come up with something. Some explanation for Rory and the town that would do. Lorelai stared out their small window, wondered what Luke was up to. Was he going to bed too? Was he a night owl? A morning person? She really didn't know. Maybe when they went to their doctor's appointment they could talk more and get to know each other better.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday morning, Luke and Lorelai had arranged for Luke to pick Lorelai up at the Inn's front porch. Sookie was keeping Rory busy in the kitchen by baking cookies. Once Rory's hands were covered in flour and sticky cookie dough, she was committed to the project and Lorelai announced that she had to run an errand and Rory was so occupied with the sticky goo on her hands, she merely nodded that she had heard her mother's announcement and Lorelai was free to go to the front porch and drive off in a green truck with Luke.

It was a quiet ride to the doctor's in Hartford; Luke had picked Lorelai up and drove straight to the interstate to avoid people in the main square seeing them together in his recognizable truck. Lorelai tried not to be judgmental of the oldest truck known to man, after all she didn't have a car at all, so who was she to judge. She had to ask, "Ever consider an upgrade? Something within the last five or ten years?"

"No," Luke said flatly seeing how she wrinkled up her nose at the obvious seventies interior of his car. "This one runs fine, I restored it myself."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"It's fine."

Curiously Lorelai opened the glove compartment.

Luke scolded, "Would you close that please; you want to lose my registration!"

"It's like a time capsule in here…Look it's the old Wrigley's double mint gum wrapper…" Lorelai snarked

"Put that back! Please!"

Lorelai did as requested, putting the papers back in and closing the glove box, "Have you even seen the newer, shinier trucks? I'm sure you could find something…"

"I like this one. Besides, I already own this one, and won't have to spend an extra dime. It runs fine."

"Except when a part gives out. And the older your truck gets the harder and harder it will be to find replacements. What does this clunker possibly have that the newer ones don't have?"

Luke gripped the steering wheel tighter; his eyes were straight forward as he muttered through his teeth, "This was my dad's truck."

Lorelai then realized why it was so important to him, and kept her mouth shut the remainder of the trip; so much for talking and getting to know each other.

Once at the office building in downtown Hartford and a short trip up the elevator, Lorelai checked in at the desk, found a seat and started flipping through some magazines. Luke on the other hand, sat beside her as if he was going to be sea sick. "Are you okay?" she asked naturally concerned if he was going to hurl on her shoes.

"I'm fine, I just don't like hospitals."

"We're in an office building,"

"Fine, doctors, medical buildings, whatever, I don't like them."

Lorelai suddenly remembered, Luke's dad had been sick, "Because of your dad?"

Luke frowned and sighed, "Yeah, because of my dad."

Obviously, his father's sickness had also taken its toll on Luke's sensitivities. Trying to be his friend, Lorelai had an urge to reach out and touch Luke's arm, a small sign of friendship or comfort; he hated hospitals and doctors and now she was sending him in a whirlwind of monthly doctor's visits and medical buildings, which again would remind him of his father. Lorelai's name was called before she had the courage to make her hand reach out to Luke and they headed toward the examining rooms together.

The nurse led them down a hallway, "this way please." They turned a corner. "Would you sit here, ma'am. I'll have to draw a little blood to run your tests."

"Okay." Lorelai plopped in the black chair and offered the nurse her arm to find a vein to draw from. Lorelai saw Luke practically flush against the wall to be far away from the needle as he could be. Lorelai didn't like shots or having blood drawn, but it was just a pinch really and necessary to get the answers they needed.

Lorelai held the cotton swab in the crook of her elbow until the nurse taped it down for her then the nurse lead Lorelai and a squeamish Luke to their exam room and instructed Lorelai "put this gown on, the doctor will be in a moment."

"Luke?" Lorelai caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Would you hold my purse, I need to change."

"What? With me in here?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," shoving her purse into his arms.

"Still um… I'll...just…"

"…face the wall?" Lorelai suggested. "Don't open the door."

"Yeah, okay that works." It was the second time he was in the room with Lorelai while she was getting naked. This time he had the advantage of being sober and clothed himself.

"Ready." Lorelai said and Luke turned around to see her sitting at the end of the exam table in a cloth gown. Lorelai let out a patient breath waiting for the doctor to come. Luke didn't know what to say, she seemed to be an old pro at this so he kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't ask any stupid questions.

"Ms. Gilmore, are you ready?" was muffled behind the door.

"Yes, we're ready…" Lorelai answered.

Then a woman in her thirties entered, "Hello, there, I'm Dr. Harrison."

"Oh, um I thought I had a …male Dr. Harrison…." Lorelai said a bit alarmed by the woman about to examine her. "I'm mean, If you've changed your mind about being a male over the years…I'm okay with that, I like being a girl too," she tried to joke.

"Jeez," Luke muttered.

"No, the Harrison you are thinking of is my father, recently retired, but I took up the family business, you might say. And this is…?" noticing Luke in the corner.

"My Father, well, that is the father of my baby," Lorelai introduced awkwardly.

"Ah, well congratulations, Mr. Gilmore," Dr. Harrison turned her glasses toward Luke

"Um, no, we're not…" Luke looked at Lorelai nervously.

"We're not married," Lorelai explained, "His name is Mr. Danes."

"I see. Nothing wrong with that, you can't stop love right?" Dr. Harrison joked, while Luke and Lorelai exchanged a wary glance. "So you think you're pregnant? Do you suspect about when you conceived?"

"Fourth of July," Lorelai said with a smile of certainty.

"That's very… specific, and helpful; well, that makes it easier; those must have been some fireworks," Dr. Harrison joked again.

Lorelai nodded, "Trust me, they were…amazing," glancing at Luke enjoying his embarrassment.

"Why don't you lie back," Lorelai complied, Dr. Harrison massaged and examined Lorelai's stomach, "And you haven't gotten your period since before then?"

"No; but I took three home pregnancy tests last week, all positive."

Dr. Harrison did the math in her head, "Hm, so about 9 weeks. Well, given how much time has passed, those home tests are pretty reliable, and we may not need to wait for your blood work results."

"Wait," Luke interrupted, "The Fourth of July was only 7 weeks ago…"

"Yes, but in pregnancy terms we start counting from the last menstrual cycle before conception…I'm just hazarding a guess, but if you like specifics we will run the appropriate tests. Now, Ms. Gilmore, I saw in your file you had a previous pregnancy…"

"Yes."

Dr. Harrison flipped through a folder she brought in with her, "and that would have been eight years ago…when you were…" Dr. Harrison paused at the mother's birth date in her medical files, then looked at Lorelai then Luke, and decided on closing the folder. "So, we waited eight years to have our second child?"

"Sort of," Lorelai admitted, "and this is with …a different father."

"I see," Dr. Harrison nodded her bunned head, "Well, let's see how we are doing?" Dr. Harrison adjusted the exam table to pull out the stirrups.

Lorelai used to the stirrups automatically put her feet in the appropriate places and saw how Luke's eyes went wide and mouth gaped, when he asked, "Should I go?"

"No, you don't want to miss the show," the doctor soothed, "Why don't you head up there by your girlfriend. You are going to be a father and she'll need your support the entire pregnancy; even when you or she is uncomfortable."

Luke gulped, and went to Lorelai's side. She grinned at him, looking relaxed and casual as if she was sunning herself on the beach, with an arm tucked behind her head, she asked Luke, "You okay?" considering he suddenly went pale. "You want to hold my hand?" offering the hand at her side closest to him.

"Sure," Luke took it and tried to focus on a spot on the wall, but the walls were covered with diagrams of the inner workings of the female reproductive anatomy. One poster even had a baby smiling at Luke from inside the fictitious mother's uterus. He trained his focus up and stared at the corner where two walls and the ceiling met.

"He doesn't like doctors. No offense," Lorelai explained, finding being mistaken as his girlfriend hilarious.

"Well, you better learn to love me…" Turning on a monitor, "Not only will you be seeing me every month till the due date, but I am the one who is going to help bring your baby into the world."

"Mmm hm," Luke had closed his eyes, and was extremely uncomfortable. A doctor was poking around Lorelai's nether regions and cracking jokes.

"Don't stare up there too long you're going to miss the best part,"

"What do you mean?" Luke turned just in time to see Dr. Harrison slide some clear gel on a probe of some sort.

"What are you…Aw Jeez," as the good Doctor inserted the probe into Lorelai, Luke turned his head again, noticing how Lorelai squirmed with mild discomfort over the probes insertion.

Lorelai squeezed on Luke's hand, "that's cold!"

"Sorry, should have warned you," the Doctor smiled apologetically.

Luke was dying; some woman he just met was sticking some kind of probe up Lorelai's … you know where, and he had to be there to hold her hand through it.

Suddenly, the black monitor began to develop grey and blue curvy lines as Dr. Harrison explained, "Okay, you see this here, that's the cervix, and right over here this small circle, is your baby."

Slack jawed, Luke focused on the monitor, and saw the glob of grey, it didn't look like a baby, then one section was pulsating quite rapidly, "what's that?" Luke asked, squinting at the image.

"Ah, that's the heart beat, good strong rhythm," the doctor observed.

Luke felt Lorelai's hand squeeze his again, he looked over to her, and her bottom lip was quivering as she was seeing the small circle of cells that was their child.

"I'd say the 9 week estimate is right on target. Alright, let me print you a picture," and the doctor removed the probe, and she put the stirrups away.

Luke smiled at Lorelai, who still seemed to be tearing up, "I didn't know there was going to be a sonogram, I would have brought Rory."

"She doesn't know yet; remember?" Luke reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai thought sadly.

Then the doctor was on the opposite side of Lorelai, massaging her stomach. "So, any morning sickness?"

"Yeah, that was actually my first clue," Lorelai answered, "I was nauseated for like over a week straight."

Luke hadn't known that. Lorelai hadn't shared that with him, before Luke could ask if she was still feeling nauseous, Dr. Harrison asked "And now...?"

"Now, little bit of insomnia mixed in with it, but it's not as bad. I can keep food down now."

Lorelai was sick? Vomiting and Luke never even knew about it. didn't notice? Didn't even thing to ask, and he felt appropriately guilty.

"Good," The Doctor nodded, "It's important to keep your stomach full now. So, you can snack throughout the day, but don't use it as an excuse to eat whatever you want because you're going to get fat anyway. You need to eat lots of colorful things…"

"Like Cheetohs and jelly beans?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Like salad, carrots, tomatoes…we're building a brain in there," Dr. Harrison gestured toward Lorelai's stomach.

"Rats," Lorelai teased.

"I suspect you'll serve as the food police," Dr. Harrison said to Luke, assuming the couple shared meals together, which they so far hadn't. Then the doctor held her clipboard to her chest. "So, it's been eight years since your last pregnancy," the doctor's voice took a grave tone.

"Yes?" Lorelai noticed the change of her Doctor's mood immediately.

"Well, I just want to remind you… the first trimester is a very critical stage, and there is always the risk of… well, miscarriage," the doctor was reluctant, but dutiful to bring up the subject.

Lorelai gasped, at the word, and Luke felt Lorelai squeeze his hand harder; Luke knew exactly what the word meant.

The doctor tried to ease, "I don't mean to upset either of you; I only want to caution you. Prepare you. Take care of yourself, relax, you're going to have to deal with your everyday and feeling tired and the morning sickness."

Luke seemed scared as well, and clasped his other hand over Lorelai's, "How will we know… when she's in the clear … I mean the risk for …miscarriage goes away..."

"Usually, if you make it to second trimester, week 12-13 you should be fine… that's not too far away now. I only bring it up because it has been so long since your last pregnancy, and well its common after such a long hiatus, your body well, may reject the fetus, considering it doesn't remember what exactly to do with it..."

"Is there anything I can do?" Luke eagerly asked, and Lorelai blushed a bit at how protective he was being, trying to draw on his strength through osmosis of their clasped hands; Finding his concern sweet and endearing.

"As I said, she needs to rest and take care of herself. You can help more around the house, cook healthy meals for her, encourage your…well, her other daughter to help more around the house too, so Lorelai can take it easy. Well, unless you have any other questions, I'll see you both in a month. And we can have that next sonogram. It was nice to meet you both."

The doctor left them stunned, and it took Luke to remind Lorelai she had to get dressed first so they could leave, she was so dazed she would have walked out in the gown they provided. As she dressed, even from just looking at Luke's back, Lorelai could tell how anxious, nervous, and unsettled he was by the doctor's caution.

They were silent on the elevator ride down to the parking garage. Digesting the information on the ride back to Stars Hollow, both trying to problem solve, to relax and not think of the doctor's warning,

Once back at the Inn, before Lorelai opened the truck door, Luke put a hand on her arm to keep her from leaving, "Lorelai… are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Luke I'm fine…" as she stared at his hand on her as it was an intruder.

"Well, I think we should talk about this…"

"About what?"

"About… the baby. Miscarriages, your diet…"

"My diet is fine."

"Well, I don't know that, we've never shared a meal together. Look… I want to make you dinner."

"What?"

"Dinner, for you and Rory; you both can come to my place and I'll…"

"Luke, that's not necessary…I can take care of myself," wanting to make her escape.

Luke gently grabbed her arm again, "I think it is necessary. It will give us a chance to talk, a chance to meet Rory again, Rory gets comfortable around me and maybe we can tell her about the baby together."

"Luke, I'm not ready for this…"

"Well, when are you going to be?"

"Look, like the doctor said… if this … pregnancy doesn't …take…. Why upset the apple cart before it hits the rock."

"What? That's not even a real idiom."

Lorelai was confusing her idioms, "Look, I have to go. Rory is waiting for me," and Lorelai quickly hopped out of the truck and slammed the door before Luke could stop her again.

Luke gripped the steering wheel tightly, tried to expel his frustration with a heavy, heavy sigh, then pressed his foot to the gas pedal spewing up gravel in his tire's wake.

Lorelai hurried up the steps to get away from him, hearing the anger and frustration in his truck as he sped off. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to deal, she just wanted her baby to live, to make it. Granted a miscarriage would resolve a lot of issues, but she was just getting used to the idea of having another child and she would never wish anything so cruel or horrible to happen to anyone.

"Mom?"

Lorelai turned and saw Rory on one of the porch benches with a book.

Lorelai turned on her smile, "Hey sweetie, cookies done?"

"Yeah, they've been done. We've been waiting for you… where did you go anyway? You didn't say what the errand was?"

"Oh, I needed …" thinking of Luke, of the Doctor, of the fate of her baby, "…a new card from the video store…" She lied.

"You lost it again??" Rory cocked her head to one side.

"I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached," Lorelai didn't want to lose anything, particularly her unborn child.

"You seem upset, are you okay?"

That was her darling perceptive best friend angel, "I'm fine really."

"Was that Luke's truck?"

"Yeah," Lorelai admitted, not wanting to think about him, "he saw me walking, and offered me a ride back."

Rory smiled and teased her mother, "that was nice of him, he must really like you."

"He's just a friend, Rory," she lied again, and Lorelai went inside to calm herself down and deal with her hormones and emotions in private. She headed straight through the lobby, not stopping or smiling at anyone. Lorelai headed upstairs, looking down every hallway, and she saw her unlikely savior, Maria, leaving a room she had just finished cleaning.

Lorelai pounced on the opportunity, "Maria… are you done in there?"

"Well, Yes."

"I need the key to that room."

"Lorelai, I just finished cleaning it…"

"Yes, I know I just need… to check something please…I'll make sure everything is pristine for the next guest."

"Check in is at three."

"Plenty of time, if there are any complaints, I'll take responsibility. Please!"

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Lorelai steadied herself, keeping her emotions in check for just a minute more. "I'm fine," she lied, "Please just …open the door for me."

Maria complied and Lorelai went inside and shut the door. Leaning against the wood door, Lorelai's face tightened up, tears pricked at her eyes, and Lorelai sunk to the floor against the door, and had a good cathartic cry alone. She just needed four solid walls and some privacy. Away from Rory, away from Mia and guests; the second floor would ensure no one would over hear her.

It was probably her hormones out of balance, but the idea of suddenly cruelly losing her baby overwhelmed her. She couldn't turn to her friends for help, they didn't know the extent of her plight; Luke was Luke, Sookie was working, and Rory and Mia didn't know she was pregnant. Lorelai had to be strong, deal with this on her own, but she also needed to be weak and vulnerable to get her tears and her fears out of her system.

Would Luke even care that they lost the child? Then he wouldn't need to be around for her or Rory; he'd be off the hook. In a way a miscarriage would solve all their problems. Lorelai could afford the house she wanted for her and Rory. Luke could go on … doing … whatever it was Luke did. There was little chance of rekindling their attraction if she lost the baby, so that would protect Rory from Luke ever leaving. Yet, they were already becoming friends. Luke was still handsome, and sweet, when he wanted to be. Did Lorelai want this baby after all? Even if her and Luke weren't together? Were just friends with a kid?

Her sobs slowed and ceased, as she sat on the floor against the door, focusing on the details of the room, just in case Maria had missed something minor. She hadn't. Lorelai steadied her breath and got off the floor heading for the bathroom to wash any trace of tears away. Careful not to use the fresh towels, she used the paper towels and pocketed them when she was done, so she didn't leave any evidence of her presence behind, not even in the trash can.

Lorelai examined her reflection, and her eyes couldn't help but wander to her stomach. Though still flat, she put her hands about where the baby would be, trying to recall when she would feel it move. By now the baby's heart beat was beating, and Lorelai knew she wouldn't feel the rhythm on her own. "Hold on, little one," Lorelai said out loud, "don't leave me … just when I'm getting used to the idea of having you…okay?"

Calm and cleaned up, Lorelai swallowed the last of her emotion for now, mentally prepared to rejoin the world. The door would lock automatically when she left, so she headed out into the hallway, startling Mia.

"Oh, Lorelai, there you are," Mia had her hand over her heart at her employees surprise appearance. "What are you doing in there?"

"Um, I thought I'd do a …. Surprise inspection? Maria was just in here so I thought an impromptu … assessment would keep the cleaning staff on their toes… Yeah, Maria passed," Lorelai cheered, ashamed of how good she was becoming at lying.

"You do realize that isn't necessary," Mia smiled wryly.

"Well, I'm just trying to keep our guarantee of a fresh room for all our visitors. Keep the standards high, right?"

"How... thoughtful, now, I've been looking for you."

"You have?" Lorelai tried to hide her nerves. Had Sookie spilled the beans? Did Mia now know already?

"Yes, I need your help with this retirement party. Let's meet in my office, and Rory said something about you looked like you …needed a cookie?"

Lorelai grinned, "Yes, I do." Chocolate was always a happy comfort food. "She made some with Sookie this morning."

"Well, let's have some together and talk retirement party."

777777777777777777777777777

Luke was fuming on the drive home. He wanted to talk to someone, but those he would usually turn to, Mia, Charlie, Bud and Maisy, none of them knew Lorelai was pregnant yet, they didn't even know who Lorelai was, and Lorelai didn't want Luke to tell anyone about the baby yet. Luke wondered if Lorelai was even concerned about a miscarriage, she seemed scared when the doctor brought it up, what if she was just biding her time; why make a big deal if the pregnancy doesn't take. No, no that's not the Lorelai he knew, well, what little he did know; She seemed just as surprised and scared as he was. Yet even when he offered to have them talk it out together, offered some comfort and support, she shunned him again; once again preferring to deal with it on her own.

Luke needed someone to talk to though. He was so scared for Lorelai and the baby, so angry, so frustrated with their lack of communication. He hated the up in the air feeling that followed him everywhere these days, and it seemed as if he wouldn't be hitting the ground anytime soon. Luke parked his truck sloppily on the street and headed up to his place to be alone.

In his apartment he thought, he fumed, he paced, he pleaded to his late father and mother for some divine intervention, some insight on how to handle this situation, a poltergeist possession of Lorelai to help her see his side of things. He was twenty-seven, he was going to be a father, but the mother of his child wasn't giving him anything. She was distant and cold, guarded, a far cry from the warm, fun, friendly woman he made love to weeks ago. Luke was huffing and puffing like the Hulk, wanting to yell, wanting to grunt like a lunatic, certain that if he didn't do something soon he would spontaneously combust for thinking as much as he was. Scolding him self again for being so reckless with such an infuriating, beautiful woman! Wasn't Lorelai scared? Didn't she need someone to talk to, too? Luke thought they were in this together, but once again Lorelai needed things on her own terms and her own schedule.

Luke went to his closet, shoving aside hanger after hanger until he found an old grey sweat shirt, finding the matching pants he changed into the sweats and headed back down the stairs. Luke stalked his way down the sidewalk of the square and going to do what he had learned in high school, work out his frustrations by Running. Long distance, cross country running, it needs stamina, endurance, it's just you and the path ahead, one step at a time. Some how the rhythmic pace always made Luke think clearer, the physical activity always removed any anxiousness or figeting, leaving only a calmer clearer thinking Luke Danes. Just as he was about to make a break for it, and traverse the rural paths outside of town, in the predinner hour, Miss Patty couldn't help but comment as soon as she saw Luke and his mood. "My, my Luke, you look awfully brooding today."

"Patty, in case you didn't notice I'm not in the mood," he said from the side of his mouth, wanting to start off on his run, knowing the obese woman would never catch him.

"You're never in the mood, but, but perhaps if you let me set you up with someone you could work out your frustration more… constructively."

Luke stutter-stepped, then froze, he knew exactly what Miss Patty was alluding to, and he knew she didn't know anything about the complications of his current situation. As calmly as he could he turned to her, and he could tell how taken aback Miss Patty was by actually having to look at him eye to eye. "Honey, what happened?" she said truly concerned.

"I don't want you to set me up, I don't need a date, I don't want you to play your little dating game with me," Luke stated for the fifty-seventh time. "You want me to work out my frustration so I'm a 'kinder gentler Luke' for my neighbors? That's why I'm going for a run. Just me and the path ahead; simple."

"Did you hear from Rachel?" Miss Patty asked curiously, trying to decipher what had happened to set him in such a downward spiral and for the scoop, of course.

"None of your business," Luke said sternly, the he turned and headed off who knows where to run and be alone, and think through some of his problems.

Luke didn't understand Lorelai. She had said she wanted his help, but still she kept her distance. Well, she didn't exactly say she wanted Luke's help, she had said she was just informing him so if he saw Lorelai with a baby in a few months he would know why. Still, Luke would have thought after having Rory's no show father, Luke offering to be there every step of the way would have been refreshing to Lorelai. Why wasn't she taking advantage of his offer? Was she trying to push him away and get rid of him? Would Lorelai prefer this pregnancy on her own?

What if Lorelai loses the baby? Then what?

TBC

PS Doctor, It Hurts When I Do This… (Natural response… don't do that)

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"**That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	10. Reaching Out!

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to GURO JENN and LIZ**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 10:  
Reaching Out!**

Luke was at the construction site of the house they were renovating, Tony gave him a message that the boss wanted to see him right away. So Luke headed to the trailer where Charlie, the foreman, the owner of the construction company and Luke's boss over saw the jobsite, or as Charlie liked to call it the "command post". Luke knocked on the door and Charlie hollered "Come in."

Luke was used to Charlie Chodakowski, Charlie was one of the Late William Danes' oldest and best friends. "Charlie? You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Luke, sit down."

Charlie was unreadable, as usual, so Luke asked his long time friend; "Is something wrong?"

"That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," Charlie countered in his thick Brooklyn accent.

"What?"

"Luke, I'm not blind. I know you got something on your mind and whatever it is, it's big and it's serious. Now, I know, I'm not your father, but I'm here if you need someone to listen. Jeez, for the last week you've look like you're going to explode or kill somebody; either way it would be very messy and I'm not helping you hide a body, you understand me." Charlie always had a way of getting right down to the point with a hint of humor.

Luke had kept everything pent up inside for nearly a week, and Charlie was right about the ready to explode part. Luke had been so on edge over not hearing from Lorelai. Nearly a week and no news, not a call, she didn't drop by, nothing! He wouldn't mind if she broke into his place again, at least that would be something! Wasn't she just as worried as he was? She seemed worried? Why wasn't Lorelai letting him in?

"So, what's going on? Is it Rachel again?" Charlie asked as he leaned back in his chair, settling in to hear the whole sob story over again.

Luke sighed heavily, "Look, it's ... complicated."

"Alright...I understand. You don't want to get into it with all the boys here ready to bust in at any moment?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, yeah...sort of. I'm just still figuring it all out… on my own."

"Okay," then Charlie stood and pulled the cord in the trailer that was connected to the horn outside; a loud blast of sound that usually signaled the end of the work day busted out. With the aid of a bullhorn, Charlie went outside and announced to a bewildered crew, "We're closing up shop early today. Some of the supplies we need aren't in. No supplies, we can't build nothing! So everyone go home." Some of the crew were yelling questions at Charlie, and he reacted, "I know it's three in the afternoon, but we're stopping early, I mean it, now, clear out, all of you."

Luke was stunned; the only time Charlie shut down the job site was if their client was out of money.

Charlie grabbed his jacket, "Come on; let's go get a beer. We'll figure it out together," Charlie patted Luke's shoulder.

Ten minutes later Luke and Charlie were at a bar near Charlie's house. They were sitting in the back at the end of the bar, "Isn't Maggie going to wonder where you are?" Luke suggested.

"At this moment, Maggie thinks I'm still at work."

"Look, I can't drink. I have to drive all the way back to Stars Hollow..."

"Nonsense; you can stay with me and Maggie tonight, if you don't feel like driving..."

Luke insisted, "No, you don't understand...I have to get back, I'm expecting a call..."

Charlie nodded as he grabbed some of the bar pretzels, "So it is Rachel," then he popped the tiny twist into his mouth

"Not exactly." Luke dismissed, looking at his beer hesitantly; it was kind of early for drinking, especially on a work day. Still, Luke knew talking it out with someone he trusted, like Charlie, may relieve some of the pressure he was feeling inside, but Luke also felt embarrassed and ashamed over the whole situation already.

"Well, then what's the story? We've got beer, we're in a bar, bars were made for figuring out problems," Charlie encouraged

Luke sighed "You're not going to like it," He didn't want to disappoint his father's old friends knowing he was probably letting down his late father, too. _Actions have consequences,_ William would say, _you need to be responsible for yourself and your actions._

The thing was Luke was trying to be responsible, do what was considered right; it was just there was a stubborn brunette in his way.

"I'll be the judge. Now come on, out with it."

"Okay... well, you know Rachel..."

"I knew it..." Charlie's palm hit the counter.

"It's not what you think. Look, a few weeks back, Rachel left me..."

"...again," Charlie finished. "I figured as much; How long till she comes back this time?"

"It's for good," Luke assured.

"If you say so," Charlie sipped his beer.

"Trust me, it was really, really final this time," the 27 year old emphasized, "and even if she does come back, well …I met someone else."

"Luke, that's great..." Charlie smiled and slapped Luke's back; "See you're growing up and moving on from this Rachel farce. Thank God."

"It's more complicated..."

"Okay, well, first off what's the new girl's name?" Charlie leaned in.

Luke sighed, because he still loved the sound of it, "Lorelai..." Bittersweet were the memories of the night that brought them together.

"Wow, she as pretty at that name," Charlie teased, nudging Luke with his elbow.

Luke solemnly nodded. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, everything about Lorelai was perfect; he could have easily fallen in love with her, if only she wasn't so obstinate.

"Okay... so what's the problem? She single?" Charlie asked.

"Technically, yes, but ... she has …a kid."

"I see," Charlie nodded absorbing the new information, then he asked, "So is Lorelai separated, divorced?"

"She and the other guy never got married."

"Ah, I see. How old?"

"Eight, her daughter's name is Rory."

"Okay," Charlie chuckled, "I meant how old Lorelai is?"

"She's twenty five."

Charlie blew out a breath, "For a second I thought you were going Mrs. Robinson on me." Charlie suddenly looked like he was trying to do the math, "Lorelai is twenty five, and her daughter is eight so that means…" His eyebrows rose at his conclusion. He cleared his throat still trying to sound supportive,"So you've met her daughter, I take it."

"A few times," Luke nodded, shifting his bottle on the bar counter.

"Okay, so you are struggling with how to date a woman with a kid?"

"There's more, Charlie," Luke leveled.

Charlie blinked as if to ask _"what more could there be"_, but leaned in closer wondering what could be next "Okay, well, lay it on me, that's why I'm here."

Next to Bud and Maisy, Charlie knew Luke the longest; when Luke was younger he always called him "Uncle Charlie". It was hard to tell "Uncle Charlie" the news, to revel his one night stand and moral failing. Luke took a deep breath, had both hands on his beer, his eyes focused on the label, "Lorelai's pregnant," he announced, scared to look over at Charlie.

Luke took a long swig of his beer, rested the bottle back on the bar, and just stared at the label as he waited for Charlie to say something. A full minute must have past before Luke looked over to see Charlie's gaped mouth.

"Yes, it's mine," Luke answered the silent question.

"Oh, okay... so well, um, what are you going to do?"

"Be there, if she needs me," Luke shrugged.

"Be there if she needs you? Of course, she needs you; she's having a baby, for crying out loud..."

"Would you keep it down?"

"Sorry, but, what are you talking about if she needs you? Do you know what a woman goes through when she is pregnant?"

"That's why I'm so... frustrated. Lorelai is keeping me at arms length."

"That just goes with the territory; Why I remember Maggie was cursing me out during her labor…"

"This is different. You and Maggie were married, established, in love. Lorelai and I… we aren't even dating…really, we don't have a real relationship right now, and it's driving me crazy that I don't know anything about what she's going through; I haven't talked to her in a week since we went to the doctor."

Charlie quickly figured that's why Luke needed the day off last week, "So what? You're just letting her set the rules? Call her! Go to her and tell her your side. What if she goes out of town with your kid? What if she already has?"

"I don't think she would do that."

"How do you know? You say you're not really committed to each other. How long did you know this woman before you went to bed with her," Charlie scolded.

Through gritted teeth, Luke admitted, "A few weeks. I met her just after Rachel left, and we just …sort of …" Luke searched for the word, "clicked."

"Clicked? Excuse me, but you did more than click if she's having your baby..." Charlie said dryly.

"We had good chemistry. I had a good feeling about her..."

"Aw, you and your gut..." Charlie muttered as he put his beer to his lips, "tell me, has your gut ever told you that you should have given up on Rachel a long time ago...."

"As a matter of fact it has, but I was too stupid to listen to it sooner."

"So now, Lorelai is keeping you at arms length, you haven't spoken to her in a week. What's your magic gut telling you to do now?"

"Again, it's complicated. I mean, we aren't telling people because ... the doctor is concerned that the baby won't make it."

"What?" Charlie's brow furrowed.

"It's been so long between her pregnancies... she might... she might miscarry"," Luke hated to say the words aloud.

"And you don't want her too", Charlie eyed Luke; there was a saying that still waters ran deep, and Luke was about as still as they came, until a storm came and he could rant and rage with the best of them. Luke had been that way since his mother died; storing up his feelings until it became too much for him to hold any longer. Charlie could see Luke's genuine concern for the woman named Lorelai.

"Of course not!" Luke gasped, "I care about her, I really do, I care about the baby. This maybe my only chance to have a family."

Charlie wanted to remind Luke that he was only twenty seven, things weren't as dire as they appeared, still Luke was focused and concerned about Lorelai and his child; that was a good sign. So Charlie had to ask, "Does Lorelai care about you? 'Cause she's not acting like it."

"Look, I understand why she does it... sort of...I mean, she's been through this before and the other father...well, he sort of ran out on her...left her and Rory high and dry. But what if she loses the baby… then what do we do? I mean I care about her, so can we build something on that loss?? Or were we just jinxed from the start…"

"So even though you are there, standing right in front of her, obviously brimming with emotion for her and the baby, willing to help in anyway you can, she's still expecting you to leave her and the baby like… the other guy?"

"I know, she just doesn't… trust me yet, it's like she thinks I'm like ....Jimmy."

"Aw, don't mention that scum bag, No good, lying, son of a...." Charlie took another swig of his beer as he muttered a pox on the jerk that ran out on Luke's little sister, Liz, barely hours after she gave birth to their son, Jess. Silence hung for a minute, and when Charlie refocused on Luke and his situation he said, "Well, you're just going to have to prove to Lorelai that you're not like that."

"I'm trying... but…for all intents and purposes we are strangers, we're just having a baby together, too.

We need… communication; when I come home there are no messages... I don't have her direct number; I don't even know where she lives, all I know is where she works. I don't know what she expects or wants from me. I don't know what to do. So I go for a long run and try to clear my head, throw myself into work to work out my frustration."

"How many times did you sleep together before this… happened?"

"Charlie!" Luke leaned back on his chair aghast at the question.

"Hey, you want advice, everything is on the table. I don't want details...just a number."

"We only had the one... date, really," Luke decided to try and make it sound better than "one night together"; He was wrong.

"One date? You went to bed with her on the first..." Charlie leaned back in his chair and took another swig of his beer.

"I know, I told you, we had a lot of chemistry. She was hard to … resist. She has these beautiful blue eyes and… aw, forget it. Look, it's not like it all happened the first day I met her. We had run into each other for a few weeks before and then we ..."

"Okay, okay, start at the beginning, and get me another beer..." Charlie slid the empty bottle across the bar top. Luke told Charlie all about how Mia first introduced them, how they both worked the same wedding, alluded to the booze and the fireworks, and how weeks later, Lorelai came to his apartment to tell him face to face about the baby.

"Wow... do you think... she was daddy shopping?" Charlie asked, resting his hand on his fist, resting his elbow on the bar. Charlie had paced his beers faster than Luke, and Luke figured he'd have to take Charlie home to Maggie. Charlie was starting to slur his words and his eyes could barely stay open.

"No," Luke dismissed the questions since Charlie was now a little tipsy from the number of empty bottles in front of him. Charlie didn't know Lorelai; neither did Luke really, but from what Luke did know, he didn't think she was that kind of person, "I think we really had something there... but ... things happened. Things changed."

"But you still want her," Charlie eyed Luke.

Luke had been playing with the bottle caps on the bar counter, he's heart was screaming "God Yes!" but he merely shrugged, "I don't know. We moved too fast, maybe if we had taken our time… we could have had something real but… now…"

"You built a house without a foundation," Charlie nodded lucidly, jabbing Luke in the shoulder with a stiff finger.

Luke sighed, "I guess so…all I really know is I really want this baby to make it. I want to be a father. Have a family."

Charlie blinked and squinted like he just had the most brilliant idea, "Tell you what you do... you got to do something really thoughtful...to … to, just sweep her off her feet," Charlie slurred, "Something she won't expect… you still cook, right?"

Luke grinned; he had already been trying to invite Lorelai and Rory to dinner since before the doctor's appointment. Maybe if he kept trying, Lorelai would eventually wear down.

77777777777777777777777777777

Luke felt better after talking with Charlie, he had finally vented, he finally got some of his confusion and frustration out of his system and released some of the pressure he was feeling, and he got to hear a trusted, objective opinion. Charlie wanted Luke to work things out with Lorelai, romance her, and win her back, so their baby would have a real home. Truth was Luke never really had her, so how could he win someone back he had never really lost.

After taking Charlie home to his wife, Maggie, Luke showed up at the Inn, still feeling out of place over the guests dressed up for dinner. He saw Lorelai at her podium at the entrance of the dining room, greeting dinner guests, disappearing to show them to their table then returning. When she returned and wasn't busy, Luke walked up to her.

Sensing someone had stepped toward her podium, "What's the name on the reservation, please?" marking the party she had just seated then looking in her reservation book, then looking up to make eye contact with her new guest. She gasped that it was Luke before her.

"Hi," he tried to smile and not be offended at the sheer horror on Lorelai's face.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai said alarmed quickly checking the dining room for locals and Mia.

"Lorelai," Luke almost had to laugh, "It's been a week with no calls. I was... worried."

"So, I'm supposed to check in every hour or something?" Lorelai snapped, anxious that no one see them talking.

"No, but once a day would be nice. Even if you just left me a message on the machine," Luke could see how annoyed she was.

"You want me to what?" Lorelai only half paying attention, but it sounded like Luke was making demands of her.

"Where's Rory now?"

"In the library, reading."

"Do you get a break?"

"I already had it..." Lorelai said curtly; did she annoy him while he was at his job site?

"Lorelai, please, we need to talk. Have a serious talk."

Lorelai just stared at him. She looked like she wanted to stop herself, but she divulged, "I'm done in twenty minutes, then Rory and I were going to have a late dinner."

"Okay, well, if I could have you for five minutes before you have dinner with Rory."

Why did she have such a soft spot for him? _Oh yeah, _it could be because Luke had given her the most romantic night of her life and as a result she was carrying his child. It stood to reason she owed him at least five minutes to talk. Lorelai couldn't help the tingle that went up her spine over the mere idea of being alone with Luke again, which she internally scolded herself for. "Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Because we need to talk, about a lot of things," Luke repeated.

"Okay," Lorelai watched him as Luke nodded, then sauntered over to a couch by the fireplace in the lobby to wait. Lorelai couldn't read Luke, granted she hardly knew him. He sounded like he really cared, that he had been genuinely worried about her for the past week, but he also seemed down and defeated. Like... he was ready to give up, like he was ready to cut out.

It was the longest twenty minutes of her life. Questions kept flooding her. What did Luke want? What did he have to say? Was he going to leave too? Finally, Marcella came and took over for the closing shift.

Lorelai walked over to Luke who had taken to reading a left over paper by the fireplace in the lobby.

"Luke, I'm ready," Lorelai evenly announced herself, trying to be brave for whatever followed.

Luke folded up the paper and led Lorelai outside to the porch

"Rory, hasn't eaten since lunch, so please…."

"This won't take that long."

That's what Lorelai was afraid of.

Once they were down the front porch stairs and away from some of the other guests, they rounded the building to be secluded at the corner of the Inn. Luke let out a breath and dove in, "Look, what do you want from me exactly?"

"What?" Lorelai didn't understand the question.

"The way you're acting... it's like... you don't want me around."

"That' not true," Lorelai barked defensively, realizing she shouldn't care too much about Luke, in case he did leave one day. Lorelai whispered, "You think I want to go through another pregnancy alone?"

That gave Luke a clue, a small sign that his hunch of what's-his-name wasn't around much during the first pregnancy to support Lorelai was correct. "Well, when you don't call, don't tell me anything, what am I left to assume."

"You know what they say when you assume," Lorelai crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you make an ass out of you and me."

Lorelai chuckled, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile she tried to hide, surprised yet pleased that he knew the phrase.

Luke stressed, "Well, here I am, an Ass, for thinking that the woman carrying my baby would want to call me sometime over the past week and tell me how she's doing; a week since we learned this baby might not make it. That she may want to call and have someone to talk to about her own fears. And you're being an ass too, 'cause basically you're telling me that you didn't once, at any time, think to call me since the doctor's appointment?"

"Well, no, not really. I've been busy," she said stupidly.

"So, you didn't think that I was completely freaked out by the 'M' word..."

"'M' word?"

"Miscarriage," Luke said quietly.

"I thought you might be," Lorelai had hoped he was but it took the big dummy a week to realize what it meant? Lorelai knew that was unfair and untrue. Luke had squeezed her hand in the doctor's office, had reached for her before dropping her off at the inn, but Lorelai didn't want him to see her as a vulnerable weak mess when she cried her eyes out for the baby. She didn't know what kind of single mother statement she was trying to make by keeping her strong single mom façade up around him.

"So, you didn't think I'd like to know that you were okay... all week long, after getting that scary warning from the doctor."

"I thought no news was good news," Lorelai lamely shrugged.

"No, good news is good news," Luke assured her, "I want to be informed, I want to be in the loop."

"Okay, fine... Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't forget about me. I'm here for you and for the baby. I'm right here."

"Keep your voice down," Lorelai scolded, looking up at the porch for any guests who could overhear.

"I guess that means you haven't told anyone else."

"Of course not, I want to be sure it sticks before I tell people. You know how they are in this town, once they find out, they're going to be planning the baby shower…and I don't want them to get their hopes up if I'm just going to …to lose the baby" Luke could see the strained emotion on her face; Lorelai was just as scared as he was. "Not to mention they'll plan a wedding for us if they think we're a couple."

Luke was relieved that she had some strong concerns herself about the "M" word after all, but still a little hurt that she didn't seem interested in rekindling the spark they had found on Fourth of July. Luke knew he'd have difficulty letting go of that, but he had decided he would be who ever Lorelai needed him to be, and make his child the most important thing. If she didn't want a romantic relationship between them, he would just have to deal with that.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have called you," Lorelai admitted, "I'm just...look I'm not trying to be rude on purpose, it's just that… I've had my own life for so long... dealing with my own things, I'm an adult, I can take care of myself... I can take care of Rory. I'm not ... used to... checking in with someone," Lorelai rambled. She wasn't used to someone else caring, being worried, wanting to pitch in. Christopher had said the lines so many times it was like the boy crying wolf. It was hard to believe that Luke wouldn't be the same.

"I know. I'm not used to you either, but still I find myself worrying about you all day. I can't concentrate on my work not knowing what's happening to you. So, for my peace of mind, so I can get a good night's sleep, just one phone call, cause if I don't hear from you, I may have to show up like this again."

"Luke…"

"Look, I get it, okay, I'm not in the routine...I wasn't part of your life before, but I am now. We both have to accept that. No matter what is or isn't between us, we are having a baby. I'm just asking for you to make some kind of effort to include me now that things have changed. I need a little more than a once a month doctor visit. Please."

Lorelai was silent, she didn't know what to do, what to say. She had too much to worry about on her own; telling Rory, telling her parents, telling the town, she didn't have time to give Luke's peace of mind

"Is it too much to ask that you check in with me once a day, or every other day? Even just to leave a message and tell me how you... and Rory are?" Luke made sure to include her daughter, after all he was going to be around her more too.

"Fine, I'll call, I'll leave messages, you'll be in the loop, but we're just friends, and nothing more," Lorelai had to be perfectly clear.

Luke hated it but he knew it was the way things had to be, "Well, then, friend, I look forward to hearing from you on how your pregnancy is progressing; If not daily, then every other day."

Lorelai sent an adorable scowl at him.

Luke tried to ask her again, "…and I want to have dinner with you and Rory."

"What? You just said ..."

"Friends eat together. Nothing will happen between us if Rory is there, just more of her getting to know me so whenever you do tell her it's not such a shock. She'll know me; she'll see I'm a good guy …"

"She knows you're a good guy…" Lorelai admitted, the town meeting had made Luke Rory's hero. Rory was already having parent trap thoughts of her mother and Luke together. How would she react when she discovers they made a baby; "But…dinner... I don't think it's a good idea... it implies a date."

"Well, it's not a date. I won't even take you to a restaurant; I'll make dinner at my place. Just three friends getting together for dinner, Rory will be with us so that's not a date, right? like a chaperone, You can rent a movie we can watch it…"

"Luke..." Lorelai could see right through his scheme; He was adding activities to dinner to make it last longer.

"…or just dinner…whatever you want. Lorelai, I'm trying to be your friend. No ulterior motives. I just want to have a good relationship with you since you ... are going to have my kid."

Lorelai sighed heavily, "Luke, I don't know what you want from me."

Perhaps she was just as unsure as he was. "I thought I just told you. I want you to be healthy so you can give birth to my kid... to make sure you eat a vegetable now and then, doctors orders."

Lorelai had to chuckle, he was almost as clever as she was.

"And dinner would provide an opportunity to tell Rory about the baby."

"Luke! I will tell her; in my own time… it's hard...and like the doctor said…."

"Lorelai... Rory was hurt by the Fourth of July right? You not showing up to the fireworks."

"Yes, she was," Lorelai hung her head in shame, wondering why he had the gall to bring it up again, "All the more reason I can't be selfish and get involved with you..."

"Fine, agreed, nothing romantic; but don't you think she'll be just as hurt not hearing this from you as soon as possible."

"Luke that subject ... Fourth of July has been taboo the last few weeks; she'll be even more hurt when she finds out I ... stood her up to ...be with you."

"She'll be even more hurt that you waited to tell her she's going to be a big sister. You're supposed to be close."

"We are close!"

"I just... think it would be better the sooner you tell her... no one else... just at least tell her. No one else."

"I'll think about it. Speaking of which... your five minutes are up and I need to feed my daughter."

"Fine, well I look forward to your call tomorrow."

"Right"

"…and if you don't call, I'll just stop by here again."

"Whatever" Lorelai wondered if he was really going to come back up to the inn again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_This was so stupid_, Lorelai told herself the next day, as she knocked on the door frame of Mia's office. "Mia?"

"Yes, Lorelai"."

Lorelai stepped inside, "hi, I'm really sorry but I have to make a call."

"Of course, but why not use the phone at the desk?"

"Well, it's sort of a … private call."

"I see, well, you'll forgive my curiosity. Boyfriend or doctor?"

"What? No, no, nothing like that," Lorelai lied. _How does Mia do that?_

"Well, you don't exactly call your parents every week. So, I just figured…"

"It's not them either just… a call to a friend."

"Alright, I'll check with Anton how dinner is shaping up."

"Thank you, Mia."Lorelai hoped she could just leave a message on Luke's machine and be short and sweet. Lorelai tapped her foot as it rang as she waited for the machine to pick up.

"Hello?"

Lorelai had been so stunned she stuttered, "Um Hi, Luke? Is that you?"

"Yes? I'm the only one that lives here."

"Hi, it's Lorelai."

"Hi, how are you?" he already knew by the sound of her voice, and the fact no one else calls him.

"You're… there?"

"Yes, I'm here. At my apartment, where I reside; you called me, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but I was expecting the machine..."_ hoping actually._

"Well, today is my night off from Sniffy's so… I answered."

"Oh, it's your night off."

"Yes, I do get those occasionally. You might try it sometime."

"Well, I have nights off, too," _Why do I sound like such an idiot?_ It was like in high school when a girl gets giddy over calling a boy.

"Good."

They paused; Lorelai didn't know what to make of the conversation so far. Talking about their nights off, was that his subtle round about way of asking her on a date.

"Okay... so…" Lorelai could have gone in a thousand directions with unrelated tangents and observations, but Luke focused her with a single question.

"So, how are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"I'm okay, I guess," She still held back her bout of nausea; Luke wouldn't be interested in that.

"Good. So how's Rory?"

"She's with Lane in the library, playing a board game… actually I should take her home soon. Mrs. Kim can be quite protective when the sun goes down."

"We all know that."

"Okay, so…I have to get Lane home."

"Alright, Oh but first have you told Rory?"

That was his game, he was going to annoy her into submission, "Not yet."

"Okay, well as soon as you can. You know her best. Well, I'm glad your doing okay…I'll talk to you tomorrow … or in a few days."

"Okay, bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and stared at it. That hadn't been so bad, right? But it wasn't all that …informative. What did she learn really? Luke occasionally gets days off, who doesn't. What had Luke learned, that she was still breathing; big whoop!

This was nothing, a five minute call. She could do five minutes every other day.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	11. Honesty Is the Best Policy

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to GURO JENN and LIZ**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 11  
Honesty Is the Best Policy**

The next day, Lorelai picked Rory from Lane's house. Rory had been helping the Kims' with their inventory, dusting and cleaning the furniture to make it more enticing to buy.

Rory and Lorelai returned to their apartment at the potting shed on the grounds of the Independence Inn with a Chinese take-out dinner from Al's Pancake World.

Lorelai eyed her daughter, thought about Luke again, about the baby inside of her, and how to tell her daughter the truth, the whole truth. "Did you have fun with Lane today?" as Lorelai gave up her chop sticks for a fork to snare her chow mien as they picnicked on the floor.

"Yeah, but I kept sneezing. I promised Mrs. Kim I would dust and dust like no one had ever dusted before; but I think it all went up my nose," Rory giggled.

Lorelai had to laugh at her silly daughter, "Well, we'll have to get you cleaned up, my little mummy." The word sparked her impending mommy-dom. Lorelai pushed the conversation aside until Rory had her bath and was ready for bed. _It's all in the timing._

In the middle of Rory's bath, Lorelai had a terrible bout of nausea possess her and she had to lie down. Rory knew how to rinse her hair and to dry herself off, and then she dressed into her PJs, like a big girl, and settled on the bed beside her mother with a book. Lorelai was already bundled under the covers. Rory realized she had read the same paragraph three times because she kept glancing over at her mother to check on her, Rory had to ask her mother, "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine really I'm just feeling a little nauseous is all."

"That's been happening a lot lately; are you sure you're okay?" Rory asked out of concern.

"Yes, honey, don't worry. Everything's fine," Lorelai assured.

Rory gulped, and was going to go back to reading her book, but she had to ask her mom an important question; "Are you dying?"

Lorelai's eyes flew open, "What? Oh, no, honey, I'm not dying; far from it," Ironically, Lorelai was actually creating more life.

"Are you sure? You've been getting sick a lot lately and …if you died, I just don't know how I could handle that," Rory stated honestly.

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"Then what's wrong with you?" Rory asked.

Not the segue she wanted, but Lorelai knew this was her moment; it was a bit earlier than she had intended it, but she emerged from the bundle of blankets and invited Rory to sit closer to her, "Rory, come here, we have to talk."

Rory sunk, "You are dying!"

"No, I promise you I'm not, now come here," Rory closed her book and scooted closer to her mother. Lorelai put her arm around Rory and kissed her daughter's forehead, "It's just I have a few things on my mind...that we need to have out in the open."

"Okay, so, if you're not dying… then what? …Did dad call?" Rory asked eagerly, always hopeful that somehow, miraculously, her father would visit them in Stars Hollow, still always deeply disappointed when he never did.

"No sweetie, dad didn't call. Why would you think…"

"Well, if you were dying, I would probably live with him right? And you're making the 'serious yet sad' face; you only make that face when Dad or Grandma calls," then inquiring about the next natural conclusion, "… Did Grandma call? Am I going to live with her?" Rory mused that would be another plausible excuse for her mother's serious expression.

"No, she didn't." Lorelai didn't even want to think about telling her mother about the baby, "and I'm not dying."

Out of logical conclusions, Rory asked sadly, "Then why are you making the serious face?"

Rory was always so attuned to when Lorelai was upset, "Well, you know how we are looking for a house…"

"Yeah? Are we not getting it?" Rory's shoulders slumped.

"Yes, we are. We will," Lorelai promised, "Well, it's just, how would you feel about a slightly bigger house than we planned? I mean, you'll have a room all to yourself, of course?"

"That would be nice, I guess, not that I don't like sharing with you …" Rory smiled with deep admiration to her mother and hero.

"Well, it's funny you mention sharing… I have some pretty… important news..."

"Okay?"

"Well, we're going to need an extra room in the new house because in a few months… you are going to be..." Lorelai paused again, _no going back now_, "...a big sister."

"Huh?" Rory's brow furrowed, "How?" Rory was obviously confused since it had been just her and her mother, the dynamic duo, for so long.

"Well, right now, the reason I'm feeling sick is because my body is changing, because there is a baby growing inside of me."

"You're pregnant? Really?" the eight year old winced. "But you don't look any different?"

Lorelai was pleased that Rory already knew what having a baby and being pregnant meant; at least she wouldn't have to explain that. Although, Lorelai did tell Rory the story of her birth every year on her birthday, so she may have picked up a few things; "Well, babies start out really, really small, but eventually I'll get bigger and then one day the baby will come out and grow just like you did."

Rory was trying to understand, "How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, did you make another baby with dad?" Rory couldn't understand how that would have been possible since they hadn't seen Christopher in years.

_Oh boy, _"Umm no, Rory, I made the baby with …another man."

Rory seemed surprised, "Who?"

"Well, umm," Lorelai winced," with Luke."

"What?" Rory said confused, "I thought you said you two weren't dating?" curiously Rory asked.

Lorelai cleared her throat of the lump that just formed there, Rory knew that baby making required dating, she's a little further ahead than Lorelai thought, "We aren't, um… well, that's not really…important," Lorelai didn't want to bring up the Fourth of July again.

"I think it is. Why did you make a baby with Luke?" Rory asked curiously.

_Ah, the hard questions, _Lorelai chose her words carefully, "Well, we umm didn't exactly …mean …to make a baby, it just sort of… happened. Luke was …very nice to me… and we just sort of…connected and when two people click in just the right way…" _like having sex,_ Lorelai internally thought,"well, they make a baby." Lorelai hated herself, she always told herself she would have an honest conversation about the birds and the bees with her daughter, she just didn't expect to have the conversation this soon.

Rory gasped, "Could I make a baby with someone?"

Lorelai laughed at her daughter's game of twenty questions, "Not yet, not till your older"," _Like forty, if I have anything to say about it_.

"So, even though it wasn't…expected, you still want the baby?"

Lorelai recalled holding tiny, pink-smelling Rory in her arms for the very first time and other sweet motherhood memories, "Yeah, I think I do…of course I do," she decided to sound stronger.

"Then why do you seem sad? Is Luke going away like dad did?"

"Actually, Luke wants to help me with the baby."

"Can I help with the baby, too?"

"Of course you can, you're the big sister," Lorelai ran her fingers through her daughter's drying hair.

"So…we are going to see him more? Your friend Luke?" Rory tried to follow.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Lorelai dreaded it yet at the same time was excited about it.

"He wants to help you?"

"Yes, he knows that babies are… a lot of work and he wants to be there."

Rory's brow furrowed again, "Why didn't dad want to help when I was a baby?"

Lorelai didn't know what to say to those young, confused blue eyes, "Well, people are different, they react differently to different things… and Luke wants to… " Lorelai stopped herself, she couldn't demonize Christopher to her daughter's face, she didn't know why she still felt the need to cover his ass…again, but she excused Christopher's behavior, "You see, your dad and I were....very young when we had you," though Lorelai amended in her mind, _when I had you_, Chris wasn't even there during her labor, "We were so scared."

"But you handled it just fine," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai had to smile, sometimes she wasn't so sure if she was a good mother, and now to have to do it again. "Thanks, sweetie."

"So if you handled it, why couldn't Dad?"

Lorelai could see it in Rory's eyes, the pain of an absent father, Christopher's disinterest in his daughter had cut to the core, though Rory tried to suffer politely, silently, Lorelai knew how her once best friend had hurt her little girl. For a split second, Lorelai could hate Chris, be angry with him, but for how mad he made her, without even being in the state, for some stupid reason, Lorelai felt a loyalty toward him to protect him. If Rory was going to grow up hating her father, it wouldn't be by anything Lorelai said or did, it would have to be Rory's decision, although, how could Rory make an informed decision if she didn't have the full truth to judge with. Lorelai cleared her mind again and simply repeated, "He was young and unprepared..."

"Well, so were you?" Rory continued to challenge.

Feeling the need to change the subject, Lorelai focused back on Luke, "The point is, now that I'm older, and the tiniest bit more mature and well Luke is older than your dad was and he wants to handle it, to be more involved with the baby than your dad has been with you. And even though Luke is your sibling's father, I think he wants to be your friend too; like Sookie and Mia are." It was strange to think of male adult involved with her daughter, Rory had been surrounded by a gaggle of girls since forever. Sookie, Mia, Babette, Miss Patty, even Mrs. Kim, though she rarely socialized with the gaggle.

"You still seem sad. Why?"

"Oh, well, I just remember all the work you were when you were really little…" Lorelai was still apprehensive about Luke's offer to help and money. She wasn't one to trust people so quickly, especially if it was a guy who said he wanted to be involved. In the back of her mind Lorelai was preparing for when Luke would run out on her. She would have to be strong for both her children; somehow scrape by on her own once again; but she needed to sound positive and strong for Rory's sake, and concluded with, "But Luke will be around to help me, and you will help me, and this is going to be an …exciting change in our lives," finishing her positive spin with a smile.

"Did you ask Dad if he wanted to help you with this baby, too?"

Lorelai bit her lip for a moment, back to Chris again, "Well, uh, I think it would be best, for now, if he doesn't know about this baby, and well that maybe a little … awkward to explain to him."

"Why?" Rory's curious eyes shone up to her mother.

Rory was just a kid, she didn't understand the complexities of adult relationships, "Well, he… since Dad… didn't help me make this baby, he's not really …supposed to be involved or expected of him to help."

"That's why Luke is helping?"

"Yes, exactly. because he's the father, it's his responsibility," Lorelai then quickly realizing that biological fact never inspired a sense of responsibility in Christopher to help with Rory.

"Well, are you going to marry Luke?"

Had Emily gotten to Rory in their brief visits during the holidays, brainwashing Rory to coax Lorelai into getting married to someone, anyone. "Well, no. We are connected forever through this baby, but that is the only connection we have… like your dad and me, we are forever connected through you."

"Oh, okay. But will you get married someday to someone?" Rory said hopefully.

"Umm, I don't know, sweetie…maybe." Lorelai felt her chances of that were becoming slimmer and slimmer every day.

"If people can have babies out of marriage, then why do people bother to get married at all?"

"Well," this was getting harder than Lorelai expected, "Umm, well, people click a certain way to make babies… but there is more to being married than just that, I mean you have to like similar things, you have to work together, and want to be with that person all the time, there has to be chemistry and love, love is the most important thing…" with two kids from two different men, Lorelai's chances of finding an understanding lover were growing increasingly slim.

"But you love daddy, don't you?"

Lorelai told a half-truth, "Yes, I do, because he gave me you, but… but, it's a different kind of love than …married love."

"Do you love Luke?" Rory asked.

Lorelai didn't want to shatter her daughter's delusions of what true love should be. She wanted to protect Rory's idealistic world for as long as she could so she lied, "Yes, in a way," Lorelai evaded, then fibbed, "The same way I love your dad. I mean, Luke is making me a mom again, he is my ...friend, so yes, I love him…like a friendly, non-married kind of love, too…"

"This is hard…" Rory observed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Tell me about it," Lorelai sighed, "but being an adult is hard, so you better enjoy being a kid while you can..."

"Okay… so the baby is in you now?" Rory looked at her mother's stomach.

"Yeah"

"When will I see it??" examining her mother's flat stomach.

"Well right now I'm about nine weeks along… so we have like thirty-something more to go…but I think I'll start showing about the second trimester."

"Can we go to the library sometime?"

"Sure. Why?" Lorelai asked.

"This calls for some research and I think I need to get the full picture." Rory furrowed her brow trying to understand.

Lorelai gulped, she really didn't want Rory to know how a baby was exactly made just yet, "Hey, you remember Jasmine, right …?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how last year when she had her baby, how she slowly got bigger and bigger before the baby was born..."

"But that took months!!"

"Exactly, making a baby takes time, to get it just right."

"Is it kicking yet? I remember Jasmine's baby kicked."

"Well, not yet… but I'll take you to my next doctor's appointment and you can see the baby's first picture on the sonogram." Lorelai didn't have the heart to tell Rory about the chance of losing the baby. Rory had the important information, if Lorelai keeled over from cramps, Rory would know what to tell people.

"Alright, is Luke coming to see the baby, too?"

Lorelai hadn't even thought of that, the three of them heading to the doctor together, her first thought was naturally of Rory being there now that she knew, but Luke had gone to the first one, "Well, I think we can arrange that..."

"Good," and Rory gently hugged her mother.

Resting her chin on her daughter's head, Lorelai thought: _Two down, the rest of the town to go._7777777777777777777777777777777

The next morning, Lorelai used the phone in the library, away from her guests and co-workers, waiting for the ringing to cease and for someone to pick up the phone; but no one answered, then Lorelai heard Luke's abrupt short message, "leave a message" then a beep.

Lorelai had been hoping to talk to him, but settled on a rambling message, "Luke, hi, it's Lorelai. Um, I thought you would be home now, but … aw well, you're not. You're probably at work though I don't know which work, Construction, or Sniffy's, was it? Or maybe your just at the store… um anyway, the reason I called…Rory knows. I told her." She had been hoping to tell him live, so maybe he would be in some small way proud of her. "We had a nice mother-daughter discussion about the changes that would be happening in the next few months and I think she's pretty okay with it all. So, um if you want to come by and meet us again, you know, hang out again so she gets used to you being around… that would be a good idea I think. And I have to check about our next appointment and sonogram, because Rory wants to tag along and see the …" BEEP.

Lorelai pulled the phone away, "baby," she finished, wishing she could rework her message, not babble on so much, clueless how to make it sound any better. She shrugged and hung up the phone, and hoped for the best.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

That afternoon, Lorelai was on the porch, directing some guests to the best antique shops in the area when she saw a flannel shirt exit a green truck. She decided to wrap up her conversation quickly, "So, it's just off the center of town, Kim's Antiques, you may need to dig a little but there are a lot of treasures. Okay, if you will excuse me, someone, needs me….over there," she chuckled and pointed in the direction of Luke.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled nervously, meeting him at the front porch of the Inn, tucking her hair behind her ears, hoping she looked presentable and not at all like she was about to puke, which is how she felt; not over seeing Luke naturally, but rather dealing with her morning sickness still.

"Hi," Luke nodded and waved, "I got your message. You told her, that's great," He really didn't know what else to say, but for some reason he felt as though he had a little victory, some small progress with Lorelai.

"Yeah," Lorelai didn't want to explain how the whole thing came about because Rory had thought she was ill and dying. Though, Luke may have found that funny too, but Lorelai really didn't know his brand of humor. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I had the early shift at Sniffy's, Breakfast rush, you know."

"Oh, I would have thought the construction site, being so early."

"Well, the owners of the house we are remodeling are having creative differences with my boss. Something about they want to change the tiles in the master bath, after we already ordered the original tiles so, he shut down the project for now until they made their final decision."

"Oh, okay. Still got to work on committing that schedule to memory."

"Well, it changes every week so, and I didn't exactly know right away either," Luke shrugged, "So, um where is she? Your daughter, I mean, Rory?"

"Oh, she's by the pond, reading," Lorelai nodded still uncomfortable around him now. "I never have to worry about her running off like other mothers, if she has a book she's content to stay in one place."

"That's nice," Luke smiled.

"Yeah, and even if she did run off, I'd know where she'd go… The bookstore, the library, the bridge…. And we have like a thousand friendly neighbors who would help her if she needed it."

"No unsavory characters in the Hollow," Luke nodded, "Well, maybe Taylor."

Lorelai let out a big laugh at that one, "Even so, still a great place to raise a family," quoting the unofficial tag line Taylor had suggested to the Stars Hollow Tourism council, but given their situation, Luke and Lorelai stopped laughing, Luke swallowing hard and Lorelai looking away.

As their smiles faded, Lorelai cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable, "Um, you want to see her? Hang out with her?" Lorelai started walking and led Luke down by the pond, both started thinking about that night as they walked along. Then Luke saw a small girl on a blanket by the pond intensely engrossed in her book. She looked just like Lorelai, long dark hair, same fair skin, and Luke had seen before that Rory had her mother's eyes.

"She has such amazing focus," Lorelai commented, "I swear she could have read during that fireworks display and never look up." At the mention of fireworks also made Luke and Lorelai exchange a look. why couldn't she stop putting her foot in her mouth! "Luke, that's why I haven't told her, the whole truth, about what happened between us...that night; for years the fireworks have been our thing and well, she was very upset that I didn't met her in the square to keep up the tradition we've had. She doesn't know I was with you that night. No one does. That's why I left that morning, I had to get back to her…and she was predictably upset. But now…" Lorelai tried to look him in the eye again.

"I understand," Luke said quietly, not needing her to apologize or explain again.

Lorelai turned and quickened her pace to her daughter, trying to stop thinking about that night that changed everything. "Rory," Lorelai announced their presence, "Look who's here"

"Hi, Luke," Rory said with a small voice, marking the page in her book with her bookmark.

Luke took a deep breath and shyly offered, "Um, hi, nice to see you again."

Rory had never really hung out with full-grown men before, but she was polite and friendly to Andrew, Taylor and others; they were her elders and she had to respect them. So she felt Luke deserved the same respect, even though his connection to her mother was much more than the book seller and the grocer. Rory didn't know what else to say to Luke or how to make conversation with an adult male, so Rory blurted out the first thought that popped into her head, "Mom said you accidentally made a baby..."

Luke was stunned silent. Lorelai shocked and quickly swooped in and corrected her daughter, "Unintentionally, honey… remember like the words from you're your vocabulary list? Um like inadvertently… Luke and I had …"strained to clean it up, "A lot of chemistry and well we inadvertently made a baby," Lorelai knelt down to look her daughter in the eye, firmly holding Rory's shoulders. "You…and your sibling… are not accidents …or mistakes… you hear me?"

"Yes, mommy," Rory nodded.

Lorelai looked at her eight year old dead serious, "Fate gave you to me for a reason… fate let me get pregnant now for a reason… so you could have a brother or sister to play with… okay?" Lorelai felt all parties involved needed to hear that message, Luke as much as Rory, as much as herself. Lorelai was preemptively planting defensive seeds against Emily Gilmore's opinion on the subject. Lorelai decided to protect Rory, she should tell Emily about their news, and she would do it alone, that is, if she told her judgmental mother at all.

Luke shifted uncomfortably, like he was intruding on a private conversation, but appreciated and agreed with Lorelai's firm opinion. Well, not the fate stuff. Lorelai looked like she was going to cry again over the declaration yet held strong.

"Okay," Rory agreed again with her mother's perspective on fate.

Realizing she put an intense vibe on the visit, Lorelai forced a smile to cover her emotional reaction, Lorelai shooed Rory along, "Rory why don't you go feed the swans," Lorelai suggested, "… I want to talk to Luke for a minute."

Rory gasped, "It's almost six," and Rory ran down toward the pond and potting shed.

"She has …swan food?" Luke asked curiously.

"We save the crusts from sandwiches for the swans, or if Sookie gives us stale bread from the kitchen."

"Huh… nice," Luke had a glimpse of what a kind, wonderful, fun mother Lorelai was already, regardless of her young age and early start; rather because of her young age and early start. Obviously, Rory was really smart and well adjusted despite her unique upbringing. Luke knew he wasn't that good with kids, they always asked too many questions, they seemed to be always sticky, Rory had been the exception to his previous experience. Luke hoped that he could somehow talk to his own child without feeling like an idiot. Perhaps relating to Rory would be good practice for when the baby came.

"Well, it's become a tradition so," Lorelai looked down at her still flat stomach knowing it would gradually grow over the impending months. Lorelai had to turn to Luke and explain, "Look… because of one night…I mean, I don't want to imply that her or her sibling," looking down at her stomach again, "That either of them was… a mistake but in a way… I didn't really expect either of them...we didn't plan to…"

"Lorelai … we have to accept what we are dealt," Luke used the words of his father again, words William Danes had said after Luke's mother died, and when they found out William had cancer. Luke felt compelled to take Lorelai's hand again, "And make the best of it, and you're right… you got pregnant for a reason. It's not like… the baby isn't wanted..."

Lorelai was surprised by Luke touching her hand again, she wanted to pull away, but she merely looked up at Luke with surprise, "Wanted?"

Luke had been thinking about their situation the last few days, of being all alone with nothing else to think about, and how one night changed all that. Luke confessed, "Look, the way my life has been, I never thought I'd have a family of my own. Without my dad… and my mom. Well, I have a sister but we don't really talk much… only if she needs money or help moving… you know…"

"Luke?"

"This is my kid, Lorelai …this is going to be my family, and I really would like to know him or her..."

"I know," Lorelai said quietly, "I just wanted to say...you're a good man."

Not expecting the compliment, Luke chuckled and segued, "And well, we should get better acquainted; you, me, and Rory…I mean we're like a …makeshift family now, we are connected, all of us … from now on…because of this baby."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lorelai smiled at the sentiment, she had never heard such a thing from Christopher. To Christopher relatives were something to be avoided; to Luke however, it seemed families were something to be embraced. It was hard to give in, to trust Luke and believe in Luke, that these sentiments were true. That she had really found a good, honest decent man. Lorelai's past experience gave her too many reasons to doubt. "I mean,… you are her sibling's father." Still the passion in his voice, the seriousness of his face, the kindness of his eyes, Lorelai could almost feel her cold shoulder melting a bit. it helped that he was still holding her hand.

Luke could see Lorelai becoming a little more relaxed around him, so he decided to try to even the playing field; she invited him to the Inn where she was comfortable, he wanted to return the favor. "So I was thinking, you know, to help with the getting to know each other…well, you could come by my place for dinner. Tomorrow night. Both of you," Luke made sure to include Rory in the invitation not wanting Lorelai to think he was only after getting her alone again.

The invitation surprised her, "Oh, well, sure. That sounds…nice," She feigned.

"Great. I'm cooking. So you don't have to bring anything."

"Aw well, good because I don't cook; like at all"

Luke smiled; he was already learning more about her. "Um, I think you know where my apartment is," Luke offered wryly.

"I think I've seen it from time to time," she smiled back, both now able to chuckle at her lawbreaking desperation.

"Well, I'll just pick you up; make it easier, Tomorrow night? Does that work for you?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" Lorelai was surprised to hear herself say.

Luke was about to leave, "Great, Um, I'm just going say goodbye to Rory. you want me to tell her about dinner?"

"No that's okay, I'll do it. but say goodbye." _CRAP on things!_

777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai poked her head into the kitchen, "Hey Anton, I need Sookie. She has an admirer who wants to meet the chef who created the sublime zucchini soup."

Sookie's face lit up as she sought Anton's approval to go and seek her compliment; Lorelai felt appropriately guilty that there was no such compliment paying customer; she only said it to get Sookie out of the kitchen to talk to her.

Sookie came into the dining room, looking for the admiring diner, however Lorelai merely pulled her out of the dining room and to a seclude corner of the library to talk.

"Where's my admirer?" Sookie asked disappointed.

"I'm sorry; I had to say something so we could talk."

"I don't have an admirer?" Sookie sunk.

"Of course you do, tons, it's just I needed to tell you... Rory knows."

"What? That girl knows lots of things."

"About my little expectant package..."

"What package? Did you order something?"

Lorelai harshly whispered, "For crying out loud, the baby!"

"Oh, she does, how did she take it?"

"Pretty well," Lorelai nodded, "Although, she wants to do research to learn how this happened to her mother. she thought maybe her dad and I were back together."

"And when she learned it wasn't Chris'," Sookie encouraged the story telling.

"She still took it pretty well," Lorelai shrugged.

"So the father knows, Rory knows."

"Yes. And he wants to have dinner," Lorelai complained.

"The father? Isn't that how this happened in the first place?" gesturing to Lorelai's stomach.

"Ha ha, we didn't even have dinner that night," Lorelai grumbled, "He just wants to get to know Rory better, make her comfortable around him."

"He invited Rory too, that's so sweet," Sookie put her hand over her heart.

"Yeah it is," Lorelai frowned.

"You don't seem happy about it."

"I don't know which would be easier, if he just left us alone so I could hate him for not wanting to be around us, pulling a Christopher. OR this..." Lorelai fidgeted her hands.

"What... this?" Sookie asked, tried to mimic Lorelai's motion.

"You know, getting to know each other, getting used to each other, having to put up with each other just because... you know," again referring to her stomach.

"Well, if you can rekindle what you had that night..."

"No, no rekindling..."Lorelai said emphatically.

"Why not?" Sookie, a hopeless romantic, asked exasperated.

"Because... we just can't."

"Oh, well as long as you have a solid reason like that.... is it because maybe you really like him? maybe you could have a relationship with him since he's NOT running away like Christopher did. He's staying for the long haul."

"Because, I don't want Rory to get hurt. if she gets attached to..." Lorelai almost said his name, but thankfully stopped herself, "him and if he leaves, I don't want her to go through that."

"Is it really Rory you're worried about? or you."

"What?"

"That you don't want your baby's daddy to hurt you, break your heart again, like Christopher did."

"Um I'm not interested in my baby's daddy that way."

"Really? you just take your clothes off for any man?"

"Of course not!"

"Lorelai, you told me before, that night was special, romantic, magic! Why not have that every day with your baby's daddy?"

"Because it just can't happen. now you have to get back to work and so do I."

"Okay, but oh, when are you going to tell Mia?"

"Soon, I just want to make sure there is something to tell, you know."

"Alright, well, I think you should go to dinner with the daddy, have a great time and see what happens. Oh maybe bring some movies!"

"Movies?"

"Yeah, that way you won't have to talk too much, you could just _be_...in the same room, and then talk about the movie or talk when you're comfortable enough to."

"Maybe; that could work. although that could just prolong the agony."

"Or maybe if Rory falls asleep, you two can ... you know," Sookie insinuated again.

"Not happening Sookie."

"Fine, but maybe after you go have this dinner get-together, you could tell me his name so i don't have to keep calling him your baby's daddy."

"Where did you learn that phrase, anyway?"

"What I'm cool, I'm hip, I'm in the know..." Sookie gestured like a rapper nearly knocking over a lamp which Lorelai caught, then gave Sookie a look.

Sookie confessed, "I fell asleep with BET on the other night."

"See, that I can believe."

Both headed back to work as Lorelai dreaded the dinner with her baby's daddy.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	12. Dinner with Danes

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to myself, since i'm betaing solo for the mo (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 12  
Dinner with Danes**

As they waited at the front steps of the Inn, Lorelai kept reminding herself that this wasn't a date. Sure, Luke was picking her up for dinner at his place, but Rory was tagging along, almost as an escort; not that they needed supervision, because Lorelai was in no way going to be romantically involved with Luke Danes ever again. He had gotten her pregnant, that was enough. They were simply getting to know each other better considering they were having a baby together, this friendship was just a courtesy really. They were going to share parental responsibilites for the new life they had created, and nothing more.

"Are you sure this isn't a date?" Rory asked her mother while sitting on the steps holding a bag with two movies and her book selection for the week..

"What?" Lorelai ask, startled at the interrupted quiet.

"Well, you're all dressed up and keep fussing with your hair?"

"I'm not fussing," Lorelai dismissed, "I'm simply playing with it, I'm bored."

Which is exactly why Rory took a book everywhere she went, "And you're wearing makeup…" Rory pointed out.

"I just want to look presentable."

"…and you're wearing your favorite jewelry…"

"Enough analyzing, thank you. What is taking him so long? It's not like he doesn't know where we are…"

_and you're anxious_, Rory thought to her self as she closely studied her mother's behavior, "He said he'd be here at six, he still has time," Rory reminded her mother.

"Yes, and you, Missy miss, annoyingly made sure I was ready too early," Rory some how got that prim and proper etiquette through her refined genes and without having to be enrolled into cotillion.

"Mom, it is inconsiderate to make people wait, especially when you have an agreed upon meeting time. Now, I know you're uncomfortable and crabby, but please, don't take it out on me… or on Luke."

"I'm sorry, hon, I didn't mean to snap."

"Mom, I know you don't feel well."

Lorelai sighed over her latest pregnancy symptom, "It's just what's keeping him?"

"Maybe he had to turn the range off before he left… we wouldn't want his place to burn down."

"I know, but I'm starving!! That's not good for the ...baby," Lorelai had to remind herself it was now okay to talk about the baby in front of Rory, at the same time she had to keep it quiet for passers by.

"You had a snack an hour ago," One advantage to having a friend on the Kitchen staff.

"I know, but when I was pregnant with you, I remember the doctor told me to always keep my stomach full," and the doctor said so at her appointment last week, the appointment Rory didn't know about.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey," Lorelai put her hands on her hips, mock offended by her daughter's insinuation over her eating habits.

"Mom, he'll be here. He seems very reliable."

"You don't even know him that well."

"Well, I know he holds two jobs, so he must have some time management skills to swing that. And Mia trusts him. He always arrives when he says he will if she needs to fix something here."

"Have you been talking to Mia about Luke?" Lorelai asked alarmed.

"I'm just trying to get different perspectives. Luke and I haven't really had a chance to … you know talk about stuff. I don't even know what to say to him. He's a … boy!"

"You didn't say anything, did you? to Mia? Like that we were going to be spending more time with Luke did you?"

"No, I said that I had met him and was curious about him... but, aren't you going to tell Mia that you're pregnant anyway?" Rory asked simply.

Lorelai felt another domino fall on her situation, of course she'd have to tell Mia some time. "One thing at a time, Rory." Lorelai could only hope that Mia wouldn't piece together the puzzle too soon, Lorelai really wanted to be the one to break the news; "and that's why we are having this dinner with Luke; we can all get to know each other better. So we are all put at ease and comfortable."

"Then why did you make a baby with a man you are uncomfortable with?" Rory asked, Lorelai still had to take her to the library to do her research on exactly how babies were made.

Thankfully, Lorelai did have to try to explain years of pent up sexual frustration to her daughter, because, just then, Luke's truck pulled up, "Oh, good, he's here."

Rory asked in a desperate whisper, "Are you sure you feel up to this? Tell him you don't feel well and we won't have to go…"

"Its fine, if we refuse to go he'll just ask again some other time; we'll do it tonight to get it over with," Lorelai said quietly to her daughter, then forced a smile as Luke came around the front end of his truck. "Hi," she said politely.

"Hi," Luke nodded to Lorelai, "Rory, how are you?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders, hugging her book to her chest, "I'm good."

"Okay, well, shall we go?"

"Lead the way," Lorelai forced a smile, and was surprised when Luke opened the door of the truck for her; once again he was being such a gentleman. a gentleman could be hard to resist.

Luke suggested, "Rory, why don't you slide in first, there's a seat belt in the middle there."

Rory, a little apprehensive at being so close to the driver, still she slid in and Lorelai followed. Rory furrowed her brow at the old fashioned knobs and dials on the dash board and when Luke entered the truck on the drivers side she looked over at him and asked, "How old is your car?"

"Rory," Lorelai hushed, wondering why everything her polite child said these days sounded rude or less than tactful.

"It's okay," Luke assured, "my truck is from the seventies, it was my dad's truck. It got a bit run down when…" Luke trailed off then he inserted his keys into the ignition.

"When what?" Rory urged him to continue.

Luke glanced at Lorelai, hoping for guidance on how to delicately put it, she only smiled which Luke took to mean to just tell the truth; "...When my dad got sick, and he was in the hospital… for a long time, but um, eventually I restored it."

"Did your dad help you?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked over at Luke since she already knew the answer and Luke had no clue how to answer.

"No, he wasn't around anymore to help me."

"Why not? ..." Rory looked to her mother for understanding and her mother was making the sad serious face again, "You mean…" Rory then realized, "Oh," she said in an even smaller voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Luke fired up the truck that hummed to life in perfect working order.

Rory reached for her mother's hand, hoping she'd be around for a really long time. Rory could tell the scenery of Stars Hollow was whipping past through the windows and eventually she saw the roof of the gazebo, and she knew they were in the town square. Luke made a right turn down one street and parked the car. Luke got out and opened the truck door for the girls and helped them both out.

Rory looked around the street confused, "Where is your house?"

"Um, I don't have a house; I have an apartment, Follow me."

Rory took her mother's hand again as they followed Luke down the side walk.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai called ahead.

"Yeah?" he turned back to look at her.

It was still rather light out on the summer evening, light enough for people to recognize her and Rory, and even though it was the dinner hour and most of the townies were home eating with their families or TV dinners, there was still a chance of someone running an errand or two to see the unlikely trio entering Luke's place.

"Could we make a more...discreet entrance," Lorelai nervously suggested.

"Sure, if you want," Luke was a little annoyed by Lorelai's self consciousness. He understood all the reasons, but eventually people were going to find out one way or another. Maybe if the townies did see them together now, it would be such a shock when Lorelai started showing in a few months. Not that he liked teh thought of the townies debating and speculating his realationship with Lorelai and her daughter.

Rory squeezed her mother's hand as they suddenly turned down a dark ally. Luke pulled out some keys and unlocked the back door and let them inside.

"It's okay, Rory," Lorelai whispered, "it used to be a hardware store."

Rory let her mother lead her around the dark room, it seemed she had been there before. They maneuvered through the "dead" hardware store, it was dark due to the drawn shades and everything was covered with tarps and dust. It was very scary for Rory, she had seen too many horror movies with her mother to know something bad could happen any second, danger lurking around the next corner.

Luke went through another doorway and Lorelai followed with Rory, there was a dark ominous staircase. Rory whispered to her mother, "I'm scared," low enough so Luke wouldn't hear.

"It's fine, trust me," Lorelai whispered back.

Climbing old creaky stairs to go who knows where, Rory grabbed her mother's arm with both hands. Once again there was an eerie jingle of keys, almost sounding like the chains of Jacob Marley, Luke had already reached the top of the stairs and was unlocking the door. Rory held her breath at the top of the stairs as Luke pushed open the door and turned on the lights to reveal…a warm, cozy looking apartment.

Rory stepped inside with her mother as Luke hung up his jacket and took their coats. Rory scanned the apartment; there was a big leather couch, a kitchen with a normal sized fridge, shelves and shelves of books; it looked like a normal place. Rory let go of her mother's arm and was drawn to the book shelves to peruse the titles.

Lorelai smiled at the trance like state Rory adopted as she slowly walked in awe of all of the books on the shelves. Lorelai whispered to Luke, "I think we have a winner."

Luke noticed Rory's fascination with his books too; some of them were really old, left over from his parents and even his grandparents.

"Luke, why do you have so many history text books?" Rory asked, after scanning a few of the titles.

"Um, those were my mother's, she was a history teacher. She needed the books for her lesson plans," Luke informed Rory as he set the table.

"Is she retired?"

"What?"

"You said she 'was' a teacher."

Luke looked over at Lorelai, "Man, she is quick."

Lorelai fielded the question, "Um, Rory, Luke's mom is … well, she's with Luke's dad now."

Rory's eyes widened, feeling incredible sympathy for Luke, "Oh," Rory took a moment to think of a delicate way to ask her next question, "Do you... have … any family left with you?" she asked with genuine sympathy.

Lorelai looked eager for the answer, as well. Perhaps that's why Luke was so interested in the baby, he had said this was his only chance to have a family of his own. Maybe he was eager for company, that's why he was trying so hard to bond with the Gilmore girls.

Luke had to grin, seeing Rory's thoughtfulness and concern all over her young face, "Yes, I have a sister and her son, who is about your age; they are the ones I'm closest too. I have a few cousins here and there, My Uncle Louie, who lives in Florida, I check in on him from time to time, because I promised my dad I would."

Luke offered a smile to Rory, a signal to her that, yes he had lost his parents, but it he had more or less accepted the things he couldn't help. His warm smile put Rory at ease with his sad story; Luke did have a nice smile, and Rory did like how well her mother and Luke looked together. They were friends, but they were also having a baby, so Rory didn't understand why they wouldn't want more; that's the way it always worked out in movies. Boy met girl, boy and girl fell in love, boy and girl happily ever after with marriage and eventually babies are alluded too. Every one else she knew who had babies usually came in pairs, the only one doing it their own that she knew of was her mom. rory would have to ask someday why that was? she never really got a clear answer why her father was never around, just that he wasn't. Rory pushed the romantic pairing aside and was naturally curious to explore the new town landmark she had never been to before, Luke's Apartment.

"It'll be just one minute," Luke announced heading back into the kitchen area of the apartment, "have a seat, if you want to flip through some of the books you're welcome too." Rory noticed the leather couch and decided to try it out; after all, they didn't have a couch in the potting shed. Maybe when they got their house they could have a real couch like Luke's. Rory looked around, and saw how the apartment was basically just one large room, with his bedroom, his living room and his kitchen just in different corners.

Quietly, Rory whispered to her mother, "Mom, is this place bigger than ours?"

Lorelai frowned, it was easily double the size of the potting shed, "Yes, but we're getting a house soon and then we'll have an extra floor," Lorelai assured her daughter, not that it was a competition, mind you. Lorelai took the bag Rory was carrying and pulled out Rory's book for her and placed the movies on the coffee table.

Lorelai looked at Luke, he had seen them whispering, but didn't ask what was said. He merely drained the pasta in the sink and started tossing some sauce around with the noodles.

Luke suppressed his curiosity of what the Gilmore girls were discussing in secret. He hoped Rory wasn't too apprehensive about spending time with him. He knew that if he was going to have to get used to kids quick, since he was going to be a father in a few months. Luke looked at Rory as sort of practice for him. Besides, if he could prove to Lorelai that he was good with kids by making a good impression with her daughter, maybe she would learn to trust him more and open up a bit more. "I hope you both like chicken."

"Love it," Lorelai said too cheerfully to hide her discomfort. She had been on a few dates, they never really lead to anything serious, and Rory was never there. "I'm just going to use the… ladies room."

Luke nodded politely, pointed the direction, and was left alone with Rory. On the couch he noticed Rory sigh, "She might be awhile!" and Rory opened her book to settle into her current chapter.

"Why is that?"

"Well, her nausea has really… in-ca-pa-ci-tat-ed, her," Rory sounded out; as if she was practicing a new word she had just learned.

"What do you mean?" Luke encouraged Rory to share more information.

Rory shrugged, "Oh, it's from my vocabulary list, I got it early so I could hit the ground running when school starts… it means: lacking in or deprived of strength or power…inability to…"

"I know what the word means," Luke said mildly impatient, reminding himself, she's just a kid, "I meant with your mom. Why is she incapacitated?"

"Oh," Rory stopped defining the words, and started explaining her mother's condition, "Well, Mom has had really bad nausea, 'cause of the baby, but it's not the baby's fault, she doesn't know what she's doing to mom; Mom said that her body is changing and it's the morning sickness, but I noticed that it doesn't just happen in the morning…" Rory plainly stated, simply relaying information to make conversation.

Luke asked out of concern, "How bad is her nausea?"

"Sometimes she is totally out of action, you know, I mean, she pushes through all day with it while at work on her feet and then when she comes home, she's like… kaput!; but when we're home and she can lay down, and doesn't have to be anywhere, she just bundles under the blankets and rests, with the bucket by the bed, just in case, you know. And she's afraid to take any medicine 'cause she doesn't want to hurt the baby. I told her to call the doctor and ask, but she insists she's fine. So she just … suffers through it. Sometimes I read to her while she's in bed, you know, to take her mind off it."

"That's… a very nice thing for you to do," Luke didn't know if Rory was exaggerating the details because she was a kid or if it was the complete truth and Lorelai felt the need to hide from him. Luke couldn't help but stare at the closed door wondering if Lorelai was alright behind it.

77777777777777777777777777

You could always tell a lot about a person from the condition their bathroom.

The only fault Lorelai could see with Luke's bathroom when she first entered was that Luke had left the toilet seat up; Lorelai wrinkled up her nose at that, but seeing as he was a bachelor, living alone, that habit wasn't too surprising, if not cliché. As Lorelai waded up some toilet tissue to shield her hand as she lowered the seat so she could use it, she then realized she couldn't put her bare bottom on something that most likely had touched Luke's bare bottom. Granted, she had touched his bare bottom before, but that was while they were in the throes of passion; now that they were just friends, never to be lovers again, Lorelai lined the toilet seat with more toilet tissue as a two ply protective barrier between her bum and any possible Luke cooties.

As she sat there, taking care of number one, Lorelai decided that all in all, Luke had a very tidy, clean bathroom, which compared to some men she had observed in her life, she had been a maid after all, this was an encouraging sign. Lorelai grinned at herself being somewhat a bathroom authority since when she started working as a maid at seventeen, how she had to learn on the job how to clean the bathrooms properly, mend linens, do actual service work, tasks her mother paid people to do for the family. Still, Lorelai was impressed with Luke's fresh lemon scented bathroom, as if he had just cleaned it in anticipation of his impending dinner guests.

That was sweet in a way.

When Lorelai came out, she had to avoid his bed to get to the makeshift living room and Luke met her quickly, "Are you alright?" Luke asked with concern.

"Yeah, fine," she said casually, "Just...another tick of pregnancy; frequent trips to the ladies room," wondering if he knew of her latest discomfort, he had been alone with Rory, but surely Rory wouldn't share that information with Luke. After all, her latest symptom was of the more personal variety and she only told Rory about it because her daughter had asked so insistently.

"My turn!" Rory announced as she made a "b" line for the rest room. Leaving Luke and Lorelai alone to stare at each other awkwardly, and Lorelai wondered if her daughter would have the same debate she had about sitting on the toilet seat. Rory probably just saw it as a toilet. Lorelai was cursed with seeing symbolism in the mundane wherever she went.

Luke announced, "So, I didn't know what she would like, so I made pasta and Parmesan crusted chicken, it's easy and ... who doesn't like pasta..." he shrugged.

"Well, we like food. Most any variety...what are you doing? ..." Lorelai watched as he sliced through a zucchini on the cutting board faster than Sookie ever could.

"Adding some vegetables..." he said plainly.

"Okay, when I said most any variety, I meant that the main veggies we have are on pizza."

With that Luke added more tomatoes, plus some sautéed mushrooms and sliced asparagus, "You guys need real food."

"We're girls I'll have you know," Lorelai said in her classic jest.

"Fine, but Rory is growing and she needs vegetables and especially, you, with the baby, you heard the doctor. I'm the food police."

"May I see your badge, officer."

"Ha ha," Luke ignored her smart comments and decided to add more veggies to spite her.

Lorelai went over to his fridge, and her mouth gaped at what she saw, "Is that...?"

Luke looked over at what had caught her attention, the first sonogram picture Dr. Harrison had printed out for him, "Oh yeah, I just put it there temporarily," Luke was a little embarrased he didn't hide it before they came, he didn't know if he should start a photo album, as was his mom's habit, or put it in a frame, "Though, it still takes me a minute to find the baby." Lorelai turned to him, her eyes looked like they were going to tear up.

Lorelai finally said, "We have to hide it."

"Why?" Luke asked, for a moment thinking he had done something right, but once again with Lorelai it was wrong.

"Because Rory doesn't know I went to the doctor. If she sees it, and sees that you saw the baby before her..."

"Well, I'm the father..."

"and she's the big sister so ... please," Lorelai pleaded.

"Alright, I'll hide it,"Luke pulled of the magnet holding the picture up and went to the Bookshelf and hid the picture in the front cover of one of his hard backs.

"Thank you," Lorelai said then she suddenly stopped and turned away from Luke, leaning on one of his kitchen chairs.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked out of concern, wondering if she was going to be sick and needed a garbage can or something to vomit in.

"Nothing, just wondering what's keeping Rory..." Lorelai lied, straightening up, to not appear weak.

"Um, I think you know what she's doing," he tried to joke, wondering why she felt the need to hide things from him, wondering if she was really up to this dinner if she was just going to expel it later.

"Um, we brought movies, so we could watch them," Lorelai said stupidly.

"Okay...well, I haven't seen most."

"Well you sir are about to get an education, my friend" Lorelai assured.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At the small round kitchen table, there was no way to avoid sitting next to Luke; one of them had to do it. Lorelai bit the bullet for the sake of her daughter. Rory sat across from Luke, and next to her mother with Luke's fridge at her back, and Lorelai was sitting beside Luke, she could have reached and held out his hand, not that she wanted to, because they weren't romantically involved, but she could have because they were that close to each other at the small table.

Luke set a plate in front of each of the girls, " Parmesan crusted Chicken and Pasta; Enjoy." Luke was so used to announcing the dishes for his customers at Sniffy's, he had done it to Lorelai and Rory out of habit.

Rory frowned as she examined the apparent food, "It's Green!"

Luke didn't realize his blunder of making food a pleasant color so it would be easier for kids to consume, "Um yeah, it's spinach pasta." however he noticed an equally disapproving wince from Lorelai.

"Oh boy!" Lorelai muttered. "When you said pasta I thought you meant like ...spaghetti with tomato sauce," Lorelai complained.

"Well, it is tomato sauce," Luke shrugged, sitting down with his own plate.

Rory could not hide the absolute misery on her face as she glanced toward her mother, silently pleading with her mother that she wouldn't have to eat the green noodles. Lorelai glanced between her daughter and Luke, and just to be polite, Lorelai soothed,"Rory, just try it. We both will," Lorelai knew her daughter was just being honest. Frankly, Lorelai wasn't keen on eating green pasta either, but together mother and daughter twirled their forks full of noodles and chewed their mouthfuls hoping the faster they ate it, the sooner it would be over.

Over dinner, conversation was limited. Luke tried to engage Rory about going back to school and the book she was reading, since Lorelai wasn't verbally forthcoming since coaxing Rory into eating the green noodles. Luke knew there had to be something very wrong, Lorelai seemed chatty by nature. Lorelai seemed to be trying to have a good time, but still perturbed about something, so half way through the meal, Luke put down his fork and decided he would check, "Lorelai? Is everything okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she said shortly, hardly talking at all, pushing her green noodles around her plate.

"Is it the green pasta?" Luke asked politely, Hoping that wasn't making her nausea worse.

"No, it's fine, it's very good," but Lorelai was more distracted by her latest symptom.

Rory was looking at her mother with sympathy and Luke knew something was going on and that he was out of the loop, again. He wondered if she had told her parents already, Lorelai had said that would be the most difficult thing to do considering their estranged relationship and history.

"Is your chicken alright??"

"What kind of chicken is it again?" Rory asked to distract Luke from her mother.

Answering Rory's question, "Um, Parmesan crusted chicken, it's a mixture of bread crumbs and grated cheese....," but he didn't want to exchange recipes he wanted answers, "Lorelai is there something I can do for you?"

Rory tried to keep Luke's focus, "It's very good, I'll have to ask Sookie if she makes this; she seems to have a special name for everything, and she chanced another glance at her mother. "May I have more cheese please?" trying to keep Luke from staring at her mother too much and the cheese would block the spinach taste.

"Sure," Luke took his cheese grater and made it "snow" on Rory's plate, as she had joked the first time he did it fifteen minutes ago. Luke offered, "Lorelai? Would you like more cheese?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

She was hardly eating as it was, was it her nausea or something else? Luke couldn't stand being out of the loop anymore, "Lorelai? Did I …do something?" Luke felt like he must have done the wrong thing, from green noodles to inviting them over.

"No. it's not you," Lorelai assured, though she was still cold toward him.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing," Lorelai repeated, _nothing that is your concern._

"Come on, if I did something wrong…I want to..." Luke pleaded.

Rory felt bad for Luke being as confused as he was. Since Luke was her mother's friend and the father of her soon to be sibling, Rory confessed for her mother, "Her breasts are sore."

"Rory!" Lorelai hissed as if scolding a younger sibling tattling to a parent.

"What?" Rory threw up her hands, clearly not seeing what was wrong with telling Luke about her mother's condition. They were friends, friends needed to know what was wrong with each other, didn't they?

"I'm sorry, what?" Luke asked to make sure he heard right.

Lorelai rolled her eyes to heaven, and begrudgingly admitted through clenched teeth, "My breasts… are sore."

Luke tried not to laugh, but he never heard of such a thing before.

"It's not funny, okay, they really hurt…" Lorelai frowned, now that her secret was out, she felt free to try and alleviate some of the pain, putting down her fork and discreetly crossing her arms to massage her tender breasts.

"Umm, may I ask… why? They are… you know, sore?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes again before sighing, "They are… changing," discreetly propping her girls up with her crossed arms.

"Changing?" Luke raised an eyebrow. Usually a woman needed surgery to change her breasts.

"Because of the pregnancy," Lorelai was humiliated enough, but explained, "They… sort of…increase …in size. Basically, they're preparing for breast feeding, and I haven't been able to go to the store yet…for a maternity bra."

"Why not?"

Lorelai felt like her life was on trial; having to explain every little thing to Luke now that he was apparently in her life, "I don't have a car. I was saving up for a house and the car was going to come later…and work is… so close to where I live now, so I just walk…" Lorelai worded delicately, still a little embarrassed by her current address. "…but that was before I got pregnant, so I guess the plan will have to change..."_Along with my breasts, along with everything else in my life now that you're here!!_

"Where do you live now?" Luke asked knowing the fruit named streets were the nicer ones in Stars Hollow.

Again, helpful Rory blurted out, "The potting shed."

"What?" Luke's voice conveyed his surprise.

Lorelai gave a rare stern look to Rory, and then looked away from Luke, again embarrassed, "the potting shed," she admitted.

"On the inn's property…by the pond?" Luke recalled where Rory got her swan food, where Lorelai and he had met the night of the wedding; that was where they lived?

"It's not that bad," Lorelai said defensively reading his stunned expression.

"It has rose bud wall paper," Rory innocently pointed out of her beloved first home.

"Lorelai ..." Luke was astonished.

"Luke, please not now…" she said slowly, her tone telling him they would discuss it later, but not in front of Rory.

Luke leaned back in his chair unable to believe how proud and stubborn this woman could be. Once again she had to be in control and some of her precious mask and mystique had just been chipped away. Luke started wondering what else she was keeping from him. Being friends with Rory was proving to be the only way he would get any insight into Lorelai's pregnancy. Finally, he stood up from the table, "Let's go..."

"What? Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's go to the store… I'll drive you."

"Luke, we're in the middle of dinner..."

"Hey your," he choked on the word, "Breasts… are bothering you… I can reheat dinner, let's go before they close."

"Me too?" Rory asked.

"Of course you too," and Luke ushered them out of his apartment and back to his truck.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

The drive to the store was difficult, due to Lorelai's poor directions to the store and "backseat" driving, only Luke's truck didn't have a back seat, so one could imagine what it was like with Rory sitting between them and Lorelai asking him to go faster or informing him that he missed a turn. Luke was driving even more cautiously than usual because he was carrying a pregnant woman and her little girl. Luke didn't want any accidents or mishaps, so he let Lorelai complain about how he didn't speed up to beat the light when it turned yellow.

Finally inside the store, Luke was extremely uncomfortable wandering the maternity lingerie section of the baby store with Lorelai and Rory. Racks and rows of bras, he had never seen so many bras at once before, he didn't know women had so many choices, no wonder they took forever while shopping or getting dressed, product research was needed. Luke was disconcerted by the sheer size of some of the panties on display. He thought back to how his sister's belly grew when she was pregnant with Jess and realized that Lorelai would soon loose her figure in just the same way and it was entirely his fault. Still, Lorelai had gotten her figure back after she had Rory, right? So maybe the ginormous panties would be a temporary phase. He couldn't believe he was actually contemplating what Lorelai would be wearing as undergarments during the pregnancy and he decided to catch up to the girls not wanting to get lost in the store and mistaken for some kind of pervert in the maternity underwear section. Lorelai's body wasn't his business anymore anyway, his baby was, and consequently the comfort of the mother of his baby was.

Rory seemed like an old pro helping her mother look for the right bra size and style that Lorelai preferred. Lorelai examining features of support and Luke was growing impatient with Lorelai aimlessly searching for the right kind of bra with features he didn't understand the purpose of. Lorelai seemed so undecided now that her body was changing, she didn't know what she wanted or needed.

Luke spotted a woman with a name tag. "Excuse me? Are you busy?"

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Um, sure," the sales lady seemed a little uneasy as Luke dragged her toward the fitting rooms; she hoped that he wasn't going to try anything since there was a young girl waiting near the fitting rooms.

"What's your name?" Luke asked.

"Karen," still eying Luke suspiciously, wondering what he wanted to do with her by the fitting room.

Then Luke asked Rory, "Your mom still in there?" and the girl nodded yes, then Luke knocked on the fitting room door, "Lorelai, this is Karen; she's here to help you."

Muffled behind the door Lorelai insisted, "I don't need help!"

"You've been in there for twenty minutes, trust me, you need help," Luke decided.

More at ease around Luke's strange request with a fuller picture of the situation, Karen urged, "Please ma'am, I know all of our products, what are you looking for?"

Rory chimed in, "Her breasts are sore? She needs a special bra so they won't hurt."

"RORY!" Lorelai scolded behind the door.

"What? She's here to help," Rory defended herself.

"Are you all together?" Karen asked.

"Yes, that's my mom," Rory introduced pointing to the door, "They're having a baby."

"Rory!" Lorelai hushed again.

"Oh, well, congratulations," Karen smiled, relieved that the gentleman seemed to be spoken for and wasn't trying to get her alone in the fitting room.

Rory explained the situation, woman to woman, "So, mom's pregnant and her breasts are changing and she needs…"

Lorelai's voice was muffled in the dressing room, "Rory, what have I said about talking to strangers?"

"She's not a stranger, her name is Karen."

"Well, she's a stranger to me and I'm not about to let her see my boobs!" though that didn't stop Lorelai from showing them to Luke that night they conceived their expected child.

"Aw jeez," Luke shook his head.

Karen suggested, "Sweetie, Why don't you take your dad over there, perhaps you can find your sibling a gift in the toy section while I help your mom."

Luke and Rory gave each other a look over being mistake as father and daughter. Granted it wasn't that far fetched, they both had blue eyes and brown hair, they both knew the woman in the dressing room who needed help. Both had grown up in Stars Hollow, both were quiet, reserved most of the time. They both were so stunned by the accusation, they simply followed the woman's suggestion rather than correct her, and they headed to the next section, where the nursery furniture was located. There were diaper changers, cribs, and demo gliders, so they sat a few seats apart; Luke sat still while Rory rocked with gusto, truly testing out the strength of the gliders.

Luke was studying the diaper changers and dressers and cribs and started to get a clear picture of how his life was going to change in the next few months. Just as he was calculating how much a baby would cost in furniture alone, he felt a pair of eyes on him, and noticed Rory's rocking pace had slowed and she seemed to be studying him.

Rory was observing and documenting Luke's behavior as if he was a science project. Luke was a little unnerved by her blue orbs curiously staring up at him. They reminded him so much of Lorelai's and how she captivated him the night they made their baby. "It's rude to stare, you know," he muttered respectfully.

"I'm sorry," Rory said politely, "I just… never really hung out with a boy before." A silence hung between them, then Rory asked, "So… what do you like to do?"

Luke wasn't really in the habit of talking with kids, the last time he saw Jess, he could barely string sentences together around his own nephew. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Do you have any hobbies? You're always wearing a baseball cap; do you play?"

"I used to; I'm more of a spectator now…you know like watching it on TV."

"Okay."

Luke felt like he should give a better answer, "Sometimes I play a pickup game of softball with some of the people from town."

"Like with Andrew?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"I think I've seen you play. You're a great pitcher…. from what I can tell; I'm not really into sports."

"Thanks," they grew quiet again, another painful silence stretched on Rory seemed to look at him expectantly, so Luke cleared his throat and politely returned, "So… what do you like to do…besides…read?"

"Anything with words. Verbal is my thing."

"Verbal?"

"Yeah, I write, make up stories; I like to learn the origins of words, really hard spelling. History. I love history."

Luke couldn't help but think of the old adage : _if you don't learned from your past you are doomed to repeat it_; this reminded him of Lorelai, apparently she hadn't learned her lesson at sixteen and was going through it all again at twenty-five; but what was Luke's lesson to learn in all this? He finally had broken his Rachel habit; he had learned that no matter how many times she returned, Rachel would still never stay. Luke didn't have time to decipher that now; he had to keep Rory entertained, "Anything else?"

"Mom and I are huge movie buffs."

"I think I heard her mention that," Remembering their conversation during their booze picnic on the fourth of July.

"Do you think it's possible to see every movie ever made?" Rory asked Luke randomly.

A strange off the wall question, this was definitely Lorelai's kid; "Well," Luke cleared this throat again, "It would be kind of hard… I mean, they keep making new ones all the time….besides some aren't even worth seeing…"

"Yes they are, for their mock-ability…" Rory reasoned.

"Right...," Luke hoped this was going well, he couldn't really tell, "Well, they charge an arm and a leg for you to see the same old stories… Mostly with the same tired plots and clichés over and over again…"

"Like what?" Rory cocked her head to one side.

"You know, like boy meets girl, girl and boy are attracted to each other, yet some stupid thing keeps them apart for ninety minutes until everything is wrapped up in a happy ending bow when they realize how much they really care about each other." If only Luke could get a guaranteed happy ending in his situation, he couldn't help that he was starting to really care about Lorelai and her daughter.

Rory burst into giggles, "You're so funny."

Luke didn't think it was that funny, but who was he to argue what an eight year old found funny. Unfortunately, his life was turning out to be one of those poorly thought out movie plots. Boy meets girl, boy and girl are attracted to each other, boy and girl have incredible night together, but boy impregnates girl… Luke only wished he knew how this one would turn out.

Lorelai emerged, "Okay, I'm ready, I've got some sleeping bras and every day bras, but I think I'll wait on the nursing bras…for now, until I'm actually nursing," Lorelai looked at the pair of them, sitting a safe distance away from each other in the gliders in silence. "What? You both don't have cooties."

"Don't worry; we're getting to know each other," Rory assured.

Luke wished he could be as confident as Rory.

"Mom, can we get one of these gliders for the baby," Rory swung up and back again.

"We'll see Rory," _it depends where the nursery is_, thinking of her potting shed apartment and of the houses she had been interested in buying before this happened. Lorelai has so many things to worry about and settle before the baby arrived."Let's go."

Three of them patiently waited for their turn in the checkout line, and Luke was stunned that Rory didn't beg her mother for some of the candy by the registers, like other kids he'd seen while at various stores, mainly Dooses'. Rory was quiet, and patient, and knew that waiting in lines were apart of life at the wise age of eight, unlike her counterparts.

The cashier rang up Lorelai's bras, and Luke blinked twice at the price of as each one was scanned, and added it to his internal tally. Luke automatically reached for his wallet and pulled out enough bills to hand to the cashier.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked indignantly.

Luke looked over at Lorelai to see she was trying to hand the cashier her credit card; Luke then realized that the young cashier seemed at a lost over whose money to take.

"Well, I thought I'd buy them for you."

"I'm not a charity case, I can pay for them myself," Lorelai said proudly, urging the cashier to take her card.

Luke didn't know if she was just being uppity for no reason or hiding her true state of poverty from him once again, like with the potting shed, granted she hadn't exactly lied about where she lived, but she wasn't broadcasting it either. "Look, I don't mind. That's why I'm here, to help..."

"You helped with the ride, thank you, now I can take it from here," shaking her card more insistently at the cashier as if it would get her attention.

"Lorelai..."

"Luke, I'm not having you buy my underwear; now let it go!" Lorelai forcefully handed her credit card to the cashier.

The cashier looked to Luke to see if it would be okay to run Lorelai's card. Luke merely put his money away, once again letting Lorelai win, if that was the way she wanted things.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They returned to Luke's apartment and Lorelai decided it was too late to try and finish dinner, or to start a movie, so she said she wanted dessert which Rory had seconded. Luke tried to argue with them, recommending they should finish their dinner first, but he was no match for the tag-team pouting.

After a simple dessert of fruit and vanilla ice cream, all he really had on hand, Luke drove Lorelai and Rory back to the Inn, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to… you know, your door?" Luke almost wanted to see this potting shed again, he remembered it as a landmark on the inn's property, but he thought it was just a shed for the landscapers to keep their tools in;. He never would have suspected that someone actually lived in there. Still it was dark and he didn't want Lorelai to have a misstep while she was pregnant.

Lorelai didn't want him to see her door, it was bad enough he knew the desperate state of her residence, "Luke, we'll be fine. You worry too much. Good night."

"Bye Luke," Rory waved with a yawn.

Luke tightened his grip on the steering wheel, _you don't worry enough_. Still he felt a little better, like he was finally able to contribute something, even it if was a simple dinner and a ride to the store, but he still felt it wasn't enough. Why wouldn't she let him buy the ... undergarments for her? Was she still trying to prove that she didn't need him? Would she prefer it if he did leave her alone?

Luke felt like he was on the outside looking in, felt like Lorelai wasn't willing to share all she was going through with him and he didn't know how to tell her what he was feeling. Would she make fun if him for worrying too much? For his uncertainty? For the fact that he was clueless as to what he was doing or supposed to do. Lorelai seemed so nonchalant about whatever semblance of a relationship/friendship they were supposed to have. Lorelai didn't care anymore that they had slept together, it didn't matter that they had made a baby. Granted, Luke knew she didn't want to be romantic anymore, but still for him, for one night they had been…something; things were said, emotions were felt, perceptions had been conjured that night. Luke had trouble letting go of that connection they made that night. It's not like Lorelai was a girl he went on a few dates with and it didn't work out after they each knew they had no chemistry between them.

Lorelai and Luke had lots of chemistry, almost from the first moment they met, from the moment he first kissed her, held her, it felt so right for them to be drawn together so instantly; even now, with her pregnant with his baby, Luke was still incredibly attracted to her, he almost still wanted more, which he felt appropriately guilty for causing her nausea, hersore changing breasts, and dissapointed that Lorelai had no interest in him.

It was such a foreign idea to him; to be so casual with a woman he had had sex with, and now, was having a child with. He was raised with the ideal that a man and a woman should be married if they were having a child. He didn't know of any couple with children who weren't married, or at the very least together in all respects of their relationship. Lorelai was so detached from the fact that they had had sex and made a new person together, that it wasn't a big deal, that they weren't getting married or even continuing what they started by continuing to date and grow closer. What had changed? Their initial attraction didn't seem to count for anything toward their new situation. Luke really didn't know what to do, how to act, how much he should care about Lorelai or Rory, for that matter.

The only thing he was certain of was that he was going to be a dad; and he was going to put everything he had into being the best dad he could be. Hopefully, he could be half the dad William Danes , Luke needed a clue, some guidance. He knew there were maybe four people he may be able to turn to for advice; three of which didn't know his happy news yet...

777**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	13. We're In This Together

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to myself, since i'm betaing solo for the mo (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 13  
We're in This Together**

"Hey Lorelai? phone for you," Danielle informed.

"Thanks," picking up the receiver and putting on her cheerful voice, "Thank you for calling the Independence Inn. this is Lorelai. how can I help you?"

"You always that cheerful?" Luke said over the phone.

Lorelai let go of her customer service facade, not wasting the energy on Luke, but still happy to hear from him, "No, but I'm paid to be nice and polite. You should try it sometime."

"I'm polite."

"Yes, you are," Lorelai begrudgingly admitted, if Luke wasn't such a great guy, it would be so easy to dislike, even hate him, and want nothing to do with him. However, they were thrown together in a way and were trying to make the best of their situation. "So, is there a reason you called? I thought I was supposed to call you?"

"No, not really, just I was on my lunch break, I thought about you and thought I'd call and see how you were."

Lorelai felt the hint of a blush in her cheeks, a grin twitching at her mouth over the fact Luke was thinking about her, two things she needed to hide from Danielle, who was still standing beside her, "Okay? All good I hope."

"Yeah; actually, I was thinking about dinner the other night and it was really ...fun."

Lorelai suppressed a chuckle, "fun" sounded like a word Luke hadn't used in a while. "Yeah, it was." both forgetting about the bra buying disagreement.

"So, maybe we could make that a regular thing? The three of us having dinner, maybe we could actually watch that movie next time?"

"Maybe," Lorelai bit her lip, for as protective as she wanted to be, it would be nice just to relax and just hang out with the nice guy. perhaps the more she hung out with him the easier it would be.

"Okay, well, you think about what you want to eat, I'll try to make something that is kid friendly."

"Okay, well, I'll think up some more movies."

"Maybe we should start with the movies you left here after dessert last night."

"Oh that's right, sorry."

"It's okay? I could return them for you, ... or we could watch them next time you two come over."

"Okay, sure. sounds like a plan. Well, I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Good and we'll decide on a day. like maybe...tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is a town meeting?"

"Well, no one will know you're with me."

"But they will suspect why I'm not there..."

"You had to work."

"Uh huh, we'll see."

"Okay, well, have a good day."

"You too; bye," Lorelai hung up the phone. He wanted to see her again, usually that was a good sign with a guy; he was calling her, thinking about her when she wasn't in his company. So Why did Lorelai hate it so much? Luke was handsome, why did she feel the need to keep him so distant. Before she could analyze it further, she turned to discover Danielle beside her, leaning on the desk, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Who was that?" Danielle sing song'd.

"No one."

"It sounded like a guy," Danielle's tone was dripping with innuendo.

"Well, yeah he did have that deep baritone characteristic."

"Did you meet someone finally? He sounded sexy!"

"I plead the fifth," Lorelai didn't need to spill just how sexy Luke's voice was, particularly in the dark, whispering in her ear while they were naked. Lorelai bit the inside of her cheek hard to purge the memories of the Fourth of July from the forefront of her mind. She couldn't think of Luke that way anymore, but she didn't want Danielle to think of Luke that way either. Not that Lorelai was jealous in anyway.

"Lorelai!! That's great, but what about Ror..."

"He knows," Lorelai said too quickly.

"He knows... about Rory?"

"Yup, told him the whole thing which is why we aren't going anywhere," _keep telling yourself that Lorelai, you're only pregnant with his kid!_

Suddenly, Mia appeared, "Who are we gossiping about? I do hope it's not me."

Danielle teased, "Lorelai may have a boyfriend."

Lorelai dreaded looking up at Mia; she was closer to Mia than her own mother and the subject of Lorelai's love life never came up between them before. They talked about anything else, saving up for a house and a car, how to get a loan from the bank. Mia seemed to wear a grin on her face.

"Really? Is he handsome?" the seasoned woman inquired.

Lorelai was hesitant to comment, "It's not exactly like that." why was everyone working against her trying to make her think of Luke exactly the way she wasn't supposed to.

"But you wouldn't mind if it was like that?" Mia insinuated.

"I don't know. He's nice, but just a friend," Lorelai denied, _a friend who got me pregnant!_

"For now," Mia said knowingly. "Alright, so where are we with the Henderson party?" That was Mia, a few minutes of indulgent gossip, then straight back to business.

Lorelai knew on her own it was important to tell Mia first, word would spread around town in its own soon enough, but Mia was closer than her real family, and she deserved to hear it from the pregnant woman's mouth. At that moment she was content to focus on work; "Well, I do have a few ideas...."

777777777777777777

Luke's phone was ringing and ringing, he could hear it inside his apartment, unfortunately he was outside his apartment with groceries; his arms full with bags, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door in time. Once he managed to get the door opened, he abandoned his keys in the doorknob and the bags at the entrance on the floor and raced to the phone, assuming it was Lorelai.

"Hello?" Luke answered quickly, catching himself from tripping on one of his kitchen chairs.

"We have to tell Mia?" Lorelai said frantically.

"What??"

"As soon as possible..."

Lorelai sounded upset, the last he spoke to her she seemed in good spirits, maybe this was more of the moods swings he remembered Liz went through, "Why? I thought you wanted to wait..."

Lorelai spoke a mile a minute, "Because you called me at work, and now Danielle can't stop teasing me because she thinks that I have a boyfriend now, and Mia was right there! And now I'm the center of gossip around here on who my new guy friend is and if we're an item."

"Well, maybe if you had a phone at the potting shed, I wouldn't have to call you at work..."

"Don't Start!!" Lorelai cried.

"Sorry, look just calm down."

"I can't! I have to tell a woman who is like a real mother to me that I'm knocked up ...again. She's going to be so disappointed." running her fingers through her hair, litter ally scratching her head for what words to use.

"Hey, Mia is very understanding. We'll figure out how to tell her."

The arm in her hair went limp and fell to her side, "We?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we'll do it together. She's my friend too you know."

"That's right. Well, at least we can share in the disappointment," much like her and Christopher had. Still, Luke was willing to go with her, to tell Mia with her, help support her. That was nice.

Luke sounded so encouraging, "No one is going to be disappointed. Now just relax, you getting so worked up like that can't be good for the baby."

"You're right, I know you're right." Lorelai had to admit it was nice to have someone else besides Sookie to talk to, reassure her. And she took a few deep breaths for her benefit and for Luke's, so he could hear that she was indeed calming down

"Where are you?"

"Alone... in the library of the Inn."

"Okay, just sit down and count to ten."

"What?"

"Just do it! please," Luke said kindly.

Continuing to breath deeply, Lorelai counted, feeling like an idiot at one, but feeling more level headed and calm by 7.

Luke asked, "Feel better?"

"A little," she admitted sheepishly.

"Okay, good. When's your next day off? We'll do it then, I'll make my schedule work so we can go together."

"The day after tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll make it work so I can be there."

"Luke... Thank you," Lorelai felt something in her chest swell and grow, it could have been admiration, or appreciation, but whatever it was it was directed at Luke for being the friend she needed in that moment.

77777777777777777777777

Over dinner at the Inn, Sookie, Rory and Lorelai ate together. Lorelai was still thinking about Luke, how nice he had been to calm her down over the phone. She could get used to behavior like that. There was another tid bit of information that needed to be passed on to Sookie. While her best friend knew she was pregnant, she still didn't know the identity of the mystery father. When Rory went to read her book, Lorelai dropped the bomb on Sookie revealing who the father of her baby was.

"But that means the two of you had to have had sex!" Sookie exclaimed, wide eyed to learn that quiet, private, hermit Luke Danes was the baby's daddy.

"Well, traditionally, that's how babies are made," Lorelai offered dryly. "And please keep it down!! Sookie you know all this already…"

"But I didn't know it was all with Luke?" Sookie repeated stunned.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded.

"Luke is the father?"

"Yes," Lorelai said through gritted teeth again.

"Luke Danes is the father of your baby."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and quietly confirmed again, "My baby's daddy, Yes."

"Are we talking about the same Luke Danes?"

"No, we're talking about Duke Lanes who lives in Litchfield," Lorelai shot off sarcastically.

"Wait, is the father Luke or Duke?" Sookie asked confused.

"I was being sarcastic; it's Luke Danes, of Stars Hollow," Lorelai clarified for her dizzy friend.

"Okay, sarcasm doesn't help my confusion at the moment," Sookie just focused on the facts, "Wow, of all the men in Connecticut, all the men in the country that could have gotten you pregnant, Luke Danes, Mr. Hermit man, Mr. 'I don't go anywhere or do anything' is the one who implanted his seed in your womb."

"Umm, yeah, please stop being gross," Lorelai winced. Lorelai was already having trouble compromising and letting Luke into her exclusive circle. She knew the payoff would be down the line having an extra pair of hands once the baby was out in the world.

Sookie said, "I'm sorry I'm just still wrapping my brain around this. I never thought that Luke would… do that… he's so moral, you know… all propriety…and decorum, and he's the one who got you pregnant. God, I had a hard enough time picturing him doing it with Rachel. Now trying to picture him doing it with you."

Lorelai replied stiffly at the mention of the ex-girlfriend, "Well, _we_ did it and it's happened, now will you just accept it already and move on. And stop picturing him having sex with anyone. Particularly if I'm there."

"I'm sorry, I just can't snap my fingers and say 'okay, I'm on board', this just seems really out of character… for both of you; though why should I be surprised… it is you. I mean with your hair flip and your tight ass you could talk anyone into doing anything."

"Yeah well, I'll remember about my tight ass when I break the news to my parents," Lorelai grinned.

"That's right. When are you gonna tell them?" Sookie asked with interest.

"Hmmm, I was thinking about …never?" Lorelai playfully winced.

"Well, when will you see them next?"

"Thanksgiving… maybe… unless I come down with something; I hear the plague is going around," Lorelai said wryly.

"Wait, Rory's birthday is in October?"

"Well, they usually just send her something here."

"Lorelai, just like you had to tell Luke, you have to tell your parents."

"Aw, you and your stupid rules about telling people things," Lorelai scoffed.

"They are going to have another grand baby."

"Yeah, another illegitimate grand baby, another scandal to mortify them in front of their haughty friends," Lorelai mocked in a snooty tone; changing back to her regular voice, " I don't see my mother throwing me a baby shower for that! And why do I have to tell them anything? They aren't directly involved in the matter. It will just confirm my mother's assumptions that I am a harlot, and a slut, only I went to cotillion first, maybe I could still earn the title of royal courtesan."

"They do get the best dresses," Sookie sighed.

"How is Emily going to react when she finds out that I just slept with a random guy and got pregnant again?"

"Well, maybe for the sake of your parents you could just say that you and Luke are a couple, you know, you say you are dating, just for show, for their peace of mind."

"Peace of mind? Their daughter who already had one baby out of wedlock at sixteen is having another baby out of wedlock at twenty-five with a guy that I'm sure my mother won't deem worth of a Gilmore's time and whom I, yet again, have no intention of marrying."

"Well, at least there was eight year hiatus?" Sookie shrugged lamely, "It's not like you've been pumping 'em out nonstop."

"Well, in Emily's eyes I might as well be barefoot in a trailer park with a tire hanging from a tree."

"An engine hangs from the tree, though tires make good swings," Sookie corrected, "Lorelai, Luke is a good guy. He's coming through just like I told you he would."

"Yeah, back when you didn't know who it was."

"Still I was right," Sookie grinned, ever perky.

"Whatever, I'm just worried about what the town will say. Rory and I have been the town sweethearts for so long and they took pity on my situation before, but now that it's happened again…"

"Since when do you care what other people think?"

"I don't know, its just my happy life is changing so fast."

"Yeah, so how's the spending time thing working out for the two of you?"

"Well, Rory is okay. I think she's really looking forward to having a sibling, and a baby around."

"I meant You and Luke, silly."

"What? There is no two of us," Lorelai stated clearly, "There is me and there is him and when we are with Rory and the baby then there is a 'we' or an 'us'…no other time is there an 'us'."

"But what about your romantic magic night? Are you saying you can't make a relationship work out of your current situation??" Sookie said in astonishment.

"I don't want to force anything. Forcing my self on him is how we got here."

"So you're saying there are no… you know, residual feelings between the two of you? You were so excited when you first met him…"

"That's before all this happened, when I thought he had a girlfriend.."

"And how quickly did you take your clothes off once you found out she was out of the picture??"

"Sookie!!"

"All I'm saying is, Okay, sure, maybe you two went a little fast to start," Sookie conceded, "but you're having a baby now, he's going to be around. You had an amazing, magic night together, so I don't see what's stopping you from at least trying to have a real relationship with more magical romantic nights together."

There were lots of reasons, lots of fears Lorelai still carried. What if Rory got attached to Luke and then he left? Why would Lorelai risk Rory's emotional well being if things didn't work out with Luke? Why would Lorelai put her own heart on the line again to the detriment of any of her children? Lorelai survived Christopher Hayden, because time had healed the wounds, and Rory had no memory of how weak and vulnerable Lorelai really was at seventeen with a baby in her arms crying along with her daughter day to day. Having to suck it up and be the responsible one all by herself. Deep down Lorelai knew she had to keep her distance, to protect herself, just in case Luke realized one day he couldn't handle it.

When she first met Luke, Lorelai had hoped that Luke could be someone wonderful for her; but now the reality of their situation made everything look dire and bleak. She had no chance to be romantic with Luke now. They had to be just friends.

Lorelai looked up and saw Rory returning to their table Lorelai shook her head, "Everything is … different now."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

On Lorelai's day off, she was waiting on the porch steps. Waiting for Luke to show after his day at work. Lorelai was relieved that Luke had finally come before she just burst into Mia's office and blabbed on her own.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled as he approached the porch.

"Hi," right away Luke could tell something was off. she seemed distant and uncomfortable again, not as close as they had been on the phone the other day when she was upset, it still felt like Lorelai was very guarded and needed to be in control of everything, Perhaps it was the space between their visits, maybe if they saw each other more regularly, it wouldn't be so awkward for them. "So, um where is Rory?"

"With Lane, you know, in town; way the hell far away from here," Lorelai informed; now that he was there they could go inside, tell Mia, simple as that.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean, it's not your second trimester, you said you wanted to wait, just in case."

"I know what I said," Lorelai snapped, "but Mia is my friend and if something happens to me here at work... she will know, and know what to do."

Luke nodded, it did make sense, but causing herself undo stress and anxiety wasn't good for Lorelai either.

Lorelai decided she needed to work up her nerve, and began to pace outside the inn, in front of the steps where Lorelai led Luke inside that fateful night. "Should I sit down?" Luke asked, earning him a scowl from the pregnant lady.

Luke had a leg up on the steps waiting for her to be ready to head inside and tell Mia. He let her pace for a bit, since he could tell she was nervous, perhaps more so than him. He was the one that Mia knew since he was a boy, one of his father's oldest friends and they had to share their news with her.

"You ready yet, or do you want to go into labor first?" Luke asked Lorelai, who had sunk to the front steps, breathing harder and harder.

Lorelai's head turned up and scowled again at him"You're not helping."

"Lorelai, I know this is tough, but I'm right here with you. and if you don't do it soon, Rory will be back. Now are you ready?"

Lorelai then said "yes", while her head was shaking "no"; Lorelai stood and stared at the front door of the Inn; "Maybe you're right, maybe we should wait? I mean I'm still in the first…" Lorelai looked around for eavesdroppers, "you know."

Luke reminded her, " I know, but you just said that it would be good idea for someone else to know here at the Inn."

"Well Sookie knows."

"Yes, Sookie. and how well does Sookie handle a crisis?" Luke asked.

At that Lorelai frowned, her bubbly friend did have a pretty poor track record. Plus was a magnet for injury.

Luke reasoned, "and how hurt will Mia be if something does happen and she has to find out too late from Sookie in the middle of everything."

That cemented it for Lorelai, and with a determined look in her eye, she sucked in a deep breath, and they went inside the Inn to head to Mia's office, to tell her together.

Mia looked up from her desk, sensing someone had entered her office, "Lucas? Lorelai …?" surprised to see them together.

Lorelai gave Luke a look, "Lucas?"

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai? I thought this was your day off?" Mia asked.

"Well, it is, but well something's come up and we thought we should tell you …together."

"Really, I didn't realize you two were so friendly," Mia said with a smile.

"Um, we weren't, really," Lorelai laughed.

"Well, sort of," Luke injected.

"Yeah, I guess, kind of," Lorelai agreed, recalling their brief encounters before anything really happened. "So, anyway, we have to tell you something."

"Alright," Mia removed her reading glasses, placed them on the desk, "What is it?"

"Mia," Lorelai thought it was hard enough to tell her real parents back when she was sixteen, now she had to tell a woman who actually loved and respected her. Lorelai just blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mia asked certain she had misheard.

Lorelai repeated, "I'm pregnant… and Luke here… is the father."

Mia turned to Luke, he merely humbly, shyly smiled more of a wince; Mia would never have suspected such behavior from Luke, then Mia turned back to Lorelai who was now looking at the ground ashamed. All Mia could ask was "How?"

"Mia?" Lorelai blushed, and alluded, "I don't think I need to explain the how…"

"No, no, of course not," Mia waved off, putting a hand to her forehead still absorbing the news, "It's just… " Mia realized, "this is the man on the phone?" Lorelai nodded, Luke wondered what Lorelai had told Mia about ' the guy on the phone'; Lorelai had said the girls at work were catching on to their daily calls to each other and teasing her about having a boyfriend.

Mia stammered. "The two of you… I mean… I just introduced the two of you …I never thought anything would…"

"Actually, it was more like a couple of months ago…when you introduced us," Lorelai corrected.

"I see," Mia realized that was amble time to make a baby, especially with Lorelai's charm and beauty; Mia was still recovering from her shock,

"Well, are you two…. an item?" she asked hopefully.

"Um no, we're not…" Luke said quickly.

"Well, we are friends," Lorelai tried to make it sound better.

"But you two are together for… the baby?" Mia glanced between the two.

"Well, we have an understanding," Lorelai explained, "Luke wants to be there for his child, and I wouldn't mind the help now that I'm going to have two kids…so…"

"Does Rory know?" Mia asked.

"She knows, I told her," Lorelai nodded, "…and well she's met Luke a few times… and I think she likes him..."

"Thanks, I wasn't really sure," Luke offered as an aside. He didn't have much experience with kids, and Rory was so quiet and stared at him as if he was an alien.

"And that's it?" Mia admonished.

"What's it?" Lorelai wasn't following Mia's reaction.

Mia shook her head, "Well, I must say I am surprised, at both of you. First, that the you two somehow…ended up together at all, to end up in this situation, to have either of you, two such stable usually level headed individuals, give way to such reckless abandon; but Lorelai you're treating this like a business transaction, have you thought about your living situation, money, food, diapers, who will watch the baby while the other one is at work? Juggling Rory with a new baby?? ..."

"Mia, we didn't mean for this to happen, but it did, we can't change it now. We are dealing with it as best we can," Luke smiled at Lorelai using his father's words, at least they were starting to listen to each other more, "…Luke is willing to help, and I'm willing to have it…and we …are friends now…sort of... so what's the big deal?"

"Modern families," Mia shook her head, "Luke, have you considered Rachel and her reaction to this transgression."

Lorelai became concerned, "Who's Rachel?" looking between Mia and Luke, anyone who would answer her question.

"No one," Luke dismissed quickly.

"Only Luke's on again off again girlfriend," Mia informed Lorelai, "The one who waltzes in and out of his life every few months."

Luke defended himself and his decision to be there for Lorelai since he got her in this mess. "She's gone, Mia, and when she left last time it was pretty final."

"It always is, Lucas, then she blows through town again and you always take her back. How are you going to do that with a baby in the picture?"

Luke stated emphatically, "Look, Rachel and I are done! I'm not falling for it again okay, Lorelai needs me, the baby needs me and that is more important … I know what I'm doing." He grew silent as he saw the stunned faces of the women before him, panting and fuming from the hurt Rachel had left behind, Luke then turned and left Mia's office.

Mia sighed, and Lorelai looked worried about his impassioned outburst. Mia spoke again, "I suppose I'll need to go over our maternity leave policy with you at some point."

"Um Later, I'm just going to …check on him."

"By all means," Mia waved off still shaking her head thankful she had been sitting down for their announcement, hoping for the best with the pair. Seeing that spark from when they first met had amounted to something, even if the young pair were in denial about it now.

Lorelai followed Luke's path, she saw him head out the front door and caught up to him. Lorelai didn't know what to think, so she waited till they were outside and alone on the porch to ask point blankly, "So …Rachel?"

Luke kept walking trying to dismiss it, "Lorelai ..."

Lorelai stopped, on the front steps of the Inn, she wanted this settled before they met up with Rory again, "She's the one that left you, isn't she?"

Luke didn't want her shouting having a rather private discussion in public; in a calm low tone Luke explained, "Okay, yes but that has nothing to do with the night that we…" he gestured between them so he wouldn't have to say it.

"Excuse me, but I think it has everything to do with that night we…" Lorelai mocked his gesturing between them; Luke couldn't even say that they had sex, he was so shy about that sort of stuff, how in the world did their clothes ever come off? "It's because I thought she was out of the picture that we could…" _start something_. Lorelai needed clarification, "You two aren't broken up?"

"Yes, we are broken up, okay, it's over. She left town."

"But Mia made it sound like she would be back," Lorelai challenged.

Luke didn't want to talk about what might have been with Rachel. Luke hated reliving the Rachel chapter when he was trying to focus on the future and his child. "Look, that has been our pattern, okay; Rachel comes to town for a few weeks, tells me she wants to stay, says she's tired of traveling around, tired of her nomadic existence, says that she wants to settle down… then a month rolls by, she gets bored, packs up, and is gone again…okay..."

"Well, is this on again-off again going to be a problem for us…I mean, our situation," Lorelai corrected. It's not like she had a personal interest in Luke's single status, she just didn't want his romantic relationships to interfere with him taking care of his child.

"No," Luke said firmly, "Lorelai, she left in June and believe me it was very final this time… she won't be back again."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lorelai charged, "The last time I had a baby, the father suddenly got the urge to move to California." Just because Rachel didn't come back didn't mean that Luke wouldn't go away to be with her, wherever she was.

"Lorelai, my whole life is in this town! Is that any comfort to you? I told you, this is more important to me okay. I'm going to have a son or a daughter that is going to depend on me okay; I promise you, I will put this baby first. I am in this; I am here for the baby, for anything you need from me, anything for Rory. I am all in."

Luke was so impassioned talking about his child, Lorelai never saw that trait in Christopher back in '84, "Depend on us," she said quietly.

"What?"

"The baby will depend on us, we're a team," Lorelai stated, "Ideally; we should be a team."

"Good," Luke smiled.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper… hormones. We just... need to stay on the same page."

"Agreed."

Lorelai then realized, "Is there anyone else you need to tell? You know, about our 'happy news'."

"I've tired to reach my sister. There's only my bosses."

"Is it really their business?"

"Says the lady who just told her boss."

"Mia is practically family."

"Well, Bud, Maisy and Charlie, are old friends of my dad's. They've known me forever, so I think they'd be interested if I was having a kid. Besides they sign off on my days off for doctor's appointments."

"Okay, well, you know how to handle them best. Let me know if you need my help, I guess."

" I will, how about dinner, tonight..."

"Luke..."

"We never did get to watch your movies..."

Lorelai wanted to say no, but figured the more they hung out maybe it would get easier. "Okay. Dinner."

"Great, I'll drive, we have to go somewhere special."

"Where?" Lorelai asked curiously.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Again, Rory and Lorelai waited on the front steps of the Independence Inn for Luke to pick them up, again. Lorelai knew that if word of Luke picking up Lorelai and Rory got back to town, people would figure it out before she wanted them too. But Luke said he wanted her there when he told Bud and Maisy, his friends who owned a restaurant, they were the last locals they needed to tell before they went public as... whatever it was they were.

Mia was leaving for the day, the first time seeing Lorelai since she learned of Lorelai's condition. "Ladies?"

Lorelai was on edge even more with Mia, but Rory was all ease and friendliness. "Hi Mia."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Luke, he's taking us out to dinner?" Rory informed.

"Well, that's nice of him," Mia chose her words carefully, leaning toward Lorelai "not an item?"

"It's just dinner, and we're telling some of his friends...about ... you know," Lorelai stated.

"I see."

"Where are we going tonight?" Rory asked her mother.

"Um, I forget the name of the restaurant, Snuffy's?"

"Sniffy's" Mia corrected, "You forget I've known Luke since he was little. Maisy went to school with Luke's mother and is his Godmother."

"Oh," Lorelai nodded, maybe she should take a page from Rory and ask Mia more questions about the man who she just made a new person with.

"Watch out for Buddy's specials, that man favors garlic in all his dishes, too much," Mia warned.

Rory wrinkled up her nose.

"Thanks for the tip," Lorelai said dryly.

"Have fun on your... non-date," Mia wished, not believing for a second that a pair like Luke and Lorelai could stay just friends for the nine long months of her pregnancy. If they had enough chemistry to make a baby with in weeks of being introduced, and decide to amicably raise the baby together, then why not have the whole perfect package, that was Mia's opinion at least.

Rory turned to her mother, "Mom, does Mia know.. everything? about ... well, you know."

"Yeah, Luke and I told her. He stopped by while you were with Lane."

"Oh, whew... I thought she was like psychic or something. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to see Luke a lot more? Like as much as Sookie?"

"Well, he's our friend now, he's…your sibling's father, and he wants you to get to know him better. Be comfortable around him. You know all this."

"Yeah, but I guess I didn't really realize what that meant. I mean, I don't know, it's just having to ... fit him into everything, you know!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm mean he's a boy!"

"I know he's a boy," _that's how I got pregnant,_ burying memories of Luke naked, "All the more reason for you to get used to him. He's going to be around taking care of your sibling so..."

"Are you comfortable around him?"

Lorelai tried to hide her frown. Sure, Lorelai had been comfortable enough to go to bed with Luke, but this day to day awkwardness was a little trying after a hard day at work. The sudden "by the way I'm having your baby" soap opera ploy was a little old, but it was a done deal, they couldn't go back now. "Yes, Rory, I'm comfortable around him."

"You hesitated," Rory pointed out.

"I was just checking first; assessing."

"Well, is he going to leave when the baby's born?"

"No, he lives here."

"So if dad lived here, he'd be around more?"

Why did she have to ask the hard questions, "That seems a logical conclusion? But your dad doesn't live here because he doesn't work here, and I told you, a romantic future for me and your dad isn't in the cards"

"Well, what about a romantic future for you and Luke?"

Lorelai looked back at her daughter with the most stunned look on her face, even her daughter was pushing them together. Her mouth gaped and eyes still wide when Luke's truck came up the Inn's drive. "What?" Rory asked her mother, "it's not an off the wall question."

Luke rounded the truck, "Hey, everything alright?" Luke questioned, Lorelai's stunned expression.

"Um yeah , we're fine," Lorelai recovered, then she saw the look on his face, "Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"It's just you look different from how you were earlier."

Luke sighed, "I haven't been able to reach my sister. I called her number, the reliable number, the number that has actually worked for the last year and a half but, it's disconnected."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, plus I got a call from her landlord since I'm her emergency contact and He considers it an emergency that she's late with her rent."

"You're worried."

Luke started a rant, "Of course I'm worried, my little sister, the one who could always get into trouble without blinking has fallen off the face of the earth. I know we don't talk much , but if I call she stills answers the phone, and vice versa. and now her phone is disconnected? why? what happened? why hasn't she paid her rent...and who knows what's become of my nephew!" Luke put a lid on it, "I'm sorry. that's not what tonight is supposed to be about."

"It's okay, it' understandable..." Lorelai felt the need to comfort him; he seemed like a good big brother, wanting to look out for his little sister and his nephew, she could tell how deeply concerned he was. "If you want to cancel..."

"No, Bud and Maisy are expecting us... well, me. Let's try to have a nice night, okay?"

"Sure. okay," Lorelai nodded.

Then Luke opened the door for the Gilmore girls. The entire ride Rory looked at her mother, not sure of what to say to Luke, given the situation with his sister. Even though Luke was now silent, his worry was evident in his body language as he drove then down the highway. Lorelai quietly reassured Rory, while keeping an eye on Luke, seeing he was internally trying to figure out what had happened to his sister.

They pulled up to an out of the way restaurant, _AH, Sniffy's I presume._

As they entered,a woman about the age of Mia hugged Luke as soon as he came in the door. "Lucas? You're not working tonight?"

"I know, I'm just taking some friends of mine out to dinner."

Maisy then spotted Lorelai and Rory, "I see, I didn't realize you liked to have a girl for each arm," Maisy teased, then leaned down to Rory, "And what's your name, sweetie?"

"Rory," she hid beside her mother a little shy of Luke's older friend.

"And who's this tall lady here," Maisy gestured a thumb to Lorelai.

"That's my mom, her name is Lorelai."

Maisy nodded over the introduction, getting a picture of what was about to happen in her restaurant, "Well, it's nice to meet you both, Let me show you to a table this way," As Maisy led Luke, Lorelai heard her give Luke a teasing hard time, "Since when do you date women with kids."

"Maisy," Luke respectfully admonished, telling the older woman to behave herself.

"Whatever floats your boat, Lucas; I'm just pleased to see you have some friends besides that Rachel. Or those crude construction fellows."

Lorelai took that to mean Rachel wasn't well liked amongst his old friends, and that suited Lorelai just fine. She didn't need the ex-girlfriend to come back to further complicate the awkward situation.

"One of those crude construction fellows, is Charlie,"Luke countered.

"Yeah well, they ain't all bad," Some how Maisy had food already ordered for them because with in minutes hot food was on their table. Perhaps Luke planned this the whole time. Luke explained that they served things family style where they could all share the entrees and sides from the serving plates. It was kind of nice to share a meal in a restaurant; usually they give you individual servings on your own plate. Here they passed side dishes and Luke served Rory scoop after scoop of potatoes. It was homey, like a real family.

"Mom, I like this place," Rory whispered to her mother.

"Me too," Lorelai agreed, taking in the charm of the decor.

"How is everything over here," Maisy checked with them.

"Everything is wonderful, thank you. I just love decor of your place."

"Used to be a whore house!"

"Oh... my," Lorelai looked over at Luke instantly.

"Maisy! Must you tell everyone that!"

"What? I like that's it's got a tarty history. the best places do."

"And the best people," Lorelai forced a smile.

"Best people I like that! Oh excuse me, " and Maisy went to take care of another customer.

"Mom, what's a whore? and what does it have to do with pastries?" Rory asked confused.

"Um..." Lorelai glanced at Luke who couldn't help but chuckle over Rory's bewilderment, "I'll tell you later."

7777777777

After dinner, Luke watched the girls eat dessert. This was nice, sharing a meal together. Luke liked hearing about Rory's day and her young insight into things. She was a really bright kid. Luke eyed Lorelai too, how she interacted with Rory, how she smiled at him from time to time across the table. How the mesmerizing power of her blue eyes still struck him to the core.

Luke handed Rory a place-mat that the restaurant had printed up for the kids. "Hey Rory, there are some trivia questions and puzzles on this place-mat if you want to entertain yourself."

"Cool! Mom do you have a pen, I want to see how well I do."

Lorelai reached in her purse, and Luke stood from the table, "I'll be right back."

Rory was engrossed with the trivia questions and a cross word puzzle and Lorelai watched Luke as he approached Maisy at the bar. Maisy called into the kitchen, and a plump gentleman who seemed to be Maisy's significant other came out to hear what Luke had to say.

This was it. Luke was telling them about the baby, and Lorelai was anxious for their reactions. Lorelai assumed that he felt a close parental connection to these people since his real parents were gone. Lorelai watched closely as Luke's mouth moved, he seemed apprehensive himself, but powered through his announcement.

Both the plump gentleman simply stared at Luke, while Maisy looked toward her table and all Lorelai could do was smile and absently wave; Maisy looked back at Luke, and recovering from their mutual shock the pair offered him hugs of congratulations and Lorelai wondered what exactly he had said to them.

"Finished!!" Rory flipped the paper over to check her answers on the back…. "YES! 100% that was so easy!"

"Good for you, honey," Lorelai smiled keeping her eyes on Luke as he approached the table again.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked as he return to the table.

"Luke I got 100% on the trivia quiz."

"That's great."

The plump gentleman and Maisy followed Luke over, and Maisy introduced "This is my husband, Buddy. these are Luke's ....uh, new friends Lorelai and Rory."

Buddy still seemed to be recovering from Luke's announcement, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Maisy elbowed her husband for stuttering, "We hope to see more of you over the next few months," she smiled warmly, and even hugged Lorelai goodbye.

"That you will," Lorelai forced a grin; not only did she need to make room for Luke in her life, but apparently for his entire motley crew.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Thanks for the ride," Lorelai said from the passenger side of the truck, with Rory slumped in a food coma at her mother's side.

"You're welcome."

"We still didn't get to watch that movie," Lorelai regretted.

"Next time."

"Yeah, Next time." Now she not only had to call him every day, but she had to hang out with him and his friends too? it wasn't so bad, though really.

"Are you sure you're okay, I mean with telling Bud and Maisy."

"Too late now. They were great. Maisy is a great...hugger."

"Sorry about that, I mean, the way it came out, the way they took it, they think we're you know... together."

"They do?"

"Yeah, well, since we're having a baby, they just... you know assumed; they're old fashioned, you know," Luke shrugged.

"Right."

"I'm sorry. Look, they're like the only local family I have, Maisy is my Godmother, Charlie, my construction boss, is my Godfather, so...they've looked out for me since... well I really didn't have anyone else."

"No, it's good. and they should know, you know, like you said, their like your family and ... just in case..." Lorelai was still bothered by the mysterious sister's disappearance, if she was such a trouble maker, this woman would be like an aunt to her second child, what kind of influence would she have, "What about your sister? Do you...need to talk?" she thought she'd offer.

"No," Luke sighed, "This is what she does. Makes stupid mistakes, drops off the radar, gets kicked out of her apartment, needs me to give her money, find a new place."

"Jeez"

"That's Liz." Luke didn't want to get into Liz's recreational drug problem, or drinking, or falling in love with every other man that payed her a compliment. He couldn't control Liz, and there was nothing he could do until she resurfaced and asked for his help. "The worse part is the waiting. The not knowing."

"Well, why doesn't your nephew call, I mean I'm sure he would know to call you if something was really wrong, right?"

"Unless the phone was disconnected because Liz forgot to pay the bill; it's fine she'll turn up eventually,I have a few people I can call;" _Like the police or the New York City Marriage license office._ Turning to see sleeping Rory between them, "Do you want a hand with her?" Luke offered; he had carried his nephew a few times during his late night rescues of Liz.

"No thanks, I've got her."

"But with the baby, you shouldn't be lifting…" Luke whispered with concern.

That made Lorelai smile, even though the baby wasn't obvious yet, Luke was still concerned on her behalf. "It's okay, really…" Lorelai didn't want to be a bother since Luke was dealing with so much already, Lorelai did her best to hug Rory so she could carry her without waking her up.

Before Lorelai could open the truck door, Luke stopped her.

"Wait!" Luke protested.

"What?" Lorelai said annoyed, her arms full with her daughter, and the potting shed a few hundred feet away.

"Look, why don't you stay at my place?"

"What?"

"I'll take the couch; you and Rory can have my bed."

"Luke, I have a bed inside, I'm right here. I have to work in the morning…"

"I'll drive you here… before I go to work," he bargained, "I'll even make breakfast."

"Why are you pushing this…" Lorelai challenged.

Luke confessed, "I can't bear to think of you and Rory in that … shack."

"It's not a shack, it's an apartment," Lorelai said defensively.

"Lorelai, does that even have any heat?"

"Its summer… we're fine…"

"Well, what about when it gets colder…"

"It's fine, it has a wood stove …."

"You and Rory and the baby could get sick…"

"Luke, will you be quiet, you'll wake Rory," she said harshly.

"Then come home with me…" he desperately whipsered.

"All our stuff is in there…"

"I'll wait."

"What?"

"I'll watch Rory… you get whatever you need and you stay the night with me."

"I'm not going to talk about this any more cause it's crazy. Good night," Lorelai exited the truck with Rory in her arms. She already spent one night with him, what more did he want.

Luke sighed, he couldn't help his sister because he didn't know where she was, and he couldn't help Lorelai because she wouldn't accept a helping hand.

777**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Best Scene: Mia's Reaction!! I think I nailed do you think?**

TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	14. Am I Pregnant or Just Losing My Mind?

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to myself, since i'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 14:  
Am I pregnant or just losing my mind?**

A few days later, Lorelai woke up first; Part of the tick of pregnancy was increased trips to the bathroom at all times of day. It was sort of annoying, she would be with a guest, showing them around, or on a roll with ideas for upcoming Inn Events, and she had to stop and break for the bathroom. Lorelai didn't notice what time it was, she just automatically got out of bed and made it a habit to start getting ready for her day after that first trip of the day. Rory was still conked out, her limp hand marking a page of her book she had fallen asleep while reading … again. Lorelai smiled at her first child and began to wonder how much like Rory her second baby would be, especially considering their different fathers.

Would it be a boy or a girl? Braniac or athletic? Loud or quiet? Outgoing or shy? Lorelai then began to wonder how much like Luke the baby would be. Frankly she still didn't know enough about Luke to determine what traits his child would inherit.

Ah, the Father, Luke. Lorelai regretted their disaggreement the other night. He just wanted to make sure the girls were alright, he was concerned about them staying in the shed, that was sweet. Lorelai still called him, like she was supposed to, but he wasn't pushing dinners or the movies like before. They hadn't seen him since the night they went to Sniffy's, and Lorelai was almost missing him. They really didn't need any tension added to the situation to make it harder, it was hard enough.

Lorelai pulled the curtain that was installed to block off the bathroom, Afer her own shower, she would wake Rory, who would have her turn, then they would go get breakfast at the Inn with Sookie.

Lorelai got her towel, checked on Rory again, and went back to the bathroom area to strip off her PJs for her shower. After she removed her PJ bottoms, letting the loose pants fall to the floor, she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror she had bought from Kim's Antiques. Lorelai immediately noticed a little pooch below her belly button. Lorelai stood there in disbelief in her panties and tank top, stepping closer to the mirror, examining it with her hands, taking in a side view, trying to recall what she looked like the day before; then smiling while looking down at the sudden bulge, her baby was already starting to show. Lorelai thought back to her pregnancy with Rory, trying to remember when she started showing. She recalled an incident where her grand white coming out gown didn't fit properly and that what her first clue Rory was on the way.

Focusing on the positives, seeing this tiny pooch reassured Lorelai and made her feel better that the "M" word wouldn't come to pass. Lorelai knew as the weeks went on she would only get bigger and bigger, soon people would notice and questions from the town would surface, surprised gossips would be asking, prodding her on how her and Luke ever got together, how long had they been dating, how on earth had they not noticed, etc., etc. Lorelai sighed maybe Sookie's idea to pretend to be a couple dating wasn't such a bad idea, after all. If it would work for Bud and Maisy, and possibly work on her parents, why not the entire town? Lorelai then began to wonder if she should be handling any harsh cleaning chemicals while pregnant. She would have to have a talk with Mia about that.

Lorelai smiled though, she was going to be a mother again, feeling the baby bump. She immediately thought of Luke, since he was the one who got her in this situation, "Rory, wake up"

"What's going on?" Rory rubbed her eyes.

Lorelai wanted to tell Rory about her tiny bulge, but Rory was so young, and the timing may not have been the best since she had just woken up, "I wanted you to have your chance at the shower, umm would it be okay if we saw Luke today for breakfast?" Lorelai wanted to show Luke her development.

"Okay, if you want to invite him," Rory was still sleepy and disinterested, "We haven't seen him lately."

"Okay, I'm going to the Inn to call him, okay? You get dressed," and Lorelai was up to head out the doorway.

"Mom?" Rory droned.

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned back to her daughter.

Rory was squinting and annoyed, "First off, you might want to put some pants on."

Lorelai looked down at her tiny baby bulge and panties, "Oh, right," Lorelai found a pair of sweat pants since she wasn't sure if her jeans would fit any longer with her expanding belly.

"Secondly," Rory pointed out, "It's four in the morning."

Lorelai looked at the small digital clock on their make-shift nightstand,, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hon, well umm, I need to catch Luke early anyway, before he goes to the job site. You go back to sleep."

"Thank you," Rory sighed heavily and plopped back onto the mattress she shared with her mother.

Lorelai did a gentle jog uphill to the Inn and the Lobby. The night manager looked at Lorelai funny, taking in her sweats and tank top, "Lorelai? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Rebecca, just fine. I just need to use the phone," Lorelai went behind the desk looking quite out of place in her PJs.

"Sure," Rebecca was thankful that none of their guests were up yet.

Lorelai pulled out an index card she had hidden at the front desk with all of Luke's numbers on it, the number of his apartment, the number of Sniffy's, and Charlie's construction company's number so she could locate Luke while he was on site.

Lorelai didn't know why she was so excited or anxious to talk to him, but she felt since he wanted to be involved she should try and make more of an effort to include him..

Luke's gravelly voice came on the line, "This had better be good!" and Lorelai knew she had woke him up early.

_Why did he have to sound so sexy first thing in the morning? _"Luke, its Lorelai," she whispered, self conscious that Rebecca would try to overhear.

"Lorelai?" he was immediately struggled to wake up and listen to her, "What is it? Is it the baby?"

Looking down at her stomach, "Well, yeah, sort of..."

"What's wrong?"

His concern touched Lorelai but she eased,"Nothing, it's just that I woke up this morning and I have a pooch," she whispered excitedly.

"A what?" _a dog?_ His groggy mind tried to piece together.

"A pouch really?" she looked at her stomach again.

"A pouch?" Luke repeated, still not following her code language.

"I'm showing," she leveled; annoyed that he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Showing what?"

Lorelai turned away so Rebecca wouldn't hear and whispered, "The baby, I have a little bulge...down there..."

"What? Already?" Luke was now wide-awake, upright in bed; he had hoped to avoid the questions for a little while longer and began to wonder how obvious a bulge was.

"Well, it's not that much, I mean, it's just a little bump… but it's the baby… peeking out to say hi," she said gleefully.

"Oh wow, um okay..." still trying to picture how big she was now.

"You could care less," Lorelai sank, wondering if he was still mad about their fight. She just didn't want Rory to wake up in a strange apartment.

"No, no, I do care," Luke insisted, "It's just why at four in the morning, with a phone call, I mean, I just think if you wanted a reaction, it would be better in person… when I'm more awake."

"Sorry, I just woke up now and noticed it, and I wanted to tell you right away," Lorelai said coldly, and was almost sorry she had made the effort at all, "So, anyway, I was wondering if you would want to have breakfast together?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know the meal before lunch, most important of the day..."

"I know, Lorelai..."

"Okay well I figured you, me, Rory and baby, here at the Inn? Celebrate my ...pouch. Or we could come to you…"

"No, no, I'll pick you up; I'll make breakfast at my place," needing to gauge how big this bulge was before they ate together in public.

"When do you have to be at work?" Lorelai asked.

"Job site is still shut down, I'm working the lunch shift at Sniffy's today, it's no trouble."

"Okay, what can you make?"

"Most anything,"

"Will you make me ice-cream?"

"Not for breakfast, not on short notice and not while you are pregnant."

"It has calcium in it!" she quietly teased, they were getting good at this banter thing, "Okay… well, I'm suddenly craving apples again, so work with that..."

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up… when?"

"In an hour?" Lorelai suggested.

"An hour? It will be five."

"I want you to see me…and baby, Please," she lowered her voice again.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour," Luke conceded.

77777777777777777777777777777

First thing Lorelai did when they got in Luke's truck was take his hand and put it on her stomach. To which he was a little put off at first and uncomfortable with his hands so low on Lorelai, perhaps because he was touching her in front of Rory who was sitting between them, that really bothered him. Still, there was a minor bump Lorelai called a "baby bump", it was a little firmer in that area from when he touched her on fourth of July, so something was going on down there.

Luke took them to his apartment, they had to go through his father's old tarp covered hardware store again; Rory was scared again and held her mother's hand, calling the failed store creepy, she liked the warm inviting apartment upstairs much better.

Fulfillng Lorelai's request, Luke made cinnamon apple pancakes to satisfy her craving, Rory was happy to stir and scoop the batter into the pan with Luke, becoming more at ease with the new man in her life over the fun activity.

After their early breakfast, the sun was up and Lorelai decided to help Luke with the dishes as Rory asked, "Mom, can I go to Lane's?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Rory went down the stairs, as Luke asked "You let her out on her own?" handing Lorelai a dish.

"Well sure," Loerlai started drying the dish.

"She's only eight."

"What were you up to at eight?" Lorelai sighed, not really interested in the answer, just trying to make a point.

"Exactly why I'm concerned, " Luke said dryly.

"Well, you were a boy, boys are different. And its Stars Hollow. She'll be fine."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, alright," Lorelai said sharply. "Look, we can see her crossing the street from here, feel better?"

"I'm just saying..."

Lorelai barked, "That I'm the experienced parent here? That I make the decisions for my daughter, why thank you, Luke!" Lorelai briefly went back to furiously drying the dish, then immediately felt bad about snapping at him and put the dish down, "I'm sorry. Mood swing," she smiled lamely.

"Nah, I didn't mean… I'm not a parent, what do I know," Luke grumbled, but Luke looked out the window and saw that Rory was climbing a tree over at Kim's Antiques; Luke's breath caught in his chest terrified she would fall, that no one was there to help her if she did, but Rory safely scaled the tree and comfortably sat on the roof shingles and tapped on the window, where in no time her friend Lane appeared and apparently they visited while Lane's mom was still smiled at the two girls, releived that Rory was safe, caught off guard by how much he was already starting to care for the little girl now in his life.

"Well, not yet. In a few months you will be," Lorelai reminded.

"What? Oh, right," Luke had been distracted by Rory's climb, and came back into his conversation with Lorelai, he was going to be a parent in a few months he seemed to realize again, he was still getting used to the idea.

Since Lorelai's hands weren't occupied anymore, they automatically went to feel her baby pouch and she started to smile knowing that her decisions the last few weeks were right and for the best; keeping the baby, telling Luke about the baby, trying to work out their platonic parental partnership, Lorelai somehow knew everything was going to be miraculously all right. With this developing sign of her baby peeking out from her stomach, she became excited and anxious for her second chance at motherhood. "I'm trying to remember when Rory popped out. I don't think it was this soon the first time." She then noticed Luke had been eyeing her hands and her pouch as he continued to wash the dishes, and she offered, "Do you…want to feel it again?"

"Aw, no, umm, its fine…" Luke dismissed.

"Luke, come on...you can if you want to."

"No, my hands are wet and..."

Lorelai silently got the dishtowel and started drying his hand for him. There was something strange about holding and rubbing his hands with the towel, it was almost, sensual. Lorelai couldn't help but recall their one night together; where his hands had traveled on that evening, but Lorelai forced those memories from her mind, and slowly placed Luke's hands on top of her little pouch.

Luke stared down at her stomach, still absorbing that he was going to be a father, and Lorelai couldn't help but note the beautiful blue of his eyes again. "Is the baby moving?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she Lorelai said quietly, strangely distracted by the way his lips moved. "Not for a few more weeks, I think."

"Okay, umm, so when's our next appointment?" Luke was still straining for subjects to broach with the woman he was now sort of involved with.

Lorelai was straining to remember the date and time, but was solely focused on Luke's lips as they asked the question, the next moment she met his eyes.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai nearly melted when he said her name, Lorelai wasn't interested in talking about doctor's appointments; They were so close together, closer then they had been in the few weeks chaperoned by Rory. Lorelai's hands were already on his wrists, holding his hand over her stomach. Lorelai didn't know what came over her but she knew she just had to close the space between them, and she automatically pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lorelai?" Luke tried to mumble against her mouth in surprise. Luke tried to back away, but Lorelai insistently followed his retreat to just keep kissing him. Luke didn't want to fight her for fear of hurting her or the baby. Luke let down his guard and embraced her, who was he to argue if Lorelai had changed her mind, he didn't understand it, but would enjoy it while it lasted.

It felt so good to kiss him again, to be held by him again. Lorelai didn't know why she had been fighing her attraction to him so much. She already knew he had a great body and that he knew his way around the bedroom. Why not just rekindle what they already had again?

Luke didn't know what else to do; sure he was still attracted to her, even with her baby pouch, Lorelai still had her figure, but she had clearly stated they weren't going to do this, be romantic, just partners for the baby, so why was she suddenly all overhim like a blanket. maybe he could finally admitted to her that this was more than a business transaction for him, he really wanted her still. This was a budding realtionship, and if somehow inadvertently he had convinced Lorelai that them being together in all respects was a good idea, he wasn't going to fight it. He held her tightly, while still trying to be fragile with the pregnant lady. Inches from her mouth, Luke had to ask completely puzzled, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know..." Lorelai admited, needing to touch his lips again. This sudden urge had come over her so unexpectedly. What was the harm really, they were just standing in his kitchen, making out a little, that's all. They had done much more to get their baby...

_The baby!_ Lorelai's eyes went wide while kissing Luke.

Lorelai pulled away, like a spell had been broken; she pulled away and blinked a couple of times as she reminded herself, "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know," Luke's mind was scrambling, still analyzing what this meant for their new friendship? What about Rory? What if she came back and saw them like this? What if Lorelai wanted to have sex again? Could they if she was pregnant?

"Oh God... I'm so sorry," and just like that Lorelai flew away from Luke and ran to hide in his bathroom, completely mortified.

Luke was left alone in the kitchen, confused and uncertain of what had just happened.

Luke struggled to shake off Lorelai's advance, then headed toward the bathroom door. Luke tested the knob, and Lorelai had locked it. "Um... Lorelai??" Luke posed. what had changed in five seconds?

When Lorelai went to hide in the bathroom, she locked the door, put the lid down and sat down on the toilet to separate herself from the temptation that was was taking the deepest breaths she could to just cool down her hormones. _In through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose, and out through the mouth._

"Um, are you ...sick again?" Luke asked, curious if his kisses had an adverse affect on a pregnant woman.

"No, no, I'm ... fine, sort of," Lorelai lied, his kisses were more than fine, they were freaking incredible, that's how they ended up in this mess in the first place! Lorelai tried pushing their night together out of her mind again, but her display five seconds ago was a flaming reminder. Luke was like the phrase still waters run deep, and Lorelai knew all to well, those were some pretty passionate waters she was attempting to cannonball into again. If Luke hadn't said anything, how far would they have gone? He could have taken total advantage of her, but Luke, ever the gentleman, didn't. He tried to be a voice of reason since Lorelai was acting so cooky, and since he was concerned for the newly formed pouch, and reminding Lorelai of her wish that they woulde just be friends.

"What's going on?" Luke asked again clueless and outside of the joke, since he seemed to be the butt of it.

"Its fine, I'm fine. It's just, God, I forgot all about that..."

"Forgot what…" Luke asked through the door, wanting to know if they were going to try a relationship or not?

It was humiliating to explain Lorelai's lack of control to Luke from inside his bathroom, but she needed a barrier between them, or she would be unable to resist him, "When you're pregnant, you sometimes crave… certain things…" she worded delicately.

"Like food stuff, right?" Luke asked curious what this had to do with her kissing him.

"Not just food stuff… Some women crave the smell of permanent markers..."

"But that's dangerous..." Luke said aghast to the door.

Lorelai agreed, "Yes, yes it is," _So is my little ...problem_, "I mean, well, also with some women... being pregnant… your hormones are sort of out of whack already…"

"Hormones?" Luke said with interest, leaning against the door jam.

"Yeah, well sometimes… You can … want certain ...other things…physical...things..." trying to purge the feeling of his lips on hers, of his muscles as she rubbed his chest moments ago, unable to believe how strong her desire was even now that she knew what was causing it and that she had to lock herself in a bathroom. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ... I mean, don't get me wrong you look … really good and up close, you smell even better but I didn't mean to … you know, give you the wrong idea or...overstep our … friendship boundaries…" this new definition of a relationship, whatever it was they had was confusing. Lorelai was certain it would have been easier to just go for it and be sex buddies during her pregnancy, but in the long run, in the end, everyone would be hurt. No, it was better this way; to remain platonic, keep everything compartmentalized, so Rory, Luke and Lorelai wouldn't get hurt at all.

Luke sheepishly reminded her "Well, we are having a baby… I mean we were… you know…" _for one night._

"Yes, were, past tense, for one night …it didn't mean anything," Lorelai argued. As soon as she said it, she scolded herself, that was too harsh; the silence from the other side of the door told her that she had said something incredibly stupid and hurtful. Lorelai found the courage to opened the door to face Luke and the consequences of her hormones and words.

Not surprisingly, Lorelai saw him leaning against the door frame, looking down at his boots. For a split second Luke hoped that maybe residual feelings were finally gnawing on Lorelai and made her kiss him. Luke now understood why she came on to him, it was just hormones, she couldn't control herself, she didn't feel anything for him, like he was feeling for her.

It wasn't him or a wish to rekindle the magic of that night; it was merely her hormone levels out of balance. She would have come on to a male polar bear had one been in the room. "So… you are…normal now?"

"Luke, I'm sorry…"

"For what? You couldn't help it, like you said."

"Yeah I know; I can't exactly, you know… control my sex drive… I'm just going to have to find a way to deal with that…since we aren't… umm you know involved…in that way…really…anymore," His musk filled her lungs again, and Lorelai didn't want space between them. She wanted him, well, she wanted sex, and since Luke already fathered her baby he seemed like a likely source of such comfort; it's not like she could get pregnant again. Lorelai tried to shake these thoughts away, "It's like I'm possessed by some horny spirit." Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes again, and in hers he could see the want to surrender, the desperation to resist him, "but I didn't mean that, I mean, I didn't mean to kiss you but I didn't mean that that night meant nothing. I told you, that night was very special for me. It really was...and I just keep thinking about us, and that night. Us together, how you touched me, how you kissed me, how you…" she stopped realizing what she was saying. The uncomfortable silence hung for so long, she couldn't bare to finish her thought, reliving it for him wasn't helping, but she could easily slam the door if she needed to, if she wanted to.

Another moment and her lips crashed with his again, as if a little nibble or taste would satiate the enormous appetite she discovered. A few more minutes of kissing and grabbing Luke, Lorelai pulled her mouth away from his, "I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to…" she pressed her forehead to his chest for a second, trying so hard not to give in to the desire. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his bed, conveniently right outside of his bathroom; _it would be so easy....to just give in._

"Well, how about we start with some… distance?" Luke pushed her away gently, taking a few steps backward, tired of being on an up and down yo-yo with her.

Lorelai wanted to explain that it wasn't a slight on him, it was for the greater good, less emotional casualties; she was obviously still very, very attracted to him, but due to her fluctuating hormones, and their strange pregnancy situation that they shouldn't confuse hormones for relationship type feelings, she just had to make him understand all that, "Luke…"

"Let's just forget it happened," and Luke walked back to the kitchen to finish on the dishes.

The display of hormones was embarrassing, but Lorelai was still thinking of their night together, and an inexplicable primal need brought on by hormones, Lorelai mentally kicked herself, went to the kitchen table to get her purse.

Luke was focused on the dishes in the sink; pushing away his interest in Lorelai, purging the memories of being in a similar position with Rachel, his ex-girlfriend Lorelai came into his life, burying memories of being with Lorelai so deep they wouldn't surface again, but everytime he was with her, he couldn't help but remember. He had trailed kisses along her stomach, a stomach that was now growing because of the baby. Luke had to push those thoughts out of the way, in an attempt of making conversation to move past the awkward situation, Luke posed, "I didn't think, you know… once you were… pregnant…that you could … you know, have ...um..."

Lorelai knew exactly what he was talking about, despite his inability to use the words and she explained to Luke, "Oh, umm yeah, you still can…so say the doctors… it really deepens on the mother. I've read some women feel so crappy all the time, or unattractive, and don't want to you know, to have sex. Other women feel exhilarate, and energized and well hopped up on hormones," Lorelai had forgotten she was of the latter variety. "It doesn't really harm the baby. Right now the baby is still really tiny, like the size of a... grape, and well it's really well protected from you know… the um activity … of sex…" _Am I seriously trying to talk Luke into having sex with me again?_ Lorelai kept flashing back to their night together and she began to feel uncomfortable around him again, unsure how they could deal with each other for the next several months. To Luke's back Lorelai changed the subject, "I'll get you that date and time for our next doctor's appointment."

"Good." Luke's ball cap nodded.

"Can you get off work?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there," still working on the dishes with his back to her.

"Okay, then. Great. well, I'll call you about the appointment... I could just leave a message if you're working..."

"I've got to get ready for Sniffy's."

"Right, okay, so …thanks for ...celebrating my baby...pouch... um, I'm just going to go…I'll see you tomorrow… I guess."

"See you then," Luke said evenly.

Lorelai shrugged, not that Luke could see, and she left the apartment with the horrible feeling that things were still up in the air.

Once Lorelai was out the door, Luke leaned forward on against the sink, outside the window he could still see Rory talking with Lane quietly. Rory was blissfully ignorant of what happened between her mom and Luke, now Luke had to pretend it didn't happen. Luke relived the last few minutes and debated about another shower, a cold one this time. Luke felt like some kind of pervert, getting aroused by and lusting after his pregnant… friend? Wasn't it some sort of sin to be lusting after a pregnant woman, even if you were the father of the baby? Of all the times Luke wished his own father was around because he could really use some insight and advice. Had Luke's mother really been this odd during her two pregnancies? Not that Luke needed details about which category his late mother was in in regard to pregnancy hormones and sex would be too mortified to tell Charlie about this.

Luke had to admit, even with a baby pouch, Lorelai was still very attractive. He had naturally gotten an eye full during their one night together, the night which haunted them both it seemed. However, Lorelai seemed even more beautiful now; she was radiant, and seemed really happy to have another baby on the way despite their unconventional situation. Luke felt guilty, he didn't mean to notice her expanding breasts, but she said her breasts were preparing for breast feeding, going from sexual object to functional tool to eventually feed their baby. Luke thought of her breast discomfort, of her morning sickness, mood swings, and now there was a raging libido to contend with. Luke wondered how long these hormones would last… in both of them. Over the last few weeks, Luke could almost forget Lorelai was pregnant, litke they were just getting aqainted, going out to dinner, they could have been dating, but now that her curvier figure was showing and the baby was peaking out, it would be a daily reminder, become even more real, not just a possible far off future. Still they weren't romantic so he would have to keep himself in check at all times. Now that Lorelai realized her little problem, would she keep herself in check? Would Luke have to be the strong one and keep Lorleai out of her hormonal stupor?

Lorelai had made it clear that they were just friends, just putting up with each other for the baby they unintentionally created. Ten minutes ago they were fighting over Lorelai's parenting skills with Rory and the next minute they had been furiously making out. Weeks of fantasizing about Lorelai when they weren't speaking hadn't helped Luke, now he was in a forced relationship with Lorelai without being in a romantic relationship with her. Now that he had to keep her and himself in check, constantly reminding there was nothing going on between them despite a baby being added to the picture. That's the way Lorelai wanted it.

Luke went to his fridge and pulled out the bunch of grapes he had bought yesterday from Dooses' market. Luke pulled one off and held it between his fingers and considered it. _Right now, my baby is this small_. It was the first time Lorelai had mentioned anything about the baby's size or development. Luke had a strange smile on his face as he focused on thought of really being a father again, hoping to have a relationship with his child like his father had with him. Luke popped the grape in his mouth, then as he chewed he slowly seemed to realize he was eating his baby.

"Aw Jeez," he quickly spit out the fruit into his hand, discarded the grape in the sink, and washed his hands.

77777777777777777

Meanwhile, Lorelai had used the back door which automatically locked and discreetly rejoined the rest of her Stars Hollow neighbors as if she had never been with Luke at all.

Lorelai was mad at herself for losing control in such a stupid way. Mad at Luke, but she couldn't figure out why. It had been her doing, her hormones, her first move, her kissing him. She knew avoiding entanglements would be hard, now that she had an internal battle to fight, but in the end it would be better not to confuse manufactured physical affection for actual love. Still, Luke seemed so... interested while the kissing lasted, disappointed when she pulled away and explained herself. He seemed so distant after they identified the problem, Lorelai would think he would have been releived; she wasn't crazy, she was just horny! He seemed to want to keep kissin her,but what did Luke want her to do? Go through with it? Make love again? She was already pregnant? It's not like they were actually dating…they weren't in a real relationship that required regular displays of affection.

Still, Lorelai had to conceed that mixed signals could be annoying. Whenever she had seen Christopher for Rory's sake, Christopher seemed more interested in rekindling the fun they used to have before Rory's blessed arrival. Perhaps that's why Lorelai always gave Christopher as much slack as Sookie accused her of doing, for the sake of their childhood friendship, out of some misplaced loyalty. Christopher was always trying to be his old charming flirty self, trying to kiss Lorelai when Rory wasn't looking, but Lorelai had Rory's well being as a higher priority. Lorelai would try to seriously talk to Christopher about his relationship with rory, and he thought it was great; _Yeah with me doing all the work. _Too often had Rory been disappointed by her father, yet Lorelai still defended Christopher for... some reason.

Lorelai looked back to Luke's apartment, wondered if he was still doing dishes, wondered if he could see her and was looking back at her. Wondered if everything really would be forgiven and forgotten the next time she saw him; whenever that would be.

777777777777

A/N:  
I've noticed a SMALL pattern. It seems like L/L have a better rappor/connection/relationship over the phone. I've noticed in re-reading and editiing all their phone calls these past few chapters, that they seem to have a better connection over the phone than in person, In person there is all the pressure of being face to face, hangin gout, needing something to do, being in front of rory... but over the phone it's just them one on one, just talking, they can't interact unless they talk... they can't see each other, there's no pressure of how close should I be standing toward him/her. should I reach out for her hand here? the only way to progress is for them each to say something. more concetrated direct on what they are feeling in that moment. like when lorelai called all worked up over telling Mia, and Luke is comfortable enough to calm her down, Lorelai is comfortable enough to confide in Luke her fears. the baby bump call, she's so happy and excited, she wants to tell Luke right away, how can I tell him right now, of course, i'll call him. it just seems easier over the phone, getting to know each other, making jokes, because like i said there aren't the other variables like in-person. Like on the show, physcally sequestered begin of S, they had to take their time and actually talk about stuff, not just banter across the counter.  
Very interesting, completely unintentional but interesting... -Debbie

-Interesting observation, but it makes sense. Sometimes it is easier to build that relationship over the phone. -Jennifer

-ALSO, I would like to state that the original version of this chapter, that had lived on my PC for about three years, and was WAY OVER THE TOP, even though no one ever paid to see under the top...(unless you're a stripper) This is WHY I need a BETA... I've lived with the scene like this for nearly three years, but Jenn  
reasoned with me and I saw the light of it being TOO MUCH. Trust me folks it's better this way. THANKS! -Debbie

777**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	15. First Day of School

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to myself, since i'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One think I know... that I've always known... I am my own... best friend...)**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter 15  
First Day of School**

Lorelai and Rory hadn't seen Luke for a few days after the hormonal incident, which Rory naturally didn't know about. Lorelai would still call and leave a message, like he had requested.

For the past two days Lorelai had kept trying, sometimes calling four or five times a day, to repair what the hormonal kiss had damaged. Finally, she got through to Luke, live and in person.

"Hello," Luke's deep voice came over the line.

The hairs on the back of Lorelai's neck stood on end, she ignored it, "Hi, Luke, it's me... Lorelai."

"Hi, how are you?" he said.

Luke sounded sleepy or mellow to Lorelai, which seemed a little odd for Luke, but she answered, "I'm okay, the baby bump hasn't grown any but its... you know, still there," talking a little more freely since her coworkers were occupied and out of earshot.

"Good to hear," Luke said shortly.

"Yeah, I'm mean, I know I'm not really showing, but I'm still trying to stay behind the desk or my podium, although, the guests don't really know me, so it doesn't really matter to them, but soon it's going to be all over the Inn and town when someone eventually notices my bump. Um, are you alright? You sound down." Lorelai hoped he hadn't been depressed and avoiding her just because of the hormonal incident.

"I finally heard from Liz," Luke informed.

"Really?" Lorelai said with interest, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's the same story. She forgot to pay her phone bill, didn't realize it, and she had the money saved for the rent she just didn't give it to her landlord on time. So, it's all taken care of now."

Lorelai nodded, "What about your nephew? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's the same. He's just... you know...moody. He doesn't really talk much, Liz can't get him to talk, I can't get him to talk, as previously observed I'm not good with kids." _And I'm about to be a father.... who am I kidding?_

Then Lorelai heard something over the phone, like swishing liquid in a glass bottle, and had to ask the father of her baby..."Are you...drinking?"

"Yes," Luke casually admitted to the voice on the phone, resting the beer bottle on his knee.

"Okay..." then Lorelai cautiously asked, "How many?"

"Just a few beers."

"A few?" Lorelai said with interest, since it was two in the afternoon.

"Lorelai, give me a break, I've been out of town the last few days, unable to enjoy a beer because I had to take care of Liz and Jess and everyone else. I was their chauffeur, negotiator, banker..." Luke said annoyed.

"Sorry," Lorelai said sheepishly over Luke raising his voice, she just wanted to know if the father of her baby was an alcoholic. _Wait, he was out of town?_

"Ugh, sorry I didn't mean to snap ...I'm just frustrated with Liz...I wish she'd just ...grow up, you know! Take care of herself, take care of my nephew. That and I hate the city."

"Where are they?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"New York."

"New York?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah?"

"You went to New York for two days and didn't tell me!!" Lorelai said a little too loudly. She looked around the lobby, received a raised brow from Mia, a wry smile from Danielle, bewilderment from the few guests in the lobby.

"Look, I'm sorry," Luke reasoned, "I thought it was an emergency."

Lorelai lowered her voice, "No, I'm sorry, that was just a ... mood swing, but seriously, if you're leaving town you need to tell me! You know how nervous that makes me. I was worried, I've been calling and calling to no answer...I ...thought you were still mad... about the other day..." Lorelai hated to bring it up but they had to face it sometime, and soon.

"No, no, Liz called me from a pay phone that same afternoon, and I'm so used to just... swooping in and saving the day...Hoping in the truck and going, I didn't think..."

"Did you at least tell her... she's going to be an Aunt."

Luke exhaled hard, "No."

"What? You were with her for two days and you couldn't find a time to tell her?"

"I was a little busy dealing with her situation, I couldn't get a word in edge wise. Liz was going on and on about her current job, how much she hated it, how stupid the people she works with are, about her latest Romeo, weighing his pros and cons, who thankfully isn't an Ex-Con, or hasn't asked her to marry him yet, yet being the operative word. It was her babbling on while me and Jess stared at each other across what she calls a table!"

Both were upset, both were mad, both felt the conversation needed to be had.

"Feel better?" Lorelai asked.

"A little."

"Good. Look, I know you'll tell her soon. Now that she has a phone again, Right?. Just... if you need to go out of town again... just tell me. Leave a note, or..call Mia... relay a message somehow. I mean Sookie, you can tell Sookie!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm not ... used to checking in with someone either, I guess."

"Understandable. So... we never did get to see those movies? Maybe if you're up for it tonight... or tomorrow if you're... you know busy with your...beer."

Luke leaned his head back on his couch, listened to the sounds of his empy apartment, silence. "You know, I wouldn't mind some company."

"Really? Because it will be me and Rory so hopefully no more... you know,.. hormonal fireworks."

Luke grinned at her code word, "I think we've had enough fireworks. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Luke, you've been ...indulging, so we'll have Sookie drop us off. You're right near her house."

"Okay. That works."

"Though for the record I have to say its completely unfair for you to be drinking when I can't!!"

"Noted," Luke said, and she heard him take another swig, probably to tease her.

"Okay, What time is good?"

"Any time that works for you, my schedule is clear."

"Oh, well, I just have to finish my shift and get Rory so we'll see you maybe six thrity? and if you could cook... that would be good."

"Okay. Good. I'll see you then."

777777777777777777777777

Lorelai smiled after her shift when Rory asked about Luke, "Are we going to see Luke today? We haven't seen him for a while?"

"Two days."

"Still that's a while," Rory shrugged.

"Actually, how would you like to watch a movie with Luke tonight?"

"Okay," Rory said enthusiastically.

Lorelai reminded herself this was a good thing. Rory needed to be comfortable around the "boy", aka her sibling's father, and this was progress. Rory seemed to like Luke, but Lorelai hoped Rory wouldn't catch on that Luke was tipsy, though; and also hoped that she could control herself around Luke, particularly in front of Rory. Hopefully her daughter would serve as a sober reminder for Lorelai to keep her hands to herself.

Sookie dropped them off discreetly on her way home, and Lorelai and Rory went to the back ally to enter the Hardware store, where Luke was waiting for them.

"Hi, Rory, Lorelai," Luke greeted, holding the door open for them.

Rory smiled, "Hi Luke, Mom said we could watch movies with you!"

"Yeah, you left some upstairs."

"Oh, we got new movies, I picked. I got to take advantage of these late nights while I can," Rory smiled as she stepped inside.

"Why is that?" Luke asked.

"Because school will be starting soon."

"Oh, okay." Luke hadn't paid attention to the school schedule since he graduated Stars Hollow High; sure occasionally he would notice short people carrying around more book bags in the fall, but it wasn't a central focus for him. now a school age kid was in his life and he would have to keep track of that, and eventually when his own child was school age he'd have to go school supply and clothes shopping.

Upon entering the apartment, Lorelai saw that Luke had popcorn made for them and even bought soda, aka liquid sugar. Luke seemed pretty normal, not drunk or tipsy at all. "You sure you're up for this?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've been drinking lots of water since we talked."

"Good, well... go to the bathroom now because we aren't stopping the movie." Luke seemed at ease with her, probably because she wasn't suffocating him with hormonal kisses. She was still embarrased by the whole thing, but for now they could just have a friendly movie night and forget that had happened.

Lorelai settled on one end of the couch, way far away from Luke, Rory was in the middle, unaware of what had happened between Luke and her mother, and Luke settled opposite Lorelai, trying to focus on the movie.

Rory announced, "For your viewing pleasure we have Bringing up Baby."

"I don't know that one," Luke informed.

Loerlai explained, "It's a classic romantic comedy, Cary Grant, Catherine Hepburn;though you do realize that Baby is a leopard?" she directed to her daughter.

"Well still, if you could raise a leopard, a baby should be no problem," and Rory hit play.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, took the remote from Rory and paused the movie. "Okay the rules... no talking...no stopping, ..."

"Mom, we always talk!"

"But we're making witty comments, sweetie."

Rory said, "Yeah, well if Luke has a witty comment, I want to hear it."

Lorelai grinned, thinking that was sweet of her daughter, "Okay, fine."

Luke sighed, "Jeez, I just wanted to know what the green thing was."

"You mean..." Lorelai looked at the screen, "The FBI warning?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God! You are a hermit."

"You've never seen that before?" Rory asked.

"I don't rent a lot of movies."

"Obviously," Lorelai chuckled.

"It's just a warning about copying the movie and trying to resell it. it's against the law and you can go to prison."

"Oh, okay. I won't do that," Luke nodded, they settled on the couch and Rory hit play again.

While they watched the crazy antics of the mad cap Susan Vance and David Huxley, Rory fell asleep between them, but Luke and Lorelai finished the movie.

"I don't get it," Luke announced during the credits.

"What don't you get?" Lorelai asked.

"This movie?"

"What's not to get? it's a comedy," Lorelai chuckled.

"Well, it's a lot of over the top bits, and I don't understand why this guy would fall in love with her."

"I'm sorry?"

Luke argued, "Well, First off, David is engaged to someone else, and Second, this Susan is obnoxious, she talks like a mile a minute, barely paying attention to her surroundings and the havoc she causes, she's just self absorbed and ... invites a lot of trouble in to David's life. I don't see why he would fall for her."

Lorelai tried not take Luke's movie review too personally, wondering if Luke even noticed the distant similarities of the situation; "Well, maybe he leads a boring life? He's a paleontologist...Maybe Susan adds some excitement and ...spontaneity."

"I guess. But all the crap they had to go through to get the money for the museum, meeting Mr. Peabody, finding Baby, and George, and the bone to complete the dinosaur, and then it's all ruined because she wants him to admit he loves her on top of a ladder and the whole thing collapses and just like that they are going to get married?"

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't like it," Lorelai stroked Rory's hair, she was fast asleep. Lorelai had seen that movie a dozen times, but she was suddenly seeing eerie parallels between the characters and her real life, obviously due to recent events. Granted, Luke wasn't a paleontologist, but Lorelai had almost been an heiress of sorts, and she did enter Luke's life like a whirlwind and turned everything topsy-turvey. Luke had had Rachel, they weren't engaged or anything, but still he had Rachel and lost her, and then the exciting, spontaneous Lorelai with her fast talking came into the picture and seduced him.

Luke didn't notice Lorelai's quiet deep thought, he simply stood and went to the kitchen, and got Lorelai a glass of water, and she accepted the glass upon his return, "Thanks."

"She's kinda cute like that," Luke smiled at Rory.

"Yeah, I think so. But, I guess we should be going..." Lorelai forcing a smile, shaking off her disappointment that Luke didn't like the movie, and possibly apologizing for her own intrusion into his life.

"Yeah, sure, although..." Luke countered.

"Although what??" Lorelai asked curiously.

"You could stay?" Luke suggested again.

"Luke, I don't think so...." putting down her glass ready to make a speedy exit. The last thing she needed was hormones running rampant while Rory was asleep.

"Why not? You're here already..."

"I know, but we can't sleep over... how would that look?" thinking of the gossip town they called home.

"Like we stayed up too late for me to drive you. Besides, Sookie's home and asleep, right? I had another beer with the movie, and you can't walk home at this time of night with Rory. I don't want to risk driving down the block let alone all the way to the Inn, especially, with Rory and you and the baby? Just please, no funny business with your hormones. You and Rory on my bed and I'll take the couch. I've got spare clean sheets and everything."

Lorelai bit her lip, it did make sense and to return so late to the Inn, when it was so dark, Lorelai absently felt her baby bump and didn't want to have a fall down the hill to the Potting shed, and Luke was right, they were already there. "Okay, but I have to help change the sheets."

"Deal," he smiled.

Standing on opposite sides of the bed, Lorelai and pulled off his fitted and flat sheets and replaced them with fresh sheets. Lorelai ignored the irony, how a few days ago she wanted Luke and her to use this bed, but her daughter sleeping over on the couch was a healthy reminder that couldn't happen tonight. Lorelai grabbed the pillow to change the pillow case when Luke asked "hand me the sheets we just took off, I'll use 'em on the couch."

"Pillow case too, here you go," she smiled, handed them off and their fingers touched for a moment. As Luke walked away, Lorelai eyed his butt again, taking a deep breath, Lorelai looked away trying to find something else to look at, anything else to think about.

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You want me to bring Rory over?" Luke was standing over Rory after placing the pile of his sheets on the couch.

"Um sure, if can you handle it?" Again, the baby bump evidence she shouldn't do any heavy lifting.

"I can, I just don't," Luke looked at the little girl, "Um, I don't know where to grab her."

Lorelai chuckled at his uneasiness, and went to his side, "Just an arm under her knees, and an arm under her back and lift."

Luke did as instructed, and gently lifted Rory off the couch and carried her over to the newly made bed and placed her down as Lorelai lifted the covers.

"Um, I don't have any extra toothbrushes for you."

"We'll miss one day. It's fine."

"Okay, well, I'm going to change," Luke gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, and removed Rory's shoes, Lorelai figured if she undressed Rory anymore, all of them would wake up uncomfortable, she didn't want Rory to be embarrassed around Luke, not after all the progress they had made in their friendship. Lorelai took off her own shoes, and slipped under the covers with Rory.

Luke came out, and saw Lorelai curled up with Rory in his bed. "Um, does she need a ... nightlight? or anything?"

"No, the bathroom is right there, so I think we're good."

"Okay, good, well good night."

"Night." Lorelai said, purposely positioning herself so she would have her back to him and not tempted to stare at him all night.

Luke turned off a few lamps, and Lorelai heard him rustle the sheets around placing them on the couch. She should have helped him before she settled in on the mattress.

A few minutes later, the last lamp went off and Luke settled on the couch. Lorelai's eyes adjusted to the dark, and from the streetlight coming through the window she could just make out Rory's face. Lorelai thought about Luke on the couch behind her, she could smell him again. Then she realized it wasn't him specifically, it was his sheets. Even though they were freshly laundered, they had still adopted the scent of their owner. Lorelai reminded herself if she needed to sequester herself, the bathroom was closer than Luke was.

777777777777777

The next morning, Rory woke up like any typical day. the first thing she saw was her mother and she didn't think much of it. Then she heard running water, but not like from the bathtub running water, but like muffled running water. Rory looked around and didn't recognize where they were at first so she woke up her mother. "Mom, Mom."

"I'm up," Lorelai said a little groggy, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Where are we?"

"At Luke's."

Rory saw the couch, and the kitchen around the corner, "Oh, we stayed the night?"

"Mm Hmm, he didn't want us wandering the inn in the dark," Lorelai wanted to go back to sleep.

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was."

Rory seemed content with that answer and curled up with her mother and close her eyes again. A few minutes later, Lorelai then heard something like a door knob, and opened her eyes to see what the clicking sound was. There Luke was, in all his bare chested glory.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," He seemed just as startled to be caught sneaking around his own apartment.

"It's alright," Lorelai said absently, otherwise she would have missed the floor show.

"I forgot my shirt, sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, we're in you're space. Umm," Luke turned his back to her so he could put his shirt on and Lorelai rolled out of bed letting Rory sleep on, "I need some water."

Unfamiliar with the kitchen, she searched the cabinets for a glass; when she finally found one, she saw Luke had some sort of contraption on his faucet, but she turned on the faucet and water still came out so she started filling the glass.

Luke came up behind her and said "turn here" and he turned a knob on the thingy, "it's a water filter, do you know how much lead and impurities can be in tap water."

"Why not just buy bottled water then?"

"Because I'm already paying to use this water. you okay? you seemed a little... surprised to see me when I got out of the bathroom."

"I didn't know you were in there, you or your... chest."

"Sorry, um, you okay..." taking a step back if she was going to lunge at him again.

"No, you're safe," Lorelai grinned.

"Well, you want breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Still craving apples? I could make more apple pancakes?"

"Whatever you have, you don't have to do anything special."

"Okay," and Luke set to work, pulling out flour and bowls and berries.

"Did someone say pancakes?" Rory asked, suddenly appearing at the kitchen table.

Both adults shared a grin.

"Yes," Luke confirmed, "You ...wanna help me again?"

"Yes!" Rory said excitedly.

Luke grabbed the old step stool for Rory to stand on so she'd be high enough to work with the ingredients, recalling she had used a chair the last time.

Lorelai took a step back and watched as Luke and her daughter got along, just let them have their moment, watching Luke interact with Rory. How Luke was patient with Rory, he had a soft kind tone with her, he laughed when Rory said something funny, he protected her from the burners so she wouldn't be hurt. Lorelai could easily see he did have what it took to be a good dad, she didn't know why he was so worried. Lorelai looked down at her baby bump, and realized, in a few years, it would be the baby standing on the step stool learning how to make pancakes from his/her daddy, because Luke would be around. Lorelai tried to picture what their life would be like, raising a child together.

Luke handled making a blueberry sauce which Rory watched with great interest. Luke made what he called "simple syrup", basically sugar and water boiled together, then he added some of the blueberries to the batter and some to the syrup.

"See, Blueberries have lots of antioxidants."

"What are ...anti..ox-dants," Rory asked.

"Antioxidants basically keep you from getting sick. sort of a natural medicine."

"Cool with it help mom with her nausea?"

Luke eyed Lorelai, so she was still nauseous "Maybe? but for nausea I'd recommend apple juice."

"Why?"

"Well, it has pectin in it, a natural...nausea reliever. it's good for the stomach."

"Wow, you know a lot," Rory complimented.

"Thanks," Luke never went to college, he was blue collar all the way, so he took great pride in teaching young Rory some things she didn't know.

"So, Antioxidants won't help her stomach. what do they do?"

"Well, they are all around beneficial, but they're more for other illnesses, but maybe if your mom keeps her stomach full..."

"I can throw up more..." Lorelai joked.

"Mom!" Rory shook her head but laughed just the same.

At the table, Luke drizzled the blueberry sauce over their pancakes and Rory savored every bite, "Mom, it's so warm and gooey! this is even better than the apple ones."

"This is nice, thank you for breakfast," Lorelai smiled.

"You're welcome," Luke smiled keeping an eye on her, since she went for sad to happy in an instant, it seemed.

"And putting us up for the night," Lorelai took another bite of her pancake.

"Again, your welcome. Um, anything on you agenda today?" hoping they could spend more time together.

Rory said, "I want to go school supply shopping before all the good stuff is taken."

Luke offered, "Well, do you guys need a ride?"

"No, we're going with Sookie. because with School shopping comes new clothes!!" Lorelai grinned.

"You can still come if you want," Rory invited.

"Nah, that's okay, you girls enjoy your ...fashion show."

For the first time in nearly a day, Lorelai saw Rory frown.

77777777777777777

During the fashion show, Lorelai and Sookie waited outside the fitting room while Rory tried on her new outfits.

"You stayed the night?" Sookie squealed.

"Not like, _spent the night_, but like I was in his bed..."

"Nice..."

"...with Rory. and Luke was on the couch."

"Aw," Sookie Frowned, "Well, why not..."

"Sookie! Please, his apartment is one room. Even if we wanted to...which we don't, we would have no where to .... you know."

"Ta Da" Rory burst out of her fitting room, and Sookie and Lorelai applauded. Lorelai would examine the fit as Rory turned in place.

"How did you get so big?" Lorelai asked, wondering how the time flew, that her baby girl was almost nine and needed a larger size than just last spring.

"I'm a growing girl," Rory shrugged.

Sookie had been dying to ask Rory questions all day, "So Rory, how do you like Luke?" hoping if Rory liked him it would encourage Lorelai to see Luke as more than a friend.

"He's great. We watched a movie at his place last night."

"I heard, anything good?"

"Bringing Up Baby, with Cary Grant and Katharine Hepburn."

"a Classic," Sookie commented.

"I don't think Luke liked it. it was a romantic comedy."

"how do you know he didn't like it? you fell asleep half way through."

"Well, he kept sighing through it and he had his arms crossed."

Lorelai suggested, "Hey Rory, why don't you try the next one?"

"Okay," and Rory disappeared behind the door again.

"I know what you're doing," Lorelai said to her friend.

"What am I doing?" Sookie asked innocently.

"You're trying to endear Luke to Rory, and thusly to me."

"I was asking her how she liked him, if they got along."

"And you want me and Luke to get along."

"I don't see a down side. He's the father of your baby, Rory likes him."

"What if we did try to have something, and then what if we broke up... that would crush Rory and the baby, and I'd have two father's out of the picture. I've already seen one disappointed daughter, I'm not going to do that again."

"This baby isn't even born yet."

"Sookie, I can only say it so many ways; its not going to happen."

"Okay. okay. but still when you tell the town you two should at least fake it."

"I'm working on the explanation."

Sookie looked around, "Since we're here, maybe you need a size larger too; to accommodate your baby bump."

"I've thought about it. Do they have a maternity section here? or at least empire waists."

"Don't be too obvious yet. just get a larger size and wear your jeans low."

77777777777777777

Sunday night before Rory's first day back at school, Lorelai and Rory were at the potting shed, school night meant no movie and dinner with Luke. Rory looked sad as her mother laid out her daughter's clothes for the next day.

"Okay, we have the cute embroidered jeans, the butterfly tee shirt, a sweater just in case they still have the AC on...is your book-bag all packed?"

Rory only nodded.

"School supplies? Paper, pens, ruler? notebook for every period?"

Rory silently nodded again.

"I don't get it; usually I can't get you to go to sleep, you bounce off the walls with excitement... what's wrong?"

"Is Luke going to be there?"

"What?"

"Is Luke going to see me off ...to school?"

"Well, no. He has to work?"

Rory thought about her next question for a minute, "Can you ...call him?"

Lorelai straighted up, was Rory inviting Luke to a Gilmore girls exclusive tradition. Though why should she be surprised, Luke and Rory had been getting along together great the last few weeks, and after all, Lorlelai had skipped out on a Gilmore girls exclusive tradition by missing the fireworks; Rule breaking meant there were new rules to be established. "Well, it's short notice, but we'll see okay."

"I just thought of it now, when I was packing my bag."

"Okay, well, I have to walk up to the Inn to call. you going to be okay here."

"I could go too, I could invite him myself, if you want."

Lorelai didn't know how to react to that. Lorelai was the only one who talked to Luke on the phone, and it's not like Rory didn't talk to Luke in person. Some how Lorelai felt strange, like it was their medium, Luke and her seemed to relate better on the phone because there were no other distractions in the way; how she looked, how close they were standing to each other, it was just their words and voices. Now Rory wanted to directly relate to Luke; Sure, Rory had done that with making pancakes and talking in person,but this was an invitation to see Rory off to her first day of school. Christopher had never seen Rory off to school and now this stranger was going to be apart of the tradition.

Hand in hand, mother and daughter went up the hill to the Inn and entered the Lobby. Rebecca noticed them, "Hey guys, something wrong?"

"No, we just... need to make a quick phone call, is that okay?"

"Sure," Rebecca smiled, knowing of the recent rumors of Lorelai having someone in her life, but given the sad face of Rory, and knowing tomorrow was the first day of school, Rebecca became curious if the young girl was missing her father. Rebecca couldn't remember the last time they called Rory's dad, or the dead beat's name for that matter.

Lorelai pulled out her hidden card with Luke's digits on it and dialed Luke's apartment number. She only go the answering machine. So, she tried the Sniffy's number in case he was working.

"Thank you for calling Sniffy's; this is Tina how can I help you?"

There was loud murmuring and clanking from the flatware of Sniffy's patrons; Lorelai frowned, Tina sounded young, and pretty, and Tina worked with Luke, "Is Luke Danes there?"

"Um, I think he's in back, is it an emergency?"

"Yes, it is," Loerlai said evenly.

A few moment's went by with muffled voices, "Hello, this is Luke. How can I help you?"

"You always that chipper?" she teased him back from a previous phone call.

"Excuse me?"

"Luke, its Lorelai."

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"Well, I'm sorry to call you at work, but Rory wanted to ask you something."

"Um... okay."

Lorelai handed the phone to Rory, who looked a little nervous now that her moment was there.

"Um, Hi, Luke; it's Rory," Rory gulped.

"Hi Rory."

"How are you?" she asked timidly.

"I'm alright, working; how are you?"

"Can't complain...I have school tomorrow."

"I think I heard that somewhere," Luke joked since they talked about it the day before at dinner.

"Well, I was wondering? First day of school, Mom and I usually have a special breakfast, like a send off for the new year, and I was hoping you'd join us this time."

"Oh, well I have to be at the construction site early tomorrow, like before you even get up."

"Oh, it's okay, I knew it was short notice."

"Well, I'll see you after, okay?"

"Alright. good night Luke," and a sad Rory quickly handed the phone back to her mom.

"What did you say to her?" Lorelai asked harshly as Rory went to sit on one of the lobby couches to wait for her mother.

"Lorelai, I have to work."

"Well, guess what buddy; this is part of being a parent. You are working, but then all of a sudden something comes up and you have to drop everything to take care of your kid!"

"She's not my kid."

"I know that!" a flustered Lorelai tried to keep her temper in check, "The point is, consider this practice for when you are a parent, okay? Right now, I have to console my daughter that you just dissapointed!" and Lorelai hung up the phone.

"It's okay mom, he doesn't have to be there. I just thought..."

"Well, next time we'll give him more warning okay."

7777777777777

Luke heard Lorelai hang up, even the click sounded angry. This was just another one of those disagreements they were going t have as they found a balance in their friendship and parenting skills. Luke hated to think of Rory crying over him though.

"You okay there, Lucas?" Maisy asked.

"Yeah, it's just... Lorelai..."

"Aw the girlfriend. She doing alright? With the baby and all?"

Luke tried not to shift uncomfortably with title of gilrfriend bestowed on Lorelai; "Yeah, it's something with Rory. I gotta make another call."

"Alright, well, I don't pay you to talk on the phone..."

"Maisy, it's an emergency."

"Im just teasing Lucas, lighten up!"

Luke quickly dialed Charlie's home number.

"Talk to me!" Charlie answered.

"That's how you anser the ohone?"

"It depends who it is? Who is this?"

"It's Luke, Charlie."

"Hey, Luke. What's going on?"

"I need the morning off?"

"And why do you need the morning off?"

"Well, Lorelai..."

"Another doctor's appointment?"

"No, it's just... it's Rory's first day of school."

"Okay?"

"And well Lorelai and Rory want me to be there."

"Luke, I can't give you special treatment. Other guys have kids, other guys have doctor's appointments, I need a week's notice."

"I know, but they didn't mention it until now... this will be the last time I promise."

"Luke...these girls are severly damaging your perfect record."

"Charlie, please... we're still feeling out the situation, We need this time to... bond or whatever so we get used to each other. Lorelai is finally opening a tiny bit... and even more important... Rory wants me there. She's finally getting used to me."

Charlie sighed, "You gotta promise me this is the last time."

"I know, I swear, only absolute emergencies."

"Well, I certainly hope it doesn't come to that... but fine, can you come by eleven?"

"At the very latest. We're just going to have breakfast and see Rory to school."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you Charlie."

"And tell that girlfirend of yours I need a week's notice!"

"She's not my girlfriend, but I will."

77777777777777777

The next morning Rory and Lorelai entered the Inn's Lobby. They were going to have a special breakfast prepared by Sookie St. James.

"You alright, hon?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah."

"I know Luke wishes he could be here, but we have to understand, right? He has to work and earn money just like I do."

"I know."

"He's probably thinking of you right now."

"He's here?" Rory said.

"Yes, He's here in spirit," Lorelai nodded.

"No, Luke is here," Rory pointed.

Lorelai followed the line of Rory's finger and saw him standing there by the dining room entrance.

"Three for breakfast," he told the attendant at the podium, Danielle, who was in Lorelai's stead since first day of school was like a holiday to the Gilmore girls.

"What are you doing here? You said you had to work?" Lorelai blinked, making sure he wasn't a mirage.

"I pulled a few strings, call in the very last of my favors. Rory you look Great."

"Thanks!" Rory smiled.

Luke turned to Lorelai, "What's good here? I've never eaten here before."

Lorelai was so happy that he came through for her daughter, and it gave her a little more confidence in his commitment to their child.

Danielle was grinning the whole time, finally catching a glimpse of Lorelai's beau. After seating the trio, Danielle stepped back behind Luke as he perused the menu, and mouthed to Lorelai "he's so cute!!"

Lorelai ignored her, this news would spread like wildfire through the Inn's staff, Lorelai having breakfast with suitor, it would take a day or two for it to filter to the town square. They would have to think of their cover story and soon.

For now they could have a nice breakfast in peace, celebrate Rory's return to school.

After consuming enough pancakes for three kids her age, a elder woman came up to their table, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to say you have a beautiful family," the white haired woman gushed.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged an awkward glance and Lorelai simply thanked the woman for the compliment.

Luke drove them to the square, and across the cab he could see Lorelai's anxiousness out of the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked.

"No, it's just I ... didn't really think this through," she grimaced.

"What?"

"Well, we're heading right into the square. Everyone will see us together."

"So, they're going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to... deal with that this soon."

Rory looked up at her mom, "but mom your showing?"

"I know I'm showing, but not that much, people can think I'm just letting myself go, for now."

"What do you want me to do....hide?"

"No." Lorelai said.

"Drive around back so no one sees?"

"No"

"Okay then what?"

"Mom,we have to take the picture," rory entreated.

"What picture?" Luke asked.

Lorelai explained, "Since kindergarden, I've taken a picture of Rory by the schools sign. My mom did it with our mailbox, to show my growth over the years, how I changed and how the mailbox stayed the same. Well, since I didn't have a mail box ...living at the potting shed, so I picked the school sign the first day I dropped Rory off."

"Well, let's keep up the tradition." Luke suggested and pulled over in front of the school.

It was still early and not many folks were dropping off their kids yet given the time they saved by having Luke drive them.

Luke opened the door for the girls, "Where is it?"

Rory ran for it with her bookbag on her back, "here."

Lorelai was looking over her shoulder as if she was in a spy flick.

"Would you relax?" Luke whispered.

"Okay, sorry," pulling out her camera for the photo. Lorelai snapped a few shots of Rory by the tree in various poses.

"Luke, would you take a few of me and Rory together?"

"Sure, which button is it?"

"This one, and it advances automatically."

"I figured." Luke snapped a few more shots when suddenly they were all startled by one of Rory's teachers. "Lorelai?"

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Duel was it?" Lorelai greeted between Rory and the tree.

"Yes; Hello Rory," the teacher nodded to the child.

"Hello Mrs. Duel," Rory ever polite to authority figures.

"Luke? Luke Danes?" Mrs. Duel recognized her old student, he was the spitting image of his father.

"Yes; How are you Mrs. Duel?" Luke gulped at his old english teacher, who was now the vice principal at Stars Hollow Elementry.

"Well I could complain, but what would be the point? Nice to see you again," eyeing the odd situation of the trio together. "What are we up to?"

Lorelai explained, "Oh, just keeping up the tradition, photo infront of the school first day?"

"I see, well, would you like one together?" Mrs. Duel offered.

"Oh thanks, but we already got a few."

"I meant with the three of you," Mrs. Duel clarified.

"Oh," Lorelai's eyes shot to Luke, and he wore a wary expression as well. "Luke, if you want... you could be in a few pictures," Lorelai shrugged.

"Oh, I don't have to be... I mean it's your tradition..."

Rory insisted, "Luke! Please, be in the picture. it's documenting the day and you are apart of my day... you drove me to school."

Mrs. Duel raised a brow, "You drove them?"

"We're ... recently ...freinds..."

"I see, well why don't you go over with your friends for the picture, Luca."

Unable to disobey a direct order from his old teacher, "Yes, ma'am."

Luke stood on the right side of Rory and tried to smile.

"Lucas, don't make a face!" the old teacher ordered.

They could hear the camera's shutter documenting the moment, agonizing when this display would end.

"Put your arm around her, Lucas," Mrs. Duel suggested.

Luke put his hand on Rory's left shoulder.

"Not hers, Lorelai's."

Again the adult pair exchanged a nervous glance, but they complied.

"Perfect," Mrs. Duel concluded with the pictures and returned the camera. "You know you're lucky it was me, my hobby is photography."

"Thank you Mrs. Duel."

"Well it's still a bit early, Rory you want me to see you to your class room?"

"Yes, thank you," Rory turned to her mom for a hug.

Lorelai stooped to hug Rory, "Have a good day honey."

"I will," Rory then turned to Luke, and stared up at him expectantly.

Looking between Lorelai and Mrs. Duel, Luke was clueless as to what Rory watned from him.

Mrs. Duel suggested, "I think she wants a hug, Lucas."

"Oh," and Luke knelt down, "Um, have a good day."

Rory put her arms around Luke's neck and shoulders, "Thank you, for everything." Rory pulled away with a smile, and let Mrs. Duel escort her inside. Mrs. Duel gave the couple a final glance before following Rory inside.

"Well, that went well," Luke cleared his throat, and saw Lorelai had an utterly stunned look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I think that was the first time she hugged... well, a boy?"

"Really?"

"Not really, well it' been a while I guess. But, I mean, our circle has usually been girls, Mia, Sookie, Babbette, Patty."

"What about her dad?"

"Well, yeah maybe her dad, but that was years ago as a toddler...and maybe my dad... I don't even hug my dad."

"Well, do you need a ride to the Inn?"

"Yes, please."

In the truck cab, their was a hanging silence. this was becoming an all too familiar scene, Lorelai exiting Luke's truck at the Inn's front steps. "Thank you Luke, for coming. I know it really means alot to Rory."

"Well, it's good that we're becoming friends....and like you said it's good practice I guess."

"Yeah."

"You have a good day too."

"I will, thanks."

777**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	16. Peanut

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to myself, since i'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One think I know... that I've always known... I am my own... best friend...)**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 16  
Peanut**

A few days later, Luke drove the trio to Hartford in his truck. Lorelai was nonchalantly glancing out the window, watching the scenerey blow by, while Rory kept trying to keep a conversation wth Luke going, careful not to distract him too much from the road. Rory was excused from school for this special trip, because Lorelai told Rory's teachers Rory had to go to the doctor; in a way it was true, but the appointment was not for Rory. The appointment was for Lorelai and so Rory could see the sonogram and her sibling for the very first time. Luke was still a little on edge with transporting pregnant Lorelai around, between Rory's questions, he would start debating about if he should give up his father's old truck, and get a more family oriented, safer car, like a station wagon or a mini van. Luke grimaced at the thought, and because this was the first time three of them were going to Lorelai's doctor together. If Luke was uncomfortable with the doctor poking around Lorelai by themselves, then how was Rory going to react to seeing her mother "examined" like that. Luke supposed it could be different for Rory, Rory was also a girl and these kinds of "appointments" maybe in her future; someday, a long, long time from now, because no boy will lay a hand on Rory if Luke had anything to say about it, not that it was his place to do anything about it.

Luke glanced over at the little girl beside him, jabbering away like her mother, going on and on about her first week of school, and Luke realized he just couldn't help but care about Rory. Not just because she was Lorelai's daughter, whom he also cared about emensely. Rory was just so easy to get along with, she was well-behaved and polite, unlike other obnoixous kids around her age Luke had witnessed in his life. Rory was smart, she knew the time and place to be silly and funny and the time to be quiet, and over all she was kind, and generous with a good heart, always wanting to see the best in people. She was alot like her mother, maybe with a little more self control. Luke could only hope that his child would be so well behaved.

"Luke!" Lorelai's voice bought him out of his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You drove right past the building," Lorelai scolded.

"Sorry, um, I'll drive around and go into the parking garage."

Upstairs, Luke waited with Rory outside while Lorelai was getting a more personal once over, which Luke was thankful to protect Rory for as long as they could, then the Doctor let them in for the big to do; the sonogram.

Luke made sure that Rory was positioned close to the monitor, but out of view of anything beneath Lorelai's gown.

This time however, the nurse covered Lorelai's legs with a blanket so she could reveal her belly and new baby bump, the doctor spread some clear gel on Lorelai's slightly raised stomach, and then a grey cloudy image appeared on the screen and Rory leaned in closer with interest, "I don't see anything," she said dissapointed.

Dr. Harrison grinned at the adorable frustration of the big sister-to-be; "Right here, sweetie," Dr. Harrison traced the outline of the baby with her finger for the benefit of Rory and for the parents.

"Oh, I see !" Rory said in complete awe, as her eyes widened and mouth gaped upon seeing her sibling for the first time. "The baby looks like a peanut!"

At that, Luke and Lorelai instinctively met eyes, each exchanging smiles. Lorelai wished she hadn't rested her head on her hand when she laid back, then she could have held Luke's hand during the sonogram, but it would have upset the moment to try and move everything now.

"Yeah, I see sort of a peanut, too," Dr. Harrison also smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rory asked.

"It's too early to tell," Dr. Harrison evaded, "and your mom has already said she wants to be surprised when the baby comes."

Rory earnestly turned to Lorelai, "Mom, can't we find out!! Please."

"Nope, we're doing this the old fashioned way," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Call me Dick Van Dyke," Luke said dryly.

"Alright," Rory frowned, then turned back to the monitor to stare at her tiny sibling.

"Tell you what," Dr. Harrison offered, "Let me print this out and you can take it with you okay, Rory?"

"Thank you," Rory said truly appreciative, and the doctor printed out a few extra copies of the sonogram.

"Rory, why don't you come with me for a sec, I want to talk to your folks for a minute."

Rory honestly informed, "Oh, Luke isn't my dad."

"Oh, um, sorry, I forgot," The doctor regretted her slip of the tongue; she has so many patients, nine times out of ten, that was the right thing to say. Dr. Harrison called out to her nurse, "Josephine? Could you take Rory and show her a few of our big sister pamphlets. Thank you."

Once Rory was out of the room, Dr. Harrison turned to face Luke and Lorelai, "Congratulations, you're in your second trimester."

Lorelai wore a broad smile and both Luke and her breathed a sigh of releif.

Dr. Harrison continued, "So that means, more than likely this baby will be alright, and now this is what I call the 'Fun Trimester', the morning sickness will be less, you're starting to show, and when you tell people you'll get fawned over and be the center of attention. Also, you may feel a little less tired, so eat health, gently exercise, and if you two wanted to... reminisce how you made your baby, that would be okay too."

"What?" Luke asked clueless.

"She means we can have ...sex again," Lorelai explained, a tinge of red appearing in her cheeks.

"Oh," and Luke tinged red as well.

Dr. Harrison, oblivious to the true nature of the relationship of the couple before her, "Nothing to be embarrased about. Lots of Couples find sex during pregnancy very ...enjoyable. Nothing too crazy, but gentle love making could be considered exercise," with a logical shrug, thinking she was making a joke.

"My favorite kind," Lorelai forced a smile, trying to hide how mortified she was from her doctor.

"Okay, great, well, I'll see you guys in a month."

"Great! but first I've got to get dressed, so out the both of you," Lorelai shooed, unable to look at Luke since the subject of sex was brought up again.

Luke and Dr. Harrison made their exit and saw Rory sitting on one of the waiting room chairs, pouring over her new big sister pamphlet.

Dr. Harrison noted the pace Rory was reading at from the movement of her eyes, "Wow, she's quiet a voracious reader, isn't she?"

Luke explained, "Verbal is her thing," then he turned to the doctor, "Hey, would you happen to have anything for ..fathers-to-be?"

Dr. Harrison smiled having heard the question so often from anxious fathers; she reached over the check-in counter and handed a piece of paper to Luke, "Here's a list of books I recommend. Perhaps you and Lorelai can read them together, so you're both on the same page ... so to speak. Discuss the topics together and if there are any questions you can call us anytime."

Luke politely smiled at the bad pun, "Thanks, I'm sure we'll get a lot of use out of this." and when he said 'we' he meant himself. He folded the book list and put it in the front pocket of his flannel. Luke figured that a little research was necessary if he was going to know exactly what was going on with Lorelai and their baby.

Luke went to check on Rory and in her pamphlet he saw that she was now staring at the picture of her sibling.

Luke quietly sat beside her waiting for Lorelai.

"It makes it all the more real, doesn't it?" Rory asked Luke.

He turned to her, looking at her blue eyes, "Yeah, it does." he had that feeling a few weeks ago at their first appointment, getting his first picture of the baby.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Rory sighed, " I mean, we have a couple months left to get used to it. but it was easier to think about before. Now... Mom's starting to change with her pouch and all, I don't know. I'm just babbling."

"No, it's good that we talk about it," Luke wanted to encourage Rory confiding in him as her friend. "It's hard for me to wrap my brain around too."

"Are you scared?"

"A little bit," Luke nodded.

"Are you going to go away?"

"No, of course not."

Rory quietly admitted, "I heard my mom and grandma talking last Christmas, and Grandma said that my dad was scared about having me, and that he was weak, and that's why he ran away from us," Rory said sadly.

"That could be, he was kind of young when they had you."

"Mom was the same age. She handled it," Rory shrugged.

"Well, your mom...is a very special person. She knew what was most important... you; I guess that your dad wasn't ready to handle the responsibility."

"And you are?"

"Well, yeah," Luke tried to sound confident and sure.

Rory wore a frown.

"Hey, I didn't mean to ...bad mouth your dad."

"No, it's okay, Grandma does it, too."

"Well, I haven't met your Grandma but I don't think she should be talking about your dad that way either."

"I don't think she knew I could hear her."

"Still," Luke suggested, "Hey, maybe when you're older and if you have the chance to sit down and talk with your dad... you could sort it all out, and have a real relationship with him. Maybe ask him why he stayed away?"

Rory looked up at him, and just stared at Luke for a moment before saying, "You're a good guy, Luke."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Lorelai appeared fully dressed, "Ready," Lorelai saw how Rory was smiling at Luke, perhaps they had a good chat while they were waiting for her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As they walked to Luke's truck, Rory asked, " Luke, would you like to join us for lunch? Mom said I didn't have to go back to school."

Luke looked at Lorelai who couldn't hide her reaction to the invitation.

"Sure, Think about what you want on the drive back okay?"

"Um, what about here?" Lorelai suggested quickly.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Why not eat here in Hartford, I mean, I'm hungry now and the doctor said I should keep my stomach full of something."

"Healthy things," Luke insisted.

"Fine, just let's eat now, please," Lorelai insisted.

"I could eat," Rory smiled, looking up at Luke since he was the final vote on the consensus.

"Fine, do you know any place here?" Luke reluctantly agreed.

"A few places," Lorelai nodded.

Lorelai directed them to a cafe not far from the doctor's office; it was a place she would go to when she was pregnant with Rory and she would have to wait for the driver her parents hired since her mother wouldn't let her drive anywhere on her own while pregnant; that and at that time Lorelai only had a learner's permit and couldn't drive herself.

Finding a table that would comfortably seat all of them, the waiter escorted the trio over and left them to peruse the menu. "I'm going to wash my hands," Rory announced and headed off to the rest room.

"Okay, sweetie," Lorelai then turned to Luke when Rory left the table,"we need to talk."

"About what?" Luke was surprised by her sudden urgency and change in mood.

"About the baby, the town, everything all at once."

"Lorelai...slow down."

"You heard the doctor, Luke, I'm showing..."

"Just a little bit, nothing to worry about yet."

"Well, I'm only going to get bigger and faster, and the questions will start. Everyone will be asking me because I'm the one that's pregnant, you're Scott-free with no physical changes."

Luke looked down at the table, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I've been thinking... you know how the gossips are, they're going to want every romantic detail...about us, and since our story is lacking that romantic fact..."

"So sweeping you off our feet after a wedding wasn't romantic?" Luke said sarcastically; he found that a bit hard to believe, he was a guy's guy and he found it romantic.

Lorelai blinked stunned he would bring up "the night" again, she couldn't think about that right now, "I didn't mean that, I mean...it was romantic, it's just that... we aren't romantic... anymore, we're friends having a baby. But it doesn't matter what we know is or isn't going on between us, because the gossips will always assume..."

"Okay, so what are you saying?"

"Maybe for the benefit of the town... we should give them a love story."

"What?" Luke's heart felt lighter, could Lorelai be suggesting that they finally give up this friendship charade and just be together for real, pick up where the fourth of July left off, have a real relationship only have their baby and Rory in the picture, too.

"...Like pretend we're together, so they don't know the worst of it," Lorelai clarified.

Just as quickly, Luke's heart sank, "The... worst of it?" Staring at Lorelai across the table, Luke buried his hope deep inside once again. Luke knew he was still very attracted to Lorelai, but he didn't know just how much he cared about being with her again, about being with her for real. The last few weeks had been so great getting to know Lorelai and Rory, and maybe it was selfish of Luke to hope for more, to hope and expect Lorelai would want more, too.

"It's the only way. I think at the next town meeting...we should sit together, and they'll talk about that, and maybe we go to lunch there in town, like we almost did today...and they will see and talk about that. I mean, I just want you prepared for what they are going to say and assume about us. I know what a private person you are... and well, they are already going to know we had sex when they find out I'm pregnant.... we can't help that, we did; but we can at least use their assumption to our advantage so they don't know what really happened."

"Was what happened really so terrible?" Luke spat unable to hide his disappointment..

"No... of course not; it's just... it's embarrassing... I mean, I'm already a single mom, everyone expects that I learned my lesson already; We had this... little... fling, and now, it's resulting in a baby," Lorelai searched for the words to explain her logic, "It's now this permanent thing and we're trying to make the best of it... I just don't want everyone to judge how we're handling it. It's our business, our baby. I mean if they know we're just friends, then they are just going to keep pushing and pushing us together until they get what they want, even if we don't feel that way about each other."

Luke bit his tongue as he shifted his eyes between the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"... But if they think we are already together, a couple, then the work is already done, there will be no pressure."

"Lorelai..." Luke was about to list the many reasons why this was a bad idea when Rory returned.

"Back! You didn't order, did you?" Rory asked.

"Nope," Lorelai smiled, at Rory, "We waited for you," the look Lorelai gave Luke said that they would finish their debate later.

"Good, I think I'll have the soup," Rory said perusing the menu, "Today is Cheddar Broccoli...maybe I'll have a BLT instead," wrinkling up her nose at the vegetable soup.

"You're both having a salad," Luke insisted.

"Says who," Lorelai challenged.

"Your doctor, I'm food police remember..."

"Okay... well, the soup has broccoli in it..." Lorelai shrugged, and cheddar it couldn't be all bad.

"Drowned with melted cheese.... Salad, real vegetables," Luke contended.

"Soup and sandwich!" Rory protested in jest, enjoying the playful argument and wanting to participate.

"Sandwich, no bacon," Luke bargained, since Rory had suggested a BLT.

The girls strategized their argument with a simple look, "What about small soup, with half a sandwich, turkey and bacon."

Luke added, "With tomato and lettuce, no mayo."

Lorelai frowned.

"I think we should have the soup and a whole sandwich... mom is eating for two," Rory pointed out, vegetables drowned in cheddar cheese didn't sound so bad anymore; better than a salad.

"Fine."

"Done!" Lorelai smiled and waved over the waiter, "We'll all have the turkey club, lots of lettuce and tomato, no mayo. and we'll each have a cup of the cheddar broccoli."

Luke became confused with the mother daughter tag teaming, what had he just agreed to, "Lorelai I didn't want..."

"Uh uh uh, deal time is over; it's eat time now."

The waiter repeated, "So three turkey clubs with lettuce and tomato, no mayo and three cups of soup."

"Extra bacon on the sandwiches, too please," Lorelai grinned, while Luke fumed.

"Yes mam."

"Lorelai..."

"I asked for extra tomato and lettuce too."

The waiter came back, "I'm sorry, I forgot to get your drink order."

Before Lorelai could ask for a soda, Luke said, "Milk all around please."

Lorelai's mouth gaped, but seeing the grin on his face at the tiny victory, she couldn't help but smile too; that was fun. It reminded Lorelai of the early days of their friendship and how they

The soup was better than Luke expected, you could see actual florets in the creamy soup; he has asked the waiter who assured him that it was a milk based soup. Which meant more calcium for Lorelai and the baby.

77777777777777

"That sounds so funny," Lane said to Rory. On the second floor of Kim's Antiques, is where Lane's room was located, and hidden inside her bland decor, was a secret room, where hidden treasures of style and pop culture were safe from the eyes of her mother. The girls were talking inside the closet where Lane just set up a strobe light disco ball to add to her hidden expression collection.

"I know, it reminded me of 'It Happened One Night'; the way Mom and Luke play off each other, it was just like Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert."

"So, you really like Luke?"

"Yeah, I was nervous at first, but he's a really great guy and he gets along great with my mom, but sometimes... "

"Sometimes...What?" Lane encouraged.

"Well, sometimes there is fun fighting, like what happened at lunch, but other times... I don't know they seem really uncomfortable with each other."

"Uncomfortable? How?"

"Well, sometimes they both get really quiet and they stop talking and just look at each other. or try to look at each other without the other knowing they have been looking."

Lane raised a brow behind her glasses, "Interesting? Do you think something is there? I mean, they are having a baby, right? That can only happen if their in love, right?"

Rory shook her head, "Mom said they didn't have to be in love, they just had to connect in the right way."

"What does that mean?" Lane asked confused.

"I don't know. She just said that they didn't mean to make a baby... but they did. Personally, I think it would be great if they got together. I mean, if my dad doesn't love my mom enough, then why should mom be alone forever? Everyone wants to love someone, right?"

"I think they'd make a cute couple, Luke and Lorelai," Lane smiled.

"But Mom is so stubborn, she is always insisting that they are just friends to me and Mia and Sookie, but I can tell, they really like each other. Can we turn off the strobe light? it's giving me a headache."

"Sure, sorry," and Lane flipped the switch and turned on a lava lamp to offer illumination in the closet, "So this picture is your sibling... right now... inside your mom?" holding the sonogram picture.

"Yeah...I'm going to be a big sister."

"I wouldn't wish the life I had on any sibling."

"Lane, your mom just...cares... a little too much... but it's really out of love."

"I know, but... look at you and how cool you mom is...I mean you get to come and go as you please, no bible study..."

"Yeah, but you have this great house with all your secret compartments, it's like a spy's lair."

"What about your house? I thought you were getting that this year?"

"Since the baby's come up, we haven't talked about it much... I don't think mom forgot, it's just... she's preoccupied with the baby, morning sickness, her diet, Luke."

"Is there anything we can do? you know pull a parent trap on the adults?"

"I don't know... they are both pretty stubborn, but only time will tell, I guess."

"What's that?" Lane sat up, "My mom is coming up the stairs... out out," the girls scrambled to get out of the closet. Rory sat on the floor, Lane closed the closet door and grabbed her bible.

Rory gestured for Lane to turn it right side up, and Lane did so just as Mrs. Kim opened the door.

Lane spoke to Rory, "And so...just as God ordered, Noah set out to build the Ark and gather the animals."

"Wow," Rory smiled.

"Lane," Mrs. Kim interrupted.

"Yes, mama."

"Rory's mother is here to take her home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kim," Rory said with all the politeness she could muster.

Mrs. Kim gave a curt nod.

Rory sunk, "She just doesn't like me."

"It's your mom, she doesn't trust single women...with children."

"Maybe if mom and Luke get married, she won't hate us so much," Rory sighed.

7777777777777777

Luke went to the book store and found a few of the titles on the list Dr. Harrison gave him. He waited until the line at the counter had died down and it was just him and Andrew in the store. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Andrew, ummm," Luke suddenly realized he'd have to pay, and that Andrew would see the titles of his books.

"Hey Luke, did you find what you need?

"Oh, yeah. Fine," Then Andrew reached for the books, "What are you doing?" Luke asked defensively.

"I have to ring them up," Andrew shrugged.

"i'll just read you the prices, um, $14.99 and $19.99."

"Will you just let me scan the book?"

"When you scan the book, do you see the title?"

"Yes," Andrew shrugged.

"Then no," Luke shook his head.

"Luke, come on. What do you got there, porn?"

"You sell porn?" Luke said disgusted.

"No, of course not!"

"You think I brought my own porn in here to buy from you?"

"I don't know what you're doing. I just need to scan the books. Come on, you're gonna mess up my inventory!"

"Look, here's sixty."

"That's too much?"

"Keep it, as an apology for messing up your inventory," and Luke was about to make a speedy exit, then turned back to the counter, "bag."

"What?"

"I need a bag."

"Okay sure," Andrew handed over a plain brown bag like for all his customers, trying to recall what section Luke had been perusing. Unfortunately, he had been too busy with his other customers to take note. Andrew briefly wondered if he could peruse the shelves and see any sudden holes in the stock, but that would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

77777777777777777777777777

Luke came home and started reading immediately; he only hoped that Andrew wouldn't figure out which books he needed.

He didn't realize it but he had read three chapters, engrossed in the new information, squeamish during some parts but fascinated during about a baby's development was serious business.

Luke's phone rang, and he scrambled to mark his page and answer it, "Hello?"

"Luke, where in the hell are you?" Maisy's voice said on the line.

"At home obviously, you called me," Luke said gently.

"You were supposed to start work an hour ago? Everything alright. "

"Oh right, I'm so sorry, I just lost track of time."

"Is Lorelai alright?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Okay, well if you're truck is running get your keister over here!"

"Yes, Maisy, I'll be right there."

Luke had forgotten he was supposed to work the evening shift because he was so anxious to learn about what may be going on inside of Lorelai with their baby.

77777777777

77777777777

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	17. This Isn't Going To Work

O**ne Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction  
Special Thanks to myself, since i'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One think I know... that I've always known... I am my own... best friend...)**

**7777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 17  
This Isn't Going To Work**

The Thursday after their appointment, Lorelai wore another new pair of jeans in a larger size and a loose fitting top she had bought during Rory's back-to-school shopping to accommodate her baby bump. She walked confidently through town, greeting her neighbors with a smile, like normal. No one seemed to notice the larger size of her jeans, her small baby bump or even how much time she was starting to spend with one Luke Danes. The townies did notice the smile on her face and her happy attitude, the doctor had been right, Lorelai was feeling less nauseous and more energized than she had in weeks. The last time she felt this exhilarated was... well, was when she and Luke had no clothes on. A memory she quickly buried.

"Lorelai," Miss Patty stepped into her path while enjoying a cigarette.

"Morning, Patty," trying not to wrinkle up her nose over the billowing smoke, suddenly paranoid the dance teacher would unintentionally poison her baby.

"Where are you headed in such a good mood?" the dance teacher asked coyly, a ribbon of smoke drifting from her fingers.

"Oh, just dropped Rory off at school, I may stop at Weston's for coffee. It's such a beautiful day," her only lie was she'd order hot chocolate instead.

"You know, I can't help but notice that you seem very happy lately? Any particular reason?" the middle aged woman probed before taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"Not really," Lorelai lied again; it was the first time in weeks she hadn't had a nauseous feeling and Miss Patty was going to ruin it.

"Well, I had heard a rumor from the Inn that you have a gentleman friend now?"

_Crap!_ _What to do? _Apparently it took a few weeks for the Inn's rumors to filter down and mingle with the townies. Luke and Lorelai hadn't even had a chance to go public yet and their hand was tipped. She was just on her way to Luke's place to get their story straight about what they were going to tell the town about their relationship and the baby. Their original plan of Luke sitting with Lorelai and Rory was foiled since it was night Luke had to work. "Really Patty, has any rumor about me ever turned out to be true?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Patty leered.

"Well, if you know some good dirt on me that I myself don't know," Lorelai almost challenged, yet nervous about how much the seasoned dancer really knew since Patty had a reputation for being on the pulse of all the good gossip in Stars Hollow.

"I have it on good authority that you call someone almost every day, a gentleman someone, and sometimes he," Patty emphasized, "calls you."

"Well, I talk to lots of gentleman someones all day long; I work at an Inn, I take their reservations... telling them about local history, sometimes they need to call on the phone."

"I see and do you have first day of school breakfasts with Rory with all of these gentlemen someones, too."

Lorelai didn't know what to say, she was surprised, but if the town thought they were a couple that would be a logical explanation to why they were suddenly having a baby, she'd just have to settle the details of the story with Luke as soon as she saw him.

"Well, no...not everyone..." Lorelai evaded.

"So you ARE dating someone?" Miss Patty narrowed her eyes.

"I'd say... getting to know him," which was true, "We'll see how serious it is in time, Patty." _Like by the time you find out I'm pregnant!_

"Oh, honey that's wonderful; you know, I just want you to be happy, we all do, but I've been screening suitors for you for months; just waiting for you to be ready for some... companionship...what am I going to do with them all?"

"Well, I didn't ask you to screen anybody for me. Send them to Gypsy... or Sookie, and why not keep one for yourself. Bye now, coffee is calling."

Lorelai side stepped Patty and crossed the street to discreetly head over to Luke's apartment above the old hardware store. However, Lorelai had to take an extra lap around the square just to make sure Patty was busy with her dance class again, and didn't see her true destination. Luke had taught her how to go in the back entrance, so they could be a little more discreet for a little while longer, although Lorelai's "baby bump" was bound to be noticed one day soon.

Lorelai went up the stairs, and knocked on the door. She waited patiently for Luke to let her in. Twisting her mouth around for something to do, thinking of a story to tell the town, and searching for anything interesting on the ceiling, and finally furrowing her brow at what was taking Luke so long. With no answer after the second knock, Lorelai helped herself to the hidden key and let herself in.

Opening the door and poking her head in, "Luke? Its Lorelai... we were supposed to talk. Remember?" she called again as she entered and returned the key to its secret spot. "Luke? Miss Patty knows I'm getting calls from a boy... and she knows I had breakfast with Rory...and with a boy...you know, on the first day of school... and she wants to know the story of us dating...or else she's going to set me up with someone else and they'll raise your baby for you...." That for sure would get a rise out of him, but there was no answer; "Luke? I'm going to find your skin magazines…" she tested the air; still no answer. Luke wasn't there, and Lorelai felt a strange thrill of being able to explore Luke's apartment freely without him there.

Lorelai tossed her purse to the couch, looked over at the bedroom section of Luke's apartment and felt sympathy for Luke's single bed; _no wonder Rachel left. _A single bed meant "not open to commitment"; at least that's what all of Lorelai's magazine reading had taught her, article after article of how to understand male behavior. Even so, Luke really was open to commitment; after all he did give his word to stick around for his child. He was driving Lorelai to her doctor's appointments, getting along with Rory during obligatory meals they shared with him.

Lorelai wondered if the twin bed was just Luke being his practical self, why invest in a double bed if he was going to be by himself while Rachel was off doing her thing. Lorelai didn't want to think about Rachel, it was over between Luke and her; Luke vowed to be there for his baby, Rachel was gone and was history. Lorelai had no reason to be jealous, not that she ever was. _Although, single beds could be romantic... tight quarters, you're closer together, however, larger beds did have their advantages, too_. Lorelai couldn't help but recall how she and Luke seemed to use every inch of the king mattress in the honeymoon suite.

Lorelai decided to purge these thoughts again, and convinced herself she was just getting hungry for food, and nothing else, and headed for the kitchen to rummage through Luke's cabinets; even though she knew Luke probably only had protein bars or something healthy. Lorelai found some wheat crackers in the cabinet, grimacing Lorelai grabbed the box and started to munch, it was something salty, that's what she was craving in that moment. Then Lorelai wondered if Luke had any cheese in the fridge to go with them. On her way to the fridge, Lorelai noticed a book on the table, lying open with a book mark in place. Just as Lorelai's curiosity moved her toward the book to see what kind of recreational reading Luke enjoyed, Luke came through the apartment door. "Aw hey…." He said mildly surprised to find her there already.

"Hey…I let myself in…" Lorelai said with her mouthful of cracker, guiltily putting the box on the counter.

"I can see that…" Luke headed to the kitchen with his bags of groceries, "and helping yourself I can see," eyeing the cracker box now on the counter.

"I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine."

"I'm supposed to keep my stomach full."

"I know," tossing the bags on the kitchen table.

"And I wanted something salty. Probably my first craving..."

Luke seemed to react to the word craving, but then focused on his bags, "It's fine," Luke was just about to go through the contents of the bags when he froze, seeing Lorelai had her fingers about to flip the pages of his book on the opposite end of the table.

Lorelai had to grin how his eyes went from the book to her, and back to the book, curious why he would have such a reaction, so she playfully, casually picked up the book to flip through it for real and see what he would do.

"Don't," Luke warned, "I'll lose my place."

"You have a bookmark," Lorelai said cheekily, still not seeing the subject matter of his reading.

"Come on, give it back," Luke stepped toward her.

"Why? I'm not hurting it?" Lorelai stepped away from him with the book.

"It's my book and I want it back," Luke continued his chase.

Lorelai quickened her pace, and detoured into the living room, and bumping into the coffee table.

"You should be more careful, you're pregnant," Luke scolded.

"I'm so touched by your concern," continuing her game of keep-away.

"Remember what the doctor said…about taking care of yourself…" Luke urged "Would you just give it back…" he chased her around the room again.

"No," wondering why he didn't want her to see it, "is it compilation of Playboy articles or something? Karma Sutra? A romance novel?"

As he reached for the book, Luke was trying to be gentle with Lorelai since she was pregnant, and he didn't know how fragile he had to be with her.

Then Lorelai turned her back to him, to use her body as a barrier so she could looked at the cover and was surprised to find, "_What to Expect When You're Expecting_" she turned toward him and gave him a questioning look.

Luke yanked the book back.

"Luke…"

"After your little hormone episode…I have to admit I was thrown for a loop, and then with the miscarriage talk …I wanted to know what was going on…," he explained.

"What?"

"You know… with you… with the baby… that's my kid you are carrying, but you've been keeping me at arm's length except if you need something ..." Luke trailed off; he was too shy to say it out loud. He still wanted to hold her, kiss her, but she only wanted to do that if hormones made her "crave" it. Not because she really wanted or was interested in him.

"I thought we've been better the last few weeks," Lorelai defended.

"You didn't tell me anything about your morning sickness or what you were going through. I had to find out from Rory..."

"Luke, it was a lot of me feeling queasy and puking…I didn't think you would be interested… "

"Well, I am interested," Luke leveled, "Did you know that morning sickness can last all the way through your first trimester, and it doesn't just happen in the morning, it can happen any time..."

"Yeah, I know…I've been pregnant before...and it doesn't matter anymore....I'm in the second trimester..."

"Well, I didn't know about it when it was happening …I had to find out from a book," he shouted at her, "You didn't tell me about your sore breasts; again Rory let it slip at dinner…." Luke frustration fueling the speed of his words, ignoring his discomfort with mentioning her breasts.

Lorelai now raised her voice, rising to the challenge Luke was giving her, "I told you when my pouch appeared, didn't I? I woke up and saw it there and you were the first person I thought of, the first person I wanted to tell, '_Luke, I'm showing'_, I was so happy and excited, I almost ran to the Inn in my underwear so I could call you and tell you first! And what did I get? Grumble, grumble, grumble..."

"You called at four in the morning…." Luke shouted.

"Well, that's when I first noticed it! You said you were all in and I was thrilled that I was showing, thrilled to have someone to tell, someone else who I had hoped would be as excited as I was."

"Well, I didn't know that," Luke barked back, "Will you tell me if you feel the baby moving..." which he had just read about that morning.

"Of course I will; that is if you don't mind phone calls at four in the morning!" she yelled, "but that's not going to happen yet…"

"The point is I have to read a book to know what is going on with my baby! You don't talk to me!" Luke roared.

"Well, I'm the one carrying it!"

"It's not an 'it', it's a baby, and..." Luke shouted with frustration "And I'm the father!"

"I know it!" Lorelai hollered back.

They starred at each other huffing, wondering why they were shouting for no reason.

Finally, Luke griped, "This isn't going to work."

"What?" Lorelai flared up again; her eyes widened, her heart quickened, suddenly hurt and enraged, an emotional Lorelai flew at Luke; "You bastard! You said you were in this!" Lorelai's hands started to swat and pound at Luke, "You said you wanted to be involved, you said you weren't going to cut out on me! I believed you; I trusted you!" just as tears were starting to stream down her face.

Luke realized how it sounded and understood why she was hitting him. So he tried to defend himself, "No, I mean I am in this, I mean, I didn't mean that… Jeez," Luke caught her abusive, flying hands, restrained Lorelai in a close, gentle but tight hug to look her in the eye. Lorelai still tried to struggle free as he tried to reason with her. "I meant our current situation isn't working. With me here and you and Rory there…" a tight lump formed in Luke's chest, he saw the tears on Lorelai face and found he couldn't bear the sight. Lorelai really thought he was going to run out on her; so Luke softened his tone and said gently, "Lorelai, I just want to be a part of it … I want to help you, whatever you're going through; this baby is both of us, if we hadn't gotten together that night, this baby wouldn't even exist. Like it or not, we should be a team, like you said before."

Luke's voice had become calming, his embrace lending support and security. Luke was so impassioned, so eager, so willing to do anything just to have Lorelai let him in to what was happening with her and the child inside of her. Lorelai then felt appropriately guilty for flying off the handle. This wasn't just happening to her, it was happening to him too. Lorelai became distracted by their proximity, her blood was so high, and Luke was so close, so sweet. Lorelai shook her hormonal thoughts away reminding herself she was mad at him for getting her so riled up to begin with. She pulled out of his gentle embrace, "We are a team… sort of. We just need to get on the same page, I guess," absently placing a hand on her baby bump and walking around his kitchen table for some distance between them.

"Well, we can't do that with our current living arrangement. Look," Luke leveled, he hadn't been this nervous since Lorelai was undressing him back at the Inn. He felt like he was proposing, in a way he was, just not what he thought he would ever propose, "I've been thinking… maybe… we should move in together..."

Lorelai was disarmed from the fight, blindsided by the suggestion, "What?"

Luke laid out his case, "That way I'm there, if you need anything… I mean Rory's not going to drive you to the hospital when you go into labor, and if we are all together it will make things that much easier..."

"Luke," it was Lorelai's natural instinct to protest; she was an independent creature, she wasn't going to be forced into anything. She only did something if it was her idea or if she really wanted to. That's why she left her parents' house at seventeen. It was her independent spirit that told her she had to handle things on her own and here Luke was trying to usurp her freedom; to trap her the way Emily wanted to.

"No, let's use the example of when you noticed your …" Luke searched for the right word, "…pouch at four in the morning, and you had to run uphill, in the dark, to the Inn's Lobby just to call me, you don't even have a phone at the potting shed; how are you going to waddle up that hill when you are having contractions?"

"Well, I'll send Rory," Lorelai said dryly.

Luke pleaded, "If we live together, I'll be across the hall, not across town. Remember how scared you were when the doctor brought up miscarriages, well I was scared too! We went days without talking about it! If we live together we can help each other more, talk more, not just during an appointment that fits into each other's schedules. There will be a chance to talk every day. I want this baby to make it! I'm here, I am in this! Lorelai, you are not going to bring our baby home to the potting shed."

"So, what do you suggest? The four of us cram in this spacious apartment?" Lorelai said sarcastically, "This was your dad's office; it was never meant to be lived in by one person, let alone four! Besides, I was already looking for a house before… this happened… the potting shed wasn't my plan forever!"

Luke took a deep breath, taking the boldest risk of the conversation, "Well, since this happened, I've actually been thinking about a house, too."

Lorelai was astonished again, "You…you want to buy a house?" Was he really suggesting they each get their own house or a house... together?

"Well yeah," Luke said as if it was a no-brainer, "If we pull our money together we can get a bigger place, with a room for each of us…you, me, Rory, the baby. I saw a few houses open up in the paper… most are close to the square…close to Rory's school, she can walk to school. I can drive you to the Inn until you get your own car, and you may get the car faster if we share the expense of the house and other stuff."

Luke had really thought this through, "You're serious," Lorelai had never even thought about living with a man before, she had always pictured her and Rory together till the end of time. Then again, Lorelai hadn't thought she would get pregnant again either. Things change.

Still, people who were dating shacked up and lived together, not strangers who happened to make a baby. At the very best, she could spin it that she and Luke were friends having a baby, but they wouldn't even be friends if they weren't having a baby; and what about Rory? Would Rory be okay with the idea of living with a man twenty-four/seven for the sake of her sibling? The idea sounded so foreign.

Then there was the town. Lorelai had come here to get their story straight, to spin a fake romance to satisfy the gossips need for details in everybody else's business. All these thoughts happened in an instant, and Luke started speaking again.

"Yes, I'm serious," Luke entreated, "How am I going to help with three am feedings or diapers if I'm exiled here by myself? Look, it's been a while, but I was there at the beginning for my sister's kid. Granted I prefer a day where I don't have to worry about someone else's bodily functions but… this is different."

"But people will say..."

"I don't care what people will say. Tell them whatever you want, but this is my kid, I'm the dad, and I need to deal with that, I need to be there. This is important."

Lorelai was overwhelmed, it was all too much to absorb; that a man was so willing to do anything for his child. Sacrifice his freedom and bachelorhood for his baby. Lorelai wasn't used to that with Christopher. Rory's father never even considered staying in the same town, or same state, let alone in the same house. Lorelai recalled when she told Christopher she was pregnant, remembered all too clear telling her parents, telling his parents, remembered hiding on the steps as the pair of parents discussed the fate of the two teens. Christopher was such a woos, so submissive, so willing to go along with the plan laid out for them by the "wiser" adults, not willing to come up with his own ideas or think out the problem for themselves. Lorelai had been the one to take charge; the one to refuse an obligatory marriage, the one to relocate when she didn't like the rules of the Gilmore house, the one to suck it up and get a job and take on the mantle of working single parent at the age of seventeen. By contrast, here was Luke, swooping in to take charge, offering help and productive suggestions on how to best deal with their evolving situation. Actually willing to talk, debate, discuss with real contributions.

Lorelai thought about Rory as a newborn, thought about jaundice and colic, diapers and breastfeeding, and all the exhausting work a baby could be. Granted her mother had hired a nanny to give Lorelai a break every now and then. Lorelai was proud and wanted to take care of Rory on her own, didn't want to hand her infant daughter off to the hired help like Emily had, but some days, when Lorelai was too exhausted to put up a fight over it, Lorelai was grateful for the indirect help her parents gave her. A kind nanny named Neela, who would handle a feeding from time to time so Lorelai could take a shower, who would do all the laundry related to Lorelai and Rory, and had sat with the young mother as she cried, desperate to escape from under her parent's thumb. Neela had been the one to inspire Lorelai to strike out on her own, shortly after Lorelai ran away, and no longer having a need for her services; Neela was fired from the Gilmore home. Lorelai had felt guilty for that, and wished she had gotten Neela's phone number, at the very least to stay in touch with a woman who had become her friend that first year of Rory's life.

Now that she was pregnant again, Lorelai didn't have Neela to rely on, didn't have her parents' money to hire a nanny for her, factoring in Rory and her job, and the bleak picture if she attempted everything on her own again, Lorelai dreaded. Yet, standing before her was a man offering her a helping hand, and to share the load and now share a home, and conveniently, this man was already the father of her expected child. Why was she trying so hard to push him away?

"You're right," Lorelai gulped, afraid of the unknown domino effect this decision would have on their futures.

"I am?" Luke said startled by Lorelai's lowering defenses.

"You should be there," and Lorelai found herself quietly saying, "Okay..."

"Okay?" Luke was surprised he won the argument so quickly.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded, "We'll... live together."

Luke couldn't help himself, he smiled and stepped toward her, he was so relieved he hugged Lorelai and she had to laugh at how happy he was over the compromise, savoring his arms around her, with his head on her shoulder, smiling that she wouldn't be on her own this time. They were an unlikely team, but they were going to buy a house together.

**7777777777777777777**

A/N: The "You Bastard" scene, as it came to be known, is another one of those gems that has been living on my computer for countless months (maybe even years?), just waiting to be read for the first time by you, my beloved fans and casual readers. So please, R/R and let me know what you think. I do it for you and thank you for sticking around; it's REALLY appreciated.

**My Deepest Apologies to my Fans I had some putter troubles and then Life troubles that required my full attention. And honestly I didn't think it had been that long, then some of you told me so!! Thanks for your honesty!! I'm still here I hope you are too!**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	18. Do You Ever Think About The Future?

One Night Changes Everything

By Gilmoregirl1979

Provider of Quality Fan Fiction

Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

Chapter 18 

Do You Ever Think About The Future?

Luke, Lorelai and Rory were having dinner at Sniffy's, and across the table Luke kept giving Lorelai a look; a look that silently said "_will you tell her, already?"_ Lorelai would sternly glare back, which seemed to say _"When I'm ready."_ This silent battle started shortly after they were seated, continued as they finished their salads, and all through their entrees. Luke was quietly urging Lorelai to tell Rory about their decision to move in together.

Lorelai was nervous. She rarely made a decision without Rory's input. It's not that she couldn't make a decision on her own, she was the parent there were things she had to handle. however if it was something that would especially affect Rory, like say, what they would have for dinner, what books they should read next, what movie they would watch over the weekend, or say moving into a strange house with a man, Lorelai would want Rory's honest opinion on that.

Maisy came over to check how her new favorite trio was doing, "Everything, okay over here?"

"You were right! I LOVE this chicken pot pie!!" Rory gushed to Maisy.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Maisy grinned, and elbowed the man who was like a son to her, "it's Luke's recipe, you know."

That struck Lorelai as odd, "You can cook?"

"Yeah, I've cooked for you before."

Granted Lorelai was a little distracted that first dinner they had together, but as Lorelai thought of subsequent dinners they are were very tasty. "But I thought that was like you need to eat to survive cooking, this pot pie is like ...like home cooking, almost gourmet, I didn't know you could create new recipes."

"Oh yeah," Maisy grinned, "He's more than just a pretty face, you know. Though I like to think Bud and I taught him all he knows," the seasoned woman feigned humility.

"Alright, Maisy," Luke grinned.

"It's true, you create nearly all of our seasonal dishes; you could have gone to culinary school if you wanted to."

"We both know why I didn't go away to any school," Luke said simply.

Lorelai noticed a sad shadow fall on Maisy's face, "Yeah, I know," She patted Luke's shoulder, "Well, let me know if you all want dessert."

After Maisy walked away, Rory asked, "Because of your dad?"

Both Luke and Lorelai turned to look at Rory; she had stopped her happy consumption of her chicken pot pie, staring at Luke with an expression of utmost sympathy.

Touched that Rory remembered, "Yeah, I knew my dad needed my help, and frankly we needed the money for everyday expenses."

"Would you have become a chef?" Rory asked curiously.

Luke shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know."

"Well, what did you wanted to be when you grew up?" Rory asked.

Luke remembered being asked that same question before, and immediately looked over at Lorelai, whose expression matched his, her cheeks tinged red. It was one of Lorelai's off the wall questions during their Fourth of July meeting. Luke knew he owed Rory an answer so he tried to recover quickly, "I just wanted to work with my dad. The only thing I really enjoyed about school was the track team. I don't think I would have liked college all that much.... I'm not smart like you," paying a compliment to Rory.

"You're plenty smart!" Rory giggled.

Setting aside the reminder of their indiscretion, Lorelai enjoyed the moment between Luke and Rory. Constantly, but pleasantly, surprised at how well the two got along. Living with Luke was going to be a breeze, as long as they all remained such good friends.

"Mom, they have a brownie sundae. Can I have one for dessert?"

"Me Too!" Lorelai agreed.

"Lorelai! All that sugar..."

"There is a cherry on top! That's a fruit."

"Drowned in a vat of hot fudge! How about you two split one? They are pretty big."

"You're going to let me have ice cream?" Lorelai feigned surprised.

"Half is better than nothing, nothing would be better... but at least you two can share the calories."

Bud brought out a huge bowl, with a brownie base, topped with Neapolitan ice cream, hot fudge, nuts whipped cream and extra cherries for each of the Gilmore girls in Luke's life.

"He's so thoughtful," Rory praised Buddy.

Halfway through the sundae, Lorelai put down her spoon, her nervous knots taking away precious room in her stomach for ice cream. "Rory, I want to talk to you about the house."

"Did you find one? Are we getting the one near Babbette?"

"Well, I've had to change my searching strategy because we're going to need a bigger house."

"Because of the baby," Rory nodded, "you told me."

"Well, yes, but also," Lorelai looked over at Luke, "Well, you'd have a room, and I'd have a room, and the baby would have a room, and...Luke will have a room."

"Luke?" Rory said with interest, looking over at the man in question.

"We've decided... we should move in together, so Luke could be even more help to us and the baby... that is, if it's okay with you?" Lorelai and Rory always had a democracy; they never did anything unless they both agreed. It was a bit of a cop-out, that an eight-year-old would decided if she moved in with a man or not; in her peripheral vision she saw Luke frown that she was putting their decision in Rory's hands.

"Okay," Rory agreed quickly.

"Okay?" Lorelai was surprised how quickly Rory was on board.

"It makes sense...I can't drive you to the hospital; and Luke should be there for the baby, isn't that we've been saying since all this started?" Rory tried to hide her personal disappointment with her own father, and didn't want her little brother or sister to suffer the same fate.

"Okay, great," Luke smiled.

"Okay, we're... moving in together, all three of us," Lorelai repeated, amazed she didn't have to convince her daughter much.

"Four, mom, the baby?" then Rory took another spoonful of her sundae.

777777777777777777

At the Inn, Sookie dropped the full batch of soup she had been slaving all morning over, with a clang of the pot and a slosh of soup on the floor; "You're what?!" Sookie exclaimed.

Around them there were shaking heads over Sookie's consistent clumsy nature; Fortunately Anton was outside for a cigarette. Lorelai rolled her eyes and pulled Sookie to kneel down, and help her friend clean up the soup and so they could whisper in private on the floor. "We are moving in together," Lorelai repeated.

"I thought you said you weren't together?"

"We aren't together," Lorelai said emphatically, "We are just moving in together, so Luke can experience the pregnancy with us. He feels…left out," and Lorelai felt appropriately guilty again.

"So, what does that mean?" Sookie was trying to follow, "neither of your places can fit all of you, plus a baby in a few months."

"Well, he wants to buy a house together."

"You two are going to buy a house together?" Sookie gasped.

"SHH," Lorelai winced; praying Mia didn't walk in at that moment. "I was already looking for a house, and Luke has a little money saved, so if we pull our funds together we can get a really nice place. He wants to be there to help with the baby, I don't know, I think it's kind of nice," Lorelai shrugged swiping the rag on the floor.

"This is a whole side of Luke Danes I never knew about," Sookie marveled as she absorbed the news while her own rag absorbed the soup; "And you two aren't romantically together why?" despite their tempestuous start, Sookie thought Luke and Lorelai were perfect for each other because their personalities seemed to complement each other. Lorelai could bring optimism to the pessimistic Luke and Luke could dryly keep up with the whimsical, witty, sarcastic Lorelai. Apparently they had come to this compromise, so why not take it a step further and get some kissing involved.

"Sookie, we …just don't feel that way about each other, what we had was for one night… but now we are having a baby, and now we are friends, that's it."

"Friends who are having a baby together," Sookie repeated for Lorelai, "Do you hear yourself? Hear how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Well, someone told me to tell the father, give him the opportunity to be around. So guess what? I told him and he's going to be around now… isn't that what is important?" As she wrung out the rag into a bucket someone had supplied the two women.

"Yeah… yeah it is. It's just I don't know… a strange situation. 'We're just friends' and you, you know, slept together."

"My life is full of these strange situations," and Lorelai was ready to segue into horror stories from cotillion.

"But think about it?" Sookie urged, "You're going to be living with this man for at least twenty years… I mean, till this baby goes to college or something… what then? Are you going to continue living together? Parental roommates or something? Or just go your separate ways as if nothing's happened in the two decades you've been raising this child and sharing an address? Are you going to date other people while you have this little person to bond you two forever?"

Lorelai hadn't thought about the long term before, what exactly moving in with Luke really meant. This was more than just a few years of diapers; they were both taking on this two decade commitment to rear and raise a whole new person together. What about romantic attachments? What if Rachel returned one day and Luke wanted her back? He wasn't going to get that kind of affection or relationship from Lorelai. How was Lorelai going to explain on any first date that she had two children from two different men? Not quite the first impression she would want to make. And what would happen when her date comes and Luke answers the door with a baby in his arms.

She and Luke would have to have a serious discussion about the future, both short term and long term.

* * *

The next town meeting was crowded, no doubt due to the next fall festival which was in need of volunteers. All the details would be discussed and assignments handed out to make it the most fun for everyone.

Lorelai and Rory had their seats already with empty chairs on either side of them. Sookie came up through the middle aisle and had to climb over several of her neighbors to sit next to Rory, nearly knocking over several chairs.

"I made it!"

"Yeah that's good Sookie," but Lorelai was looking for someone else, when on her right shoulder she felt a tap. She turned and there was Luke, as planned.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No," she smiled, and Luke sat next to her.

The murmuring in the room seemed to increase in volume at this action, but the mayor banged his gavel and called the meeting to order. Lorelai could see on the stage, Miss Patty craning herself to see who was sitting next to Lorelai.

Lorelai felt a little uncomfortable, putting on this show for the town, but they had to leave a few bread crumbs so when the townies found out about the baby and Luke and Lorelai living together, it wouldn't be such a shock. Lorelai focused on the Mayor and his list of volunteer assignments and tried to ignore the heat emanating from Luke next to her. They were practically shoulder to shoulder in the packed town meeting and Lorelai didn't want to think about when they were skin against skin.

Luke didn't want to do this, not this way; Luke hated town meetings, because he didn't like town fan-fair and it meant him missing a shift at Sniffy's, which meant lost money for their future mortgage. He thought the time would be better spent going through the paper or calling a Realtor to look at some houses, get that ball rolling. However, Lorelai convinced him that this was a passive way to introduce the idea to the town. Let the gossips talk and speculate, then slowly appear together more and more around town. Then when they move in together and they find out she's pregnant... it wouldn't be such a surprise.

* * *

While Rory did her homework assignments sitting on the floor at Luke's coffee table, Luke and Lorelai were doing their own homework on the real estate market of Stars Hollow at his kitchen table. Lorelai was surprised how much one man could save by himself while working two jobs. From the looks of their combined finances, they could get a really nice house in Stars Hollow, which is what they both wanted. Lorelai found that idea funny, since Luke didn't burst with town affection. She'd have to ask him about that sometime.

At that moment, Lorelai was hesitant to broach the subject of the future in front of Rory, but her daughter seemed pretty engrossed in her studies. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled distracted by housing descriptions in the Stars Hollow Gazette.

"Have you really thought about this?"

"About what?"

"Well, moving in together…I mean with this town… everyone is going to know our little secret before too long…" Lorelai absently felt her baby bump again, "after the town meeting, people are already talking about us…"

"What?"

"Well, it kind of looks like…" she trailed off, "It looks like we're a couple… "

"But I thought that's what you wanted them to think..." Luke said flipping the page to find a house in the Stars Hollow limits.

"I know, but sitting here, really picturing it, what it's going to be like day to day. I mean, you're going to be living with me and my daughter, and as soon as everyone learns I'm pregnant….it's gonna look..."

"Look, I don't care how it looks. It's the right thing to do. And everyone needs to mind their own business."

Lorelai remained silent as she regrouped; "_It's the right thing to do_" was the same phrase her mother had used to pressure her into marrying Christopher way back when. Lorelai started at Luke, who sat next to her at the round table in his kitchen and smiled at him. Luke wasn't pressuring her into an obligatory marriage, he saw that there was more than one way to do the right thing; that there were unique facets to their situation, variables, shades of grey, but did he really see every shade of grey?

"Well, I just mean that we're taking on this … long term commitment. I mean a baby, a house..."

"I know," Luke said, bored with the subject, wanting to handle things one task at a time, one day at a time.

"It's just I was thinking the other day… what would happen if, one day either one of us would… want to, you know, date."

It was the first time in ten minutes Luke's eyes wandered off the house descriptions; his brow furrowed and his eyes went straight forward, focused on nothing in particular. Luke glanced at Rory, doing her homework, just to make sure she was engrossed in her studies and not their conversation. He put down his paper and his head turned to Lorelai, "What?"

"Well, I mean, with Rory getting older… I had been considering you know dating… that's one of the reasons why… well, I liked talking to you. I was attracted to you," Lorelai admitted, "you had a good sense of humor, laughed at my jokes; I thought maybe we could have ...dated."

"But now…" Luke knew he had to tread cautiously, but finished in his head, _Now that you're pregnant with my baby, you want nothing to do with me? _"You're talking about… seeing other people?"

"Well, yeah …"

"So, now that you … know me better, you don't want to date me?" Luke was trying to keep the steam from seeping out of his ears.

"No, it's not that, it's just that… well, I mean we both know we don't feel that way about each other now…so… I was thinking… down the line, I mean like years from now, if we wanted you know …some romantic companionship… with other people, how would we deal with that if we were living together… with our baby?"

Luke put down his pen, leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms; Lorelai took that as a sign he was uncomfortable with the conversation. Luke just stared at her.

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing, here he was right in front of her, the father of the child she was carrying and she was talking about dating other people, when Luke was in the middle of possibly falling for her completely. This conversation was like an ice bucket of water on the warm generalizations he had be concocting the last few days, of them living together, growing closer. "Okay? So you're saying you want to date someone?"

Now nervously rubbing her baby pouch now that they were in this conversation, Lorelai said, "Not now. And I'm not just saying that I might want to date someone, but some day, one of us, may find our someone… and just because we've gotten in this situation... well, it's complicated."

"So, what? You want me to babysit while you're on your date?"

"Well, no, I'm just musing…thinking about the future... I don't know what would happen."

"Well, have you thought about how your date will affect Rory? Or our baby?" _or ME, for that matter._

"What do you mean?" Of course Lorelai had already considered the factors when she was daydreaming about Luke before she was pregnant, how an adult relationship for Lorelai would affect Rory, but Lorelai was genuinely curious what Luke's point of view was about everything.

Luke explained, lowering his voice, and leaned forward toward Lorelai, cautiously eyeing Rory, hoping she wouldn't discover they were talking about her; "Well, for one, with our… situation; Rory is going to have a sibling, with whom I assume she's going to have a close relationship with, so you decided to introduce me to Rory. Rory and I are always going to have a relationship now because I'm her sibling's father. I'm in the picture from now on… no matter what is or isn't going on between us," he gestured between himself and Lorelai with his finger. "Now, I don't know exactly what that makes me to Rory, we never really discussed my, you know, role with Rory, but we are going to be friends I hope. I want her to look at me as someone she can trust and come to if she ever needs help. I really don't know what the deal is with her dad, but from what I gather, he's not around much, not involved for whatever reason. But there may be a day, when he comes back to see Rory, and I'm going to be around because I am her sibling's father. That's a pretty awkward picture right there. How is he going to react to me, how am I going to react to him? How is he going to feel with me interacting with his kid? How will I feel about him hanging around with mine? And now you are talking about …hypothetically, inviting yet another man into this picture?" Luke then rested his weight on his folded arms, "And please don't take this the wrong way, but what if you get pregnant again with that guy? That's inviting a lot more complications into the mix unnecessarily."

Lorelai pursed her lips, hearing it all out loud like that, left her speechless. She was angry that he would think she would recklessly get pregnant a third time, but how could she really defend herself given her apparent pattern of behavior.

"I mean, I know you didn't exactly let Rory's dad give me the stamped seal of approval to hang around with his daughter, but if it was me," He paused, needing to word it the right way, "...and if you were going to date someone else, like you say, invite a new person to hang around my kid; I'm sorry. I'd want a say in who was influencing my kid." Luke withheld that he would most likely be insanely jealous of the man who could capture and hold the passing fancy of the mother of his child.

Lorelai matched his low volume, "Well, I didn't think Rory's father….would be an issue; like I said I was already thinking about dating when I met you. This is just a continuation of that.... thought train."

"Well, what if you were to get back together with him?"

"Who?"

"Rory's dad," Luke didn't even know the guy's name; Lorelai may have mentioned it, but they never really talked about him enough to warrant retaining his name.

"That's unlikely," Lorelai scoffed with a laugh.

"But it's a possibility," Luke countered, "He's your first love, right? Something we may need to plan for since we're thinking up dating contingencies." _What if you have yet another kid with him!_ Luke swallowed bitterly, preventing himself from saying it. He hated this conversation; more and more he was realizing how much he cared for Lorelai, maybe even falling in love with her. Their situation was stupid, he knew that, but he couldn't convince Lorelai they should just try dating each other if she was so lonely and in need of affection.

Lorelai challenged him right back, "Well, what about you? You could just as easily find someone? Get back together with Rachel? What if you got married, or got another woman pregnant? You're going to have two families or are we going to be some warped modern equivalent to the Brady bunch."

"Hey, you're the one bringing up dating…you're not even halfway through this pregnancy and you are practically planning for the next one."

"Well, have you thought about any of this? This is a twenty year commitment you've gotten yourself into; I just wanted to make sure you had a complete picture."

"Aw, don't claim moral high ground with me, like you're warning me, or that I don't know what I'm doing.

I understand the commitment we are making for this child. I was the one who suggested we move into a house together. I knew the baby was going to need his or her own room, new furniture. I'm working any overtime and extra shifts I can get to save as much money as possible for the house and whatever the baby needs. So tell me, you say Rory wants to go to Harvard? Have you even started saving money for that?"

"Well, no, I was focused on getting a house first."

"See, there you go. You're not thinking of the future, Lorelai."

"Well, I think I'd qualify for financial aid…" Lorelai grinned.

"Please, that's a few thousand at best? And the tuition is going to go up every year? It's going to cost even more in ten years when Rory's ready to go and even more when the baby is ready to go to college ten years after that. I've already looked at my finances to see what I could afford set aside for the baby. I'm choosing to cut back and do without a few things to make college happen for the baby since I didn't get to go myself."

Lorelai was dumbfounded; she hadn't even thought about the financial burden Harvard would have on a single mom; she was so wrapped up in making Rory's dream come true without a real plan to get there. Rory was such a good student, did she really think that Harvard would just beg to have her, free of charge. Here she thought she was the experienced parent, but now Luke was telling her she may have to get a second job for a college fund, but how could she get a second job with a second baby on the way.

Luke could tell Lorelai was getting upset; no doubt her hormones were amplifying her stress and worry. She looked scared, on the verge of tears. Luke hadn't meant to sound so harsh, or condescending, like some how he knew how to be a better parent than her. He was merely trying to further the adult discussion she started and wanted to have. "Look, if you want I could look at your finances too; maybe together we could make a plan for Rory."

Lorelai's features softened and relaxed only slightly, "Thank you," she said quietly; Luke saw the appreciation welling in her eyes.

Those tearful blue eyes, he just wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but that would be something a boyfriend would do. Since they were practically on the subject, "Like I said I don't know what you want from me, I mean in respect to Rory. You say her dad's not that involved… you say there's no chance of getting back together with him…..." _and I'm right here in front of you and you don't want me._

"What are you saying?"

"Well, what if I need to discipline Rory someday?"

"She's the most perfect, well-mannered kid in the world?"

"Just play the hypothetical with me? What if... say you're working late, and Rory won't go to bed? Won't listen to me?"

"Luke she knows to listen to adults... any authority figure she respects."

"Okay," she wasn't helping, "Well, what if she needs... school supplies or clothes? And you're not around? Should I buy them, and you pay me back? Are Rory's expenses solely yours and we split the baby's... or should we just split everything?"

"Well you hate shopping, so naturally I'll do all the clothes shopping for the kids..."

Luke continued was if he hadn't heard her, " And say in a few years and the baby is a toddler, acting up or running wild and Rory plays along because they both are having a good time? Do I tell one to calm down and not the other? How do we draw a line between siblings like that? I mean I have a sister, and it's never fair when they are treated differently. My dad justified it as we were different, I was boy, Liz was a girl...but our mom's philosophy was if one didn't get something, neither would get it, unless of course we earned it like our allowances or something." Luke shook his head of the memories he had thought he forgotten, but the worries of becoming a father was making him recall so many things, "And what if … in a few years when Rory is older, a teenager and she stays out too late? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, she's going to be spending all her fun, free out late time with me?"

"Lorelai…be realistic... what if she's caught drinking underage?"

"What are you saying…?" Like somehow Rory was going to follow in her torrid footsteps.

Rory came over to the kitchen table, "Mom?"

Both adults clammed up, surprised by the youngster, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you two …fighting??"

"No, Rory," Luke covered, "we're just talking about… the house …and the baby."

"You guys seem very ...serious?" Rory observed.

"Well, we're trying to make a lot of decisions," Lorelai forced a smile, though in truth she was overwhelmed with the decisions before her.

"Can I help?"

"You can help by finishing your homework…" Lorelai cracked a genuine smile.

"It's done."

"Okay, well, how about you read for a little bit."

"Mom, you always said we wouldn't do anything unless we both agreed."

"Yes, well now Luke is part of our family so we have to include him in all decisions."

Luke smiled at the word family, wondering if Lorelai even realized she said it.

"But now you're not including me…" Rory insisted.

"We're just…trying to simplify things first. Do you have any money to contribute to the house?"

"No," Rory said quietly.

"Well, then enjoy being a kid and read your book."

Rory frowned at being dismissed, as if her mother was a teacher and not her mother.

Luke sensing Lorelai was overwhelmed, excused for her, "She didn't mean that, Rory. She's just tired from the pregnancy. We're just discussing different adult things. We'll include you once we figure out some of the adult things. Okay?"

"Okay," Rory nodded.

Lorelai realized how harsh she had sounded, "Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

Rory gave her mother a hug and gave both of them a small smile and went back to the couch to curl up with her books.

"This is good," Lorelai had to admit, "That we talked this way… it helps put things in …perspective."

Despite how hard it was to hear, Luke was right, she couldn't be selfish anymore; being selfish is how she got pregnant again. She knew there was no way to juggle a baby, Luke, and a love life. Some people weren't meant to have the fairytale romance. What if she invited some terrible villain into the picture? How could Lorelai live with herself if any harm befell her children as a result of whom she recklessly decided to welcome into their lives? Good thing Luke would be around to scare off such a villain.

Luke would always be around. That's what he kept telling her to reassure her.

Lorelai continued to stare at Luke for a few minutes while Luke went back to sizing up the different homes on the Stars Hollow Real Estate market.

* * *

My Deepest Apologies to my Fans I had some putter troubles and then Life troubles that required my full guess what my new year's resolution is… LOL.

"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke

TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!

A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.

I love you all!

"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."

Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked

Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)

Hence the Rant option below.

Insert Rant here V

A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	19. Good House Hunting

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**HAPPY Blizzard 2010… It's amazing what motivation being snowed in is for writing, anything to combat cabin fever.**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
Good House Hunting**

With everyone on board with the house plan, during the week, Lorelai had scouted out a few houses and condos in the area in their newly calculated price range on her lunch breaks using Sookie's car. Luke coordinated a day off from Charlie and Sniffy's so he could go with Lorelai to look at them together and hopefully find a home for their new makeshift family.

They had dropped Rory off at the library to return off some books, and Mrs. Hart assured Lorelai she would keep an eye on the eight year old while doing her homework and book hunting. Like a chauffeur, Luke was driving Lorelai to every house address she was interested in; he personally didn't care where they lived, just as long as he could be there for his child and for the mother and everyone was happy with the arrangement.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai's side of the seat, briefly looked at her stomach, which had so far, thankfully, gone unnoticed by the townies of Stars Hollow. The weight of the decisions they were making now would effect the rest of their lives.

"Wow?" Lorelai said, breaking the silence while reading from Luke's copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting; _now that they had decided to share their thoughts and feelings on the pregnancy, Luke also shared his book with Lorelai..

"What?" Luke said from the driver's seat.

"According to this, my uterus is the size of a grapefruit right now," Lorelai stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Luke exclaimed horrified.

"That's what it says in this book," Lorelai shrugged, turning the page, wishing she had this book and insight during her first pregnancy with Rory to truly appreciate it.

"Can you stop comparing our baby to fruit?" it was bad enough Luke couldn't eat grapes now, now she was going to turn him off to grapefruit, as well.

"It's not our baby, it's my uterus..." Lorelai grinned cheekily, knowing the word would make him squirm.

"Please, stop saying …that… too," Luke couldn't bring himself to say the word "uterus".

"Hey, I didn't hear you complain in July when you saw me naked..." Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai!!" He hated it when she did that, when Lorelai said something just to be controversial, or to tease him in a way to purposefully make him uncomfortable. " ... Look, can we actually talk about houses? I could be earning time and a half with Charlie today or getting extra shifts and tips at Sniffy's. It costs me money to take time off like this, you know. Money away from our future mortgage." He wasn't really upset, he knew finding a home for his baby, Lorelai and Rory was the top priority.

Lorelai hid her smile over talk of a future mortgage; getting a house was really going to happen this year, thanks to Luke. Granted she'd only own half, but half a house was better than the potting shed for another year. "Alright, sorry," Lorelai closed the book, "That blue one was nice. Although it was right next to Babette and Morey."

"Exactly why I don't want it," Luke challenged, "Living right next to one of the most notorious gossips in town? No thank you. Why not just move in with East Side Tilly or across the street from Patty so she can see and know everything."

"I agree," Lorelai sighed; Lorelai hadn't expected this to take so long. It sounded so easy when Luke laid it out; movie in together, have a baby, raise the baby. Simple, but it was turning into anything but.

"Besides that blue one only had two possible bedrooms," Luke pointed out, "Who designed such a strange house. One bedroom on the top floor and a makeshift room right outside the kitchen?"

"I know," Lorelai rolled her eyes, having to hear his list of complaints again, but also having to concede his point.

"And who'd want a bedroom on a first floor, you're just asking for a break in."

"It's Stars Hollow? We don't have break-ins," Lorelai shook her head.

"What if that was one of the kids' rooms?" Luke suggested.

"Kids?" Lorelai asked, as her head shot toward Luke, never really thinking in the plural before about her children.

"Yeah, you know… if it was Rory's or the baby's room and someone broke in...have you read the papers lately about abductions! It's sick! People kidnapping children because they lost a child of their own and they want to raise any child to fill that void... or they could have even worse intentions," he alluded.

Lorelai just stared at Luke. It was kind of cute to see Luke thinking of the "kids", wanting to be protective of both of them from harm, even though Rory was not his or the baby out in the world yet. Luke was already thinking like a dad, thinking of the future, how their life would be from day to day, living together; while on the other hand Lorelai was just taking it day by day, accomplishing one goal at a time to move on to the next objective. Lorelai stared at him for a few seconds longer, then Luke said "We need something with four bedrooms. That's a given."

"I know, that blue house was on the list before our situation manifested, I kind of didn't want to give up on it." Babbette was so excited about having Rory and Lorelai as neighbors; Lorelai didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, though thankful that her neighbor wouldn't be popping in everyday.

"Sorry," Luke knew he was the reason her plans had changed.

Lorelai reached over to touch his shoulder, "Hey... I'm happy how things are working out; Really. I can't tell you what a relief it is not to go through this alone again." Then she pulled her hand back, not wanting it to linger there for too long, or reveal too much, and remain focused on their house hunting, "Let's see, the next one is…" she doubled checked the street they were on and the address on her book mark that she was using as she read Luke's pregnancy book. "Here…pull over here. On the right."

Luke parked the car, and got out to open the door for Lorelai, as had become their habit when they were driving together lately, he put his keys in his jeans pocket and looked up at the house, then Luke froze on the spot when he realized exactly where they were and asked with surprise "This one?" absently pointing at the house.

"Yeah," Lorelai opened her own door, since Luke failed to complete the steps around the truck to open the door for her since he seemed preoccupied examining the house she had picked, and she stopped at the edge of the walk of the dark green house. "What do you think? We can call the realtor, I mean it's Stars Hollow, I'm sure we can get an impromptu walk through…the realtor is probably like, what, two blocks away in any given direction."

Luke stepped up on the sidewalk beside her in front of the cliche picket fence and the walkway that led to the front door, "You want to look at this one?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Lorelai didn't understand his surprise, Luke's mood and attitude seemed to change some what; Lorelai didn't know why, of course she wanted to look at the house, that's what they had been doing all day!

"Of all the available houses in Stars Hollow, you like this one?" he pointed to the structure again, just to be clear.

"Yeah," Lorelai reaffirmed, "It was my second favorite, but seeing as we need more room, so now it's in first place."

"Was second?"

Growing tired of explaining herself to him, Lorelai said, "Well, the first was that last one, the blue one with the wraparound porch, hardwood floors, but that was because it was in my price range and before when I only needed the two bedrooms… but now with you chipping into the pot… and a few extra people," she gestured to her small baby bump, "This one is now in first place … granted I don't really like the forest green siding, it's a little faded… but we could repaint it or reside it eventually, especially now I have connections in the construction game; we could get a discount right?" giving Luke's shoulder a playful punch, making a joke about Luke's day job. "And it has a wraparound porch on the top and bottom…I think it could be really... pretty," Lorelai saw the look on Luke's face, "What is it?"

Luke blinked a few times and confessed, "It's just… this is … my house."

"What?" Lorelai's brow furrowed in surprise and confusion.

"Well, it was… my old house, that is my parent's house, I grew up here… I sold it a few years ago after....after my dad died… and well, I haven't been inside since."

"Oh, I guess the family that bought it is moving now," noticing the "for sale" sign on the front lawn; Lorelai winced a bit, "Do you… not want to look at it?" knowing what horrible memories she had of her childhood home.

"Well, no, I mean we can, it's fine. It's just... funny… you know… I mean, my dad raised me and my sister here… and now… I'm bringing … well, not the woman I'm with," he was certain to clarify, "but the woman who is having my baby, you know my own kid, my ...family of sorts … back here and you like it…of all the places we've looked at you like this one best?"

"Well, it says it has a room for each of us," Lorelai remembered from the description, "It has some character, they don't build em like this anymore, do they?" Lorelai smiled, imagining Rory and the baby able to play in the large yard, trying to picture a young Luke climbing a tree.

"No, they don't," Luke was surprised that Lorelai and him shared an opinion on something for once. It was another one of those moments for Luke; a moment when he just wanted to look at Lorelai, and hold her again and kiss her, possibly grow old with her...

"… and it has a nice vibe..." Lorelai smiled.

And just like that, the moment passed, "It doesn't have a vibe," Luke rolled his eyes; now that they were fighting again like normal, shrugging away the pangs of affection and longing that had griped him for a moment. Picturing them living in his old house for years to come while they raised their child together, why did she have to bring up talk about the future the other night? Ever since that awkward conversation, Luke had only pictured himself with Lorelai for the rest of his days, so close to what could be real happiness, but so far away, there was only the distance she insisted needed to be kept between them.

Lorelai beamed, "Great, so it's settled. We'll call the realtor, pick Rory up, and we can all see it together."

* * *

The realtor pulled up and was met by the most beautiful looking family she had ever seen. A tall, rugged and handsome man in a ball cap, a skinny woman with fantastic skin and fabulous hair, and a young girl that was no doubt their angelic daughter.

"Hello, I'm Michelle Bickley," she extended a hand, shaking the woman's hand first, and taking her time shaking the handsome man's, "You called and said you'd like a walk through."

"Yes, please," the brunette smiled, "I've been anxious to see inside."

"We all have to like the house before we decide to get it," the man discreetly nodded toward Rory.

"How...sweet?" Michelle liked looking at the handsome, but was very jealous of the perfect figure of a woman he was married to. _All the good one's are taken_, Michelle sighed to herself. "Well let's get you all inside, straight away."

The Realtor gushed about the house as she opened the front door, "It's been on the market a few months, the family has already relocated, this is their last loose end to the area. They were here only here a few years; the head of the house got a job offer at his company's corporate office in Illinois. I wouldn't be surprised if I could knock off some of the price for you, just to finally get it off their hands. Large living room, and a Great kitchen."

"Oh no," Lorelai felt the comment was directed at her, because she was a woman; how stereotypical, "Talk to him, he's the cook."

_A man who cooks?_ Michelle forced a smile.

"We'll just look through if it's okay," Luke put the woman at ease, her sugary sales pitching was getting on his nerves.

Rory started stomping up the stairs, "Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to pick out my room!"

"We don't know if we're getting this one for sure," Lorelai wanted to play hard to get at first; see if they could ensure that few thousand be knocked off first before they committed to buying anything.

"Well,... then I want to look at the upstairs," and Rory continued up the staircase.

"It looks... different," Luke eyed the walls.

"Have you been here before?" The Realtor asked curiously.

"Actually, he grew up in this house," Lorelai eyed one of the walls in the living room, picturing where the TV would be positioned inn relation to a couch.

"Oh, the prodigal son returns," The realtor cooed, "Wanting to raise your own family where you were raised, that's so... sweet," any sweeter and Michelle would get a toothache.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged a look, not needing to explain the full situation to the realtor; It was their business, not hers.

"The wife told me they did some remodeling the last few years, you know, to spruce up the place," Michelle explained, "Then quite unexpectedly the husband got a promotion to corporate.

"MOM," Rory called from the top of the stairs, "One of the bedrooms has the biggest bath tub I've ever seen!!"

The realtor interjected, "Oh, that's the master bedroom sweetie, your folks would probably be getting that room."

Rory looked like she was going to corrected the lady, but after a look from her mother, Rory closed her mouth without saying another word but considering the realtor's words..

Luke went upstairs, "I'm going to check out this huge tub, check the pipes," just to get away from the nice but pushy saleswoman. Luke hated that added pressure that people who earned commission seemed to exude.

Before Lorelai could follow Luke up the stairs, the realtor kept her back to disclose quietly, "May I just say... you have a beautiful family, and you're such a lucky woman to get to sleep with that every night," Michelle nodded her head toward the stairs and Luke.

"Um, thank you," Lorelai said politely, "I wanna have a look at that tub too... if you don't mind."

"Sure, sure," Michelle knew that couples like to discuss their true feelings in private without the pressure of the realtor. "Take your time, and don't worry, you'll both fit in the tub," and the realtor awkwardly wink.

Lorelai merely blinked at the suggestion of bathing with Luke.

"You know, together...you and your husband? " the realtor grinned.

"Uh, that's good to know, cause I... wouldn't do it with anyone else," and Lorelai hurried up the stairs. She just had to find a "husband" first.

At the top of the stairs, Lorelai found a hallway with five doors; in the first room she saw Rory looking out the window then examining the closets. Lorelai went to the end of the hall and discovered a linen closet, then there was one door on her left and she found Luke in the master bedroom.

"This is definitely not my parents room," he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Better or worse than before," Lorelai asked.

"Better, I mean, my parent's room was nice, it was just a different color, and it didn't have crown molding or a two person master bath..." gesturing to his right.

Lorelai went to the door on her left and had a peak in the bathroom the moment he mentioned it and noted the two sinks, a separate standing shower, but then tried not to think about the two person bath tub as soon as she saw it. "So... what do you think? Could you live here... again?" Lorelai added with a smile.

"Sure, I mean it's big enough, it's available... if she could knock some off the price...I'm willing to go for it..."

"Yeah, well, we may have to do some furniture shopping to fill this cavernous emptiness..."

"I have furniture at the apartment."

Lorelai smiled, "I know, and I repeat...we may have to do some furniture shopping..."

Luke rolled his eyes at her dig on his taste in furniture; truth was it was mostly furniture that used to be in this very house, years ago.

"Well, think about it... new beds for me and Rory, if you want to move your sad single mattress here, that's up to you... Dressers, a couch and a TV for the living room..."

"I have a TV..."

Lorelai smiled again at his naivete, "We will need a new TV. I'd like to get a real desk for Rory's room, eventually a crib for the baby, there is a dining room downstairs,so that means tables, chairs,... a kitchen table... so you could keep your kitchen table at your apartment..."

Luke's face went pale.

"What?" Lorelai had to ask, wondering what could have alarmed him.

"I just.. didn't think about all that?"

"What?"

"My apartment... I mean... my dad's store... what would become of it if I moved out...I didn't think that far ahead..."

Seeing now Luke was getting upset over losing the last piece of his father he had, "Hey, hey, hey," Lorelai stepped forward and absently took his hand, "You're just changing your address... you don't have to sell the store if you want to keep it."

Luke didn't say anything, just trying to stay calm with these new thoughts. Then they both realized they were holding hands, and Lorelai released his hand and quickly backed away.

Lorelai leaned on the bathroom door frame again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Luke distracted himself with examining the walls to see if the dark blue color of the bedroom was wallpaper or paint.

"Well, why do you want to stay in Stars Hollow?"

"What do you mean? You love Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, I know I do, and Rory does, but you... don't."

"That's not true," Luke assured while examining the shelves in the closet, making sure they were secure.

"Well, you act like it, I mean at the town meetings you complain and fight with Taylor on every ounce of town affection. I mean, you could have gone anywhere you wanted after..." Lorelai hesitated bringing up his father's death again.

"I grew up here, it's the only home I've ever really known; I don't hate the place… I hate the people who have taken it over."

Lorelai knew he meant Taylor Doose, "Didn't they have these same characters and festivals when you were a kid?"

"Well, yeah, but I was a kid."

"So?" Lorelai smiled, encouraging Luke to share.

"So, I was a kid and more into games and the small sense of accomplishment of knocking over milk bottles and winning prizes and stuff. The whole family would go; I guess, back then... it was ... fun."

"That's a hard word for you to say..." Lorelai giggled.

"Well, my mom was alive...and my dad was in a better mood...my sister was more...under control, so that made it fun. Or when my dad would win prizes and things for her or for us..."

"You and your sister?"

"Yeah, Then... when our mom died...." Luke paused and took a heavy breath, "Dad still made us go.... thinking it would cheer us up about... our mom... But it only reminded us of ... how fun it used to be and that... she wasn't there anymore."

Lorelai had the urge to step forward again, to touch his hand again, or hug him or something, not just stand there and listen, yet she remained rooted to the spot, almost afraid of what would happen if they got too close again.

"I mean, it still was nice to be with our dad, but... it was different and we all knew it...but we never talked about it..."

"Well, It's good that you have some happy memories with your entire family... you can hold on to those... I don't have many memories of my parents like that."

"I'm sure you do," Luke frowned.

"Not really; It's no one's fault really," Lorelai shrugged. "It's just they wanted me to act a certain way, and do certain things... and I rebelled against 'the plan' every chance I could...but see, I can have that...special, happy relationship with Rory. We're so alike... because I didn't force her to do what she didn't want to do. I mean I taught her there are rules, but she always just naturally followed them... probably cause I was all she had, and because she didn't hear my mother criticizing me every day, undermining my authority as the mom in the relationship," Lorelai was depressing herself. Not to mention sharing more than she expected with Luke.

This time Luke moved closer and Lorelai became anxious, pinned against the door frame. "You are a great mom. If anything, you really listen to Rory... from what I gather... that was your parent's main problem... they didn't listen to what you really wanted. They were more concerned about keeping up with the Jones' or whoever than the happiness of their own kid."

"You picked up on all that?"

"Well, I listen too. You get real mad if I don't."

Lorelai chuckled, smiling warmly at how kind and considerate Luke could be in these more calm moments. "Well, look at it this way... We can make some new, happy memories for all of us...in a new home. The festivals I know may remind you of... your dad and mom, but... look at it from the kids' perspective. There are rides and games and prizes..Rory and the baby will be making those memories you made with your folks ... and you can be like your Dad, be the one winning prizes for Rory and the baby."

"I guess," her words struck Luke as odd. Was she implying that he could be a father figure to Rory? It must have been a slip of the tongue, Lorelai couldn't mean it in the sense that ... she would be the mom, and he would be like the dad of the house... although in a way they were heading in that direction, for at least one child in the house.

"So... do you want to get this place?" Lorelai sighed, back to business.

Luke nodded, "Seventy-five percent sure I do... maybe we should see if she could knock that few thousand off... and use that money toward all of your furniture shopping."

"Well, let's stew over it for a few days. Let her call the owners and make us a deal."

Rory came in quietly and pulled on her mom's sleeve, "Mom."

"Yeah, hon."

Rory gestured for her to lean down so she could whisper something. Lorelai leaned her head toward her daughter and Rory whispered, "Mom, I really like this house, can we get it?"

* * *

Monday morning, Luke was called into Charlie's trailer office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well, I heard you wanted to see me," Charlie threw back, "You've got fifteen minutes, so give me an update. How's Lorelai?"

Luke smiled at the mere mention of her name, "We went to the doctor last week, Lorelai is in the second trimester... so ...we're good."

"That's great."

"Yeah," Luke managed to keep the smile on his face, "I wanted to ask you... is there anyway we, that is, Lorelai and me, we could ... get a discount on some remodeling if we hired you guys as contractors?"

"I don't see why not, employee perk, but I'm not following...What would we be remodeling? That sorry excuse that you call an Apartment?"

"Actually," Luke sighed, "We're... looking into buying a house together."

Charlies smiled, "Luke, that's wonderful." Charlie stood and rounded his desk to punch Luke in the shoulder.

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess... you're doing the right thing, aren't you?" Charlie leaned on his desk to talk with Luke.

"Yeah, well, we've been talking more about the baby... but... she's still a little distant,. I was surprised how receptive she was to the idea of ... a house."

"Let me tell you something... this maybe some old fashioned wisdom, but even these modern independent women....all they really want is security."

"Security?" Luke had to laugh, imagining Lorelai's picture was next to the dictionary definition of "independent woman".

"Look, Lorelai may be putting up this strong, 'I don't need anyone' front, but deep down, she's probably really happy that you're not running out on her like that other bum did."

"Yeah, well this is going take some getting used to... I mean I lived alone so long..."

"Yeah? what about Rachel?"

"That was different, I loved Rachel."

"You thought you loved Rachel, she didn't love you..." Chalre stated.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I'm talking about now, I will not only be living with a ...woman, but a little girl, too."

"And you got a baby on the way."

"Yeah, I just... Things are happening so fast. she's starting to show, the town still don't know. and half the time I find myself not knowing what to do."

"Okay... this is easy..." Charlie grinned, being an old married man himself, he figured he'd pass on some wisdom to his young friend, "First rule of living with women, Always, always, always... put the toilet seat down. If you don't want to hear her nagging and complaining about it for the rest of time, get in the habit now! I don't know why women can't just put it down themselves, but they don't, so if you do it, you're being chivalrous or something...! And since you are living with a little girl, you have to take into account what she's used to too. Next, No swearing when the kid is around..."

* * *

Mia knocked on her own office door frame and smiled at the site of Lorelai working behind Mia's desk. Lorelai was on the phone, but Mia wanted to alert her employee she was coming in for a chat when she had a moment.

Lorelai multi-tasked, she smiled at her boss, while wrapping up the phone call she was engaged in at Mia's desk; "Absolutely, we have a talented culinary crew who I'm sure could whip up anything you like.... I see, um, could you spell that for me? And what origin is that dish? Czech? Well, let me run it past some of our chefs, one way or another. Oh, you have his Grandmother's recipe... well, I'm sure we could follow it to the letter if that's what he really wants as the . Let me just talk to my kitchen staff first, and I will call you back."

Mia settled in a chair opposite of her usual seat, grinning at Lorelai sitting in her place, thinking of the future, Lorelai's career at the Inn so far, and where Mia hoped to lead her adopted apprentice.

Lorelai wrapped up her call, "Excellent, well, have a great day, Mrs. Dvorak." Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed at her boss, "Hi!"

"Hello; everything alright."

"Just working on the Dvorak retirement party. Apparently, they are of Czech decent, and his late grandmother has this amazing recipe for something I can't hope to pronounce and his wife would like it served as the entree, which means we need to adjust the entire menu to match the new theme, and I know nothing about Czech cuisine and I'm not sure anyone here is familiar with Czech cuisine. Same old same old; How are you doing?"

Mia chuckled, "You'll pull it off somehow. You always do."

Lorelai halfheartedly chuckled, "Yeah, I somehow manage to handle everything that comes my way," Scribbling a note to herself to talk to Sookie about Czech cooking.

"Do I detect a note of frustration in that voice?"

"It's a lot to do in very little time," Lorelai moved some papers around on the desk.

"Are we talking about the retirement party or Luke?" Mia asked.

"Luke? What are you talking about?"

"Well, since last week you've seemed a little on edge about something, the pregnancy I assume, and you're keeping yourself as busy as possible every waking moment, and there is the simple fact that you haven't mentioned him, not once, for a whole week. I can't help but wonder... did you two have a fight?"

"No, I'm just really...busy," Lorelai excused.

"Then take a break and give me some girl talk."

"What?" Lorelai asked, sounding less than enthused by the subject.

"Come on now; Tell me how things are going between you two. If you are not fighting... then...are there any new developments?"

"Other than the baby?? No."

"Come on, I see how you two look at each other."

"What?" Lorelai almost laughed, "We don't... 'Look at Each other'. It's just..." Lorelai swore she was going to keep her mouth shut...."It's just... that we're working on our situation as best we can, we try to talk and make some... decisions about... the future... and I just don't know how to deal with it."

"What do you mean?" Mia's interest was piqued.

"Well, and please don't read anything into this... but... Luke asked me..."

"Yes?" Mia said, leaning forward in her seat, hoping for only one conclusion.

"...Luke asked me to live with him."

Mia visibly sunk and leaned back in the chair, "Oh, is that all."

"Is that all? Hoping for another answer, we're we?" Lorelai smirked.

"If you had any sense you would stake your claim in that man right now!"

"Please, and you're acting like this is nothing! We're moving in together? That's a big, big something!"

"Lorelai, do you have any feelings for Luke at all?"

"Nothing like what everyone is hoping for."

"Everyone, my dear, barely four people know your situation. Just you wait till the town gets word of this. If you think my gentle prodding is anything compared to what Patty will subject you to..."

"Mia..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything, no matter how idiotic I think it is. Trust me when Miss Patty gets your scent, she will stop at nothing to make sure you two are happily together in all respects."

"Mia, We don't have that kind of relationship...."

"Lorelai, forgive me but you slept with the man!"

"I know, I was there!"

"That being the case, I think there is a slim chance you could have that kind of relationship if you would just open our heart and at least try!"

Lorelai put down her pen, " I admit I was attracted to him, and maybe if we could have dated for a while it would have been great, but now ...."

"Now?"

"Things are different..."

"How? You're having a baby! You just told me he wants to live with you..."

"Well... it can't be "fun dating" anymore and now we have all this responsibility tacked on.... we have a new life to look after...."

"Honestly," Mia sighed, thinking back to her younger years, early in her marriage. The passion and happiness she had with her husband. the joy of watching their children grow together, how the experience only made them closer.

"Mia please, do you know what a relief it is that we've found the solution we have, that Luke isn't putting any pressure on me about getting ... married for married's sake. I had that for a year and a half from my mother, from the moment she found out I was pregnant until I decided to runaway..."

"I see, so this frazzled Lorelai, who looks so together," Mia said sardonically, "That isn't good for the baby, you know. Needless worrying..." Mia scoffed.

"Needless? I'm about to become a mother for the second time in my life! and trust me, this is not how I pictured this blessed event going down!! The second time around, I wanted to do things the right way...meet a great guy, fall in love, he would accept Rory... then a long long time from when we started dating, maybe get married. When Luke and I.... had our... moment, I wasn't expecting this! But it happened, and I made a baby with a complete stranger on a ... self-indulgent, stupid whim..."

"But look at the good. Luke is here, Lorelai, I saw how you struggled on your own when you first arrived. Even when Christopher did visit....which wasn't and still isn't often enough."

"I know, believe me, Luke is.... well, Luke is... great, I'm still getting used to the idea... Now I have to move myself and my daughter in with the complete stranger because he insists on being around and....helping, And today I'm on edge because we still haven't heard from the stupid realtor if we're going to get the house we want...Luke said he would call and he hasn't yet....and I have to make lists for this stupid party...When I'm worried about the house..."

"Hold on a moment," Mia put a pause on Lorelai's rant, "A house?"

It had just slipped out, "Yeah, Luke said he wanted to move in together and I laughed at first because I was picturing all of us at the potting shed or at his apartment. Then he suggested he wanted to get a house...and I said..."

"Lorelai, this is wonderful," Mia rose to give Lorelai a congratulatory hug.

"Mia, don't gush. .... I'm scared out of my mind."

"Why should you be scared? Luke has told you he's committed to the baby? and this decision only reinforces that."

"I've never lived with a guy before, except my dad... if that even counts. and even then he was always gone on business or in his study, leaving me and my mother to drive each other crazy."

"Lorelai, Luke seems very low maintenance; he has a few things that annoy him, but other than that he's pretty easy going." Mia had known Luke for a long time, even during all of his years with Rachel, Luke never once mentioned getting a house, probably because Rachel was so flighty for such a momentous decision. Yet here he was, devoted to Lorelai, and to their child, with a verbal guarantee from Lorelai that she wasn't going anywhere; which is more than he ever got from Rachel.

"Yeah, I embody everything he hates."

"I don't think that's true."

"Mia, what have I gotten myself in to?"

Mia pulled a chair closer to Lorelai and sat with the girl she looked on as a daughter, "Lorelai, you handle everything that comes your way. and you will even handle living with a boy. You've been challenged, but you are strong and you have grown up so much. Be thankful that you don't have to do everything on your own this time. From what I've seen, Luke is willing to help with the baby and Rory too."

"I know, he's been ...great. It's just... I don't know if I want us to get this house or not."

"Why? you were going to get a house before anyway?"

"I know, but that was before. Me and Rory, on my terms. Now... I feel like I .... I don't know what I feel like."

There was another knock on the door frame by Danielle, "Lorelai? Sorry to interrupt, but there's a phone call for you. I think it's your boyfriend."

Lorelai gave Mia a tentative glance over the title that Danielle bestowed upon Luke, "Thank you," Lorelai reached for the handset, "Thank you for calling the Independence Inn; this is Lorelai," just in case it wasn't Luke.

"Hey, it's Luke."

"Hi," Lorelai smiled at the mere sound of his voice, but anxiously asked, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you,... We got the house!"

"We did!!" her smile widened and she didn't know why.

"Yeah, and they knocked off $10,000 just to finally sell the place."

"$10,000!!" Lorelai repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was hoping for Five thousand at least, but they are all settled in their new town and are happy for us to take the house off their hands. And the money we saved is money we can put toward all your furniture shopping."

"Wow, I didn't think I'd be this happy but ... I actually am... I'm a home owner," Lorelai cupped the mouth piece, and told Mia, "We got the house!"

"Congratulations," Mia whispered, so Luke didn't hear her. Mia stood and left Lorelai alone to talk freely with Luke, the man Lorelai claimed not to have feelings for. However Mia saw the smile on Lorelai's face over getting the house, and deep down the middle aged woman knew it was more than just the house or the baby making Lorelai beam.

"Well, there's a lot of paper work to do, some meetings at the bank for the mortgage which I can take care of... I mean I think it would be easier if it's all in one name."

"Okay, but... I thought we were going to share??"

"If you really want your name on the house, that's fine too, we can do everything together."

"Yes, that's what I want," Lorelai insisted, wanting them to be equal partners, so no one had more power over the other in this relationship.

"Okay. Whatever you want," Luke agreed "By the way, I talked with Bud and Maisy..."

"Why?"

"I didn't know what I had to do to get a mortgage or finance a house so I went to them for advice."

"You told them!!"

"Lorelai, I had to, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before, but they're over the moon about it!"

"Really?"

"Well, I can tell, Maisy kind wishes we'd... you know... get married."

"Oh," Lorelai bit her lip.

"But I explained to her that we're doing the right thing, you know being together for the baby....and i sort of told her..."

"What?"

"That maybe... someday...we would ...make it.... official..."

"You what?"

"Like years and years from now, okay... I just had to say something...you should have seen the look she was giving me! I need their help and she was getting hung up on that detail....and I wanted her to be focused on the bank mortgage stuff.... I should have talked to Buddy alone."

"No, it's okay... I mean it's expected right? They think we're really... a couple... that we're in love or something..."

"Yeah," Luke said dryly, a lump in the back of his throat he couldn't manage to swallow.

"It's fine, so what did they say?"

"Well, they said they could vouch for us... I mean, my savings and your savings, we don't really need them to co-sign the loan. I really don't want to owe them anything you know?"

"Yeah, that's smart."

"But... their talking like thirty-year mortgage... I'm beginning to see what you were talking about this kid being a long term commitment... at that point the baby will be out of the house and on their own."

"You still want to do it? Buy the house, I mean?" Lorelai tested the waters, willing to give him the out.

"Yes," Luke said firmly, picking up on her tone, "I still want the house. Rory and the baby deserve a real home... a real address that's all theirs."

"Okay..."

"Hey, I know how that sounded... I didn't mean any disrespect...you've done what you had to for Rory..."

"No, I know... I just think its sweet... you wanting them to have a real... happy home."

"I do. ... Okay well, we've got to make an appointment at the bank..."

"I'll see what days I can get off..."

"Okay... um, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"Well, how about eating in at my place again? We need to save money."

"Okay, whip up a Luke special"

"Anything in particular that you want?"

"As long as you don't put frios gra on a pizza..."

"Ugh, please tell me that's just a joke."

"That was a real life experiment my friend, and it was just as awful as you are imagining..."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

**My Deepest Apologies to my Fans I had Power outage for the first wave of this blizzard and wanted to get this out, GOD WILLING I won't loose power again!! PS 24 inches so far!!**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT!!! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	20. Pardon the Interruption

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo and I was arguing with myself on how I wanted this chapter to go.**

**7777777777777777777**

**Chapter 20:**

**Pardon the Interruption**

Luke had made another wonderful meal for the Gilmore girls to celebrate their getting the house; Lorelai had been so excited about the house she quickly agreed when Luke offered to cook that evening, however as soon as Luke started to go over the logistics of actually buying the house with her, Lorelai's happiness was tempered. At Luke's kitchen table, Lorelai was overwhelmed with the information Luke had already gathered. "There is just so much to do!" Flipping through a notebook of things she had been jotting down during their post-dinner discussion, adding to the "to do" list and moving around random papers Luke had been showing her.

"We'll handle it; we're lucky," Luke said, "They knocked off some of the price, it's ready to move into whenever we are, I mean, we're both living in Stars Hollow, so moving shouldn't be too bad or take too long We're each moving less than a mile," Then Luke began to wonder how much stuff Lorelai and Rory could actually have, how much could possibly fit in the potting shed, never having inspected it as he had always wanted to.

"I know but, all this bank stuff, and home insurance... a home inspection!" Lorelai listed.

"Shhh," Luke hushed her rising voice, eyeing a sleeping Rory on his couch. Rory had fallen asleep after filling up on food, what Lorelai called a "food coma". Luke tried to soothe Lorelai, "It's okay, we're in great shape. And Charlie said he would to the inspection for us."

"Really? Well, point him out so I can hug him!"

Luke grinned, knowing how anxious Charlie was to meet Lorelai himself.

"Well, that's one thing down," Lorelai grumbled, completely forgetting why she had been so happy about this just a few hours ago.

Luke rose still with his eyes on Rory; he went to a closet and pulled out a blanket. This action intrigued Lorelai and she stopped her paper shuffling to watch him. Luke went over to the couch, sat on his coffee table, removed the book Rory had been reading from the girl's chest, and then laid the blanket over Rory; all with a funny sort of smile on his face. Lorelai could only imagine he was picturing a few years ahead when it would be his own child needing a blanket. The gesture truly moved Lorelai, deep in her heart, once again comparing Luke to Christopher, how, from what she could recall, Christopher seemed to do everything wrong, and how she was lucky that Luke was there and somehow knew how to do everything right.

Luke returned to the table, "You want more tea?"

Shaking off the emotional pang in her heart, "Um, no thanks, it's late, we should really go..."

Lorelai immediately saw how Luke reacted; he visibly sunk, his face so sad, disappointed, and he asked once again, "Stay."

"Luke," She droned, something that was becoming a habit.

"Lorelai... Please..."

Lorelai stammered, groping for an excuse, "... I don't have anything to sleep in...I have work in the morning, Rory has school."

"Please, I can't stand the thought of you two in that potting shed for one more night."

"Well good thing we're buying a house."

"This could take weeks. You need to stay here tonight."

There was yet another difference; Christopher never even asked where they were living. They would meet at the Inn, Christopher never suspecting or asking if that was their actual address. Or there were a few meetings at a nearby rest stop on the highway, perfect for an easy get away for both of the estranged parents. Yet, here was the complete opposite, right in front of Lorelai was a man who cared; from the moment Luke learned she was pregnant, when he discovered that they were living in the potting shed, Luke wanted to spring into action, do his own home inspection for mold or squirrels, check the structural integrity of the shed to make sure it didn't cave in on Lorelai, Rory or the unborn baby.

"Luke, we've been over this..." but the fact that he cared so much had already weakened Lorelai's defenses from previous incarnations of the same arguments, she knew even though she made the obligatory protest, Luke was going to win ...again! Luke had already gotten them tooth brushes, their own sheets, their own towels, girly soap, all which was kept on a new shelf he had just installed in his bathroom, just for them.

"Please Lorelai, consider this practice, granted a close quarters practice, but we're going to be living together soon enough...so it shouldn't be a big deal, we're going to be doing this everyday and..."

"Well, Rory's on your bed?" nodding over to the couch, where Luke usually slept when they stayed over, "What do you suggest we do?" Lorelai realized how that sounded; suggestive, flirtatious; maybe the horny hormones were trying to give her ideas again. She focused on Rory; she knew nothing would happen if she could just stick close to her daughter.

"I can move her to the mattress, you can sleep in one of my shirts, I'll make pancakes in the morning, anything you want; please. Just stay so I know you both are safe."

She could have scoffed a comment about Stars Hollow not having any crime, but as predicted, Lorelai said, "Okay," trying to hide her small smile, she was letting him win far too often. Maybe if she gave in now, she could put her foot down when they went to buy furniture for the house; that is where her victories would be.

Luke smiled instantly and went over to the closet and began to switch the sheets on the bed; Lorelai had to chuckle, he had kept the spare set of sheets at the ready, just in case, and Lorelai felt a little spark flicker to life in her heart. Naturally she ignored it; Luke was her friend, the father of her baby, but still just a friend. Luke was just being nice, but sometimes seeing him with Rory, seeing how well they got along, Lorelai began to wonder what Rory's life would have been life had her father been a different sort of man, an involved sort of man. A Luke sort-of man.

Lorelai shook away such speculation. They could never know what that Christopher or that Rory would have been like. Christopher was Rory's father, not Luke. Christopher had behaved how he chose to behave, there was no changing that. Lorelai straightened up the papers, but froze to watch as Luke carefully put an unconscious Rory's arms around his neck, which the limp little girl subconsciously hugged him tightly, not really knowing who was moving her, but trusting the person completely. With Rory's cheek on his shoulder, Luke gently carried the girl over to the newly made bed and tucked her in. Luke was getting really good at that.

Luke came back to the kitchen, "I didn't know if you wanted to change her clothes or something."

Distracted by her warm thoughts of Luke, Lorelai stuttered out, "I'll take care of it."

"Okay," Luke smiled again and he turned to find Lorelai something to sleep in.

"Luke!" before he got too far away.

"Yeah," he turned back to look at her, and his blue eyes hit her like a brick.

Lorelai didn't really know what she has wanted to say to him, something like thank you, but that didn't seem enough. So she went to him without a word and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"You okay?" Luke asked, a little surprised by the hug, but accepting it all the same.

"Yeah, it's just ... I'm a little overwhelmed and ... I want you to know... that I'm... I'm glad you're here to help me." Even while not looking at him, Lorelai could almost see the smile she had put on his face with her words, but she only felt his arms tighten around her in a silent, reassuring "I'm not going anywhere" hug. Maybe Lorelai had been jealous of the way an unconscious Rory got to hold on to Luke, maybe Lorelai wanted her own special hug.

Luke chin was resting on top of her head, with a content exhale, his right hand rubbing her back, his left settled at her waist, and with a sense memory of Luke's arms around her, Lorelai thought back to their dance at the wedding; that was the moment before Luke kissed her. Now in his apartment, in his arms once again, protected in a warm embrace, that seemed to be all Lorelai could think about doing; kissing Luke. Rory was out of sight, Rory's eyes were closed she would never know if her mother had stolen one little kiss from a man she had done far more with to create Rory's sibling.

Luke felt Lorelai pull her head away from his chest and when she looked up at him, her expression was confusing, she looked happy, contented, but her eyes... she looked like she was going to cry. Sad or happy cry, Luke didn't know.

"Hey, it's going to be okay... we'll handle it."

Lorelai raised her hand to stroke his stubbled cheek and he just let her do it, his heart suddenly thumping in his ears, waiting for her to say something.

Only Lorelai didn't say anything, her hand pulled his head down, and Luke followed her silent lead and they kissed for the first time since her hormonal display in that very apartment after her baby bump first popped.

Luke's eyes flashed open, recalling the hormonal attack a few weeks back. Did she really want this? Or was this her hormones wanting something else? Luke had an internal battle, wanting to tighten his hold on her and enjoy the kiss, or pull away and end it. Rory was just a few feet away. Even if they both truly wanted to do anything, he knew they couldn't. So, he took a few selfish moments for himself, quickly memorizing the feel of his lips on hers, the softness of her hair, the way his hand fit perfectly at the small of her back, until guilt finally made him pull away, step back and looked up at the ceiling to keep his lips as far away from Lorelai's as he could.

"Luke...I..." Lorelai didn't know what came over her, she just wanted a hug and then before she could stop herself she was kissing him...again! It wasn't the rambunctious; rip your clothes off because I need you now the last one had been. This one was slow and sweet and may have come from a real place in her heart, a place where that tiny spark resided. Lorelai wanted to explain, but there was a sudden knock on Luke's door.

Instinctively they both stepped further apart, Luke looking at the door, Lorelai looking at Luke, trying to explain what happened to herself first, then she would work on an explanation to Luke. Wishing the kiss could have gone further, but scared if it had at the same time. Before she could speak again, Luke held up a finger and only said "Later."

Lorelai's brow furrowed, does that mean they would discuss it later... or there would be more kissing later? Lorelai didn't know which she would prefer; Luke was a really great kisser.

When Luke opened the door a burly dark haired man was on the other side, "Charlie!" Luke was conflicted as well, he didn't know if he should be happy his boss saved him from himself and Lorelai's charms, or disappointed Lorelai and him couldn't work this thing out right away.

"Don't act so surprise! I told you I was stopping by."

"Sorry, um I forgot," Luke looked over at the woman in his kitchen who had completely erased his memory.

Lorelai straightened up; Luke hadn't told her one of his friends would be stopping by, especially the infamous boss Charlie from Brooklyn. Lorelai especially wanted to make a good impression, considering in this situation she was "the harlot" having Luke's baby.

Luke warned, "Just keep your voice down, Rory's asleep."

"Oh, they're over here," Charlie's eyes falling on Lorelai, he smiled, "Lorelai?" extending a hand to the young lady, "Just call me Charlie."

"It's very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Lorelai smiled, still reeling inside from kissing Luke moments ago and now having to act like nothing happened for polite company.

"Charlie, you didn't have to come all the way down here...I mean I gave up on you being so late..."

"I thought you said you forgot," Charlie eyed Luke.

"Um I did... because you took so long to get here," Luke was still flustered, and prayed Charlie didn't pick up on it.

"Look, I've bought a home before. I wanted to help, but if you don't want my help..."

"No, we want your help..." Lorelai gulped, desperate for the voice of experience and also not wanting to be left alone with Luke again; wondering if Charlie would give her a ride back to the Inn. She was fine with staying with Luke until she had kissed him again.

Both men looked at her with the same expression.

"Luke said you were going to do..." she almost choked on the word, "... our home inspection."

"Yeah, I am," Charlie's brow furrowed at Luke, how the young man's eyes were darting around like mad, and suddenly Luke knew that Charlie knew that he had walked in on something. Luke sucked at lying, especially to authority figures like his dad or his bosses.

Charlie was trying to figure out what was up between the "friends" who were having a baby, "Um, If this is a bad time, all you have to do is give me the number of the realtor, so me and the boys can have a thorough look at this little dream house you're buying."

"Charlie, it's dad's old house."

"Really? Well ain't that sweet!" the middle aged man grinned, "Bringing your new family to be raised in the house you lived in."

"Charlie!" Luke scolded.

"How long has it been since you lived there?"

Luke gulped, and Lorelai could see his face tighten up, "three years..."

"Well, we'll see how the old place has fared without you."

"The owners recently remolded it, I'm sure it's fine," Luke said swallowing his emotion.

"Oh sure, fine until you discover you have termites."

Lorelai gasped, "Termites?"

"No, Lorelai..." Luke tried to ease Lorelai's fears because he knew what Charlie was doing.

Charlie continued, "You said they remodeled it... I'm not guaranteeing remodeling I haven't done or inspected, Luke!"

"We appreciate your help, Charlie," Lorelai interjected, trying not to sound like she was kissing up. She had done enough of that already.

"Sure, well we got to make sure you all start this off right," Wearing a wry smile for Luke, cause he knew it would make his young friend squirm, "Uh, Luke can I ask you a question, uh, over here for a second! Just to check on a schedule thing for the next month."

"Sure, excuse us," Luke forced a smile to Lorelai.

Lorelai only nodded and pretended be busy checking on Rory, but never taking her eyes of the pair. In a private corner, Charlie and Luke were discussing something in depth and in whispers and Lorelai couldn't make out what they were saying, even though she was doing her best to eavesdrop on the two man huddle.

In a low voice Charlie admonished Luke, "Jeez, Luke that girl is gorgeous! Why the hell aren't you making her an honest woman?"

"Charlie, she doesn't want to get married," Luke reminded.

"Hell, I'm married and I want to marry her."

"I don't think Maggie would take that too well," Luke said dryly.

"Luke, you have to fix this, you have to make that girl see your side."

"There's nothing to to see."

"Oh yeah? Then what did I just walk in on..."

"What?" Luke feigned, "nothing."

"Luke, I've been in the room five minutes, and I can just smell the chemistry between you two. And I know this is going to be the most beautiful baby cause that is a beautiful woman, and her looks is going to make up for yours in the DNA pool."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly.

"If you had any mind at all you'd..."

"I know!"

"Then why not let that baby have a real mom and dad."

"I want that, okay. We are the real mom and dad; that's why we're doing this together now..."

"Together, but not together..." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Will you lay off the marriage talk?" Luke offered quietly through clenched teeth, "We want Lorelai to like you!"

"At the moment, I'd prefer it if she liked you!" Charlie countered, "Now what did I just walk in on."

Luke tried not to look back at Lorelai, "She kissed me."

Charlie reacted excitedly, slapped Luke's back, and then realized he had to rein it in because Lorelai was watching them. "See, that is what I'm talking about. This is great!" Charlie whispered.

Luke wasn't so confident, "It's not what you think."

"What else could it be? She wants you like you want her."

It was mortifying for Luke to have to explain it out loud. "She's one of those women... who when they are pregnant... crave certain ...things..."

"Like pickles and peanut butter?"

"What?"

"That's what Maggie wanted through her second trimester with Jim... she'd eat it in a sandwich, sometimes fry it...sometimes she'd just cut the pickle in half and spread the peanut butter right on..."

"No, no," Luke shook his head, "I mean she has those too, but she craves certain... physical... things," Luke stressed.

Charlie's eyebrows rose, "Really? Why couldn't I get a girl like that?"

"What?"

"What Maggie wouldn't let me touch her when she was..."

"Charlie, I don't want to hear this!" Luke hit him in the arm, not Charlie to kiss and tell about a woman Luke loved like an aunt. Luke pinched the bridge of his nose wondering what an aneurism felt like.

"Well, why can't you use Lorelai's situation to your advantage and move things along."

"Because that would be taking advantage of her and I don't want to do that. Plus, there is Rory to consider...Lorelai doesn't want her to get too attached...to me..."

"But you're going to be living with them..."

"I know, believe me, I'm ... I'm all mixed up. I'm just trying to figure it all out..."

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off. But anyone can clearly see you two are interested in each other... not just because of the baby. There is something there, Luke," Charlie poked Luke's chest. Charlie turned around and casually addressed Lorelai, "Sorry, about that... a little... shop talk."

"Sure," Lorelai didn't buy it, wonder exactly how close Luke and Charlie were as friends. The seemed to be at least as close as she and Mia were.

"Um, I'll do my best to throw your fella here a few more overtime shifts, you know to help with the budding family you know," Charlie smiled almost devilishly.

Lorelai grinned at Luke's eye roll behind Charlie, and the thought of Luke being her fella, "Um, thank you."

Luke was crawling in his skin over Charlie's use of the words fella and family; he was really laying it on thick.

"We want these kids to have a good education, don't we? Got to start saving," Charlie mused.

Lorelai frowned; again ashamed she hadn't been saving all this time. She was so busy with the day to day, getting by paycheck to paycheck, achieving one goal at a time, first was the house, she could walk everywhere till she got a car, then eventually Harvard for Rory. Luke had made her realize she needed to start these plans now, even though they were ten years out.

"So, it's late? Luke shouldn't you be taking her home?"

Luke's teeth clenched, looking at Lorelai briefly then at the ground.

Lorelai fielded this one, "Actually, We're staying the night."

"Really?" Charlie said slowly, turning to look at Luke pointedly, Luke flushed red. "No harm in that now I guess, given the situation," Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Rory had already fallen asleep, so..." Lorelai explained for the beet red Luke, "Besides, Luke just can't stand my... apartment. He doesn't think Rory and I are safe there."

"Well, is he right?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Maybe," Lorelai smiled, enjoying the way Charlie seemed to be teasing Luke.

"Well, it's good to know that he cares so much," Charlie asserted as he put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," Lorelai admitted still thinking about the kiss a few minutes ago and all he had been doing for her, and Rory, and the baby.

"Alright, well, I guess its good practice for when you move in together for real," Charlie emphasized the last word for Luke's benefit.

"Actually, we already made an offer on the house," Lorelai's smile widened seeing Luke turn almost purple.

"Really? And you didn't talk to me first?" turning to Luke.

"Oh, don't worry, Luke is a master negotiator," Lorelai gushed, "He got 10,000 off the asking price."

"But I haven't done the home inspection yet!"

Luke grumbled, "You can still do the home inspection...we haven't signed anything, I just... I just really wanted dad's old house."

Lorelai felt that little spark in her heart grow a little bit, seeing Luke's face thinking of his father's old house, he looked like a little boy with his backwards cap, his face strewn up with mixed emotions.

"I know, son," Charlie said kindly, all teasing aside, his hand returning to Luke's shoulder to give him a reassuring pat.

Lorelai decided to play her part and went to Luke to put her arms around Luke's waist, "Don't worry babe, there's no place I'd rather raise our baby."

Luke looked at her as if she just arrived from Venus; like he wanted to pull away, but her arms insisted they stay close, for Charlie's benefit.

"Well, it is rather late," Charlie enjoyed watching Luke squirm in Lorelai's embrace, figuring he helped Lorelai become so affectionate toward his friend. Charlie poked Luke's chest again, this time with Lorelai right next to Luke, "Don't sign anything, until I have a look at the place. Well, good night you two love birds, don't stay up too late," giving Luke a wink and another slap in the shoulder, now that he knew Lorelai craved affectionate physical things during her pregnancy, maybe good things would happen once he left and they were so close.

The door closed behind Charlie, and Luke pulled Lorelai off, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Playing my part? He thinks we're dating right?" Lorelai clarified.

Luke's brows went up in surprise, dawning on him that Lorelai must have thought that Charlie thought this was all for real. "Um, yeah."

"So, as a girlfriend, I think I did pretty well for a surprise visitor which you didn't tell me about!" gently thwaping Luke on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Luke went to the kitchen sink to work on the dishes, but instead just leaned on the counter and stared out the window. So much had happened in the last ten minutes he needed to decompress a little bit.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. Luke seemed frazzled for some reason, maybe she laid it on too thick for his friend, but she was on the other side of the room most of Charlie's visit, she had to do something to convey that they were a happy dating couple about to have a baby. Lorelai had almost forgotten about the kiss with Charlie as a distraction, she still wanted to talk it, "Luke?"

"What do you want to sleep in?"

_Your arms? _A deep husky voice said inside her head; Lorelai gulped, and ignored the subconscious suggestion, "Um, t-shirt...some sort of shorts...maybe?"

Luke's head bobbed up and down, he saw Charlie's Red Truck pull away from the square, then went to find Lorelai something to sleep in.

During Luke's clothing search, Lorelai just watched him a safe distance away, and then soon realized she had been absently stroking her baby bump. She looked down at it, and smiled, soon the whole town would know, soon nothing would fit; right now it just looked like she needed to skip the fast food and ice cream for a few weeks to get back to her regular size. Her little performance for Charlie was nothing compared to what they would have to do to fool the town that knew them so well.

Did they really have to do anything? They were going to be living together; they were having a baby... Surely Patty, Babette and the rest would just fill in the blanks for themselves and assume Luke and Lorelai were together. Still it might look funny if Luke never held her hand, or Rory's hand for that matter. Lorelai could just hear Patty gushing over how Lorelai had finally found someone, everyone would jump to the conclusion that Luke was going to be some sort of Step-father to Rory when Luke and Lorelai no doubt got married someday; They really had to think this through.

"Here," Luke handed her burgundy shorts and a grey T-shirt.

"Thanks," she went to the bathroom to change. She unfold the bundle of clothes and saw the chest of the grey shirt read "Property of Stars Hollow High School: Track Team" in burgundy letters, the matching the color of the shorts that also had a "SHHS" on the right hem. When she stepped out, Luke was already making his bed on the couch, far, far away from the girls. Lorelai looked at Rory, sweet and unconscious. Lorelai peeled back the covers to undress Rory a little bit so she'd be more comfortable. Lorelai started taking off her shoes and socks when Rory flinched awake.

"Mom?" Rory spoke, her eyes thin, heavy slits.

"Hey, go back to sleep..." Lorelai soothed rubbing her daughter's leg, seeing Luke had frozen with concern.

"Where are we?"

"Luke's place, we're spending the night... we stayed too late again."

"Luke?" Rory sleepily called, somehow knowing he was nearby.

Luke quickly came up beside the bed, "Yeah Rory?"

Rory's voice was out of practice and sounded a little froggy because she had been asleep, when she asked, "What was in that chicken you made...?"

Luke smiled, "Um, bread crumbs, cheese...orange zest."

"Oranges in chicken?" Rory's voice had an unusual sleepy gravel quality.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sookie made you something like that before."

"I don't know, I never asked; well, yours was really good."

"Thanks, Rory."

Rory let out a mighty yawn, "Hey, and what was the vegetable?"

"Roasted zucchini."

"Can we have that the first night in the house?"

"If you want, do you want that with the chicken, too?"

"I don't know, what else does zucchini go with?"

"Lots of things," Luke assured.

"Let me think about it okay?" the little girl asked.

"Sure, kid."

"I want our first dinner in the house to be special," Rory rolled over, burying her head in Luke's pillow, "Night, Luke."

"Night Rory," he stepped backward slowly as if he was walking through a mine field.

"Night mommy."

"Good night angel and Lorelai knelt down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

Luke got to watch Lorelai reassure her daughter with a simple kiss, thinking of the kiss they shared that evening, and of how well his old practice uniform fit Lorelai's developing curves. When Luke caught himself staring at the exposed skin of Lorelai's leg, he turned to head back to the couch and finish making his bed.

"Luke...help me," Lorelai whispered.

"What?" he looked back.

"I want to get her shirt off... she has an undershirt underneath she can sleep in."

"Okay..." Luke went back to the bed, and Lorelai propped Rory up, who groaned a little in protest.

"Almost done sweetie," Lorelai silently nodded to Luke he should remove the shirt.

Under the purple T-shirt, Rory wore a pink tank top. Lorelai eased her daughter back down to the pillow. Luke folded up the shirt and set it aside with Rory's shoes and socks while Lorelai removed Rory's jeans. Luke kept his eyes averted, not wanting to embarrass Rory, but at the same time thinking he would be doing the same thing in a few years with his little girl or boy. Luke didn't know which he'd prefer... he used to be a boy, so that might be easier, but as Rory was showing him; girls had their advantages, too.

When Lorelai finished tucking Rory in, she went over to Luke, "So... do you want to talk more? About the house or..." _the kiss?_

"I'm pretty tired," trying not to look at her body in his clothes. God help him, what was so sexy about a woman in a man's clothes? He was trying not to look at the high school logo now stretched across her breasts. Luke had a brief moment where he almost wished he had known Lorelai back in high school; he would have preferred her over Crazy Carrie any day. Maybe if he had known Lorelai back then, things would have been different, and Luke eyes drifted over to Rory on the bed. But they couldn't change history.

Lorelai insisted, "I really think we need to talk about what happened before Charlie came."

Luke's shoulders slumped, "Look, it was a fluke, okay, it happened and I know you didn't mean it to happen... you can't help what your hormones are making you think and feel. I get that. So let's just forget it."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said quietly. He didn't want to talk about it, fine, neither did she. Lorelai really wasn't sure it was just hormones, but she would cling to the excuse.

"Let's just forget about it, get a good night's sleep and we'll call the bank in the morning for a meeting about a mortgage loan."

"So we both have to go?"

"Well, its better since we both want have our names on the house."

"Right," Lorelai began to follow Luke around his apartment, "So I was thinking I could get some boxes from Dooses and start packing things we don't need day to day."

"Lorelai..."

"What?"

"I'd like to change in the bathroom ...by myself."

"Oh, um sorry, I'll just talk through the door," though Lorelai liked knowing Luke was undressing just beyond, then scolded herself for having such an inappropriate thought. Damn hormones.

Luke didn't want to talk, he was still reeling from the kiss, Charlie's suggestive comments, Lorelai acting like they were a couple, all of it. Is that how they were going to have to act in public around town? Luke could only hope it would get easier. One thing he knew he'd never get comfortable with was her talking to him while he was getting undressed, even though he was technically in a different room and they were separated by a two inch piece of wood.

"So boxes from Dooses; what do you think?" she asked, muffled by the door.

"Hey, we've got some time. We still have to go to the bank and sign our mortgage papers."

"There are so many types of mortgage though..." Lorelai said worried.

"Well, since we're going to be in the house for a long time, I think we should get the thirty year fixed rate," pulling his sleep shirt over his head.

Every thought and worry in Lorelai's head disappeared as she stared at the door. "Thirty years?"

"Well, it's the safer way to go, and like you said this baby is at least a twenty year commitment. I have no plans to leave Stars Hollow," Slipping off his jeans and pulling on a pair of sweatpants, "So what's another decade of living in the same house."

_Living in the same house... together_, Lorelai amended._ S_he didn't really feel the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth; she didn't know why she was nervous by that number, thirty. Thirty years, thirty years in one place, that wasn't so hard, she had stayed eight years at the Inn; that was like a third of what Luke was asking her to do. _In thirty years, I'll be fifty-five, heck in twenty years, when the baby goes to school I'll be forty five. In Five years, I'll be thirty..._ Yet, this wasn't sitting well with her, living thirty years with a guy, not her husband, not her boyfriend. Maybe Sookie and Mia were right, maybe she was crazy to keep Luke at arm's length. Maybe that kissing should be a regular thing, not just hormonal urges.

Luke opened the door when Lorelai hadn't said anything for a while, "You okay?" but he kept his distance knowing what happened last time he asked that question.

"Yeah, it's just... I'm trying to picture myself... in thirty years...the baby too," _and you,_ Lorelai didn't admit out loud.

"Hey, it's just a plan for now... the plan can change... if it has too."

"It can?" Looking at him with hope.

"Sure, we don't have to stay in the house once the baby moves out."

Lorelai was snapped out of her romantic day dreaming, "What?"

"Well, if at that point we want to go our separate ways, we could sell the house...split the money..."

"But it's your father's house?"

"I know."

Lorelai asked, "Would you just... be able to give it up?" a house where they would raise their child, new memories they would make, despite how painful it would be for Luke to return.

"I've done it once before. I'm just trying to be practical... I mean once Rory and the baby are grown up, we aren't going to need the house anymore... right?"

"Right," Lorelai quietly agreed then gulped.

"After all that, we aren't going to want to live together, I mean, there would be no reason to... right?"

"You're right, no reason," Lorelai frowned.

Luke only nodded and went to the couch, "Could you get the light?" Unseen by him, Lorelai rolled her eyes.

77777777777777777777777777777

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**TBC…what's going to happen NEXT! EEK!**

**A/N: Thank you all for READING and REVIEWING.**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	21. Suspcious Minds and Trust Issues

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**Please see A/N at the bottom, or don't... I will never know... unless you tell me? **

**77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Chapter 21  
****Suspicious Minds and Trust Issues**

Young Rory woke up on a firm pillow squinted as her eyes open and saw Luke sleeping on the couch across the room. It was still dark outside the windows, but the sky seemed to be turning a pale grey orange of early, early morning.

Rory inspected her pillow and found it was her mom's back she was resting on, her cheek between her mom's shoulder blades. Rory became concerned "Mom! Mom!" She shook Lorelai awake.

"What?" Lorelai grumbled.

"You have to roll over!" Rory pulled on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Why?" Lorelai groaned.

"Because you're squishing the baby!" Rory huffed, pulling on her mom with all her might.

"I'm not squishing the baby, there is nothing to squish yet!" Lorelai muttered.

"There's a growing peanut in your stomach that is my sister or brother! Now roll over!" Rory insisted, still urging her mother's body to budge.

"Fine, but I'm going right back to sleep!" Lorelai rolled over as requested.

As Lorelai fell back to sleep, Rory patted the baby bump, happy to start protecting her sibling even before the baby came out into the world. Rory heard a chuckle and saw Luke was sitting up on the couch having seen the exchange.

"Morning," Rory said sheepishly, sorry she had woken Luke up.

"Morning," Luke smiled, knowing what it was like to be the older sibling and the duty to protect your younger counterpart. Luke shook his head with memories of being the older sibling, of how he could no longer sit on his mother's lap, because his sister was on the way.

"What time is it?" Rory asked.

"Uh, five twenty five."

"Huh, that's so early, but I feel wide awake!"

"Well, you slept for a long time," Luke stood and offered, "You want breakfast?"

"Yes, but, uh..." Rory anxiously bit her lip.

For a moment she looked just like her mother, "What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," she sheepishly announced.

"You can go..."

"Well, it's just... I'm in my ..." Rory whispered, gesturing to the bed covers

Luke nodded finally understanding the problem; she was just as embarrassed for him to see her as he was embarrassed to see her, . Luke stood and Rory pulled up the blanket around her as he approached. "It's okay... here," and he handed her her shirt and her jeans from the day before. "I'm going into the kitchen and I'll start pancakes..."

"French toast," Rory suggested.

"Okay, French toast then," Luke nodded with a smile.

"Don't look at me! Okay," Rory insisted warily.

Luke held up his hands to the side, as if a cop told him to freeze, he turned his back to Rory, "I'm heading into the kitchen, I can't see you," and walked to the other side of the apartment as promised.

Rory waited until she couldn't see him around the corner anymore, stretching as far as she could to make sure Luke was all the way to the sink before she got out from under the covers and hurried to the bathroom with her clothes while her mother snoozed on.

Once dressed, Rory emerged from the bathroom feeling more confident to hang out with Luke on her own.

"Can I help?" Rory asked entering the kitchen.

"Sure," Luke used his foot to pull over a step stool he used for the higher shelves of the cabinets and Rory stood on it. "I already broke the eggs," he explained, "Now you just need to whisk them."

"How do I do that?" Rosh asked; the last time they made breakfast, all Rory did was ladle pancake batter into a pan.

"Okay, well you take the whisk like this..." placing it in her hand, "and you got to stir and mix as fast as you can."

"Like this?" and Rory was just swirling the eggs yolks around the bowl, without breaking or blending them.

"Um, okay, let me show you," and Luke stood behind Rory, took her hand and held the whisk with her and he showed her the proper whisking method that emanated from the wrist. "As fast as you can," Then the egg yolks started to break up and blend with the egg whites and Luke said, "Great, now keep that up," while Luke got the milk from the fridge and poured a little in while Rory kept whisking.

"What's that for?" Rory asked, trying to keep up the pace of the whisk.

"To make the egg fluffy when they cook."

"Oh, cool," Rory smiled.

Luke went to the spice cabinet and was about to measure the cinnamon and nutmeg, then asked, "You want to measure it?" offering her the spoon and the spice jars.

"Okay," Rory put down the whisk, and carefully scooped the correct amount of the brown powders onto the spoon, "Just one?"

"Let's make it two of each," seeing as he was doubling the recipe since he wasn't just making it for himself.

"Okay," Rory added the cinnamon and nutmeg, and returned to whisking.

"I'll get the bread."

"Are we going to put powdered sugar on it? Sookie puts powdered sugar on hers."

"Well, after we cook it if you want to."

"Okay!"

Luke put the bread and butter on the counter, and then went to get a pan.

"Can I dip the bread, too?"

"Sure, I'll teach you all my tricks and you can make breakfast when we move into the house."

"I'm just a kid! I can't cook every day."

"Well, you've got to earn your keep somehow!"

"You're so silly," Rory shook her head, knowing he was kidding.

"Okay, I'm gonna heat up the pan," Luke took six slices of bread out of the bag, and put them on a plate, "You can dip the bread and drop it in, but if you get egg on your hand don't touch anything else, just bread or egg... we don't want to spread germs around, got it."

"Got it," Rory confidently nodded.

Luke got a spatula and let the butter melt a little in the pan, "Okay, coat the first piece completely then drop it in the pan. Careful with the sides of the pan it's hot."

Rory dunked and coated the bread slices.

"Let the egg drip off," Luke instructed.

Rory complied and then plopped the bread into the pan careful not burn herself near the hot pan.

"It's so slimy," she giggled, feeling grossed out and intrigued at the same time.

"Don't touch anything else now."

"I'm gonna touch your face," Rory playfully threatened.

"I don't think so," Luke gently grasped her small wrist to keep the egg hand away from his head, "Dunk the next one, the pan is big enough we can do two at a time."

Rory complied; the urge to tease Luke with her egg hand had gone. They made breakfast, Luke eyeing the toast in the pan, Rory keeping her egg hand over the bowl, Luke let her use her clean hand to flip a few, and repeated the whole process over again, minus the taunt to touch Luke's face.

"Can we do this in the house?" Rory asked.

"What cook?"

"Yeah, well, cook together...I mean like have a pancake or French toast breakfast every morning?"

"Well, how about on weekends? When you don't have school."

"Are you leaving today?"

"No, today is my day off this week. It's a good thing we got up early, you have school."

"What am I going to wear?" looking down at her outfit from yesterday.

This comment also sounded like Lorelai, and Luke stifled his chuckle at the mini Lorelai. "Well, I'll drive you back to the ... Inn," suppressing his hatred of the potting shed in his tone, "and you can change," Maybe he could actually have a look inside.

Suddenly, Rory gasped, "Look! the sunrise!"

Sure enough, outside the window the grey sky had turned orangey pink, then a bright disc just peeked up from behind the distant horizon, framed by the buildings of their home town. Rory was happy to share the moment with Luke. "It looks like a huge orange slice in the sky."

"Speaking of which, you want juice with breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Okay, wash up," and without really asking, Luke picked Rory up, his hands lifting her torso under her arms, he kicked the stool she had been standing on by the range over to the sink and set her back down again in a fluid, almost graceful motion. Rory giggled, "That tickles."

"Oh, so you're ticklish under your arms?" Luke teased.

"No," Rory denied, unconvincingly, wondering if he was going to tickle attack her like her mother would if she was awake.

"Noted..." Luke smiled, "Wash up first."

As Rory worked the soap and water over her hands, she asked, "Could you make a sandwich out of French toast?"

"I suppose so..."

"Like with syrup in the middle?"

Luke got an idea, "or something better," he went to the fridge, got some berries and ricotta cheese from the fridge. Rory made a face at the cheese container, "Trust me!" Luke assured the little girl.

Rory had her doubts, but if the man could put oranges with chicken, who was she to stop him from attempting to feed her Ricotta cheese for breakfast.

Luke filled a small saucepot with water, sugar and berries, then in a seperate bowl mixed some honey in the Ricotta, took a clean spoon from the drawer and offered Rory to taste, which she resisted at first. "To be a good chef, you have to taste through out to make sure you're seasoning as you go."

"I don't want to be a chef!" Rory insisted.

"Okay, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A journalist!"

Luke pursed his lips, "Okay... well, a journalist has to try new things. Otherwise how could you report on events or things to your readers or viewers, if you didn't do the investigation yourself."

"Huh?"

"If you don't experience something for yourself, how can you accurately describe it for other people in the news."

It sounded like a trick, but it did make sense, and Rory let Luke feed her the spoon which he put in the sink now that it was dirty, "So?"

It was sweeter than normal Ricotta, but not sweet enough for her and her mom's palate, "More sugar..."

"How about we start with more honey, it's twice as sweet as sugar."

"Yeah! Do that!" twice as sweet sounded good to Rory.

_With half the calories,_ Luke grinned to himself, determined to create a healthy menu every day since he was probably going to be the one cooking all the time. After blending in more honey, Luke got a clean spoon for Rory to try it again, "How's that?"

"Hmmm, perfect," Rory smiled over the newly adjusted taste. "Now what?"

"Now, we make sandwiches. scoop in those berries for me will you?" handing her a slotted spoon.

"Okay." Rory added the berries into the cheese mixture, leaving the syrup behind for later.

Luke spread the ricotta berry mixture onto half of the French toast slices, "You could also you'd do this before hand, and fry the whole sandwich assembled."

"It smells great!" Lorelai smiled, standing by the kitchen table; she had silently joined them and simply watched their interaction.

Luke and Rory were both startled and froze, both looking over at Lorelai still in her borrowed PJs.

"Jeez, Lorelai!" Luke finally exhaled.

"Mom!" Rory said dramatically, mimicking how her mother often sounded, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Lorelai grinned, " What's cooking?" She had heard Rory's playful squeal from bed, Lorelai naturally thought Rory was hurt, thinking the noise sounded like crying, but Lorelai was relieved to see that Rory was just laughing from Luke discovering one of her more ticklish spots when he easily picked her up so Rory could wash her hands. Lorelai was going to speak up then, but decided to keep watching them together, to let them really connect, since they were going to be interacting more and more in the near future. Lorelai didn't want to ruin the moment, so she crept up on them and just observed.

"Ricotta Stuffed French toast," Rory said proudly, "Right?" she turned to Luke for confirmation.

Lorelai's mouth gaped her eyebrows raised.

"But don't we need the powdered sugar, please!" Rory asked nicely, giving Luke "the look".

"Alright," and Luke pulled it out of the cabinet.

Lorelai looked around at the set table, the dirty bowl and pan, and looked at Luke with an appreciative smile.

"Let's eat," Luke smiled pulling out a chair for Rory first, then for Lorelai. As Luke passed out the newly invented sandwich, Lorelai was starting to realize that Rory was in good hands with Luke; that she could trust Luke; Someday if she had to work, she may need to leave them alone together as if Luke was the baby sitter. As Lorelai took her knife and fork in hand, she knew Luke was much more than a babysitter. He was the father of her baby, and hopefully, becoming a close friend.

As Lorelai ate her French Toast, Lorelai examined the three of them sitting at the table together, almost like a normal ... family would. Lorelai recalled how at her parents house, three places would already be set when she came down for breakfast, as if the breakfast fairy had come to set the table while they were asleep; Lorelai always knew it was the cracker jack revolving staff that her mother hired and fired on a regular basis that provided such continuity to her childhood. To fulfill their regular duties without being seen as if the daily chores were done by magic. Richard, her father would be reading the paper, Emily, her mother would be going over everyone's agenda for the day, and Lorelai would be thinking of ways out of those mandated agenda items.

Luke casually offered, "Do you need a ride to work?"

Snapping out of her memory, reminding herself that this definately wasn't her mother's idea of family, "Yes, that would be great. Thanks."

After breakfast, Luke drove the girls to the Inn. "Rory go change, I just want to talk to Luke for a minute."

"Okay, thanks for breakfast, Luke! It was great," as she opened the door and gently hopped over her mother to get out, since she always sat in the middle.

"You're welcome, Rory," Luke smiled, wondering what Lorelai wanted; If they were going to try to talk about the previous night.

"See you later..." Rory hopped out of the truck and went to the potting shed.

"Do you even have a lock on that thing?" Luke scowled in the direction of the structure as he watched Rory go inside.

"Luke, don't start."

"I'm just relieved it won't be an issue for much longer."

Lorelai had to grin at that comment, but something had to be settled first, "Luke, about last night..."

"Lorelai..." Luke shook his head.

"Listen to me. Before the... kiss happened, that was real, I mean, I hugged you because I was... truly grateful that you're around... and last night during dinner and this morning, seeing you with Rory... well, it reassures me... that I can trust you with her... that ... she'll be safe if, you know, you two are left alone.. like if I have to work or something."

Luke didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment.

From the confused look on his face Lorelai felt further explanation was needed, "I mean, I've been the sole provider, protector person for so long... I'm just trying to say it's nice to have a backup or a break, now and then."

"Well, we'll be doing it together for the baby... why not for Rory, too?"

"Exactly. I'm just still not used to it...and I guess, I'm slowly realizing... what all this ... really means," Looking down at her stomach. "We're like... a weird modern family."

Luke let that thought sink in for a moment before saying, "Hey, since I'm already helping... and you're already here at the Inn; I could take Rory to school when she's ready? I'm heading that way ...so. It saves you some time and effort."

Lorelai took a deep breath and let a little of her responsibility go, "Sure, that would be ..." she smiled, "...a big help," still feeling awkward about accepting help in regard to Rory.

"And we want the long stem white roses for the arrangements..."

"But the vases you've chosen won't... accommodate the long stem roses..." Lorelai was distracted; she was planning a wedding with a guest who was reminding her of her mother, and smelled like her Aunt Totsy. Lorelai wasn't sure if the perfume the woman was wearing was really that bad, or if her pregnancy was making her nose more sensitive to any and all smells.

"Well, then cut them down to fit."

"Then that defeats the point of getting long stems, we could save you alot of money if we just got the short stem roses."

"Oh, this is impossible," the persnickety client sighed in frustration.

"It's not impossible," Lorelai struggled to keep her composure and sound encouraging, "Let me... speak with my manager... I'll be right back," Lorelai rose from table in the Inn's dining room and was desperate for a breath of fresh air and wanted to take the long way to find Mia, but Mia was heading her way at the same time.

"Lorelai? I was just going to check on how things were going..."

Lorelai quickly pulled Mia out of the dining room.

"Mia, I can't do this!" Lorelai said in hushed tones.

"What are you talking about? You've done hundreds of weddings."

"I can't deal with that woman!" Lorelai insisted.

"Lorelai, you've dealt with dozens of difficult characters before; this is no different...she may be hard to work with but you have to see it through to the end!" Mia commanded, "Charm the wits out of her like you always do."

"You don't understand... she smells."

Mia blinked at the strange problem, "I beg your pardon?"

"I don't know if it's her perfume, or me being sensitive to smell because of the, you know," she lowered her voice, "baby, but... I can't breathe around her; and she is difficult, she is as particular and demanding as my mother."

Mia felt some sympathy for her young friend, wondering if this was more morning sickness, "Any nausea?"

"Only when I'm around that woman."

"Very well, since this is extenuating circumstances... I will handle this wedding... Now I want you to get some fresh air, feel better, then go to my office and go through next month's calender, see who we haven't had an appointment with yet, make them, then start gathering ideas for those events."

"Yes, Mia, thank you," Lorelai was truly appreciative.

"And look into that Brown retirement party, his wife hasn't picked a theme yet."

Lorelai nodded and headed outside anxious for the fresh air. Lorelai loved the Fall, leaves were turning lovely colors, and the air smelled woody, like firewood. Lorelai started thinking about the house again, recalling it to had a fireplace, and how nice that would be when winter comes and the snow started falling. By the fire, making s'mores with Rory and the baby, well when the baby was older.

Then Lorelai saw a peculiar sight; Miss Patty was lumbering up the hill heading straight for her. _Oh God, she knows! She knows, she knows, she knows_! Lorelai wanted to escape, but there was nowhere to hide she quickly checked her outfit making sure it was loose enough hide her baby bump

"Lorelai!" Patty gasped desperately.

Lorelai had been spotted, no chance to get away now; all Lorelai could do was to head straight for the dance teacher to save the large woman from straining herself any further and to do whatever damage control she could.

"Lorelai!" Patty rasped, almost sounding like Babbette, "I just... saw... Luke."

"Who?" Lorelai played dumb.

"Luke!" Patty repeated, "Truck... Rory ... school..."

Lorelai already knew what the rotund woman was saying, but remained silent, so she couldn't be accused of admitting anything.

"Lorelai, why was Luke... with Rory?" Patty started panting less.

"What do you mean?"

Frustrated over Lorelai's lack of understanding, frustrated from the unusual exercise up the hill, Patty tried to be clearer, "He took... her to ...school... that's an awfully... nice thing ...for him... to do."

"Well, he's a friend."

"Boy...friend?" Patty asked anxiously, pressing down on an apparent stitch in her side.

Lorelai couldn't exactly deny it, she felt her face make some sort of sheepish wince.

"I knew it!" Patty's smile broadened and her eyes almost looked deranged and deliciously happy, as her breathing finally returned to normal. "I was right, you're dating him, aren't you?"

"Well,..." Lorelai didn't want to get into it.

"Of course, you are; gorgeous man like that and a body like yours..."

Lorelai tried not to think about her body that had gotten her into his mess, especially now that it was starting to change.

Patty continued her inquiry, thankfully not examining Lorelai's body too closely at that moment; "And he's okay with you having a daughter?"

"Well, yes," _maybe even two, _Lorelai gulped.

"Oh Sweetie, this is so wonderful!" Patty gushed and sang almost like her normal self, "You know, we all want you to be happy, we just wanted you to find someone... and it's Luke!"

"Patty...Please, don't make a big deal out of this..."

"Do you love him?"

"Like that!" Lorelai's eyes widened at the question.

"Aw, Lorelai come on, he's a gorgeous man...you're lucky to have him. Ever since that Rachel left, I've tried to set him up with other women..."

"You have," that spark for Luke in Lorelai's heart suddenly grew in size and turned green, curious about the types of women Patty had lined up for the father of her second child.

"Don't worry, nothing came of it... he refused any time I asked him. I thought he was just being stubborn or still heartbroken over Rachel, but now I see... it was because he didn't need my help finding someone new; He had you. Which reminds me I'll have to tell Anna not to call him now, " As an aside to herself, then focused back on Lorelai, "Anyway, please, tell me everything... how you two met? How long have you been dating? What was your first date like?...Have you had sex yet?"

"I would... love to Patty, really," _really NOT_, "But my break is almost over and I have to get back to work."

"Lorelai... please, you have to give me details.."

"When I'm ready to talk about it... you'll be the first... okay..."

"Lorelai!" cried a wounded Patty.

"Patty, really, It's just all so new ... I'm still getting used to him with me and with Rory..."

"She looks like she likes him."

"She does...she likes him because... I like him," Lorelai admitted.

"I want details!"

"You'll get them sooner or later..." _Hopefully much, much later_, Lorelai turned and headed back to the inn.

"It better be before East Side Tilly!"

Lorelai did not respond, she just walked to the kitchen as quickly as she could, "Sookie!"

"What? AHH!"

"What's the matter?" Lorelai located her friend in the crowd of cooks.

"Aw, I cut myself again!" Sookie started blotting the wound with her kitchen towel.

Anton was on it like a bloodhound, literally, "Get out, get out, get out... it is not sanitary for you to be here! You're bleeding all on my food! Do you know what this menu costs?"

Lorelai grabbed Sookie's wrist of her good hand and for the first time did as Anton commanded. Once outside again, "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Miss Patty thinks Luke and I are dating!"

"Okay...So?" Sookie shrugged.

"So, soon the whole town will know!"

"Well, you are pregnant; they would figure it out eventually."

"Sookie!"

"What? You'll be moving in together soon, isn't that what you were going to tell people for appearances?" Applying pressure to her hand to stop the bleeding.

"I know, I just... I wasn't ready for it... I didn't plan it out, I don't even know what to say to people! Patty asked me how Luke and I met, what our first date was like... if we had sex yet..."

"Duh, again they'd figure it out," Sookie teased.

"And I just stood there... I mean do I tell them that our first date was the best sex I ever had in my life and by the way we're having a baby now!"

"Lorelai, calm down..."

Lorelai looked at her friend, "Calm down! You are asking the crazy pregnant lady to calm down! Look at me! I'm hysterical about my stupid problems and my best friend is bleeding to death. I suck! Give me that," Lorelai sat on the back steps with Sookie and tended to the cut finger.

"Lorelai... look, it's out there, you're buying a house, having a baby, to everyone in town, that's the makings of a serious romantic relationship... there is nothing for you to do, the job is done. Once word spreads it will be a common knowledge truth and when people see you two together, they will assume it's because you are dating and move on."

"People are going to freak that I'm pregnant."

"No, they'll be happy. They'll think this little love story is playing out before their eyes."

"But there is no love story," Lorelai insisted.

"We know that," Sookie played along with her friend's denial, having seen the positive change in her friend every time Lorelai even mentioned Luke. "but this way everyone won't pester you two into a relationship you both don't want," Again mere lip service for Lorelai's benefit, who may need a little more coaxing and convincing. Yet, Sookie could tell that Luke was eager for a relationship with Lorelai; it was all over his face, and the way he treated Lorelai and Rory. The way he would cave and do whatever Lorelai wanted, how he was jumping through these pretense hoops now, just to be there for his child and be there for Lorelai too. Sookie only hoped the close quarters of sharing a house would do the trick to snap Lorelai out of her protective defenses. "You better call Luke and warn him... isn't today his day off...?"

Lorelai gasped and her eyes went wide; Patty was heading straight back to town, right back to Luke. In one fluid motion, Lorelai stood and turned up the kitchen stairs, short cutting through the kitchen to Mia's office to make those calls, but a personal one first. Lorelai rounded the desk and frantically dialed a number she hadn't realized she had committed to memory.

"Hello?"

"Luke! It's Lorelai!"

She sounded frantic, "Hey... what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Lorelai smiled briefly over his concern, then went straight to business, "Miss Patty thinks we're dating!"

"What?"

"Well, you dropped Rory off at school, and Miss Patty saw you and came up here to ask me why you of all people would be...doing that..."

"So you told her we were dating?"

"No, she just sort of assumed," Lorelai said nervously.

"Lorelai, isn't this the narrative you wanted?"

"Well, yeah," Lorelai shrugged.

"You said it would be easier for them to accept our situation if they thought we were a couple, right?"

"Right?"

" and Miss Patty will have it around town in an hour."

"Yeah, I know...but.."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, I just wanted to warn you. You know they're gonna want details, ask us questions..."

"We'll tell them it's none of their business."

"You don't want to explain it to them?"

"I can explain it's not their business, yeah!"

Lorelai grinned, Luke was a private person, he didn't want their situation debated in a public forum. Idealistic, but completely impossible in a town like Stars Hollow. "Please Luke, just help me come up with something...in case they do ask. We never really went over it like we thought we would. Something... always came up."

Reluctantly, Luke played her little what-if game; "Okay, well we know how we met, no harm in that...Mia introduced us."

"True," Lorelai agreed, "but I think we should tidy up our first date...," automatically looking down at her slightly raised stomach.

"Yeah, Okay," Luke tried to block the memories, still the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the mere echo in his mind of Lorelai saying his name in the heat of passion. "Well, the first part is okay, I mean us working together for that wedding."

Lorelai nodded, even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah, and the picnic under the fireworks is kind of sweet," Lorelai smiled when she remembered.

"And, I guess, if you have to, you could tell them... when I ...kissed you..."

"Yeah," Lorelai said softly, glad he was in another room, glad he was across town, "Um, we could mention the dance, and how you kissed me,... then say I had to leave...like I should have that night... that I had to meet Rory...the fireworks made me realize how late I was."

"And I asked you to stay..."

"But that's when I let it slip that I had a daughter..."

The silence hung over the phone for a long time, and Lorelai suddenly became afraid they had been disconnected. "Luke?"

"I'm still here," he sighed. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He was happy that night happened, happy to have met Lorelai, it was a great night for both of them it seemed; but now the sweet memories were turning sour with the passage of time and the weight of real life.

Luke liked simple things, minimal conflict; avoid complications or crowds whenever he could. Now his life was full of complications. He had gotten a woman pregnant, a woman who was independent and self reliant for so long, she was having difficulty letting him in. A woman he found truly attractive, a woman he thought he could truly care for. Yet she didn't see him in that romantic sense, she was still trying to keep things separate when she wasn't having some kind of hormonal urge of pregnancy. A woman with a daughter already and Luke never knew what was too much or too little for him to be doing with Lorelai or Rory.

Before the biggest problem he had was when Rachel would leave or come back again, other than that, everyday in Stars Hollow was the same for him. Now he was beginning to see the ripple effect the choices that he and Lorelai made that night would change everyday life in Stars Hollow forever. William Danes used to say, "you make choices and you live with them"; and they were going to be living with this choice for about eighteen to twenty years.

"That sounds pretty good," Lorelai's voice came into focus again.

"Yeah, I guess," still struggling with how much he should be feeling toward Lorelai.

Lorelai then realized, "What are we going to say about the baby?"

"Well, we're moving in together so ... I'm sure they will figure it out after that."

"Okay, but I mean, they can do the math."

"Lorelai, we just won't confirm or deny when anything happened. okay."

"Okay, sorry." wondering why he was so short with her, "Well, just be careful when you go out to the store. have you been out today?"

"Just to drop off you and Rory?"

"Do you need milk or anything?"

"I'm all stocked up," and some sort of noise came over the phone.

"What was that?"

"Packing tape," Luke said simply.

"For?" Lorelai elongated.

"Packing," Luke said dryly.

"Already?"

"It's my day off, just trying to be ...productive."

"You really can't wait to move into the house," Lorelai recalled how Christopher left as quick as he could after she refused to marry him. Here Lorelai refused to marry Luke, yet he was eagerly packing his belongs to move into the house they wanted to buy.

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"We haven't even gotten a loan yet..."

"Yeah, about that... I could go to the bank myself, and just fill you in on the details. they have an opening this afternoon."

" Luke we're supposed to be equal partners..."

"We will be, 50/50, I promise, it's just if we can get this ball rolling the sooner we can movie in, the sooner we get you out of that shack. I'll do it while Miss Patty is teaching a class, take the long way to the bank."

"Alright, but don't sign anything..."

"If I do, I'll leave space for you to sign at your convenience."

"Luke..."

Luke needed to have something nailed down, something concrete he could depend on, "Lorelai, this morning you said you trusted me with your daughter, why can't you trust me with this..."

"I do," Lorelai said quickly and defensively, "I do trust you."

Luke was tired of sitting and talking, and debating about what to do, he wanted to take action, take charge of something, fix one thing in his now complicated life. He's a guy, that's what they do. "Okay then, don't worry; I'll handle it. You just try to have a good day at work... and not worry."

"There's a lady that smells," Lorelai said without censoring herself, wrinkling up her nose.

"What?" Luke was disarmed from his take charge attitude.

"She's this bride's mother, she smells like she marinated herself in perfume."

"Really?" Luke had to chuckle.

"I don't know if it's just me... and the pregnancy making me sensitive or what...but I couldn't stand to be around her. Mia took her off my hands because of our extenuating circumstances; maybe if it's a girl we can name her Mia as a thank you..."

"We'll see," Luke grinned. Mia would be an appropriate name choice since the original Mia had introduced them an started the chain reaction of attraction that led to the creation of their baby.

Another silence fell on them, Lorelai was straining for anything else to say, almost like she didn't want to stop talking to Luke.

"Oh by the way, Miss Patty was trying to set you up with someone, but now that she thinks we're dating, so if strange women start calling you you can ignore them."

"How did Patty get my number to give out?"

"Well, you can change it again when we move," Lorelai joked.

"Put it on the to-do list. Well, I've got to call the bank, and check in with Charlie on how the home inspection is going."

"Sure, um, let me know how both go...and ...Luke, maybe we could have dinner again?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"Okay, well, I've got other calls to make..."

"Sure, get back to work."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sat alone in the office, staring at the phone and began thinking of a way to tell Patty and the town about the baby, about her moving in with Luke. The task was a bit daunting.

Then Mia came into the office, "You owe me, girlie," coughing slightly from the client's perfume "That woman stinks!"

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**A/N Shout out to (man I've missed these) .: Thank you for all the reviews! Yes, my dear, No April. Ever. Not at all, never existed and never too exist. Not one tiny shell of a turtle here in this universe, baby. That was exactly my inspiration for this story. While I was wallowing over the events of my FORMER favorite show. "If only April never existed", I would sob, "then this horrible domino effect would never have happened." My sister, valiantly and futilely tried to console me, "Isn't there any way you could accept this little speed bump in L/L's Road to happiness?" and I retorted "Only if Lorelai was the mother of Luke's baby..." LIGHT BULB appeared above my head and this story itself was "conceived".**

**If you like, you make look at Luke/Lorelai's baby as APRIL... but it's not because as I've discussed with my many gg friends that would be genetically impossible... So once again I rejoice from the roof tops, there is no APRIL in this universe, unless it's a month.**

**If only Lorelai was the mother of April, I would be fully supportive of her right to exist as a fictional character in a fictionally television universe.**

**As dear friend of mine told me recently, "Debbie, I think you are a perfectionist and therefore, a tortured soul!" Yes, my dear Fay is too right! As a consequence I inadvertently torture you all too, by not getting you your fix of quality fan fiction in a proper timely manner.I apologize for taking so long to update, but real life has intruded on my fantasy creation.**

**Please accept this Chapter as a token of my love and appreciation for your loyalty to my chronic heartbreak and insanity. How long has the show been off the air? and I still can't let it go? Persistence will overcome all obstacles.**

**Anyway folks, I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**77777777777777777**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	22. Rumors of Bed Hopping

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**Please see A/N at the bottom, or don't... I will never know... unless you tell me? **

**77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Chapter 22  
Rumors of ****Bed Hopping **

Everything started falling into place. Luke made a special appointment for Lorelai to put the final signature on the mortgage papers. They enlisted Charlie's help with the house inspection, and he had called Luke during dinner one night to say some work needed to be done with the dry wall in the bedrooms, which would delay their moving in date by a week.

"Charlie, I've done framing and dry walling for two years, it looked fine to me!" Luke insisted.

Over the phone, Charlie insisted, "Look, I just want to be extra careful, okay. By the way, are you all happy with the paint colors? Or should we change it while we are in here."

"Are you trying to get more money out of us?"

"Hey, I don't need your money; I'm doing this as a friend! You think I'm trying to con you? Take advantage of your situation? Luke, I've known you since you were a kid! I love ya like another son, I know it's inconvenient, but trust me; I'm doing you a favor! You got a young family moving in this place and want everything on the up and up!"

"But I don't understand," Luke paced back and forth while Rory and Lorelai continue to eat dinner and watched his floor show, "The house had just been remodeled by the previous owners..."

"I'm not guaranteeing work my crew didn't do. Now, I'm going to put my foot down here. Do you trust me?"

"It's not the point!"

"Yes, it is. Do you trust me and my team, my experience and my judgment about the house you are paying good money for to live in for the next two or three decades?"

_Three decades? _Luke thought looking over at Lorelai, who gave him a reassuring but concerned smile as she chewed; Luke then conceded, "Yes, Charlie, of course I trust you."

"Good. Now I'm telling you, it's easier to fix this now, before you move in, rather than after and cause a lot of upheaval for Rory, not to mention your pregnant girlfriend..."

"She's not my..." Luke wanted to correct, but realized he should bite his tongue when he noticed Lorelai perked up with interest, realizing she may have been the topic up for discussion, "Fine, but you still aren't telling me what exactly was wrong with the dry wall."

"Luke, I can't talk now, I've got to go; let's talk with Lorelai tomorrow about paint colors, okay?"

Luke heard the click and just scowled at the phone, taking all his self control to calmly hang it up.

"Everything all right?" Lorelai asked a little muffled because her mouth was full since Luke had made another incredible dinner she couldn't wait to devour.

Luke let out a small growl of frustration, "Charlie is fixing something with the dry wall in the bedrooms on the second floor."

"You mean like the wall-walls?" Lorelai asked, unsure of what dry wall was exactly.

Luke sent her a funny glare as he sat back down at the table, and conceded, "Yes, the wall walls."

"He didn't say what was wrong with them?"

"He just kept avoiding answering the question."

"Well, is it a big problem?"

"We have to push back moving in a few more days because he wants to know what colors you want the rooms painted."

"Painting?" Lorelai got excited.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" She slumped like a little kid.

"You're pregnant, and you are not going near those fumes," Luke insisted.

Lorelai scoffed at his good sense, but conceded it would be the best thing for her and the baby; "Well, at least I've got a few extra days to pack."

"You haven't even started, have you?" Luke asked with exasperation.

"Well, I will thank Charlie for the extra time next time I see him."

Luke shook his head and dug back into his dinner. "Well, that may be tomorrow, he wants to go over paint colors since he's fixing the walls anyway."

"If it makes you feel better Luke. I've started my packing," Rory said with a smile.

"It does, Rory. Maybe we can help your mother."

"She's just busy at the Inn, and I think she needs more boxes," Rory stabbed a honey glazed carrot with her fork.

"How much stuff could you possibly have in that shed?" Luke asked, wondering how she could own so much stuff in that ramshackle little shed.

"Oh, calm down. It will get done."

"Not unless you put in a real effort."

Lorelai ignored his criticism, enjoyed the food he made, thankful that at least that neither she nor her children will go hungry with such a superior chef in residence.

77777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory had fun going over the swatches with Charlie, Luke didn't care what color his room was, just as long as they moved into the house, and soon. _The sooner the better._ Luke kept noticing Lorelai's stomach protruding more and more, and he wanted them in the house to begin their fake romance together for the town. He wanted to be settled before the baby arrived.

Lorelai picked Forest Green for Luke's room, that is, the guest bedroom as far as Charlie and crew were concerned.

"What color do you want, Angel?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Raspberry pudding!"

Lorelai shrugged at the pink color, "Do you just like the name or the color?"

"I do like the color, but the name makes me laugh!"

Now only Lorelai was having difficulty deciding which type of blue she wanted for the Master Bedroom.

"Dark or light?" She asked Luke and Rory for advice.

"I don't care," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Luke it's your room too, you should have a say," Charlie teased, knowing Luke and Lorelai had no intention of sharing, but Lorelai didn't know that Charlie knew that.

Luke scowled at his friend, Lorelai seemed visibly uncomfortable, and Rory was just confused.

"Mom?"

"Later honey," Lorelai cleared her throat, "Well, I kind of like this 'Starry night blue', but it might be too dark, then again the 'Honolulu blue' is nice." Going back and forth and forth and back, biting her lip squinting at the swatches, "No, no, I think we'll go for this medium, umm... 'Blue Lapis'?"

"Great," Luke said quickly glad it was finally over.

"Alright, we'll take care of it," writing down the final selections, "Oh, there is one more thing," Charlie posed with a smile, "What about the baby's room?"

"What?" Lorelai gulped.

"The nursery?" Charlie clarified, "I assume that's the last bedroom upstairs? Across the hall from the Master bedroom. Don't want to put that off too much; might as well do it now while we're painting."

Lorelai smiled, "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." Lorelai smoothed her hands over her stomach, "We haven't looked at any furniture yet... Can we wait on that?"

"Sure, sure," Charlie said smoothly, "but I do think it would be better to do it before the baby comes, maybe pick a neutral color like yellow or something."

"Right," Lorelai nodded, hating the idea of a yellow nursery. It was the color of cowards and indecision.

"And I don't want you anywhere near the fumes missy," Charlie said pointedly to Lorelai, "I don't care how much you love painting."

"How did you...?"

"Luke told me," Charlie grinned as he gathered up the swatches to head out of there.

Lorelai turned her head toward Luke, whose face seemed to be matching the "raspberry pudding" swatch Rory had selected. Lorelai was pleased that Luke was talking about her to his friends, she didn't know why, of course he would talk about her when she wasn't around, but for some reason it was reassuring that he thought about her while they were apart during the day.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

While Charlie's crew worked on the house, Miss Patty enjoyed watching the handsome men work outside, curious who had bought the old vacant house and hired the men for whatever work they were doing. Charlie had to inform Patty that he was already married and not interested in a date. Miss Patty walked away from house without an escort for the evening, but wondering who the new Stars Hollow residents would be, never realizing she already knew three out of four of them.

One afternoon, while Rory was still at school, Luke and Lorelai were walking toward Miss Patty's studio; Lorelai had on an oversized cardigan to hide the growing bump. The cooler weather of fall offered the perfect excuse for such an ensemble.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Luke asked.

"I can't hide this stomach any longer! It keeps growing. Like pulling off a band aid; this way is quick, it's final, relatively painless, requires next to no effort on our part, and it will end the stupid whispering about us wherever we go."

"You really think that's going to stop."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine it may get even worse, but it will be over with and we can just focus on the move," Lorelai said, still sounding a bit unsure.

"Okay, if you're sure; but could we at least wait until she stops smoking?" Lorelai gave him a look; she wanted this over with as soon as possible. "What?" Luke shrugged, "Second hand smoke is bad for the ... you know."

Lorelai had to chuckle, "Fine."

When Patty had taken her final drag, Luke hung back, and let Lorelai continue on; Lorelai was going to do the talking, but he was just there to be supportive.

Lorelai went the last ten feet on her own, Miss Patty was snuffing out her ciggy in a pot she had outside her studio. "There you are, Lorelai," Patty cooed, "Good Afternoon, Luke," the dance teacher waved beyond Lorelai.

"Hi, Patty, I just wanted to let you know first... yes, Luke and I are dating. We are officially ... seriously, exclusively boyfriend and girlfriend," she almost choked on the titles.

"Oh Sweetheart! I'm so happy for you both. Um, dear if you don't mind, I have a few more questions for you..."

"Go right ahead, but I will save you some trouble. Things are progressing so well with Luke, well, we ... decided to move in together," Lorelai tried to sound happy about it.

"Really," the middle-aged woman's eyes lit up, "That's sort of ... sudden."

"Yes, well, when you know its right," Lorelai half joked.

"Um dear, don't take this the wrong way, but uh," Patty tried to word delicately, "Neither of your ... abodes is really very big."

"Already thought of that; we've just bought Luke's old house back."

Knowing the former address of Star Hollow's favorite son, and relating it to the men at work she saw over the last week."Wait, you've already bought the house? How long have you been planning this?" Miss Patty wondered how she could have missed that tid-bit, always keeping her finger on the pulse of Stars Hollow news.

"Hmm, I can't remember the exact date?" Lorelai playfully mused, letting the sweater fall open, and putting her hands on her hips to accentuate the baby bump, " but I think it was around the time we found out I was pregnant. Yeah, that's a ball park figure."

"You're what?" Patty's voice cracked starring at Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai grinned having disarmed the snoop. "So, I guess that is also a 'Yes', to the have 'we've had fantastic sex' question," Something drove Lorelai to embellish, "and we plan to have much more in our new home when Rory's not around of course." Lorelai leaned into Patty, " So, tell all those ladies you had lined up for him, Luke Danes is officially off the market," Lorelai proclaimed possessively, "Have a nice day," and Lorelai turned back toward Luke who hadn't heard her jealous rant, and walked away leaving the dance teacher speechless and groping for a phone.

"Is she alright?" Luke asked as Lorelai walked back towards him.

"She's fine," Lorelai said with disinterest as she led him away.

"She looks like she may have a stroke?" Luke asked with concern.

"Hey, maybe you should hold my hand; you know to really sell it?"

"I think we should get some help..."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Word traveled fast around the Hollow, once Miss Patty could form words again. It took Babette to translate and snap Patty out of her daze with the biggest scoop of the century. For the next few days, Rory didn't understand why people were gushing and congratulating Luke and her mother. Lorelai explained that they were just happy that she was having another baby and that Luke and her had to pretend that they were dating, pretend they were going to share a room, just like acting in the movies, to keep people from getting too suspicious. Suspicious about what, Rory wasn't sure.

Rory and Lorelai had been talking on Luke's couch, while Luke made dinner in the kitchen. "Momma?"

"Yes honey," Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Well, you said you would tell me how you and Luke made the baby, and you never have."

Lorelai gulped, but kept her cool, "Sweetie, I will tell you, but right now with packing and moving, and work ... I think we need to wait a little longer."

Rory sighed dramatically, "If we wait any longer, the baby will be here!"

"I'm not taking that long, am I?" Luke asked.

Both girls looked up at him; Luke suddenly appeared across the coffee table, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

Rory blushed at his interruption, and Lorelai strained not to think of the night they made their baby. "We uh, weren't talking about you? Or dinner," Lorelai explained.

"Oh, okay," Realizing he had interrupted something between mother and daughter, "Well, dinner is ready if you're hungry."

"When are we not? Eating for two here," Lorelai joked to diffuse her discomfort. She knew she was delaying the inevitable, but she didn't know how Rory would react to "the act". Rory and Luke were getting along so well, Lorelai didn't want to jeopardize that with girl parts and boy parts, and where they go doing what.

Luke gently grasped her forearm, "Anything I should know about?"

The hairs on the back of Lorelai's neck stood on end because of his leaning in and whispering. "Everything is fine, just... girl talk"

"Oh, Okay," and just like that Luke let go of her arm so he could pull out the chair for her.

77777777777777777777777

The following Saturday, Lorelai and Rory went to Doose's for empty boxes so they could reuse them for their big move with Luke.

"Don't tell Luke we got these boxes from Taylor, okay?"

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because they don't get along."

"Why?"

"Um, I'm not sure really, I haven't asked..."

"Why?"

Lorelai eyed her daughter, who started to giggle, knowing the eight year old was joking with her mother.

Rory smiled, "I think when Luke sees canned peaches on the sides, and he'll figure it out."

"You had to mention peaches, now I'm craving peaches," Lorelai whined.

"When does Luke get back from work? Maybe we could put these in his truck instead of…" Rory lost her hold on her over sized armful of cardboard, and they fell on the sidewalk like a giant deck of cards. "Oops, uh, this looks like a good opportunity to check my list," Rory fished her new notebook out of the pile of cardboard.

"He should be back soon; he said he would be back around 4:30." Lorelai threw her flat boxes on Rory's pile on the sidewalk too, "I think waiting for Luke sounds like a great idea, my back is killing me." Lorelai sat down on the ground and the pile of cardboard, and Rory followed her example.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself, it's bad for my sibling," Rory suggested as she flipped through the pages of her notebook; She was already an excellent planner and she decided to get a brand new notebook designated for the moving task. "Let's see, we just got more boxes and tape, we have markers at home. I think the best approach is we number all the boxes and I'll keep an inventory of what is in each box, so we can find things more easily as we unpack."

"Are you sure you're my daughter?"

"I'm just organized is all," Rory shrugged.

"I know, but I'm trying to figure out where the heck that came from," it sure wasn't a trait that either Chris or her had.

Taylor Doose came out of the market, "Lorelai Gilmore, what are you doing with all those boxes?"

She looked up at the megalomaniac, "We talked to one of your bag boys, he said it was all right."

"Yes, he said you needed to pack things up, you didn't say you were going to litter the street with them. You aren't going to be living on the street like on Sixty Minutes, are you?""

"We aren't littering, and we aren't living on the street; we're just waiting for Luke to pick us up." Granted Luke didn't know that yet, but he was always so accommodating; after all she was carrying his child. Lorelai had to smile at how she was learning his schedule; As if they were a real couple, really merging their separate lives together. Then she realized she let some important information slip to Taylor Doose, and she hid her wince.

"Yes, Luke," Taylor said with interest, "I heard you've been spending a lot of time with him lately, you and Rory… so…what's going on there?" Taylor oozed casually.

"Taylor, you know. I know you know. I'm dating Luke, and we are moving in together." Taylor Doose was one of the high elders of the gossip mill that occupied Stars Hollow between town meetings. Finding it odd that Taylor would be out of the loop. Still everyone wanted to hear it first hand for themselves, to see if they could get an extra nugget of information from the couple.

Suddenly, Lorelai sensed Rory had became alarmed about something; her daughter had straightened up while sitting on the ground, and Lorelai followed the line of Rory's eyes; she too saw a fuming Mrs. Kim heading straight for them, dragging Lane, Rory's best friend, behind her.

_This can't be good; _Lorelai got up off the ground, "Mrs. Kim, hi, what's going on?"

"Lorelai, I need to talk to you," Mrs. Kim said harshly.

"Momma please," Lane seemed to beg.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Kim hushed her daughter.

"Sure, what's going on?" Lorelai wanted to help one mother to another.

"I've discovered that you are pregnant."

_Oh no!_ Lorelai gulped, if anyone hadn't heard if from Patty, anyone in earshot definitely knew it now; Lorelai could sense Taylor behind her, desperately wanting to reach for the phone inside his store to relay this new scene in the drama, but he remained where he was to get a complete report on the latest development in the Luke/Lorelai story; Mrs. Kim's disapproval.

Lorelai looked at Lane, who seemed apologetic for her error, not knowing how the little girl let it slip to her mother or if Mrs. Kim had just heard it though the town grapevine. Perhaps she should have taken that into consideration, but there was not much Lorelai could do to avoid this situation now, Mrs. Kim would have found out eventually.

"I found this..." Mrs. Kim held up a cloudy grey image; and Lorelai saw that Rory had apparently given Lane a copy of her sibling's picture, and Lorelai gulped knowing anyone could now see the proof of the baby.

Lorelai hadn't thought this all the way through, Mrs. Kim's reaction should have been factored into how they told the town. Lorelai decided that informing Mrs. Kim would be a good rehearsal for when she told her own mother, so Lorelai quietly admitted, "Yes, Mrs. Kim, I am."

"Still unmarried and pregnant," Mrs. Kim hissed, "Shameful girl! I've also heard that Luke Danes is the father," still holding Lane's arm.

Lorelai sighed heavily, "Yes, yes he is." Lorelai was embarrassed, and could sense Rory's confusion beside her.

"Luke is a good man. You are already having a child together, why don't you just marry him?"

This is exactly the kind of pressure Lorelai had wanted to avoid, most of the town would be satisfied that Luke and Lorelai were "together" in the same house with their baby; but not Mrs. Kim, she had very high moral standards. "Mrs. Kim, please, we are already moving in together, and we are going to raise our child together."

"What?" Mrs. Kim was even more appalled, "You are moving in together! Still unmarried? As if you were buying a new couch. You are already having a child together, might as well make the child legitimate in God's eyes."

Lorelai tried to evade the obligatory, obvious conclusion, "Mrs. Kim we just aren't… ready for that kind of step..."

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Kim narrowed her eyes searing Lorelai with shame, "So you went to bed with a man, not your husband, made a baby with him, and you don't even plan to give that baby a good home."

Lorelai became defensive, "Of course we're going to give the baby a good home...we're together, we're a team..."

"Then you should have waited until you were ready for marriage, it is only right. You didn't learn your lesson before and you repeat the same mistakes!"

Lorelai gulped, she could only imagine her mother would say the same thing, have the very same reaction; if Lorelai ever got up the nerve to tell her. Then she looked down at Rory wanting to reassure her she wasn't a mistake.

Mrs. Kim then decreed, "I do not want my daughter around such influences..."

"Momma, no!" Lane protested, "She's my best friend!"

Mrs. Kim shouted, "I forbid Lane to see you or your daughter!"

Lorelai gaped, "What? Mrs. Kim, with all due respect, I think you are over reacting."

"I forbid it!"

"NO!" an alarmed Rory went to hug her best friend, but Mrs. Kim tore the girls apart.

"If I hear one word about you together, Lane will be punished. Lane, home, now!"

"Rory!" Lane started to sob as her mother dragged her back home.

"LANE!" Rory also began to cry, reaching out for her friend, even though the distance between them now was too great.

Lane struggled with her mother's grip, but Mrs. Kim was stronger than she looked.

Tears streamed down Rory's face, the only solid thing she could hold onto was her mother, who held and supported her stunned daughter. Rory held on to her mother and cried, mother and daughter sunk back down onto the cardboard pile on the sidewalk. Passersby who saw the scene were speechless, sympathetic for their favorite Stars Hollow daughter, but eventually they started moving about their own business thinking the show was over, no doubt to pass on what they had just learned about the consequences of Luke and Lorelai's situation, Mrs. Kim's outburst. Lorelai tried to sooth her daughter in the aftermath, to hug Rory, kiss her head and reassure her daughter things would be alright.

Luke had just returned to Stars Hollow from his job site, when from the driver's seat of his truck he saw Lorelai and Rory sitting on the sidewalk outside Doose's, Rory looked upset. Finding the first parking space he could, he left his truck, and came up to the pair curious what they were doing sitting on a pile of cardboard on the sidewalk, wondering why Rory was crying so hard, "Lorelai ? Rory? What 's going on?"

It was Rory's turn to be upset and enraged, as soon as her kind eyes saw Luke, the usually sweet girl changed "This is your fault!" she shouted, her tear stained face furrowing with anger, pulling away from her mother, "If you hadn't made a baby with mom, I could still see Lane!" Rory charged at Luke and started hitting him with her tiny fists, "I lost my best friend because of you!"

"Woaw, Rory!" Luke dropped his hard hat and lunch pail to the ground when he saw how Rory lunged at him, "What's going on?" he asked Lorelai beyond the little furious girl. Luke tried to catch her little arms, but she kept swatting and hitting him wherever she could. Once he gently captured her arms, she struggled to get free and wrestled with Luke, she began to try to kick him; with Luke being so tall, he held her at a distance and her short legs were unable to reach him.

Lorelai intervened, "Rory, calm down," pulling her daughter off of her target. "Rory, this isn't permanent. We'll figure something out."

"Why won't you just marry Luke!" Rory shouted for anyone to hear.

Lorelai didn't like the encore scene her daughter was creating for anyone who stuck around, feeling the glares of her neighbors once again, "Rory..."

"Just get married and I can get my best friend back!"

"Rory, it's more complicated than that. I promise. We will find a way for..."

"I hate you! Both of you!" Rory broke free of her mother and ran off to be alone.

The second crowd that had gathered started to disperse and Luke gathered up his hard hat and lunch pail. He came up beside Lorelai, "What'd I miss?"

"Mrs. Kim found out... about our situation"

"What?"

"And she forbids Lane and Rory from seeing each other because of… our situation."

"Why?"

"Because we're immoral. We're not married and having a baby, we're going to live together in sin, outside of holy matrimony. She's afraid we'll corrupt Lane somehow." Lorelai shook her head; Mrs. Kim should have been a consideration in how they told the town, now matters were worse. "This is all my fault, if I had just gone to see those damn fireworks like I was supposed to, we would have never had met that night and none of this would have ever have happened," Lorelai was upset that one little event could have such a domino effect on the rest of her sphere. She realized exactly what she had said out loud and looked at Luke.

Luke was looking down at his shuffling feet.

Realizing what she had said, "I didn't mean that. I mean, that was a ... special, incredible night..."

"I know what you meant," Luke nodded, "but, we can't change it now."

"I know," Making sure people had moved on and didn't hear their conversation, "And I do want this baby, God, the last few weeks, the house, the bump, I've actually gotten ...excited, but now… Poor Rory, it's our fault. Why does this have to be so hard?"

Luke wanted to reach out to her, to hold her, comfort her, but he resisted the urge, "Where would she go?" Luke asked.

"We should just leave her be for now. She needs to cry it out and to think."

"We should look for her," Luke insisted, "it will be dark soon."

"We will, just… give her some time to herself, for now. Can you help me with these boxes?"

Luke frowned and picked up the flattened boxes and tossed them in the bed of his truck scanning the square for a hint of Rory trying to remember which direction she ran off in.

Luke's instincts were in overdrive, thinking of worst case scenarios Rory could have gotten mixed up in while she was so small, upset and alone. Granted it was Stars Hollow, in late afternoon, what danger could she really be in.

Still, upset and not paying attention, she could get hit by a car, or lost in the woods, so Luke went looking for Rory. He couldn't help getting worried about her, plus he wanted to try and make things right as soon as possible. Luke recalled times when he ran away from his dad, how his father came looking for him. No matter where he hid, William Danes always found his boy. William had an advantage, he known Luke all his life, knew where his son would go; Luke was still getting to know Rory.

Finally, Luke found her at the foot bridge by the lake; he could hear her sniffling to herself, and the sound made his heart sink.

The wood creaked as soon as he stepped closer to her and Rory's head turned toward him in reaction to the noise.

Luke tried to smile at her, which was not received warmly, and then just sat down next to her without a word, letting their legs hang over the side of the bridge. Her mouth was turned down in a frown and she still scowled at him when he approached.

They just sat there, side by side, quiet for a long time. Luke was just relieved that he had found Rory; he didn't care how long it took her to speak up to him. Rory silently brooding over losing her friend, "Let me know when you're ready to go home, okay?" Luke finally said looking out at the lake, not looking at his watch, not caring how long it took. Taking in the scenery, recalling memories of his father and sister at this very lake, on that very bridge.

There was quiet for a few more minutes, noises of nature around them, the Autumn breeze loosen more leaves from above, the rustle of fallen leaves on the ground, birds calling to each other, "You know, I used to come out here when I was about your age," trying to make conversation.

Rory remained silent, refusing to talk to him now; content to focus on her shoes dangling above the water.

Luke continued, "I'd like to be with the trees and the animals, you know, nature. I liked to explore the woods, the lake. Sometimes I came out here to be alone and to think. Sometimes, if I was upset about something, or if I just took too long to come back home cause I lost track of time, my dad would come looking for me, and always find me somehow. You see, just running off like that, I'd make him worry. Whenever that happened, he always looked for me, because he wanted me to know that he cared, but also he wanted to remind me that I wasn't alone; that I could always lean on him or talk to him, about anything that was bothering me. Dad's are like that."

Rory's mouth twitched like she wanted to say something, but she just twisted her hands in her lap, uncomfortable with the subject of fathers and unsure of what to say.

Luke sighed, unsure if he was saying anything right. Rory didn't really have a dad like William Danes. She may not know what he was talking about, but she had Lorelai? She had a good parent in that sense, maybe she understood. "Rory, I'm sorry about Lane. I know you don't exactly understand what's going on these days. I mean, things are happening that you can't control and your regular routine is being... changed... and you just, kind of have to go along with it. I'm sorry for that, but if you need to speak up about anything, if you don't like how you're mom and I are handling things... you need to talk to us, not run away. Running away doesn't solve anything. You have to ... face the challenges life gives you." It sounded like something his dad would say; granted, Luke wasn't Rory's father, but it seemed like the right thing to do, the right role to play in that moment. "I wish I could fix this for you. I'm going to try to fix this for you."

Rory finally spoke very quietly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Luke said gently.

Rory took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I tried to hit you."

"It's okay."

"I don't hate you. I was just… upset."

"I understand. Just remember to apologize to your mom, too."

"I will; but, I mean, I just lost my best friend," Rory said dramatically.

Luke had to smile at yet another glimmer of Lorelai in her daughter, "You haven't lost her forever; she's in the same town. Your mom is right, we'll find a way."

Rory became more curious about Luke, "Do you have a best friend?"

"I did," Luke disclosed honestly.

"What happened? Did he move away?"

"Sort of," Luke felt a weight settle in his chest, "You know how close you are with your mom?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I had that same kind of thing with my dad."

Rory remembered, "And he died."

"Yes, he did."

"I wish I could have met him," Rory frowned.

"Me too. It was a few years ago. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Lane is still around; and we'll figure something out so you two can be together again."

"Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome. Anything else you want to talk about? The house? Moving? Anything?"

"Not right now." She really wanted to talk to her mom.

"Okay," Luke nodded, figuring she really wanted to talk to her mom, "Rain check? Just in case?"

"Sure," Rory finally cracked a smile. "Luke?"

"Yeah"

Rory was hesitant to ask, "Can I hug you?"

"Um… sure"

Rory put her arms around his middle and Luke still felt a little uneasy around the little girl, but felt better that at least Rory didn't hate him as much as she claimed an hour ago, and was maybe even growing to really like him.

7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai took to waiting inside Luke's place; she was racking her brain as she paced Luke's apartment for an answer on how they could make this better. How they could get Mrs. Kim's Approval without getting married; How Rory could see Lane again, even if it meant lying to Mrs. Kim or simply concealing the truth. Convincing Mrs. Kim was not an option, once she dug her heels in she rarely budged.

Suddenly the phone rang and Lorelai answered it wondering if it was Luke. "Hello?"

"Um, Hello, may I speak to Luke Danes?" a female voice asked.

"Who is this?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Um, my name is Anna Nardini. Patty La Costa told me to call him? Do I have the wrong number?"

The tiny spark in Lorelai's heart turned green again, and flared up a little, "No, he lives here... but not for long."

"Oh, is he moving away?"

"Not exactly, He's still going to be in town, but we are moving in together."

"Oh, I didn't realize he was seeing anyone, Patty said that he was single."

"Not anymore; I'm his girlfriend. We're getting a house together on account that I'm pregnant."

"Um, is this a joke?"

"No joke, would you like to see a copy of my ultrasound? Don't feel too bad, Patty didn't know how serious we were till just recently so... think twice about accepting blind dates from her, alright?"

"Thanks for the advice," the stunned woman answered, "Um, good luck with Luke and your... baby."

"Thank you, aren't you sweet. Bye now." Lorelai hung up the phone hard. The last thing she needed was one more character to enter this complicated situation. She pushed the phone call completely out of her mind wondering when she would hear anything from Rory or Luke.

Ten more minutes of pacing around Luke's apartment, ten more minutes of thinking of a resolution, and Rory and Luke returned. "Oh, thank God." Lorelai timidly approached Rory, and knelt down to meet her daughter eye to eye, "Honey…I'm so sorry about Lane."

"It's okay… I'm sorry I got so upset," Rory hugged her mother, "I didn't mean what I said, about hating you."

"Aw, honey, that's okay, I totally understand." Lorelai looked at Luke wondering what sort of magic he used on Rory to calm her down and bring her back so soon. "We'll figure out something," Lorelai assured as Luke headed into the kitchen, leaving the mother and daughter to talk alone.

"Mom," Rory smiled.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lorelai smiled back, stroking her daughter's long dark hair.

"I'm glad you're not dead."

"Um, okay, me too," a confused Lorelai accepted the hug Rory offered and gave a Luke a look Rory couldn't see.

When she pulled away, Rory said, "I'm going to go wash my hands for dinner."

"I ordered a pizza," Lorelai called to Rory as she headed to the bathroom, then turned to Luke, "I didn't know when you'd be back. So..."

"It saves me from cooking, and she deserves some...comfort food right now, I guess," he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So...she's glad I'm not dead?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I was talking to her about my dad... she was curious if I had ever lost a best friend, so," Luke shrugged.

"And your dad was your best friend," the flame in her heart turned golden again.

"Yeah, all my high school friends and I grew apart... they went off to college, or just moved away, and I had to take care of the store, take care of my dad when he was sick."

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Realizing young teenage Luke had to grow up fast to take care of his ailing father, much like she had becoming an early parent.

"I'm sorry, for this mess," Luke eyed the bathroom door.

"Hey, we're both to blame here, and we both can fix this somehow."

"Yeah! but how?"

"Well, we just have to put our heads together..." Lorelai mused.

Both remained silent, at a loss for a clear solution.

"Um, I should go down and wait for the pizza."

"No, I'll do it," Luke offered, "you be with Rory."

Later that night, when they were all sleeping over at Luke's, in what had become their usual configuration; Rory with her mother, Luke on the couch. Rory whispered to Lorelai "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Miss Kim mean when she said you went to bed with Luke?"

Lorelai's eyes flew wide open, even in the darkness; the first thing she focused on was Luke, lightly snoring on the couch across the room. Clearing her throat and matching Rory's whisper, "You know, just like in all the movies."

"But how does that relate to making a baby?" Rory insisted.

"Rory, can we go over this later? I'm tired."

"But I want to know..."

"Look, we can go to the library together and I'll answer all of your questions. Okay?"

"When?"

"After the move, okay?"

Rory sighed, "Alright. Good night."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

The next day, without telling Lorelai or Rory, Luke went to Kim's Antiques, but he got lost in the maze of furniture.

When Mrs. Kim found him wandering in the chair section, her eyes narrowed and she immediately hissed, "We're Closed."

"Mrs. Kim, Please, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. I would have expected more from you, Luke! You've always been a good man. Yet, you let a woman seduce you, a woman who already had a daughter! To get her pregnant and not even marry her!""

Before Luke knew it, he found himself lying, "I want to marry her!"

This stilled the anger in Mrs. Kim for a moment, "What?"

Luke was now committed to the falsehood, well half a falsehood, he stammered, "We are getting married; we want to get married; I... love her... and Lorelai and I… we are going to get married. We're engaged." But it would have to do. Maybe if Mrs. Kim thought they were on the right track, she would give Lane permission to see Rory again. Luke would somehow give the best performance of his life. [DMS13]

"When?" her eyes narrowed further still, until they were disapproving slits.

"We haven't set a date," he managed coolly even though Mrs. Kim was a scary interrogator. "Lorelai wants to wait till the baby is born…she wants to look nice in her dress," hoping that bought him sometime.

"She wants to wait? Till the baby is born? For the vanity of showing off in a wedding dress? So selfish," Mrs. Kim frowned. "God does not care what you are wearing..."

Adrenaline was making the lie sound convincing, "Mrs. Kim, we're going to be together for a long time. We are committed to each other and are going to be a family. If you could just let Rory see Lane again..."

"I will not expose my daughter to such a sinful display! My decision stands!"

Luke sank defeated. There had to be something he could do for Rory. "What if ... we bought some furniture from you?"

"You would try to bribe me? You think my principles are so easily compromised?"

"No, just...if we came shopping here and we brought Rory with us..."

"Lane would stay in her room!"

"Mrs. Kim, Please!"

"We're closed! Doing inventory! Leave now!" the Korean woman chased him out of the store.

Luke sunk as the door slammed in his face. Through the window he could see at the top of stairs Lane sitting on the top step, having heard the whole thing, giving him an appreciative smile, but crying all the same. He sent her an apologetic smile back through the window; at least Lane knew he had tried.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Much to Luke's relief, they planned to skip the town meetings for a while. Lorelai was so frustrated with the gossips; she wanted a long break and focused on packing. They confirmed everything they had to; Luke and her were "together", they were moving in together since the baby was on the way; oh yeah, and they were madly in love, too, blah, blah, blah. Let the townies fill in whatever else they wished about the fake love story.

Luke contently taped up the last boxes the girls had been packing. Unfortunately, most of the boxes were heavy due to Rory's book immense book collection. Luke made a mental note that when they looked for furniture he would have to get Rory a few bookcases. Maybe he could build them, if they just got the right kind of wood.

"Luke?" Lorelai sang, apparently his internal musing had prevented him from hearing Lorelai's last request.

"Sorry what?"

"That's the last of the books," setting the box near the pile he was taping up.

"Okay. And don't lift any more; you shouldn't in your condition."

"If you insist. Now, we have to pack whatever clothes we're not using in the next week. I need to go to the store and buy some new jeans anyway." Lorelai folded her arms and examined her one room apartment.

"You okay?" Luke asked, sensing her thoughts were far away.

"It's just kind of sad. I mean I never expected to live here forever, but it's like I'm leaving home."

"Well, isn't you're parent's house 'home'?"

"You don't know my parents," Lorelai offered sardonically, "This place, this inn, it's where I really grew up, started to stand on my own and do for myself. Like a happy, sentimental, memory home that I've never had at the Gilmore house."

Luke continued to tape and just let her speak.

"I mean, I know I can still comeback here, for work every day, but I don't know... it's sad. I'm gonna miss living here. Now it will go back to being a garden shed, I guess."

Luke figured she would probably still feel this way had things gone according to her original plan; if she had bought her house on her own, No Luke, No Baby on the way. As it was, things had changed drastically from how she pictured or intended. Luke reached for his dad's old pocket knife that he always carried around with him. He stepped toward the wall and started to work the knife at the rosebud wallpaper.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai cried.

"Taking a piece of it with you; so you will always remember."

Lorelai's gaped mouth took a few moments to turn into a smile, "Thank you. You know, I put up this wall paper myself," she said proudly.

"Well, you did a good job," Having done his fair share of wallpapering with Charlie's company. "You want me to cut a piece for Rory?"

"Yes, please. That's would be great," once again in awe of his thoughtfulness. "Next week. We'll be home owners, home livers, I guess."

Luke chuckled, and then changed topics, "How's Rory holding up?"

"Still sad about Lane. They still see each other at school, Nothing Mrs. Kim can do about that yet, but it's not the same you know. Everyone is being real cooperative about not mentioning to Mrs. Kim that they still each lunch together, and can't help they are in the same classes all day. Mrs. Kim threatened to pull Lane out of School but so far we're okay."

Luke handed Lorelai the two swatches of the rose bud wall paper. "Thank you."

"Any time."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Once again Luke found himself in a store, involuntarily. At that moment, he was following Lorelai and Rory around while they shopped and he wasn't sure if he would have preferred the town meeting they were avoiding. They were shopping for their new beds to be delivered to their new home. Luke stood at the foot of a display model, while Lorelai and Rory were lying on in.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked her daughter, considering the mattress beneath her, while looking at the ceiling above her.

"I just don't know," Rory shook her head. "I like the one with the drawers underneath, but there is something so practical about the one that has a bookcase as a headboard."

Luke grinned, no doubt her growing book collection.

"I meant the type of mattress sweetie" Lorelai clarified.

"Oh I still don't know either."

Lorelai popped up to, leaning on her elbows, "What about you Luke? What bed do you want?"

Ignoring the obvious connection between him, Lorelai and beds, "I have a bed."

"A Sad Twin bed. This is a chance to upgrade. How often do you move into a house?"

"Mom, can we get the baby crib while we're here?" Rory asked.

"Hmm, bit early for that. Let's just get the beds, so when we move in we will have a place to sleep."

"What are you going to do with your old bed?" Luke asked.

"Toss it!" Lorelai said simply.

"But you already have it...it's yours."

"Technically, it was the Inn's"

"What?"

Lorelai sat up fully, "When I first started to work at the Inn, besides being a maid, I volunteered to help repaint the rooms when Mia was remodeling. You know my policy on extra money," Recalling one of their first conversations, "Mia bought newer, better furniture, so when she got rid of the old beds and furniture, she offered me any of the furniture I wanted for my potting shed apartment, and since that old twin mattress was just going to be thrown out anyway and who knows how old it was when I got it or who may have slept on it." her voice has a hint of innuendo since Rory was right next to her, "Now, I want a fresh bed, my own bed. I want a queen bed fit for the queen that I am."

A salesman came up, "Are you all finding everything okay?"

"New beds for everyone!" Lorelai announced.

Luke rolled his eyes; she was always so talkative, always up to sharing her personal business with complete strangers. Now this guy knew they were in the market to buy, he would try to swindle them just to earn his commission. Luke could easily imagine what Lorelai was like playing poker.

"Wonderful, so how many beds do we need? Two?"

"Three," Lorelai announced.

Which is why Luke didn't want to talk to anyone, cause then they would have to rehash the whole story for everyone, once again.

"Two," Luke contradicted. "I'm keeping my old mattress."

"No, you are not!" Lorelai insisted.

"Yes, I am," Luke stood firm.

"No, you are not!" Lorelai leaned forward.

Trying to help the quarreling couple, the salesman stepped in. "Okay so, I think I heard something about a queen? Do we need a twin for you, sweetheart?" the salesman addressed Rory.

"Yes, please."

"And another queen for the guest room," Lorelai lied, answering for Luke, Lorelai raised her hand before Luke could protest, to which he just rolled his eyes.

"Great! Actually we have a sale on our king mattresses this weekend, buy one get the second half off."

"Really," Lorelai smiled

"YEs," the salesman nodded, "over here we have king size with pillow top which combines a postorpedic mattress with a cozy three inch layer of goose down."

Lorelai and Rory scrambled off the mattress they were on, to go over and try the new one.

Lorelai enjoyed the mattress immediately, "Oh, baby, kill me now!"

"Mom!"

"It's just and expression honey; you sure you don't want to try it Luke?"

"I'm fine!"

It offers a lot of support while molding to the contours of your body," Lorelai tried to entice to get Luke to Relax.

"You don't know how long this mattress has been here. Or who has tried it before you."

Lorelai and Rory both made the same face, bristled at his accretion, yet still sat up to get off the bed, ""Well okay then, I think We would like two of these..."

"One," Luke repeated.

"Two," Lorelai insisted, "and a twin with that same pillow top."

"Excellent," the sales man grinned," Did you decide what type of bed frames you all would like?"

"We're still looking; could you give us some time to discuss it?" Lorelai charmed, scooting off the demo bed.

"Of course, I'll check on you in a few minutes."

"So kid, which way you going, Drawers or Bookcase headboard?"

"Does he think you're going to share a bed?" Rory looked between Luke and her mother.

Lorelai was honest with her daughter, "Yeah, because Luke and I are having a baby, people are going to assume that a lot."

"Is that what Mrs. Kim meant?" Rory asked.

Lorelai's face flushed, she glanced at Luke who was confused by the reference, "Not now, Rory."

"But we're buying beds? And I want to know...you said we would talk about..." Rory said exasperated.

"I promised you after the move... okay..." changing the subject, Lorelai turned to Luke, "Luke, help me out here... light wood or dark wood, or metal?"

If Lorelai insisted on him getting a bed, he might as well get something he would like; "I like wood myself."

"Okay, so dark or light?"

"Well, it depends on the rest of the furniture you get."

"True," Lorelai agreed, "most of the stuff I already have is dark wood. Maybe we could look at a new matching set."

"Why couldn't we go to Mrs. Kim's?" Rory asked, "I could see Lane then."

"Rory, I don't think she'll help us now," Lorelai said sadly.

"This stinks," Rory frowned again.

"Come on, there's some more over there." They still hadn't figured a way to fool Mrs. Kim and let the girls be together other than school.

"Lorelai we should save money, if you and Rory want a new bed fine, but I'm fine with my old one."

"Luke please, after all you've done for me, the least I can do is save you from yourself and your own dust mites."

"Dust what?" Rory asked.

"Never mind. Just... hey look a bed with the drawers and bookshelf headboard... best of both worlds Rory."

"Which wood goes with Raspberry Pudding?" Rory asked Luke.

"Uh, I guess either."

"Hmm, I'm going to take a closer look," and Rory went to try out the drawers that were built into the bed frame.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Okay, what about you?There is a sale; you know how I love sales."

"You pick for me. I don't care; I'm not going to be looking at it when I'm sleeping."

"Very practical and very wise, considering I have excellent taste."

"I'm going to look at book shelves, Rory you want to come?"

"Okay, Mom you coming?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to order our beds... what kind of firmness do you want Luke?"

"Just medium, okay," Luke led Rory out of the bed section.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry about a thing."

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**A/N: sorry folks for the delay. My Grandmother passed away. I've been helping my mom since. My Grandma was a great lady, a quick WIT even toward the end. A nurse wanted to take her blood pressure, and she said, "I'm not D-E-A-D yet." I miss her. She endured MS for 45 years, and out lived my other grandparents. She was a former concert pianist and singer; our family's love of music was strong, and it always cheered her up, even after she lost the ability to play. I hear her favorite songs now and tear up. Even looking through the pictures of her life, even with her illness, she always smiled, ever optimistic. I've never known a world without her until this month. The Holidays are going to suck! I'm just being selfish because I want her with us, but she is with ****Dziadzia dancing again, a polka, of course (If you're Polish and you're proud, clap your hands :o)**

**Please accept this Chapter as a token of my love and appreciation for your loyalty to my chronic heartbreak and Remember: Persistence will overcome all obstacles.**

**Anyway folks, I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**77777777777777777**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	23. Moving Day

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**A/N Computer issues again! now I must go to work on WITS!  
7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7  
****Chapter 23:**  
**Moving Day**

After ordering the new beds for the new house, Lorelai became anxious for the following week. It was starting to really sink in how the events of one warm July night had changed the rest of her life. Everyone in town treated her differently; she and Rory were already beloved, but the affection just seemed to escalate since the town discovered she was pregnant. It was a fact, the whole town now knew it and the sooner she moved into her new house, the sooner she would have a spacious, private retreat from all of the questions of the townies and make her own maternity clothes.

She became more nervous they way people treated her and Luke. Lorelai hadn't anticipated just how thrilled people would be over the coupling. Everyone was so damn happy that Stars Hollow's favorite son and their beloved adoptive daughter had found each other, fallen in love, right under their noses. Patty and Babbette would press about wedding details, while Taylor wanted to schedule a photo shoot when Lorelai's pregnant stomach got a little more obvious for an ad campaign to draw new residents to the town. Lorelai was a little overwhelmed by their enthusiasm.

Plus she was apprehensive about living with a man for the first time in her life. It was one thing to spend time with Luke, then go to their separate corners, it was quite different to be living at the same address. What exactly were they supposed to do with each other. Lorelai would dread about boring evenings at home, just starting at one another. she definitely knew of one activity they would never engage in ever again.

On top of living with a man, their strange customs and habits, another problem was trying to live while preparing to move; whenever Lorelai tried to find something she wanted, her daughter would helpfully tell her mother that she had already boxed it away. Apparently Rory was taking Luke's suggestion to help her mother with packing very seriously.

The following Saturday moving day had finally came, and Lorelai stopped trying to hide her baby bump from the town. Early in the morning, before they had an audience, the trio stood on the porch of their new house; Lorelai instructed Luke on how to take a picture with her camera, while she and Rory posed by the door sliding the key into the lock for the first time, and letting them into their new home.

As the door whooshed open, Lorelai took a few slow steps inside, taking in the moment; holding the house key over her heart, it felt as if time had slowed down somehow. Lorelai wanted to absorb the significance, the import of the occasion, of her new house was big and empty and would soon be filled with Luke's burly work friends, moving in their boxes and furniture of it's new residents; The house would soon it would be filled with the sound of Rory's day to day laughter, Luke's grumbling rants, and one day soon the cries of their baby; music and noise of their new everyday life would fill these walls.

For now the house was quiet and still, and Lorelai took Rory's hand, pleased that she had fulfilled her promise, delivered her daughter a real home, a house, even if everything didn't go exactly according to plan, even though she had help, it still happened. Luke walked passed them, and headed upstairs, muttering something quickly. It was thanks to him that such a beautiful home could be theirs to live in, and for a moment Lorelai tried to picture a young Luke Danes running around these rooms of his childhood, perhaps chasing his sister, talking with his father on the front porch, hugging his mother while she baked cookies for her family. Lorelai began to wonder if it felt weird to Luke to be back in his old home.

It was strange for Lorelai, to be twenty-five and walking through a house of her very own; Lorelai examined the fireplace mantle in the living room, the banister of the stairs, the windows , the island in the kitchen, just strolling hand in hand with her daughter.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, honey," Lorelai snapped out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" wondering why they were walking around the empty house.

"Yeah, just taking in the moment; you know, we're home owners now," she said excitedly to her daughter.

Rory only smiled.

"Hey , do you want to have a moment in your room before the guys come with the truck?"

"I can't; Luke is checking on something for me."

"You can still go in your room."

"I promised Luke I wouldn't go in until he was done."

"I'll see what's going on," and Lorelai headed to the main hallway, letting her hand glide on top of the wood banister leading upstairs, and she stepped onto the second floor. A second floor, she had a second floor! She walked through the upstairs hallway, touching the walls, and continued the study of her new home, went past Rory's room for a moment to look into her new walls Charlie insisted on installing, and her new walk in closet of the master bedroom and the she decided she would have to do some shopping for herself to fill it up. Lorelai looked down at her belly; she had a lot of empire waists in her future. Satisfied with smelling of the roses, she investigated Luke's activity in Rory's room.

Luke offered to move back into his old room, freshly painted Forest Green, giving Lorelai the master bedroom, aka his parent's old room, now a Blue Lapis color. Rory was going to get Luke's sister's old room, but he said he wanted to give it the once over first, for some reason.

Lorelai walked in the room, curious as to what Luke was trying to do, when she found him halfway into his sister's old closet in the corner, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just proofing the place first, before Rory gets settle in here."

"Proofing? From what? They already painted and everything. Wouldn't Charlie have caught anything?"

"He doesn't know Liz like I do. Liz …had her secrets. Ah ha," Luke had been fiddling with something inside the closet floor.

"Was she a spy?" Lorelai said dryly, absently rubbing her stomach and the baby, a habit she had formed since the baby bump appeared.

He had found the hollow spot he was looking for. "No, she was a wild teenager who liked to hide things from our dad," then Luke Finally won the fight with the baseboard inside the closet, "Such as," and Luke pulled out an old plastic bag of dried up pot.

Lorelai gaped, "Wow, Liz the black sheep."

"Tell me about it; I knew it was there because I used to hear her rattling around for it with her friends when I was in my room." Luke rolled his eyes, putting the contraband in a bucket he had with him, shuddering at the mere memory of Crazy Carrie.

"Where is she now?" Lorelai asked curiously, since her new baby was going to have an aunt for the first time.

At first he thought Lorelai meant crazy Carrie, then realized, "Oh, I don't really know; She moves a lot. She got married young, gave my dad a grandson he saw only a few times, along with a near heart attack when she just showed up here with a baby on her hip after a year of no word from her and apparently after Jimmy had left her."

"Wow, rough," finding it strange how Liz's situation mirrored her own, minus the marriage part. "Must have been hard on her; losing her mom so young."

"It was hard on all of us," Luke leveled, "But we … managed, some better than others, I guess. Liz calls from time to time, if she needs money or help moving, or some low life broke her heart again and I have to tell her it's going to be okay, and find her a new place, watch my nephew while she looks for a new job, again; blah blah blah. It's our... routine."

"But you do it anyway, even though she annoys you," marveling at Luke's patience.

"Well, she's family," Luke shrugged, "You take care of family."

Lorelai's hands went to her stomach again, "like you're taking care of us now."

"Well, yeah," after replacing the baseboard, Luke looked up at Lorelai, he noticed her expression, he stood and went to her to reassure her, "Hey, you aren't putting anything on me that I'm not freely taking on. This maybe my only chance to be a father; and I'm happy to do it."

"I know, Luke, I mean… it's admirable, what you do for your sister, even though... she's such a screw up," Lorelai frowned, speaking more about herself, than Liz, "Sorry," Lorelai apologized for sounding like she spoke ill of his sister.

"The point is, she's my sister, and I never give up on her. I have hope that someday," Luke looked to heaven, perhaps directly to William Danes above, "that she will grow up and get it together, if not for me, for her son."

"It's just…I hear a lot of parallels between me and your sister. Maybe if I had a brother like you... or parents who were... I don't know," Lorelai shrugged and looked at her feet. _Maybe if you had been Rory's father._

"Well, you don't have parents like mine, or a brother, but you just have me," Luke tried to smile, hoping he'd be enough.

"I know, and I'm very grateful, believe me, you're some kind of hero," Lorelai leaned against the door frame.

"Aw, I'm no hero, believe me."

"Well, you just admitted a history of saving pregnant damsels in distress, and we wouldn't have this house without you. I owe you so much."

"You could blame me for so much too you know."

"Never," Lorelai assured him, "you didn't have to do this; you could have gone on, single and fancy free," _like Christopher did_.

"While you do all the work with two kids? Lorelai, my idea of fancy-free is being able to watch the ball game I want to, when I want to. As long as you let me do that, we're good. I'm not a big dater, I never have been. I hate dating in fact;" Luke sighed, "Maybe that's why I held out for Rachel for so long, I thought she'd come around, why keep starting something with someone new," he paused again to gather his thoughts, "I was already comfortable with her, we had all this history and a future, well, I thought we had a future. I mean, she just kept coming back, for whatever reason; and she just kept leaving me again and again."

Lorelai felt bad for him; she couldn't understand why anyone would leave a man like Luke. Lorelai reached out to him with her right hand, and stroked his cheek, "Well, I think you're a hero."

"Right," Luke chuckled at that, if he was so great why did no woman want to be with him?

"And I'm really glad you are here... to take all of this on," Lorelai pulled her hand away embarrassed she was acting so warmly to him. "Like I said, we wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you, and your help." She kept reminding herself that her warm thoughts were just hormones from the pregnancy.

Luke felt guilty again, for getting her pregnant in the first place, "Maybe it was for the best," Luke continued, trying not to think about Lorelai touching his cheek, or any mistakes they both had made that couldn't be changed now. "Now I have a baby on the way…and I am single and free, as you say, to accept that responsibility. Besides I got you and Rory as a bonus."

Lorelai blushed at the compliment.

Then Rory came up the stairs, "Luke?"

"Hey Rory."

"Did you find any rats?" Rory asked nervously, cautiously poking her head inside her room.

"Nope, not one, you have nothing to worry about," Luke picked up the bucket so she wouldn't see what was really inside, and winked at Lorelai; Lorelai chuckled at the ruse and blushed over the wink.

Rory was relieved, "Thank you, Luke," and she hugged him around his middle; this surprised both adults.

"You're welcome; umm I'm going to check your mom's room now. You know, just in case" Luke hinted to Lorelai keeping up the story, taking the bucket of contraband with him.

"It's much appreciated, I assure you," Lorelai smiled.

Rory went in and did a twirl in her new "rat free" room that was all her own. "He said he'd even do bugs! It's nice having a man around the house," the little girl observed, then checked the view from her window.

"Yes, very nice," Lorelai looked at the view of Luke going down the hallway to her room, and tried not to look at his butt in his tight jeans before he disappeared into her room, _Stupid hormones._

A few moments later, "Hey Lorelai?" Luke called.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered down the hall; having to laugh they were already yelling across the house for each other, kind of like a real family.

"The guys are here with the truck."

Luke had asked Charlie and some of the guys from the construction crew to help move in the heavy furniture Lorelai had at the potting shed and that Luke had in storage all these years. Obviously, so Lorelai wouldn't over exert herself; she and Rory were going to unpack some of the boxes for the common areas like the kitchen essentials from Luke's apartment boxes since Lorelai and Rory had none. Charlie insisted no heavy lifting for the mother to be. Lorelai had to grin at Luke, rolling his eyes at Charlie for making a big deal to all of the guys that Lorelai, "Luke's girlfriend" was pregnant every chance he got.

"Aren't you supposed to carry her over the threshold? " Charlie teased.

"That's newlyweds," Luke grumbled, annoyed after twenty minutes of teasing by his boss/friend.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot; when I moved in with Maggie, we were married first."

"Charlie, lay off," Luke growled at his old friend.

Lorelai pretended not to hear the ribbing, but somewhat enjoyed Luke's torment of how everyone in the crew thought she had this great romance with Luke. In reality she was going to be sleeping alone, in her own room for the first time in nearly nine years. Lorelai didn't want to think about that, she distracted herself with Rory's logical unpacking order to work on the common room boxes.

The two females had just finished a box of glasses for the kitchen from Luke's apartment that Rory said they should wash before putting them into the cabinets. As Rory finished loading the dishwasher, Lorelai set the empty box aside, and she saw Luke and Charlie talking in the main hallway through the kitchen door.

Luke seemed to be upset with Charlie about something, so upset that Luke took off his baseball hat, once thought to be surgically attached to Luke's head, and threw it to the hardwood floor. Perhaps he had had enough of the suggestive comments and teasing; then again, from what they were gesturing it seemed to be a problem with the second floor.

"I'll be right back, Rory," and Lorelai came up to the pair of them and asked, "Everything okay?"

At her sudden inquiry both guys clammed up. "Yeah, fine, everything's fine," Luke insisted, picking his hat up off the floor, even though he still scowled at Charlie as he placed it back on his head. "Um, the guys want to know how you want the furniture arranged upstairs."

Charlie spoke up, "I was just telling Luke obviously, you and him are in the master bedroom together, so we can just pile both of your boxes in there, right?" Charlie contributed; Lorelai deduced from the way Luke's jaw clenched and the daggers he still sent Charlie's way that was not what they were talking about. "I mean, we do have to move a King mattress up there."

Lorelai quickly agreed, "Um, yes of course, that's obvious we're sharing the master bedroom, the blue room at the front of the house."

"I remember Lorelai," Charlie assured, "I painted it," amused by her sudden nerves over the topic.

"Great, well um let's see, furniture, furniture," Lorelai tried to think, "Um, Luke didn't you say you had a dresser Rory could use from your storage unit?"

"Yeah, it's in the truck."

"Okay, um, well we know that goes in the pink room for Rory."

"It's not pink, it's Raspberry Pudding," Rory offered having joined the conversation. "I have an inventory list of the boxes and a code of which room the go in. I'll get my book! Luke, I left it in the truck, I need you to unlock it," and Rory disappeared outside.

"Um Charlie, Do the guys want Lunch, I was going to order some food for them, and spread it out in the kitchen."

"Thats very kind, Lorelai, thank you very much but I think we should move the heavy furniture before the guys eat." Charlie sent another funny glance at Luke. "Luke, don't you need to help Rory," Charlie said slyly.

"Actually, I need him for a moment," Lorelai smiled, pulling Luke by the arm onto the porch, before he could help Rory, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"Need I remind you, you suck at lying?" poking his chest

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed; "Insulation."

"What?"

"Charlie and I were talking about ...insulation," Escorting aside on the porch to make room for some of the guys taking a load into the house.

"Come on, what were you talking about really?"

Luke gulped, "Seriously, we were talking about ...insulation..." Not exactly a lie, just vague enough to lack the embarrassing details.

"Luke, I'm going to find out."

"I know. But I ... can't...it doesn't matter. I got to open the truck for Rory," and Luke went down the porch steps where Rory patiently waited.

As Lorelai went back inside when the doorway was clear, Charlie approached the lady of the house, "Lorelai," Charlie whispered waving her into the living room.

"Yes, Charlie?" she matched his whisper.

"Did Luke tell you about the insulation?"

_Seriously? _"Not really, he was kind of cryptic about," Lorelai folded her arms, hoping to get the truth since Charlie was so willingly offering it.

"Okay, well I just want you to know, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Okay?"

"The stuff we used is the highest quality, not a thing will get through?"

"Um, okay," she trailed off a little confused, not knowing much about insulation, " You mean, like for heating and cooling the house?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, that too, but we went the extra mile for you two, since you're like family now," Charlie smiled proudly; he knew the whole story, how nothing was going on between Luke and Lorelai; still Charlie felt he should do whatever little bit he could to encourage the natural order of things. "You see, since you two have started your own little family well, we used the sound proofing insulation."

"Sound proofing?" Lorelai still wasn't following.

"Yeah, you know for all the bedrooms, that's why I had to fix the dry wall before you could move in. There was nothing actually wrong with the dry wall; I just wanted to be sure that, you know, the young ones wouldn't hear anything..."

"Wouldn't hear what?"

"You know, with you and Luke. In your room. That you would have your, eh, privacy."

Suddenly Lorelai caught up to why Luke was so embarrassed and upset, and why Charlie was being so discreet and cryptic. "So everyone here knows about the sound proofing? And why it's there?"

"Well, yeah I couldn't install it myself and I didn't want to tell Luke about it; the boy blushes at the drop of a hat. I just thought with a baby, it would help. I mean Rory needs her sleep from a crying infant, and a well rested sibling is a happy, helpful sibling. Besides, Maggie and I were going to get you one of the baby monitors so you could, you know, still hear the baby wherever you were in the house, but we thought in this instance, the baby shouldn't be hearing you two, if you know what I mean."

"Um, thank you Charlie, that was," She searched for the right words," ...very thoughtful."

"Sure, we got to think ahead, I'm mean, I know you two won't... um, need the insulation for a while, but it's better to have it and not use, than to need it and not have it. Some of the guys are bound to tease Luke a bit but that's when I tell 'em, 'Hey, grow up!'"

Luke must be mortified that his entire crew thought he was sleeping with a pregnant woman.

"And it will come in handy when they are teenagers and blaring their loud music at all hours; you won't hear a thing!"

"And neither will they," Lorelai forced a smile then climbed the stairs to direct the other guys with the furniture.

"Hey Boss! There's an Extra Bed," a guy came into the house who was introduced as Rich when he first arrived with the truck, addressed Charlie

"What?" Charlie asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"There's another King mattress bed; Where does that go?"

Lorelai watched the scene unfold; it was Luke's bed, and she saw how worried he suddenly looked. It was bad enough that everyone thought he was sleeping with Lorelai, but how mercilessly the guys would tease Luke if they learned he wasn't sleeping with his baby Momma at all. Rory had just gone back into the kitchen, so she wouldn't contradict any lie they told.

"Um, that's for the guest room across from my... uh, the master bedroom. The forest green room; you can just put it in there ...it's a guest room." Lorelai looked over at Luke who seemed to appreciate her saving face falsehood.

"Guest room," Charlie double checked, knowing the whole truth himself.

"Yeah, in case my parents come to visit, to see the baby," Lorelai lied smoothly.

"Oh," Charlie nodded; Luke had told him all about Lorelai and her parents' lack of relationship. "Now, I'm really glad I put in that sound proofing," Charlie whispered for Lorelai's benefit, having to suppress a grin the way her eyes grew wider, "You heard the lady," Charlie called louder to his crew, and Charlie decided he was liking Lorelai more and more as a match for Luke. If only they weren't so stubborn not to see it themselves.

Luke came back into the house with a box in his arms, "Hey, we better hurry, it looks like rain."

77777777777777777777777777

After a few more "lady with a baby" jokes by Charlie to warn the crew that Lorelai was near when they were moving furniture up the stairs as Lorelai directed where she thought the everything would look best. Charlie's crew they made short work of all the contents of the truck, and of all the boxes that had been unloaded. Under Rory's direction, consulting her list, the crew had placed the correct boxes in the correct rooms of the house, with Luke and Lorelai's together in the master bedroom. By mid-afternoon, Charlie had the crew assemble the new bed frames for the new family. Only one room upstairs was left unpainted and empty; the future nursery next to Rory's room.

By the time the crew was closing up the moving truck, it had started to rain lightly, but then got heavier as the night went on. Luke kept an eye on the weather from the kitchen window as he made a simple dinner of soup and sandwiches.

"I thought we were going to have a special dinner our first night here?," Rory asked.

"Tomorrow night; we don't have everything unpacked yet, and we didn't get to go to the store today," Luke looked over at the little girl's sad eyes. "Tomorrow, I promise."

Rory gave Luke a little smile, as she helped her mother unpack more plates, pots and pans, following Luke's directions of which cabinets they should put what, mimicking the logic of his former apartment. Rory kept asking Luke "What does this do?" about each kitchen gadget Luke owned.

Maybe it was the baby hormones, but Lorelai had a few emotional moments throughout the day and into the evening. The surreal realization that she was a home owner hit her again, in a house she would be living in for years to come. She would look at Rory, or smooth her hands over her baby belly, and it would sink in that this is the only home her second child would ever know. She would glance over at Luke, going through some of the boxes, loading the dishwasher with unpacked plates, and see him still around for years to come. Lorelai glanced at both Luke and Rory, sitting at the kitchen table, like a real family, having dinner together, and she would tear up, would sigh. Anytime Rory or Luke would ask, she would insist she was alright. Lorelai just couldn't believe how far she had come from the determined, scared teen who ran away from her parents house with her baby in her arms. Lorelai would look around at her house, and she was immensely proud of herself.

That first baby she had was now walking and talking, becoming and incredible young lady, helping Luke make a shopping list of food for their first real dinner in the house, planned for the next evening Lorelai had a second baby now on the way and she had a great friend and partner to help her.

During her planning stages for the move, Rory had made sure they washed their newly purchased sheets for all of the new beds and put them in a clearly marked box, "First Night". The Trio helped make each other's beds after dinner, and Lorelai tucked Rory into her own room for the first time. Lorelai and Luke said a friendly good night to each other in the hallway, then retired to their own separate rooms.

7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai couldn't sleep; she wasn't used to being alone in the dark. For nearly nine years, she had always had her daughter safe beside her, but Rory was growing up, adjusting well to being alone more often, and had gone on for weeks excited about the prospect of her own room. Lorelai was determined to give her daughter the space to grow into her own person, the kind of space that was denied to Lorelai at the Gilmore Manor. Lorelai didn't want a dependant mommy's girl; she wanted her daughter to be independent, free thinking and thriving, the opposite of Emily's ideal of a daughter that would only do as she was told.

It was not only the indoor atmospherics that kept Lorelai awake, but outdoor atmospherics as well. Soon after they had all gone to bed, the rain intensified and a thunderstorm was raging outside. Thunder began crashing outside and lightning flickered like a strobe light. It sounded as though the storm was right on top of them. Lorelai sat up in bed and began to wonder if she should be concerned, if the old Danes home they had just purchased would hold up under the stress of the wind and the rain, or if they had just bought a Money Pit. After the loudest crash of thunder Lorelai had ever heard in her life, a scared Rory burst into her mother's room, and instantly jumped in the bed.

"Everything alright? Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"Um yeah," Rory tried casually, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You know, that the baby wasn't scared."

Lorelai thought it was cute how Rory was talking about the baby as if she was out already. "Rory," Lorelai knew better.

"Can I sleep with you and the baby?" Rory asked, "I know I'm a big girl, and I have my own room, but I'm not used to being by myself, and the storm is loud and …scary," she winced anticipating hthe next crash.

Lorelai was happy for any excuse to have her daughter sleep near her again, "Of course, you can sweets," pulling back the covers to invite her daughter in. Lorelai decided for both their benefits she had to set a ground rule, "but just for tonight."

Rory clung tight to Lorelai, as the thunder only got louder and the lighting only got brighter and more frequent.

After ten minutes of Rory nearly cutting the circulation off of her arm, Lorelai barely heard the knock at her bedroom door for all the noise outside. Luke poked his head in, "Hey, you two all right?" He was relieved Rory was with Lorelai after looking in on the young girl's bedroom and seeing her bed empty.

Lorelai smiled at him checking in on them, "Yeah, Rory's just a little scared."

"No, I'm not," Rory said proudly, then a perfectly timed boom of thunder made Rory yelp and hide under the covers.

"Well, the power's out," Luke informed.

"What?" Lorelai looked over at her digital clock she had just set that evening; it was black.

Luke said, "It's the storm; there's a severe storm warning, we should go to the lower level."

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because of the wind, the trees, all these windows."

"How do you know there is a storm warning?" she asked.

"I have a crank operated radio, signal is kind of weak, but I heard enough. And here, flashlights."

"I don't want to go to the basement; it's creepy," Rory said muffled from under the covers.

Luke smiled at the quirky little girl hiding beneath her mother's comforter, "Well, I was thinking more like we all camp in the living room, I could build a fire, if the woods dry," he mused to himself.

Rory peaked out from the covers, wearing the blanket around her head so only her face was exposed, "Could we have s'mores?"

"Sure," Luke smiled, and he offered Rory her own flashlight now that he could see her face and hands, and he offered Lorelai his hand to help her out of bed.

Lorelai looked at the hand funny, still not used to having a protector, Luke wanted to take care of her and that was sweet; the spark for Luke in her heart flickered a little.

As they went down the stairs, he put an arm around her to steady her and Lorelai smiled at how protective he was being. "You know, Luke I'm not an invalid, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, um,sorry all these stairs," and to Lorelai's disappointment he removed his arm. Why did she always do that, say something stupid to push him away. One second she is enjoying being close to him, happy that someone cared about her, and she has to open her big mouth to ruin the moment.

Luke had run back upstairs for their blankets and pillows. Luke also got snacks from the kitchen for the s'mores, supplies Lorelai and Rory already had on hand from the potting shed's "Pantry corner", as Lorelai had called it. Thanks to Rory's packing inventory list, Rory had found a box of her books and Luke had found his battery powered camping lanterns and put them around the living room as the storm raged outside while they camped out on the floor.

Turns out there was still dry wood in the "wood box" by the fireplace, and Luke asked Rory to get some of the newspaper packing material from the kitchen they had used for the plates. Rory and Lorelai watched with interested as they observed Luke preparing the fireplace. He crumpled up the papers, arranged some twigs and logs around the balls of paper, and then found a book of matches that read "Sniffy's" that was in a box of his kitchen things. he offered a lit twig to Rory so she could help him light the crumpled paper balss to get the fire going.

The only furniture in the living room was Luke's father's old leather easy chair from the apartment, which Lorelai and Rory used to lean against on the floor and watched the fire for a little bit. With her flashlight, Rory decided to read aloud since there was no power, but would periodically pause and wince as she tried to ignore the crashes and booms outside. With all the noise outside, it was unlikely they would get to sleep right away.

"Jeez, it sounds like a war zone," Luke commented.

"Aw man," Lorelai grumbled from the floor.

"What?"

"I have to pee again," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Aw, well umm, okay," Luke stood up to help Lorelai off the ground. Lorelai didn't have to ask, no need to complain. Luke already knew he should assist and was willing to help her up. "Here take a flashlight."

"Okay," and Lorelai went to answer nature's call in the first floor bathroom.

"Be careful," was called behind her.

Lorelai smiled, he was always looking out for her. She still had to get used to that.

When Lorelai returned, she saw a sweet sight on the floor of their little indoor camp. Luke was talking with Rory, and Rory didn't seem to be focusing on the storm, she was focus on what Luke was showing her by the fire as Lorelai tip toed closer to hear their conversation.

"Now, you want to keep turning it, near the embers, not too close to the flames; so it gets golden brown and bubbly."

Luke was helping Rory make s'mores with a real fire in a real fire place. At the potting shed they used to make them with a candle in the ancient structure. Luke had also found his camping skewers with his camping gear, and watched as Rory was turning and turning the skewers in her hand.

"Mom said you didn't like sweets."

Luke shrugged, "I just believe in moderation; besides, I used to be a kid too, you know; and when I was your age I had gotten too many belly aches from over indulgence. So I learned my lesson."

"You're so funny," Rory shook her head, "I can't imagine you as a kid," Neither could Lorelai.

Turning his attention back to the marshmallow, Luke instructed "That's good, now pull out the skewer."

"Wow, the marshmallow doubled in size!"

Luke chuckled to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Rory asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on! tell me," young Rory insisted.

Rory was so like her mother. While Luke helped Rory take the Hot Marshmallow off the skewer for her s'more, "I just remembered when we were kids, and we were showing my sister how to make s'mores for the first time, with our first fire after our mom..." realizing his audience, he steered away from the sad part of the story and went to the heart of the memory he had recalled, "Anyway, we set up in the living room kind of like this, my dad and me helping my sister make her first s'mores. I had forgotten about that."

"That's so cute!" Rory grinned.

"Yeah, you know you're going to have a sibling soon."

"We can show the baby how to make smores?"

"When the baby is old enough, you can show...uh, them," not really know what the baby was going to be.

Rory took her bite of the sweet and smokey treat, "Hmmmm," and she noticed her mother watching them, and exclaimed with her muffled mouthful of marshmallow, "Mom, Luke showed me how to not set the marshmallow on fire; the trick is you have to keep turning it."

Lorelai had to chuckle at the crumbs spilling from her daughter's mouth. It was so nice to have Luke and Rory get along so well, it was going to make living with a stranger that much easier if everyone was friends. Over the past month, Rory seemed more and more at easy around Luke. Suddenly, there was another loud boom of thunder and Rory jumped on Luke, cowering against his chest, her arms around Luke's middle since he was the closest adult to her to hug.

Luke soothed, "It's alright, Rory," he patted her shoulder looking into outside at the storm, checking if any branches were in danger of falling and damaging their new house.

The sight affected Lorelai; a man comforting her child, Chris had never been there for a rainstorm or a nightmare or for a birthday even. Here was Luke, bonding and comforting a child that was not his own. Lorelai looked at her stomach again and their future baby. She thought of Luke's words from before, how Lorelai had shut him out from the pregnancy early on, felt appropriately guilty again. She saw before her that Luke was definitely an asset for more than one child.

Lorelai carefully navigated the carpet of blankets and pillows they had arranged on the floor, making a note to herself they needed to buy a couch, and a larger TV to accommodate the larger room. Luke helped Lorelai ease down to the floor, and let her lean against the leather easy chair again.

"Luke, would you read, please," Rory said in a small voice.

"Um, sure," Luke put his arm around Rory to hold the book so she could still follow along. Lorelai went to Luke's other side and sat closer beside him, using the book as an excuse to close the space between them. Lorelai linked her arm with his and resisted the urge to put her head on his shoulder as he continued to read to Rory. As the fire in the fireplace died, the flame in Lorelai's heart continued to grow.

Luke woke up suddenly on the living room floor, and realized the storm had quieted down, but he had a strange sensation in his side. He looked to his left and found Lorelai sleeping against him. Her head was on his shoulder, but the strange sensation was coming from her stomach against his stomach.

"Lorelai? Lorelai wake up," he shook her shoulder urgently.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" she looked up at him surprised herself that she had cuddled up so close to Luke.

"Something things happening... with the baby," his voice welled with concern.

Lorelai felt her stomach, "Oh my God, he's kicking," she realized.

"Kicking?"

"Yeah," Lorelai then realized Luke may have never felt a kick before. She had felt many by herself during her pregnancy with Rory when Chris wasn't around. Recalling Luke's wish not to be shut out anymore, "Here," Lorelai sat up on the floor and Luke followed suit, Rory still limp on the floor beside them; and Lorelai guided Luke's hand over the spot on her belly where the sensation was strongest.

"Wow," Luke smiled in complete awe. Lorelai watched him closely, how Luke was truly affected by the sensation, "Has he been doing that long?" Luke asked.

"Well, he's been moving around maybe a week, it has been so subtle I hardly notice it sometimes, It's kind of like a…sudden... fluttering, butterflies in the stomach kind of feeling," Lorelai felt bad again she hadn't told Luke right away about the baby's movements. She had woken Rory to tell her about the first movements when they were still in the potting shed, "but I'm certain this is the first series of kicks."

Luke was staring intently at her stomach, "How do you know it's a boy?" wondering if it was that women's intuition he had heard so much of before, concentrating so hard, as if he would see through her belly like Superman.

"I don't," Lorelai smiled, "It's just, well I don't want to call the baby 'it'… so Rory and I go back and forth… sometimes we say 'he' and sometimes we say 'she'."

"Oh, okay."

"Would you like a son?" Lorelai probed, wanting to further understand the father of her second child. Knowing how close he was to his own father, curious if he'd like a second chance for that kind of relationship with his own son. Kind of like what Lorelai had with Rory.

"Well, yeah but I'll take whatever…as long as they are healthy, you know," he smiled shyly again, and their eyes met in the firelight.

Looking deeply into Luke's eyes, Lorelai felt the need to apologize again, "Luke, I'm sorry…that you felt left out before."

"Nah, forget about it."

"Well, this is your first kid," she then realized she wasn't sure if he would ever have another child, if he did it would certainly be with someone else, after this fiasco she was certain she was done on the kid front, "and I've was robbing you of the experience."

"It's okay, I'm here now," he said quietly.

"I'm so used to handling things on my own…I guess, I forgot that this wasn't just happening to me."

"Well, I appreciate all of that and it's better now that we are together."

Staring into his eyes, Lorelai felt the urge to kiss Luke again, her hormones were still out of whack, but she knew she couldn't take advantage of Luke like that, send mixed signals all the time.

Luke felt self conscious with the strange way she was staring at him, he corrected, "Well, you know not together like together…but… You know, working together, in the same house, um place," he quickly amended not wanting her to think the thought of them as more than friends just because they were having a baby together. "Living together like a team."

"Right, of course," Suddenly, Lorelai swallowed hard.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... you know first kicks, another milestone, in ...our house," Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty to destroy any chance of her and Luke being a "romantic her and Luke". Maybe what she was feeling was more than just hormones. Maybe he felt the same way, like back in July.

"What's going on?" Rory woke up at the sound of their voices.

Eager for a distraction from the flickering flame in her heart, Lorelai smiled excitedly, "Rory come here, the baby's kicking."

"Really?" Rory eagerly went to her mother's side and Luke moved his hand for the big sister to feel. Rory smiled and giggled through the sensation, and then she turned concerned, "She stopped. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was just practicing; she needs to sleep now. Like we do."

Rory saw the smile on Luke's face, "I'm glad we were all here, together for this."

As they settled back down to sleep, Luke asked Rory, "Would you like a sister?"

"Well, sure, but I'll take whatever, I just want a healthy baby, right?" Rory scooted closer to Luke; her and her mother's protector from the storm that had quieted down outside leaving only the gentle sound of rain on the roof and windows.

Luke lay back down and welcomed Lorelai back to use him as a pillow. Rory on one side, Lorelai close on the other.

It was a strange feeling to have these two incredible females relying on him so; but recalling past times he spent with his father and sister in that same house, thinking ahead of more nights like this one with Lorelai and Rory and the baby; Luke had to admit, it was kind of nice to have a family again.

** 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	24. Just For Tonight

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to G who talks be down from fan fiction imaginary ledges!**

**A/N Still working on that Home/work/fan fiction Life balance**

**HI! I just made this up! Enjoy!  
7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7  
Chapter 24:**  
**Just For Tonight**

Lorelai woke up on the floor of their sparse living room, and she instantly regretted not using her brand new bed; sleeping on hardwood didn't agree with her for the new ache that settled in her back. Still, she liked that she didn't have to go far to share the first kicks with Luke; he was within arm's reach. All in all, between the fireside reading, and the s'mores, it was nice for the three of them to camp out on the floor, a chance to bond together in the new house.

Looking around the bare living room, Lorelai knew their next round of shopping would be for furniture; they should look for a new couch, and a TV stand, and a bigger TV. Eventually, they would need things like a diaper changer and a crib; so many things to buy with a baby on the way. Lorelai slowly got up from the floor; due to her back pain. She eased herself halfway up into Luke's leather chair, to muster the strength to climb the stairs to the second floor and her nice, cushy new bed. Lorelai was about stand and head for the stairs, and then she heard Rory's laughter outside. Curious, Lorelai went to investigate; she opened the front door and stepped out on the porch, she saw Luke and Rory surveying the front yard.

"Hi MOM!" Rory greeted brightly. Rory seemed happy, running around outside in her own front yard with a stick in her hand; Luke wielded a rake for the wet leaves that had scattered about the lawn.

"Morning," Lorelai smiled at the sight, "What are you doing?"

Rory sounded so excited, "I'm Luke's helper. He's raking, and I'm gathering kindling for the next time we have a fire. He says it has to dry out, but the wind knocked down some really great big branches."

Knowing she liked fun facts, Luke smiled at Rory, "You know that's how where we get the term 'windfall profit'."

Eager to learn new information Rory asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess it was colonial times, the colonists were restricted with how much lumber they could cut down and use; but if a storm came along and knocked down branches or a tree fell on to a person's property, it was considered bonus lumber that they could use themselves or sell for a profit; because it was a taken down as an act of God. They benefited through no intentional or extra action of their own, that was their windfall profit."

"Wow. You know a lot!" Rory complimented.

"Well, my dad was a revolutionary war re-enactor; he knew all sorts of things like that."

Lorelai smiled at the different things a man like Luke could teach her daughter. "I'll see you both inside."

"Okay!" Rory put her new finds in a pile of branches she was accumulating.

After a while, Rory and Luke came in the house from their outdoor labor, and Luke called, "Lorelai?"

"I'm here," she said from the living room, sitting on the old easy chair from Luke's apartment, flipping through Luke's copy of "_What To Expect When You're Expecting_" wanting to read more about the baby's kicks.

Luke announced, "I was going to head to the store, see if we could fill some of these cabinets with something edible?"

"Can I come?" Rory asked, "We're supposed to have our special dinner!"

Luke leaned down, and grinned playfully, "Of course, you can come."

"I'll get the list!" Rory offered running into the kitchen.

"That sounds great," Lorelai smiled and stood, still adjusting to her new life, in her new house, with her new roommate.

Luke waited for Rory in the foyer in his old green coat, and Lorelai couldn't help but notice how worn it was. As she got closer, she could see the holes starting to form in garment.

"Man, now I know why I lived in an apartment for so long," Luke made conversation as he waited for Rory, "All the work a lawn is. You got to mow it, rake it, and fertilize it. Which reminds me, I should get some winterizer, we should do it in the fall, so by spring everything is taken care of, at least that's what my dad always told me to do. And I was thinking about building a woodbox for the porch. I had Rory pile her branches on the side of the house, but with winter coming, we may have more fires, so it would be more efficient, and bigger than that tiny thing," he pointed a thumb to the living room, by the fire there was a small wood box that came with the house.

Lorelai liked how Luke ranted about common things, they fit together that way. She reached out to him and stroked the old green material still being worn by its live model, inspecting its wear. "Hey, when we go shopping next, we should get you a new coat," Lorelai suggested.

"I like my coat."

"But it's old."

"It's broken in," Luke insisted

"Well, I think its very Weezer?" she got up to examine it closer.

"What?" Luke looked at her quizzically.

"_If you want to destroy my sweater …pull this thread as I walk away…_" she sang, "Sorry, Lane's influence."

Luke didn't know what song she was talking about, "Do you have to have an opinion on everything?" Luke was growing impatient.

"Luke, I just think you deserve a better coat, you know, get back on the fashion train, it's the 90's. I'll buy it, my treat for all you've done for us."

"Well, save your money, because I don't want a new coat!"

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm not getting upset," he offered defensively, "I just hate shopping okay; you have to go to the mall, try to find a parking space with people driving around those tight aisles like maniacs… and I like this coat!" he said emphatically.

"Well, you can like a new coat; why are you making it such a big deal?"

Luke turned it around, "Me making a big deal? You're making a big deal over nothing, it's my coat, my property, and it shouldn't be your concern."

Lorelai didn't have any idea how this turned into a fight, but she was willing and ready to stand her ground, "I think it is my concern if that is what will protect you from catching a cold this winter, and possibly exposing my daughter or me, or our unborn baby to the flu." Guilt always worked.

Luke couldn't argue with that, so he clenched his jaw tight, and looked at the ceiling to rein his temper in once again.

"Luke, what is it?" Lorelai urged him to share, knowing he was not one to get emotional over nothing.

"It's just... this was my dad's coat," Luke finally admitted.

That statement completely explained his sensitivity and quieted Lorelai's piffy comebacks, "Oh."

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just after he died, well, wearing it, I don't know, makes me feel better."

"Okay," Lorelai looked at the coat and finally noticed the army patches, she had never asked Luke if he had been in the army, but now figured maybe his dad had been. She then remembered Luke had told her that the night of Fourth of July that William Danes had served. She could understand why Luke wouldn't want to let go of the garment. She still had a box of some of Rory's old baby clothes, she had been planning to turn into a quilt or a comforter, and she just hadn't had the time yet.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized, suddenly realizing her hands were on his chest.

"You didn't know," Luke said quietly, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Lorelai just smiled, "its okay, we're still getting used to each other, particularly now that we're living together," and she took a step back, suddenly uncomfortable by how close they were to each other. She turned to return to her book and give Luke some space.

They both realized that Rory had seen their mini fight, "You hate shopping?" the young girl asked.

"Not like food shopping," Luke explained, "Just big malls. You know, if I have to go, I try to make it fast."

"Rory, he's a boy, it's in their nature to not like shopping the way girls do," Lorelai assured.

"So, it's still okay if I come along?" Rory canted her head to one side.

Those big blue eyes set of a pang in Luke's heart and he felt guilty that she would ever misunderstand how he was starting to feel about her. "Of course, Rory; you will make it better. I like hanging out with you. I got upset for a silly reason," Luke explained, hoping she knew it wasn't ever her.

Rory came closer, "You just miss your dad, that's not silly." She knew the feeling very well; her own father was more absent then present in her life; she figured Luke's missing was worse, because he father had actually died. "I understand. And you did apologize, right mom?"

"Yes, he did," Lorelai chimed in with understanding, "And now that I have all the facts, it's like the argument didn't happen, right?"

"Right," Rory agreed.

"Okay," Luke nodded, still getting used to the Gilmore girls logic of problem solving, "So the store?"

"You want to come, mom?" Rory asked.

"Nah, I'll let you two do that. I have a chapter to finish and a wedding at the Inn I need to start planning."

From the living room window, Lorelai watched them head down the walk and go down the street together, toward the town square and Doose's market. She reminded herself she could trust Luke with her daughter, then she turned and scanned a house that was now theirs. _This is my life now? _Lorelai nodded, knowing it was going to take some time for all of them to adjust to their new environment and to each other.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai looked up from a notepad of ideas she had been scribbling down when the front door opened. Lorelai had curled up into Luke's old leather easy chair, leaning against one arm rest, her legs hanging over the other arm rest. She heard Luke and Rory talking as they entered with bags and bags of groceries.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled.

"Mom! Luke and I got pumpkins to carve for the porch! It's so huge!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Luke Danes," Lorelai grinned.

"It's going to be her first Halloween in a real house, I didn't know if she had ever done a jack-o-lantern before."

"I get to help with all the ones at the Inn," Rory explained, but was quick to show her appreciation to Luke for his thoughtfulness, "but now I'll decorate my very own any way I want. We got one for you too mom, I thought we could be symmetrical with decorations on the porch."

"Makes sense," Lorelai agreed.

"I tried to get Luke to do one too, but he said no," Rory jokingly pouted.

"Maybe together we can wear him down," Lorelai smiled.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

As promised, Luke cooked the chicken cutlets with the orange zest in the breading that Rory had liked so much when they had dinners at Luke's apartment. Once again they were sitting around the table, remind Lorelai of a real family and she pushed the thoughts away.

"What is this?" Rory asked.

"Asparagus spears with orange sauce, repeating the orange flavor," Luke told her as he cut into his fillet of poultry.

"It looks funny."

"Try it; the orange sauce will make it better," Luke encouraged, "I always find asparagus is always better with a sauce."

Lorelai chuckled at the face Rory made as she attempted to eat the length of the vegetable like it was a spaghetti noodle.

"You can cut it up," Luke grinned himself, then turned to Lorelai, "Honestly, have you never served this girl vegetables?"

"Only what Sookie could mask."

Rory concentrated as she chewed, using all of her focus on deciding if she liked the sauce soaked vegetable.

"You too," Luke eyed Lorelai's plate.

"What?"

"you're eating it! If not for yourself, for the baby."

"Oh sure use that old guilt trip."

Rory assured, "Mom, the orange sauce is really good!"

Lorelai scowled at Luke, "turning my daughter against me, I see how it is."

"Just try it."

Lorelai cut up the green spear, she did like the chicken he made, and if he could mask the veggie flavor in a fruity sauce, who was she to argue. She took the three pieces of her now sliced spear on her fork to make the spears disappear more quickly, dragged it through the orange sauce and prayed she didn't make a face. To her surprise, it was really good, like Rory had said.

" That's amazing ! What's in this? "

"Two fresh oranges, honey, shallot, garlic, and salt"

"Oh My God, don't tell Sookie I said this, but I want you to cook everything for me!" Lorelai eagerly cut up another spear and ate it with a bite of chicken.

"Glad you enjoy it."

Lorelai decided to bring up the shopping she had in mind, "I know you hate shopping, but we may need a couch in the living room."

"I could move over the couch from my apartment."

Lorelai pressed her lips together and suggested, "How about a different couch?"

"It matches the chair."

"Well, I don't like the chair either, but I know it was your dad's, so I don't mind so much, so could you please let me and Rory pick the couch since we will be the ones most likely sitting on it."

Luke looked down at his plate, she already got new beds for everyone, "Lorelai, we should watch our budget; we have to do the nursery eventually." He didn't like the subtle hint, that he would be segregated on his own "easy chair island", while the girls were to sit on the couch mainland.

"I know, I know, but I have a couch in mind, that I can afford. I'll buy it, like you said with the money I saved on splitting the house with you. I mean, the house is still kind of empty, I want to make it as homey as soon as possible."

"Fine, just let me know when you will have it delivered so one of us can be here."

"Sure, sure," Lorelai nodded, "I may need you to drive me to the store though, I don't have a car remember."

"Yeah, okay, let me know when we need to do that."

"Well, I have a Staff meeting tomorrow night at the Inn. So maybe Tuesday night?"

"Sounds like a plan," Luke took another bite of his chicken.

"You won't even have to go into the store if you don't want, Rory and I will pick, tell them when they can deliver it, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Rory took the break in the conversation to voice something that had been on her mind, "Um, Mom, Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetheart; what?" Lorelai smiled.

"Well, since we have a house, and I'm almost nine, I was wondering if I could have my own key to the house. I mean, I know, I'm still kind of young, but I've shown I've been responsible, and this way while you guys are at work, I can let myself in after school."

Lorelai nodded, "I think that's a great idea, sweetheart. You have earned it."

"Thanks, mom."

Lorelai mused, "We'll have to get you a special key ring, something that is you, so you won't lose it. I just don't know where you could get a key copy made."

"I could cut it for you," Luke offered.

Lorelai turned to him with surprised, "What? You know how to do that?"

"Of course, my dad had a hardware store; I still have the old key machine at the store."

"Could I cut it myself?" Rory asked, and Lorelai's heart nearly stopped, imagining Rory losing her fingers.

Luke thought about it, "I don't see why not."

"Luke! She's eight!" Lorelai protested.

Rory spoke up, "Almost nine,"

"Lorelai, the machine is very safe, and I'll be there with her."

"Not without me!" Lorelai insisted.

"I'm happy to show both of you."

"Can we do it tomorrow afternoon?" Rory asked.

"I told you, I have a staff meeting."

Luke offered, "I'll drive you there, too."

"Alright then, tomorrow."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai and Rory finished another chapter of Rory's book on the lone piece of furniture in the living room, Luke's leather chair, while Luke offered to load the dishwasher after their special dinner. Lorelai and Rory shared the seat and Lorelai had her arm around her daughter so they could easily turn the pages of the book.

Luke came into the living room and saw them both curled up in his father's chair, recalling times with his father and grandfather, his sister and him fighting for prime sitting position as the elder men read books to them, or recalled stories from long ago, telling tales from memory. Luke explained, he had an early day with the construction crew, and wished them goodnight, then he headed upstairs to bed.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" Rory complained.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Lorelai joked.

"I just love this house; I want to stay and keep unpacking and enjoy it!"

"Well, we get to live here now; you get to savor every day. Besides you love school."

"Well, I love this house too," Rory yawned.

"I'm glad. Why don't we enjoy our bedrooms tonight?"

Rory nodded, suddenly realizing just how heavy her eyes felt.

They went upstairs and changed into their pajamas in their separate and Lorelai brushed her teeth in the hall bathroom with Rory, even though she had her own private bathroom in the master bedroom. Lorelai tucked Rory into her bed, kissed her daughter good night, and Lorelai went to her own room.

There was no storm to keep her up, but Lorelai still felt uneasy alone in her room. The house creaked and groaned, and Lorelai couldn't place the reason for the random noises. Whenever she thought the sounds had ceased, another creak would make her jump, looking around in the darkness for the source. Lorelai also figured she couldn't sleep without the comforting presence of her daughter, knowing her little girl was safe. No matter how many times Lorelai told herself Rory was fine in her own room; Lorelai still felt scared and anxious being alone, all by herself.

After an hour and a half of trying to sleep on her own, Lorelai sat up in bed and scowled as the wind jostled branches tapping at her window like a creepy, scary skeleton hands. She threw off the covers and was going to do something about it.

Lorelai poked her head into Luke's room, and tested the air, "Luke?" but Luke was fast asleep by the sound of his snoring.

Lorelai had tip toed over to his bed and found Luke on his back as she eased herself onto the edge of his mattress. She reached out to wake him, but paused to watch him for a moment; unconscious and vulnerable. It reminded Lorelai of their morning after; he looked so peaceful and handsome that morning. Lorelai was pushing away the thoughts her heightened libido was giving her; she decided that once Luke was awake her thoughts would surely disappear.

On the edge of the bed, she leaned over to shake him awake. "Luke"

Luke snapped awake, searching for the disturbance, and squinted in the darkness, "Lorelai?"

_Oh God! Why did he have to say my name like that!  
_

Luke propped up on his elbows, "What are you doing in here? Is it the baby?" He asked as he sat up quickly.

"No, I ...um, I wanted...uh," Lorelai forgot why she had come in there. Looking into his beautiful, concerned, blue eyes, whispering in the dark with Luke made her think of their one night together again. Lorelai's hands that had shaken Luke awake a moment ago had returned to his chest, even though he was wearing a tee shirt, Lorelai could feel his wonderful tone muscles just beyond the thin material while she closed the distance between their lips. She may have kissed Luke for all of five seconds before she pulled away to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I don't know…what came over me…Hormones, I guess," she begged for him to believe her, cursing her amped up sex drive, wishing Luke wasn't so damn attractive," I didn't come in here for that, really… That makes what I wanted to ask so much harder now." Rolling her eyes at her obvious double entendre.

Luke couldn't believe she was doing this again, Luke took a little solace in the fact that Lorelai still found him attractive; then again, maybe it was just be the hormones talking, "Can it wait until morning?"

Lorelai considered, thinking of her dark room again, "No," she whined.

"Okay…then what did you need?"

_What do I need or what I want?_ She pulled her teeth over her lower lip, "Ironically… I wanted you to come to bed with me."

"What?" Luke straightened up.

"Not like to you know," Lorelai adjusted her tone, "Just to my room…. I don't want to sleep alone... I'm not used to sleeping by myself. And the house keeps making noises," she complained.

"The wood will do that from time to time; it's fine," Luke explained.

"Well, I'm not used to it. For nine years, I've had my daughter safe beside me, and now I know I have to give her 'her space', show her there is nothing to be afraid of that having your own room is a good thing."

Luke countered her hypocritical logic, "Having your own room is a good thing, too. You're an adult; you should be able to be by yourself for a few hours, especially if you're going to be unconscious."

"Well, I can't get unconscious with the noises of the house, or while branches are scratching against my window like they are going to get me."

"They are just trees," Luke reasoned.

"Please, Luke. Just for tonight."

Luke just wanted to go back to sleep, he sighed heavily, and had to state for the record, "I don't think this is a good idea." Luke didn't have to the courage to voice how uncomfortable Lorelai's hormones made him. How was he supposed to remain "Just Friends" with the woman if she kept kissing him like that? It was already difficult to purge their one night together from his mind. Every time he looked at her, he wanted to kiss her; every time he thought about the baby, he thought about what more they could be together. Anytime someone from town grinned or congratulated him on becoming a father, he longed to be really with Lorelai; he wanted so desperately to mean more to her, but she didn't feel that way, and she annoyingly sent mixed signals all the time. "You want to share a room."

"Just for tonight."

Luke's gut was telling him over and over not to give in, "I don't know."

"Luke...I'll put up a pillow barrier between us," she bargained.

Luke sighed heavily, one look into those big blue eyes, he couldn't say no, "Alright, I'm coming," Luke assured, pulling off his covers.

Lorelai smiled widely.

"This is a bad idea. I just want that out there," He stood with Lorelai as she led the way out of his room.

Quietly sneaking back to her room together, the first thing Luke did was investigate the "scary branches" against the window as Lorelai got back into bed. "You didn't believe me?" Lorelai asked.

"I just wanted to see if I could trim them; it'll have to wait until the weekend when I have more time."

She smiled at Luke's practical sleepwear; T-shirt, sweatpants and socks. Meanwhile she was wearing pink lounge pants, and a matching rhinestone, "Death before Decaf" shirt. They were quite the odd couple.

Luke came up to the other side of the bed, looked at Lorelai, then looked at the pillow closest to him. Lorelai figured he was also trying not to think about the last time they shared a bed. Luke took one of the pillows and placed it in the middle of the bed. "Just in case," he stated.

Lorelai nodded her agreement, happy to have someone there with her. She knew her fears were silly, she knew Luke was the last person she should ask, but then again, who better to be her protector than the father of her unborn child.

Luke settled down under her covers, "Just warning you, I've been told I snore."

Lorelai didn't want to think about the women who made such a discovery about Luke and told him so. "Well, that's what I get for asking you in here," She settled down on her right side, facing Luke, "Thank you for doing this."

"Just for tonight," Luke repeated.

"Absolutely," then added, "Oh, and we can't tell Rory about this."

"Of course not," Luke concurred.

"Okay then, since we're in agreement. Well, good night."

"Good night, Lorelai," and Luke closed his eyes.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Luke's internal clock was still accurate, despite the move. He felt himself stirring awake around his usual time. He had left his alarm clock and watch in his room, but his body was telling him it was time to make his first stop of the day, the bathroom.

Luke blinked awake staring at Lorelai's ceiling. He felt something in his hand and after testing the object, he soon realized it was Lorelai's hand in his own.

Luke lifted the covers to look at their clasped hands, then looked over to Lorelai; she was lying on her side, still sound asleep and there was something content and peaceful about her relaxed expression. Luke couldn't help the pang of longing in his chest; she was just so beautiful, and he wanted more than anything to have the privilege of kissing her on a regular basis like she had the night before.

Luke sighed and reminded himself that Lorelai didn't want that kind of relationship, and tonight he would be back in his own room, alone; as it should be, like she wanted.

Luke wriggled his hand free of her grasp, which was surprisingly firm, for a sleeping woman.

Lorelai made some noises of protest, her hand flicked a little, searching for what she had lost, but she soon settled and was asleep again.

Luke gazed down upon her, brushing some hair away from her face, wishing she would care about him they way he had been caring about her since July, even before she told him she was pregnant. He watched her deep even breaths, recalling how nice it had been to wake up to Rachel next to him, and Luke swallowed the longing that had tightened his throat when he looked at Lorelai. He now wished it had been Lorelai beside him on those mornings.

He couldn't go back and change it, and wishing was pointless. Choking it off, burying it again, Luke got out from under the covers to get ready for work.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 **7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Hoppy Easter if that is your thing! Happy Spring if it's not! I'm respectful and inclusive THAT WAY!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	25. No, This Time I Mean It

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to Miss Kitten who talks me down from imaginary fan fiction ledges!**

**A/N Still working on that Home/work/fan fiction Life balance**

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**  
**Chapter 25**  
**No, This Time I Mean It**

Lorelai woke up and saw her daughter's sweet face peering over her; "Morning," Rory smiled.

"Rory!" Lorelai shot up, and looked over at where Luke had been, but he had already gone.

"Something wrong?" her daughter asked.

"What? Oh, no honey, I just didn't know where I was for a second."

"Me too," Rory shared excitedly, "I keep expecting to wake up in the potting shed, but instead I wake up in this beautiful house."

"Is Luke around?" Lorelai asked.

"No, he already left for work," Rory smiled, "but he made us breakfast."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"And eating for two," Rory reminded.

At the kitchen table, Lorelai kept thinking about sharing a room, a bed with Luke. She scolded herself for being so weak, Luke was right, she was an adult, and she should be able to be alone from time to time. Like the day before, Luke and Rory went to the store, giving Lorelai time to herself; Time to think, time to miss her daughter, time to read about the development of their child within her. That was nice, that was fine. During the day it was easy, there were things to do, distractions. There were no boogie men in the dark Lorelai had to be afraid of.

Lorelai hadn't meant to kiss Luke last night, it just happened, she just had to. He smelled so good and looked even better. Besides she had been better, that had been her first slip of control in weeks.

"Mom," Rory droned, sitting beside her mother at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, Honey, what?" It alarmed Lorelai that her mind had been wandering, and she hadn't heard what Rory had said.

Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I asked you to tell me what Mrs. Kim meant... about going to bed with Luke? And making the baby? You said you would tell me after we moved. Well, we have moved."

As a delaying tactic, Lorelai took a swallow of the orange juice Rory insisted she drink for the sake of her sibling. "Honey, maybe next week, we still have a lot to do, unpacking, school, work..."

"You said after we moved we would talk about it."

"And we will, just not right this instant, you have to go to school, I have to get to work, I have another wedding to plan this week."

"Okay," Rory frowned.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm very busy right now, this is my job, and this is how we can pay for our half of the big beautiful house."

"I know, it's just, I feel like I've waited so long already."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been putting it off, but," Lorelai really didn't want to dredge up the discomfort of explaining sex to her daughter while she was trying not to think of Luke in a sexual way; He was just a platonic roommate that she happened to make a baby with, and was now sharing a bed with again. "Life has hit us with a lot of stuff in a short amount of time. Please, forgive me."

"I know. I just...I have questions."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just be a little more patient. Please sweetie."

"I'll get my book bag," Rory said, lacking her usual enthusiasm for heading to school as she walked her plate over to the kitchen sink.

Lorelai was swamped with Wedding details to pin down, unfortunately every wedding now made her think of Luke, because of the Fourth. The Inn made her think of Luke because that was where they met and he had fixed things; and her growing stomach made her think of Luke, for obvious reasons. Then Mia came along to help truly distract her from thinking about Luke.

Mia smiled when she saw Lorelai come into the lobby for work in the morning, "Morning. So, how's the house?"

"Great," Lorelai forced a smile, now the house made her think of Luke, too.

"How's Rory adjusting?"

"She loves having her own room," now Rory was making her think of Luke.

"Good, and Luke? How is Luke adjusting to having two young ladies in his life?" Mia asked unable to help her curiosity.

Lorelai froze at the mere mention of his name, and the little flame in her heart flickered again; the one thing Lorelai didn't want to talk about, the one person she was trying unsuccessfully to avoid until she had to face him at home again. The guy wasn't even in town, but everything was bringing him to the front of Lorelai's mind. She spoke hoping Mia didn't pick up on her discomfort over the subject, "Fine, he's fine. He made a special dinner for our first official day there. It was nice."

"Glad to hear it," Mia tilted her head with interest, "You two are on top of the gossip mill."

Lorelai frowned, "Really?" now everyone in town was going to make her think of Luke.

Mia grinned, "Seems everyone in town thinks you're a great loves story."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Well, We know the truth, don't we, Mia?"

"And what truth is that, Lorelai?" Mia challenged, trying to gauge the young woman's feelings toward her new male roommate.

"Well, obviously, Luke and I are friends, and yes, we...crossed a line, once," Lorelai misdirected, purging the passion of that night from her mind yet again, "and yes we are having a baby, but we have the house because of the baby and for ...you know, as a matter of convenience, not because we have any great feelings for one another, other than friendship."

"I see," Mia nodded to humor Lorelai's denial, "that truth."

"It's the only truth."

"Of course it is, Lorelai. So would you like me to correct people when I hear them spreading the false love story?"

"No!" Lorelai didn't mean to deny it so adamantly, she smoothed over, and covered, "It's just that, it's easier for people to grasp if they think we're dating. You know, it's like one of those… Rorschach ink things… they get to see the picture they want to see." Mia only nodded; Lorelai knew her boss found the whole situation ridiculous.

Mia crossed her arms, deep in thought, "So, what happens when you two want to date?"

"What?"Lorelai gulped.

"I'm just curious, you two say you are together for the benefit of the town, but what happens should you meet someone or Luke meets someone whom you really care about?"

"Well, we talked about that…possibility."

"and?" Mia encouraged.

"Well, Luke doesn't think we should."

"What never?" Mia mocked.

Lorelai had to remind herself that she loved Mia, but she still frowned at her boss and friend. "With a baby, in my case two kids, it complicates things."

"I see," Mia smiled as if satisfied with the answer, as if she was slowly making Lorelai see that Luke was her only viable option for romance in her "two kids" life.

Lorelai desperately wanted to change the subject, "So um, between unpacking I started on the Johnson wedding."

"Ah, Good, another love story unfolding before our eyes."

"Right," Lorelai ignored the comment, "May I use your office? To make calls."

"Of course, don't forget you start in the dining room at 11 for lunch."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Lorelai forced a smile, wondering if she had a 'hot for Luke' sign around her neck.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

Danielle came up to the hostess podium at 3 pm, while Lorelai was taking a phone reservation. Danielle waited till Lorelai hung up the phone, "Your boyfriend is in the lobby."

"Who?" Lorelai turned her head in surprise.

"Your boyfriend, Luke? Your baby daddy," Danielle gushed excitedly.

"Oh, Luke, Right," Lorelai covered her not knowing that Luke was her "boyfriend", "I'm sorry I must have been thinking about what I was writing, "Um, What does he want?"

"I assume he's here to pick you up. He's with Rory; he said you three had something to do this afternoon."

"Oh, Right," Lorelai remembered their impromptu appointment at William's Hardware, "Am I done now?"

"That's why I'm here. Have a great time."

"Thanks, I'll be back for the staff meeting," Lorelai exited the dining room and saw them there in the lobby.

"Mom, are you ready?" Rory asked.

"Sure, let me just get my purse," she couldn't take her eyes off Luke, granted they had just shared a bed for the evening, but she felt like somehow that was more intimate then actually having sex. Granted their pillow talk was minimal, no great revelations or secrets exchanged, but holding his hand all night, watching him sleep, Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she wanted to be close to him again. But how? She had already pushed him away, could she change her mind again. What if it was just hormones making her think she wanted to be with Luke? She had to cement in her head they were just friends… who were going to have a child together, nothing more.

Luke flipped through his collection of keys to find the correct one for the Hardware store door. Lorelai and Rory followed him in and he found his way to a utility box to turn on the lights. "Obviously, I don't spend much time in here anymore," he explained, searching the supplies still on the peg board displays. Luke found what he needed and led them to a back room. There was overstock in the back room on one side and different machines lined up on the other. Florescent lights overhead slowly flickered to life.

"Why do you have all of this inventory?" Lorelai asked, looking at the shelving units full of boxes. Near the door was a vintage cigarette vending machine, circa 1960 possibly, based on her movie knowledge.

"No one bought it," Luke said simply peaking under machine tarps, guessing correctly which one was the key cutter from memory, and he removed the tarp. "Hence the store failing and closing."

"What about the rummage sale?" Lorelai asked.

"What about it?" Luke plugged the machine he was going to use into the wall.

Lorelai reasoned, "Well, maybe you could get rid of some of this stuff at the sale."

"I don't participate that well."

"What does this one do?" Rory asked peaking under a different tarp.

"Um, I think that's the paint mixer," Luke informed.

"Cool! How old are these machines?" Rory asked pointing to the one he was uncovering and setting up.

"Um, late seventies; It's very safe," Luke looked at Lorelai when her face showed concern, again. Luke found a step stool for Rory, placed it before the machine. "First, I will show you how it works, then we will do it for real, Okay?"

"Okay," Rory dropped her mother's hand like yesterday's book, excited that she would be learning something new with Luke showing her.

Lorelai was still wary about her young daughter's fingers and machinery, but Luke repeatedly assured her it was perfectly safe. She stepped to the side to see for herself how safe this machine was.

Luke explained, "This is a dual key cutting machine, the one closest to you is the original or guide, and the one in the back is where the blank key goes, that is the copy we are going to make. This front guide is going to trace the groves of the original key, while at the same time the key in the back is going to be filed away to match. Keep both hands on this lever; the cutter in the back mirrors the movements of this lever in the front tracing the groves in the key, so the grinder to file away the blank key in back. Let me just make sure it still works." Luke turned on the machine, listening to the noise it made as he maneuvered the lever, checking it had proper tension, not too hard, not too loose, just right.

Rory winced, her hands over her ears, "That is loud!" over the noise of the machine.

"You want me to do it for you?" offering the girl an out.

Rory looked a little apprehensive, "Um, could you show me first and then I do my own?"

"Sure, if you want," Luke looked up to Lorelai opposite him, "May I have your Key?"

"Why?"

Luke held out his hand to Lorelai, "Well, I want Rory's key to be just like yours. I thought it would be poetic."

Lorelai grinned, and felt better knowing her daughter's fingers weren't going to be near the cutting blade. She pulled out her keys from her purse, slide it off her house key from her tangle of decorative key chains, most of her other keys were for the Inn. She placed the sliver of metal in Luke's upturned palm. Luke urged, Rory to step off the stool so he could face the machine proper.

"I'll cut an extra copy for us; we can hide it in the yard, just in case one of us gets locked out. Then you can cut your own copy," Luke smiled down at Rory. He placed Lorelai's key in the front vise for the guide to follow, and a blank key in the back vise to be cut. Luke seemed to go through a mental checklist, Lorelai figured it was a safety list his father had taught him, then Luke turned on the machine and both girls took a step back.

Rory did decide to stand on the stool for a better view of what Luke was doing.

The cutting sound was more piercing than the machine sound, but they watched as Luke demonstrated how to move the guide over the original key, and the metal shavings were filed off the twin in the cutting vise.

"Cool," Rory smiled when the machine was turned off. Luke double checked his work, blew of any metal shavings, and then slid the extra key in his pocket. Rory moved the stool over herself, excited to give the machine a try. Luke stood behind her and merely directed her actions, pointing to the on off button, adjusting Rory's hands on the guide lever, and let the little girl do it herself.

Lorelai held her breath when Rory turned the machine on by herself.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

At the furniture store, Luke had been waiting in the car for twenty minutes, Luke knew because he looked at his watch again, it was 5:15, Lorelai had to be back at the Inn at 7:30, it would be a half hour drive back to the Hollow. Then Rory came out of the store's front door by herself and waved him to come inside.

Luke met them in the middle of a sea of couches Luke asked, "What's going on?"

Lorelai just grabbed his wrists and led him over to a light blue couch. "Sit," she commanded.

"I'm not a dog, Lorelai!" Luke insisted.

"Luke, we need your input, now sit! Please," Lorelai insisted.

"Why do you need my input it's your couch," he grumbled.

"It's our couch!" Lorelai corrected, "For our home; What if you come home from work and you want to take a nap while we wait for the takeout food."

Luke mused, "Wouldn't I be cooking?"_ To save money?_

"Not if you were so tired from work you want to take a nap on the couch while we wait for food that we had ordered and that you didn't have to prepare," Lorelai reasoned out her logic.

Luke shook his head, trying to clear it of her scenario, "What does this…"

"Just sit," Lorelai stepped toward him, and eased him with her hands on his shoulders to sit down onto the couch.

Luke looked up at Lorelai for a moment, then Lorelai urged Rory to sit next to Luke, and Lorelai sat on the opposite side. "Okay, relax."

Rory and Lorelai visibly sunk back into the couch as if they were settling in for a long movie or had just run a marathon.

"Luke, relax!" Lorelai ordered.

Confused about what he was supposed to do, Lorelai's hand suddenly came across his chest and pushed him to sit back on the couch, into the cushions. He felt stupid sitting on the couch in the middle of the store with other people doing their own shopping watching them.

"Do you like it?" Lorelai asked her group.

"Well, it has plenty of room for the three of us," Rory posed, "I think we could even fit the baby and me if we were full grown."

"Good, room for four; Luke what about you? Do you feel supported?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, yeah," he offered slowly.

Lorelai asked, "Good, how about your legs, not too tall or short?"

"No, it's just about right," Luke figured, as far as couches went.

"Good, me too," Lorelai agreed.

"Mom, have him lie down!" Rory reminded.

"Right," Lorelai and Rory sprang off the couch and once again Lorelai was manipulating Luke's body to do what she wanted.

"What?" Luke spoke up tired of being treated like a life size Ken doll.

"Lie back; see if it's comfy for you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the tallest of the three of us," Rory smiled.

"What?"

Rory explained, "Well, if you fit, then we are all bound to fit, and then we can get it."

"Lorelai, I don't want to…."

"Please! I know it's a floor model, but you can do it really fast, just try to put your feet up."

A sales person come up to them, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but he's going to have to remove his boots."

Lorelai slowly turned her head to the sales person, "Ma'am?" she said slowly, "You think I look like a 'Ma'am'?"

"Uhhh," the sales man stammered.

Luke shot up from the couch, to put himself between Lorelai and the salesman, "Lorelai, calm down."

Lorelai craned her head to talk around Luke's shoulder, "I'll have you know I'm only 25!"

Luke turned to the man, "Just give us a minute; Pregnancy hormones."

"Right, just please, sir, remove your shoes," and the sales man retreated.

Lorelai was still huffing and puffing in anger, then her face looked like it was going to strewn up into tears. "Hey," Luke soothed, "he was just … being courteous."

"By saying I look old!" Lorelai snapped.

"He didn't know, okay, some people say 'Ma'am' out of respect."

Lorelai took a deep breath, not knowing where the outburst had come from.

"He probably thought we were a family, you know that we were married, and so he thought…"

Luke lost his train of thought when Lorelai's eyes met his. They just stared at each other for a long moment, searching the other's face. It had been a while since marriage was mentioned in regard to their situation and it made both of them visibly uncomfortable. They wary look they shared was observed by Rory with interest.

Luke cleared his throat, "Look, I'll lie down, and well check the size of the couch, okay?"

Lorelai only nodded.

Luke sat in the middle of the couch, and started unlacing his boots. He didn't even remove his shoes when buying shoes, he knew his size, he just bought them, took them home, if they didn't fit, he'd take them back.

Luke flattened on the couch, the things he did for this woman, he thought when he stared up at the ceiling of the store. He took one deep breath, trying to settle in, to see if like Lorelai said, he could comfortably nap on this couch.

"Are you growing anymore?" Rory asked, suddenly next to his head.

Luke looked up at the little girl, and couldn't help but chuckle at the question, "No, I don't think so."

Rory turned to her mother, "I say we get it, it fits Luke perfectly, we all think it's comfortable. Plus I like the color."

"I agree," Lorelai said, staring Luke in the face. "Luke what's your vote."

"I'm already outvoted, what does it matter?" He said, tying his shoes on.

"We don't do anything unless we all agree," Rory informed, "that's the rule."

Luke looked Rory in the face, then up to Lorelai. They were including him as part of the club.

Lorelai urged, "It's your couch too, what do you say?" Lorelai had a small smile on her face, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Okay, I say get it."

"You like?" Lorelai double checked.

"Yeah, I like it," Luke assured.

"You really like it?" she elongated.

"Yes, I really do."

"Good, cause I think I'm getting the matching recliner," Lorelai pointed a few feet over.

"What?"

"This way, you have your dad's recliner; I will have one of my own recliner for the pregnancy, swollen ankles and nursing eventually, and then Rory gets the couch all to herself!"

"Cool!" Rory grinned. "But I'll share with my sister when she's older. Or brother, you know what I mean."

Luke chuckled and shook his head, "Let me talk to the sales guy."

"Alright, and my next day off is Monday, after this wedding I'm planning, so they can deliver it then."

"I'll see if they can make it sooner," Luke nodded.

"Oh, jeez, I have a staff meeting," Lorelai remembered, she turned to look for the sales guy, "Where is that guy?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you there in time," Luke promised.

"Do you think we have time to go to the electronics store?" Lorelai winced, waiting for his reaction.

"Why?" Luke asked, a little annoyed by the surprise mission.

"Because… now that we have a couch, we need a TV, and VCR, an entertainment stand for them…"

"Aw jeez," Luke shook his head.

"Luke," Rory tried to sooth, "It's for movie night!"

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

After Luke dropped Lorelai off at the Inn for her meeting, it was just him and Rory in his truck, and the TV, VCR, and TV cabinet they had just bought still in the truck bed.

Luke apprehensively looked back to his cargo, trying to figure a way he could get the TV in to the house by himself.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, seeing the concerned look on Luke's face.

Luke blew out a breath, "Well, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get this stuff in the house by myself. No offense, but I don't think you can help me."

"None taken," Rory sweetly smiled.

Luke knew he couldn't do it all by himself, but none of his construction friends lived close enough to Stars Hollow to come over and help him, and it was too short of notice anyway. Luke started running through names of Stars Hollow residents; He'd never ask Taylor for help with anything, and he didn't think the old man could help in this case anyhow. Kirk was always to be avoided, and Bootsy and Luke had been enemies since childhood. Luke didn't want to have to ask for help, but since Rory was going to be his company for the night, he needed another pair of adult hands to help to get her and their cargo home as soon as possible.

"You could ask Andrew," Rory suggested.

Luke looked to where her eyes were focused; sure enough, Stars Hollow Books' lights were still on directly ahead of their current parking spot and through the window they could see it was a slow night for Andrew, who was reading a magazine at the register.

Luke drove closer and parked the truck right in front, "You stay here, okay?"

"Okay," Rory smiled.

Luke went into the book store and Andrew seemed eager for company, "Hey Luke, how's it going?"

"Uh, fine Andrew, fine," Luke offered vaguely, never one to gush about current events in his personal life to anyone, "I was just wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure, a birthday gift for Rory?" Andrew assumed.

"What?" Luke canted his head.

"Oh, I thought you knew. Her birthday is coming up, I thought that's why you had her wait in the truck, although, if you don't mind my saying," Andrew leaned in, "Not very subtle."

"No, it's not about her gift," then Luke realized, "At least not yet; I was kind of hoping you could help me. Lorelai and I just bought a TV and being Lorelai she had to get the biggest one we could afford."

"That's Lorelai," Andrew smiled.

Luke felt weird talking about his non-existent relationship with Lorelai to Andrew, or any one for that matter. It seemed that Andrew knew Lorelai better than Luke did. Luke cleared his throat to dislodge his discomfort over what everyone was assuming about them, but it didn't work. It was to be expected; they were living together and expecting a baby. Lorelai's logic was if they thought they were a happy couple, no one would meddle and try to "parent trap" them, whatever that meant. Luke focused on Andrew, "Well, I can't lift it by myself; I was hoping you could…"

"Sure, I'd be happy to help, let me just close up and I'll be over there in ten minutes. It's the one on Jefferson, right? The green one?" Andrew said, again a little too eager, most likely so he could get an inside scoop on the new happy home life of the Hollow's most talked about couple.

Luke felt a little strange that everyone knew where they lived now, but it was a small town, "Um, yeah, actually, my old house; we bought it back."

"Aw, that's so nice; raising your own family where you grew up," Andrew gushed, "meet you there!"

Once at their new house, Rory was able to direct the two men, warning them when their feet were approaching the porch stairs as they carried the heavy TV Box into the house.

"Thanks Andrew," Luke shook the shop owner's hand.

"Hey, would you like me to help put together the cabinet, too?" Andrew good-naturedly offered.

Luke was about to refuse, but when he looked at Rory, something made him accept the offer.

Rory excused herself and went upstairs to do her homework, while Andrew and Luke started to lay out boards and screws for the TV  
cabinet Lorelai had picked out. Luke figured the job would go faster with two people, and Andrew could help get the TV in position.

Andrew carefully watched Rory head up the stairs, and when he thought they were alone, that enough time had passed since Rory's exit, he whispered to Luke, "So, you and Lorelai, huh?"

Luke glared at the book shop owner, "Yeah." Luke hated gossip; he wished everyone would do something interesting themselves and leave their noses out of his private business.

"And you're having a baby?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Luke offered flatly, trying to demonstrate that he wasn't going to elaborate for Andrew or anyone.

"Well, come on? What's she like?"

Luke stood up, scowling at Andrew, "What do you mean?"

A flash of fear swept Andrew's features over the edge in Luke's voice, realizing suddenly how it sounded, "I didn't mean anything by it," Andrew shrugged innocently, "It's just you know, it's Lorelai, the town beauty and you landed her."

"I didn't land anything," Luke growled.

Andrew nervously stammered, "Uh, that's not what I meant!"

"It's none of your business," Luke said severely, "Now I appreciate your help with this," Luke gestured to the pieces and parts on the floor, "but as my friend, don't ask me about my private business with the mother of my child again."

"I'm sorry Luke, please, forget I said anything. Do you want me to help move the TV, too?"

Unfortunately, Luke was in a desperate situation and he needed the help, "Yeah, thanks," he said quietly.

"Luke?" was said from the stairs.

Luke turned and found Rory standing at the base of the stairs; eager for a break from Andrew's questions, "Hey, you need something?"

"I'm done all of my homework," Rory announced.

"Good, um, Andrew and I are almost finished,: Luke didn't know what he could do with the little girl after his current mission was done.

"I'm hungry," Rory sighed.

"Uh, I know," Luke nodded, "Well, we'll have dinner soon, okay? Just let us get further along."

"Will mom be joining us?" Rory canted her head.

"Depends when her meeting ends," Luke prayed Lorelai would be back in time, she was the bridge between Luke and Rory, "Sookie said she'd bring her home; why don't you read while Andrew and I finish up, okay?"

"Okay," Rory smiled, "Bye, Andrew, thanks for helping."

"You're welcome, Rory," Andrew said in a small voice.

Rory went back upstairs, and Andrew had to comment, "You're so good with her." Surprised that Luke of all people would be good with kids.

"It's not me, she's easy to get along with," Luke focused on their TV cabinet project, the sooner they finished, the sooner Andrew left his house and Luke would no longer be under the microscope.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

Luke was draining the pasta for dinner; he was making dinner for Rory and himself. Luke felt better about being alone with the girl, again there was a clear task ahead and she was eager to assist. Luke tried to remember Lorelai's suggestion, to use an easy kid like Rory as practice for being a parent. Plus, Luke intended to be living with them for a long time, if only Rory could like him a little bit, Luke figured that would make things easier.

Rory was setting the table, placing the napkins and plates just as Luke directed. Rory was eager for time with Luke too, she liked him. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Um, how did you and mom make the baby?"

Luke almost lost their dinner; he dropped the pot he had been draining into the colander in his other hand, both going straight down in to the sink. Luke reclaimed the pot and colander in the nick of time; the stainless steel colander made sure he didn't lose any noodles down the sink. "I'm sorry, what?"

Rory shrugged, "Well, I mean, I have a general idea. I know there is kissing and hugging, but I don't understand how that leads to making a baby."

Luke stated quickly, "I think you should ask your mom," hiding his reddening face from Rory by keeping his back to the girl.

"I think it makes her uncomfortable," Rory speculated, her only evidence was this was the first subject her mother really avoided talking about with her. Most things Lorelai answered Rory's questions directly, and they would talk everything out until Rory's curiosity was satisfied. This delaying tactic of her mother's was only fueling Rory's interest in the subject.

Luke knew the uncomfortable feeling very well. Unable to help his curiosity, "What did your mom say? About it so far?"

Rory thought back to everything her mother ever said about the baby's creation, it wasn't hard because it wasn't much, "Um, that you were a gentleman and that it was magical and romantic, and the best, most incredible date of her life."

Luke hid his satisfied smile, as he went to stir the tomato sauce. Luke let his mind drift back to that magical romantic night; it couldn't have been all bad if Lorelai was describing it in such a way for her daughter. Maybe he still had a chance? Or maybe Lorelai was trying to put a happy spin on the indiscretion for the sake of her daughter.

"Oh yeah, and she said you two connected in just the right way to make a baby," Rory nodded.

Luke's cheeks began to match his tomato sauce and he knew he knew he had to change the subject, and focus Rory on the present task, "Hey, you want to help me grate the cheese?"

Rory smiled widely, "Yes, please."

Successfully changing the subject, Luke got the cheese out of the fridge and his rotary grater out for her. "Just turn this handle, and make sure the cheese goes into the bowl. And careful with the sharp edges."

"Why do you buy the chunk of cheese when you can buy it already grated?"

"Because fresher tastes better!" Luke assured, _and is saves you money,_ he thought to himself thinking of two future college tuitions.

"Well, you have yet to let me down in the kitchen. I guess I can trust you," Rory said playfully, as she started grating the cheese.

Sometimes Luke had to remind himself that Rory was so young. She spoke like an adult, granted she took after her mother, no doubt she learned from the best. Luke wondered if it was because she had hung around with adults most of her life, Lorelai, Sookie, Mia. Granted she had Lane as her best friend, at least she did, until he and Lorelai ruined their chances of them hanging out together in the near future. Luke still had to figure a solution for that problem.

He was a guy; when you tell a guy a problem, they try to fix it and make it go away.

Luke heard the front door, and Lorelai's voice, "Hello, you big, beautiful house! Oh, this house is so big will I ever be able to find my daughter again?"

"Kitchen!" Rory called.

"Oh, I love the sound of that; what are we making?" Lorelai scanned the kitchen, noting her daughter's activity at the table and Luke by the cooking range.

"Luke made pasta, and a homemade sauce, it's like living with Sookie!" Then Rory heard what she said, "Well, except different, you know, because of the boy thing."

_Yeah, the boy thing,_ Lorelai swallowed trying to ignore the boy thing. Luke was grabbing glasses from the cabinet, Lorelai could see his muscles flexing in his grey T-shirt; apparently cooking in the kitchen made it too warm in the room for flannel. "Lorelai, are you hungry?" he asked over his shoulder, drawing her out of her happy, hopefully subtle, ogling.

"Um, yeah."

"How was your meeting?" Rory asked nicely.

"Good, I ran everyone through the game plan for the wedding. Why do people insist on using animals in ceremonies," the comment made Rory giggle. Lorelai sat next to Rory, hoping Luke would sit across from her so there would be some distance between them.

"What?" Luke asked over his shoulder.

"This bride wants swans and doves, it's making me crazy! Never work with children or animals."

"Hey!" Rory frowned.

"Not you, sweetie; we're still going to have our girl band someday."

"Good," Rory smiled again.

"Dammit" Luke exclaimed from the stove.

"Luke! Language!" Lorelai scolded, glancing at Rory.

Luke looked up at Lorelai, and then glanced to Rory, then back to Lorelai, his face turned apologectic, "I'm sorry; I got tomato sauce on my shirt."

The red stain was like waving a red flag to a placid bull. Lorelai bit her lip, her hormones acutely aware of the opportunity this posed, fearing and hoping he would take it off in front of her, if only Rory wasn't in the room.

"I'm going to go change. The sauce is done, the burners are off. I'll be right back."

"I'm almost done the cheese you gave me," Rory announced.

"Perfect," Luke flicked a finger toward her as if checking an item off a list, "Be right back,"

Lorelai followed him out, with Rory in the kitchen, busy grating cheese at the table. When Lorelai caught up to him at the base of the stairs, she offered, "Um, Luke if you don't want that to stain, I could start it in the washer for you."

Luke's brow stitched together, wary of her offer, "It'll keep I'll put it in when I get back down."

"Well, I'll save you the time; I'll do it now while you change, so when you come back you can get straight to serving." He seemed hesitant by the idea, "it's not like I haven't seen it before, Luke." The comment made Luke frown even more, "While we're here debating, that sauce is setting in, forever ruining that light colored shirt. Need I remind you, you hate shopping," she sang.

Still frowning, Luke drew his shirt off over his head.

Lorelai was so very thankful they were alone; the sight of so much of his skin at once was short lived, but worth the minor manipulation, Lorelai justified. She was pleased to find that he looked exactly the same, toned and attractive, despite the fact that her own body was changing every day. Lorelai didn't know if the "Look, but don't touch" method was going to work for her hormones, but it was worth a shot. She had to do something.

"Here," Luke handed the wad of fabric over.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, sincerely meaning it on multiple levels.

Uncharacteristically bare-chested, Luke took the stairs two at a time to get his new shirt, exhibiting his prime posterior on the way up.

Lorelai really needed to get a handle on these thoughts; she couldn't pull a stunt like that again, especially not in front of Rory. Lorelai went through the kitchen, smiled at Rory finishing off the cheese; the little girl seemed to have a rhythm now bobbing her head from side to side as she turned the rotary crank. Lorelai headed down the short hall to what they deemed the Laundry room. They were lucky that the well-to-do-family that had vacated the house left most of the appliances behind. Lorelai treated the stain absently rubbing to make the cleaner work better somehow. Then a thought struck her, what she was going to do tonight when they went to bed. She had promised Luke it would be just for the one night, but now she was suddenly dreading being alone again. But after the stunt she just pulled, to literally get his shirt off, could she trust herself, alone with him, in a bed, all night?

It wasn't her fault he got sauce on himself, and she was worried about the shirt staining, personally knowing how difficult "red" was to get out of a favorite garment. Lorelai tossed the shirt in the washer, if only it were as easy to toss these thoughts aside. Turning on the washer, she realized she had been so strong for nine abstinent years, that night with Luke, a little champagne and a cute guy interested in her, Lorelai's will power had finally given out; and now she was pregnant again.

That was it!

It was easy to abstain when men were scarce, but now Lorelai was now living with that temptation, a handsome man ever present in her life. A man she knew personally to be a talented lover; that combined with her amped hormones from the pregnancy, that's why she was thinking about Luke like that. She never before had a constant opportunity to tantalize and torture her with thoughts about sex. Especially since she knew just how good Sex with Luke could be.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Luke said from the other room, returned from his costume change.

"Me!" Rory said enthusiastically.

Lorelai heard them from down the hall. She swallowed again; Luke was more than just a potential lover, more than a hormonal stress reliever. He was making an effort at befriending her daughter, he was really trying; he was going to be sharing bills, being a partner in every sense of the word, except in the way everyone in town expected them to be partners.

It was a natural fight or flight reaction Lorelai had to protect herself, and she didn't want to work through her trust issues at the moment Luke offered her everything back when she first told him she was pregnant. She had felt the walls closing in and she was afraid of losing control, of letting someone in, of letting herself get hurt again. But that's how she spent the last nine years, alone with her daughter.

Lorelai crept down the hall, and just watched for the kitchen doorframe while Rory talk and Luke served the pasta. It wouldn't only be Lorelai who got hurt if something bad happened, seeing the genuine admiration for Luke on Rory's face. Lorelai found her right hand on her stomach; this was growing more complicated by the day, literally. At the same time, if Luke was going to be present for the long haul of raising a child, wouldn't it be worth the risk? The chance for love and happiness, that taste of paradise they had on the Fourth. She didn't want think about it anymore, she would eventually have to pro/con it out. Someday. For now, she would just admire Luke in his dark navy shirt, enjoy his tasty food, and be content that her daughter liked him almost as much as Lorelai did.

"Hungry?" Luke offered her a plate.

"Eating for two, what do you think?" Lorelai sat at the table, pleased that this time they had normal pasta, unlike the spinach pasta experiment from one of their first dinners together. Luke was learning.

"I read in that book that heartburn could be a problem during pregnancy, so I removed some of the acid from the sauce."

Rory's head shot up, "How?" her expression clearly showed that she didn't know how that was possible!

Luke grinned at her curiosity, "Carrots." Seeing the little girl didn't follow, "I cut up a large carrot into chunks, and put them in the sauce while it was cooking. Like a sponge, the carrots absorbs the acid, and then I fished out the carrots, taking the acid with them."

"Finally, a good use for carrots," Lorelai dryly joked.

Luke eyed her sternly, "That's how I got sauce on my shirt. One of the larger chunks fell off my ladle."

Lorelai stared down at her plate, _Good Carrots_.

"Wow, you are so smart!" Rory complimented.

"So are you. We just read different books."

"You read cookbooks," Rory giggled.

Luke smiled as he sat down next to Lorelai.

Lorelai hadn't wanted to be this close to him, the object of her hormonal affection; she was hoping he would go to the other side by Rory, granted they really didn't have assigned seats. Then again, during the dinners at Luke's apartment, he always sat next to her, Lorelai figured it because she was the link between Luke and Rory.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sorry thinking about the wedding at the Inn," Lorelai forced a smile, another couple was going to officially become partners and do everything Luke and Lorelai were doing, and more than Luke and Lorelai were doing. "Thank you for removing the acid that was very…considerate."

Rory chimed in while twirling her pasta onto her fork, "He's here to take care of us. Right, mom?"

Lorelai smiled at Rory's appreciation of Luke, "Right, so we better take care of him back."

"Good deal," Rory said, slurping up her noodles, missing the meaningful gaze between her mother and Luke.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

Weather wise, it was a quiet evening; the lights were off, the house's groans and creaks seemed to have lessened, still Lorelai just couldn't get used to the new house, her new room, and her new bed. Lorelai was wide awake, staring at the ceiling, desperately looking for any excuse to go to Luke's room and drag him back to her room for the night. Even just to be there, just to sleep, to talk to, his presence was comforting, soothing, he relaxed her; Luke put her mind at ease, like whatever troubles they had, she wasn't facing them alone, he was there to help.

They had said goodnight in the hallway after Rory had gone to bed, and Lorelai suddenly grabbed Luke's hand and placed it on her stomach for a series of kicks from the baby. They shared a smile sharing that moment, marveling at the miracle of life, exchanged another one of those awkward glances; those glances were increasing in frequency with their new proximity, Lorelai had been strong and resisted the urge to kiss him then.

Lorelai sat up. Maybe it was so awkward because maybe Luke still wanted to pick up where they left off, too. He seemed like a shy guy, and he wasn't especially chatty, he kept things in. He was reserved. Maybe Lorelai could coax him out of his shell enough to see if they both wanted to be more. If he even did want to be more. Every time she did try to kiss him because of the hormonal attraction he seemed, horrified, repulsed, and uncomfortable. Then why did he look at her that way, like he was secretly pining or longing for her.

Doubt plagued her again, she just didn't know, she didn't know him well enough to know if he would be open to a relationship with a pregnant woman after she had told him there was no chance for a relationship. They couldn't do anything about the hormones or attraction between them; she was pregnant! And even after she gave birth, their child would be in the world. What kind of relationship could she offer him? A sexless lifetime of child rearing? Why would he want her now?

_Hormones_, Lorelai shook her head again. It had to be hormones making her think this way; _Hormones and loneliness_. Well, she couldn't help the sex, but she could help the loneliness she was feeling so she could actually get some rest, for herself and for the baby. Lorelai got out of bed and crept to the door again, slowly opening her door to avoid the horrible creak it often made. If they made this a habit, Luke would have to figure out a way to avoid the noise, so Rory wouldn't find out and misunderstand what they were doing. Granted this would answer the "going to bed with Luke" question, sort of.

Lorelai was about to reach for his door knob when she froze. Keeping secrets from her daughter; what was she doing? Why would she invite this man to her bed? For nothing more than to just sleep beside her? It was insane. She was twenty-five years old, and pregnant; she wasn't alone, she had the baby with her all the time! Luke was right, she had to be an adult about this and just adjust to it, deal with it.

Lorelai turned 180 to head back to her room.

She stopped again, standing in the doorway of her dark room, staring at her big lonely bed, just able to make out the shape of it from the light filtering in from the street lamps.

_Loneliness_. Maybe she just wanted company through the night? A friend? She was used to sharing a bed. Maybe Lorelai couldn't think of any other way to be close to Luke, to bond with Luke, since sex wasn't an option. During daylight hours, they were either at work, or with Rory. Night time was the only chance to have one on one time with Luke. To talk, to bond without Rory there, talk about grown up things, maybe make other plans for the baby and their new life together without being together. Lorelai could easily imagine other couples, real couples, settling down for sleep every night, wrapped in each other's arms. Have some playful banter before sleep, or before sex. Lorelai leaned against her door frame, recalling how Luke held her after they had sex, both times. Back then, Lorelai wanted to be held like that forever.

How Luke had played with her hair, pulling a random rose petal out if it, how he had squeezed her tight against him, grazed her skin with his fingers, kissed her forehead. She smiled thinking back to that kind of closeness, that kind of intimacy.

"Lorelai?" was whispered behind her.

"Gah!" she started, turning around, flush against the wall, to see Luke coming out of his room.

"You okay?" He asked in t-shirt and sweatpants, apparently his customary sleepwear.

Lorelai only nodded, breathing deeply to put away the fright.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head side to side.

"Then what are you doing up?" Luke whispered.

"Having a debate with myself," Lorelai frowned.

"In the hallway?"

Lorelai lamely smiled, her fingers fidgeting.

"Well, let me use the rest room, and I'll see if I can break the tie. Okay?" Luke offered.

Again she only nodded.

Lorelai went back into her room, figuring it might be easier to win the argument with home field advantage; Luke would already be in her room, why not just stays the rest of the night? Simple.

Lorelai tried to clear hear head, and think up logical arguments to win Luke over.

Luke gently knocked on the doorframe. "Can I come in?" she nodded again. Luke sat on her side of the mattress, at about her knees. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep again," she admitted.

"Lorelai," Luke shook his head, having an idea of what she was going to ask him, "We've been over this."

Lorelai defended her discomfort, "You can say it all you want; that I'm an adult; that I should be able to be alone. But doing it is different. I have a nine year habit of sharing a bed with someone and …frankly, I like it. I would make up stories for Rory before we went to sleep, or we'd read, or we'd talk for a little bit, make up plans for trips and outings we wanted to do someday. Come up with themes for Movie night. I could hear her next to me, breathing, or dreaming, and if she woke up and had a nightmare, I was right there to comfort her. Now it's just… silence…. Or the groans of this stupid house, and… I'm all alone." Lorelai was able to keep the tears at bay, but she didn't realize how Rory getting older, becoming more independent was making her sad, how comforting it was to know every minute of the night that your child was safe. Maybe the pregnancy hormones were also amplifying her feelings of losing her daughter.

Unexpectedly, Luke moved closer to her, reaching out and taking one of her hands in his, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I've never been a parent. I guess I have the reverse problem; I'm used to being alone, it doesn't really bother me."

Lorelai decide to take full advantage of his invitation and held his hand in both of hers, "It's just too quiet at night for me. During the day there is activity, people to talk to, and things to do…"

"What if … we got a TV for your room? Or a radio? You could fall asleep to that?"

"I don't know if that will work. I'd just stay up flipping channels."

Luke then suggested, "Or a white noise machine, I was reading about them for the baby; it could fill the silence and lull you to sleep."

"What am I going to do for tonight?" Lorelai felt it had to be his suggestion, his idea this time, if it came from her, it would just be pleading hormones again.

"How about I get you some milk?"

Lorelai sighed at how thick Luke could be. She only nodded knowing he wasn't going to fall for it again. He was on guard, and even her powers of persuasion couldn't win him back to her bed, even just as a comforting, protective, friendly presence.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

Luke decided to heat up the milk, warm milk might help Lorelai relax and go to sleep; then since it was Lorelai, Luke decided to just make it hot chocolate, instead.

Luke knew an easy answer to Lorelai's sleeping issue. Last night, with him there, Lorelai seemed to fall asleep almost immediately, but Luke didn't know if he could trust himself, within arm's reach of the beautiful woman beside him; a pregnant Lorelai, but beautiful none the less. Lorelai wasn't the only one with hormones.

Luke was already plagued with memories of that night; of Lorelai's kisses, of her soft skin, of a memorized map of her freckles. Yet, it wasn't just Lorelai's body Luke was attracted; it was everything about her. To her humor, her unwavering positivity, her character, her determination, her caring and compassion, her independence. Ironically, that was what was so puzzling. For as independent as Lorelai claimed to be, one of the hallmarks of freedom was one's own space, own room, own bed, and she wasn't embracing that independence.

Luke thought back to when Rory and Lorelai would sleep over at his apartment, how the two girls had shared his sad twin mattress during those sleepovers. With the house and her own room, Lorelai didn't have to share or scrunch anymore with her daughter, to get tangled up with someone else. Luke recalled a few occasions when sharing a bed with Rachel where he was woken up in the middle of the night, because Rachel's elbow had conked him in the eye when she would roll over suddenly. Obviously not used to him beside her, given her previous disappearing acts out of town.

_Rachel_. Luke exhaled deeply at the name; he hadn't thought about her since this whole thing began, since he had met Lorelai, and especially not since they learned Lorelai was pregnant. It seemed like a lifetime ago, like Rachel had been someone else's girlfriend, or just been a make believe movie or something. Luke hadn't been with Lorelai on the Fourth to spite Rachel. It had been weeks since Rachel had left town, and Luke had met Lorelai by chance, by coincidence, and found during their initial friendly interactions, that he was really attracted to Lorelai and truly believed that he could start fresh with the brunette.

It had been Lorelai that had found Luke by the pond that night; it was Lorelai that chose to stay with him when the fireworks started, in the air and in the grass. Lorelai might have called it fate or destiny, she was hopelessly romantic that way, but Luke didn't believe in that stuff. Still, that night he had been a little lonely and longing for companionship, feeling sorry for himself that he was nobody to nobody. Lorelai seemed to be lamenting the same thing when she joined him with her champagne. Luke was a little buzzed on beer and Lorelai's flattering charm; Luke did something he wouldn't normally do. He succumbed to his gut instinct about Lorelai, and slept with her on their first date; if you could call what they had on the Fourth a first date.

Now, everything was such a mess; this "being together while not being together". Embracing the lie they told the town about their "Oh, so perfect romance", that they were an in love couple living together, having a baby; faking a romantic relationship for the benefit of their audience. Luke knew he wasn't "Mr. Romance" but he always assumed that whenever he did have kids, naturally he would be with the mother too, in every respect implied by such a union. Lorelai didn't want that from him. Luke could almost get everything he ever wanted; Luke could just see the happy ending around the corner, yet dismally out of reach due to Lorelai's stubborn need to keep him as "just a friend" and at arm's length. It seemed there were no residual feelings in Lorelai at all from the flirting that had led up to the Fourth, so would Luke be carrying this "what might have been" torch by himself, forever?

Maybe it would have been better if Lorelai had never told him about the baby at all or if Luke had taken advantage of the out she had offered Luke, absolving him of all responsibility to the child. Luke wouldn't have to do anything; and the experienced mother would have handled the second child just fine on her own.

Luke shook his head instantly. After the night they had shared, Luke still would have tried to find Lorelai, to be with her somehow. Luke thought back to how she had run away from him at the first town meeting after the Fourth, flatly rejecting his wish to continue to see her. When they saw each other around town even after that and Luke discovered she had a daughter, Luke figured that was reason enough to leave her alone. Still, eventually, Luke would have noticed Lorelai was pregnant around town, been left to assume it was his. The not knowing would have been worse. Would he be able to just ignore her? Ignore her new baby?

Luke thought back to the day Lorelai told him she was pregnant, _"I wanted you to know, so if you saw me walking down the street with a baby… that had your eyes or your nose… you'd know why."_

No. Though hurt by her rejection, Luke still cared about Lorelai, which is why they were in the situation they were in. No matter how ridiculous he thought it was that they would have only one incredible night together, then just forget about it. He decided to be there for her and for their child; this was his only shot at a family of his own.

Despite how guarded she was when they were first spending time together, the past few weeks, even before the move, Lorelai had really been making an effort with Luke, she had started to open up and accept his help more and more; mostly when it was on her terms. Still she was starting to trust him. She had trusted him with her daughter, to go to the store or to pick Rory up from school, to live with her daughter, and she trusted him enough to sleep beside him.

That was one of the most intimate things a couple could do, besides the obvious, naked version. That was statement of trust. The fact that you could go to sleep, let your guard down completely, trust each other not to harm each other while you were unconscious. That thought struck him and made him smile. The worst she had done to him while he was a sleep was to hold his hand. For whatever reason Lorelai was scared or nervous about being alone; Lorelai trusted him enough to protect her from her imaginary fears.

When her hot chocolate was ready, Luke tested it with a spoon to make sure she wouldn't burn her tongue. The last thing she needed was something else to keep her up and complain about.

Luke went back upstairs and found Lorelai in bed, flipping through the pregnancy book; she smiled at him and accepted the mug from him. He sat on her side of the bed again and told her, "Its hot chocolate."

"Hmm," Lorelai hummed appreciatively as she sipped, "thank you."

Luke glanced at the clock, it was almost one in the morning, Lorelai needed her rest, both her and the baby, and she had a wedding this weekend, a wedding for a repeat client, she said it was a big deal, she was under a lot of pressure; Lorelai had to be on top of her game. He watched her as she sipped. "Lorelai?" Luke forced himself to ask, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Her eyes came up from the cup; she swallowed her mouthful of hot chocolate. Those ethereal blue eyes stared into Luke's core again. She was so beautiful, how could Luke deny her any request.

She only nodded yes, but Luke could see the relief behind her eyes.

"I'll be right back."

Luke got his pillow, watch and alarm clock from his own room. When he came back Lorelai was still drinking from the mug, but she now had a small smile, instead of her apprehensive frown.

Luke promised himself then and there, whatever Lorelai needed him to be, that's what he would be. "So what's the deal with this wedding this weekend?" trying to distract her from her fears, "Who gets married in the fall?" Luke pulled back the covers to sleep on "his side".

"The date is the anniversary of when they met."

"Ah, so now he'll have two anniversaries to forget about," Luke laid down, not bothering with a pillow barrier. If Lorelai wanted to hold his hand, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Or it could help him remember both. Do you have to be so cynical all the time?" Lorelai posed as she placed the mug on her night stand adjusting to lay down for sleep.

"Thank you for being here," Lorelai smiled sincerely.

"Well, you need your sleep. You and the baby. What does it matter where I get mine?"

"It matters to me," Lorelai smiled.

"Apparently it does."

Lorelai turned off the lamp, "night, Luke"

"Night, Lorelai"

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**TBC**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	26. Would You Like To Play A Game?

**One Night Changes Everything**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to Ms Kitten who talks me down from imaginary fan fiction ledges!**

**A/N Still working on that Home/work/fan fiction Life balance**

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**  
**Chapter 26**  
**Would You Like To Play A Game?**

Luke tried to get up out of bed, but he felt a weight on his left side, much like the night of their camp out in the living room. Luke looked to his side to find that Lorelai had rolled over and cuddled against him, grasping his entire arm, clasping his hand. For a moment, he could pretend that it was real, that they were really a couple, who cared about each other and having a baby out of love. However, that wasn't the case, and if Luke didn't act soon, he was going to be late for work. He hated to do it, but he had to wake Lorelai up.

"Hey, Lorelai?"

Lorelai groaned, not used to getting up before dawn, "What?" she asked annoyed, her left arm rose from his forearm, and she swatted at the noise. When her hand came in contact with Luke's mouth and nose, then she raised her head and realized who she was with. "What are we doing?"

"Nothing, just sleeping," Luke informed.

"I rolled over, didn't I?"

"Yup," hiding his unease.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai yawned, absently settling back on his shoulder like a pillow.

"Um, I have to get up for work, so if you could," Luke gestured toward her side of the bed with his free hand, the other was still in her death grip.

"What? Oh, sure," Lorelai sleepily rolled over to face the other way, freeing Luke to get out of there before Rory woke up. Before he left the room, Luke saw that Lorelai had instantly fallen back to sleep.

Luke shook his head as he sat up. Nothing. No reaction, just "oops, I rolled over". Still, Lorelai had rolled over, maybe to be close to him. Luke knew he was going to drive himself crazy with this pining for her as long as they were living together. Nineteen years until the baby is in college.

In the evening, Luke habitually drove to his old apartment, a mistake he had made ever since the move. Only after parking his truck, removing his keys from the ignition, and unbuckling his seat belt would Luke then see the sign for Jefferson Avenue and then remember his residence had recently changed back to his childhood home. Re-buckling his seat belt and grumbling the short drive to his new/old house.

Luke came into the house and Rory immediately ran into the hallway to greet him with a book clutched to her chest; "Hi Luke!"

"Hey, Rory," He grinned, a little touched by her enthusiasm to see him, Luke hanging up his coat on the old coat rack from his apartment.

"Are you making dinner tonight? Or should we order in?"

"I can make something, if you want."

"Umm, Can I … help you?"

"Sure," and Luke headed to the kitchen to survey what they had available, "Where's your mom?"

"Umm," Rory delayed, "She's here."

A red flag went up in Luke's mind, eyeing the girl suspiciously, "Where?"

"Umm, upstairs?" Rory posed.

"You okay?" Luke eyed her up and down again.

"Umm, yes."

"Why do you keep saying 'umm'?" Luke asked.

"I'm not" Rory straightened up defensively.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

Luke looked to the ceiling, summoning patience while talking to the girl, "your mom."

"I told you, upstairs. She's, um… busy."

"Well, I want to talk to your mom for a second," Luke was about to head back into the living room to head for the stairs.

"You can't!" Rory said quickly. She tried to block his path which Luke found strange. "She's um..." Rory tried to think of something, but her mind went blank; Luke took the pause to head to the living room for the upstairs.

Luke entered their sparsely furnished living room, with Rory on his heels; "Hey, Lorelai, are you...?" he called up the stairs, and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Lorelai was sitting on the only furniture currently in the room, his father's old brown easy chair, with his father's old green army coat, the one Luke had just hung up, now resting in her lap. She had her sewing box at her feet on the floor and she appeared to be locating a green thread spool that would match.

Lorelai sighed in frustration, "Rory was supposed to keep you busy."

"I tried!" Rory defended herself with up turned palms and shrugged shoulders.

"Why? What are you doing with that?" Luke quickly crossed the room toward her, towering over Lorelai.

"I'm mending it!" Lorelai insisted.

"Did I ask you to?"

"No, I'm doing it because I care. Because there is a hole in the inside pocket, the hem stitching is unraveling which will lead to fraying, and I want to make this coat like new again. After all you're doing for us, please let me at least do this one thing for you, so this coat will last as long as it possibly can for you."

Luke barely felt the smile on his face, he wasn't used to people doing things for him, much like Lorelai hadn't been when he first offered to be there for the baby; "Alright," he finally said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lorelai smiled, and she finished threading her needle with the perfect green thread and began to sew the problem areas she had already identified.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Rory apologized.

"No worries, sweets; looks like we've worked it out."

"Am I excused?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes."

"Yes! Time for Homework!" Rory raced upstairs to her room to try out her new desk.

Lorelai chuckled as she sewed, "Sometimes I wonder if she is really mine."

"You didn't have to fix my coat."

"I know how much this coat means to you. I wanted a … gesture… of some sort; you do so much for us. You assemble furniture," she nodded toward the new TV cabinet, looking odd in the sparse living room. "Do heavy lifting."

"Well, Andrew did help."

"You cook. You drive us wherever we need to go." Making sure Rory was in her room, Lorelai whispered, "I also wanted to thank you for staying with me, at night. I really think it helps me … sleep easier."

Luke nodded, "Do you feel better?"

"I do," Lorelai started to stitch, "I'm still getting used to this place," she looked around at their house tugging on her needle and thread to make sure the stitch remained tight and secure, "and I'm under a lot of pressure for this wedding; it's a family that has had multiple parties at our Inn, and so naturally we want their continued repeat business, so it's kind of a big deal."

Luke nodded, taking in what she had said.

"And the new living room furniture will be here tomorrow during the day, so I can wait for the delivery guys."

"What? Why? What about work?"

"I work tomorrow night in the dining room; I thought you were free to be with Rory."

"No, I am; it's just… I don't want you here alone, pregnant, with some strangers moving the furniture in. What if something happens?"

"Luke, it will be fine. It's Stars Hollow."

Luke tried to swallow his worry but failed.

Lorelai focused on the stitch she was making, a little pleased that he cared so much, "So we have a TV, a VCR, TV cabinet, the couch is on its way… before you know it, we can have movie night again."

Luke smiled thinking of the Gilmore Movie Nights they had at his apartment before the move. It gave him and Rory something neutral to talk about most of the time, and for two hours they could just observe someone else's story and not have to focus on the difficulties of their own. Luke stared at Lorelai concentrating so hard on her sewing, she seemed fine now, but Luke felt he had to pose, "So, tonight?"

Lorelai's head shot up and looked him dead in the eye, "We don't have a couch yet," she laughed.

"No, I meant tonight," Luke glanced upstairs, hoping Rory didn't overhear, "you'd want me… with you tonight, so you can rest… for the wedding?" Luke causally asked, looking back to Lorelai.

"Oh, uh, yeah; that would be great," Lorelai sighed in relief that she wouldn't have work up the nerve to ask him.

"So, what do you say… just for the next week, we have an understanding? I'll keep… you company until this wedding is over, so you can sleep, but then you have to try to be by yourself?"

Lorelai momentarily paused her thread pulling, she would have him with her until Sunday, "Sure, that sounds fair," Lorelai looked down and focused on her project.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, got to grow up sometime, right?" she tried to laugh it off, that her behavior was silly, "It's just this new house, it's a new place, I just have to get used to it. I'll adjust. You're right, I'm an adult I should be able to be unconscious for a few hours by myself."

"Okay, well, you will tell me or the doctor if you don't adjust, right?"

"Of course I will," Lorelai said focused on the stitch she was making.

"Good, cause you need your rest; you and the baby."

"I know," Lorelai nodded.

Luke eyed her, her rest and health were the most important thing for the baby.

"I don't know how I'm going to replace some of these buttons," Lorelai sighed, changing the subject from their sleeping arrangement.

"I saved them. They are in the right front pocket, the one that doesn't have a hole in it."

"Of course, you did," she grinned, fishing the buttons out.

"Hey, where is Rory going to be for the wedding? Because I have to work at Sniffy's this weekend."

"Oh, she usually comes with me; she helps with flowers, or the guest book. When she was younger, and the families didn't have a young relative, she would be the flower girl. We should call Guinness records because I'm sure she's got any claimed record beaten by two dozen."

"Well, some may say you have an unfair advantage. You are the coordinator."

"Aw, Mia volunteered her before I started coordinating, and I think she liked it. She got a new dress, and she likes the reception, the music, free food, the dancing."

"Just like her mother?" Luke asked.

"How do you know I like dancing?"

Luke chuckled, "Because we…" he trailed off, "That night we…"

"Right," Lorelai grinned, it was odd to reminisce about the Fourth with Luke. Lorelai spent most of her time trying to forget about it.

"The free food I can imagine, I mean, I've been feeding you two the last month," during his insisted upon dinners at his apartment.

"Yeah, I need to go shopping again; everything I have is getting too tight… I have to remember loose and flowy outfits."

Lorelai was home alone, waiting for the furniture to arrive while Rory was at school and Luke was at work. Luke had already called four times that morning to see if the furniture had come and if Lorelai was okay. It was kind of nice that he worried, but he was distracting her from her wedding planning at the kitchen table, the only work space available in the sparsely furnished home.

There was a knock at the door, _finally_, Lorelai thought; _the next time Luke calls I'll have something to tell him_. Lorelai opened the front door and saw "Mia? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Thought I'd drop by and check out your new home?" Her elder friend smiled.

"Oh no, it's horrible now," Lorelai grimaced, "We've hardly unpacked anything; I'm waiting for the furniture now."

"I know," Mia gestured over the shoulder to men opening a moving truck with a logo from the store they bought their couches from. "Plus, I wanted to drop off my own housewarming gift."

"Mia, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did! But since you can't lift it and I can't lift it, I had it delivered here."

"I haven't gotten anything yet."

"Again, I know," Mia smiled warmly and stepped into the house, ushering the pregnant Lorelai aside to let the two delivery men suddenly making their way up the walk to the house. Lorelai recognized them from Kim's Antiques as they entered with their item; a white mirrored table with coat hooks and a drawer.

Lorelai gasped, "Mia, it's the one I wanted, from Kim's antiques"

"I know," Mia said again.

"But Mrs. Kim…she said she wouldn't sell us anything…because of…"

"I bought, not you; and apparently she doesn't know your new address yet."

"Mia you shouldn't have. It's too expensive."

"It's my money, and I wanted to get you something special for your new home," Mia's tone changed, "Also, Luke asked me to check in on you today."

"He did?" that flame in Lorelai's heart flickered at the mere mention of his name.

"Where do you want it?" one of the Kim's delivery men asked Lorelai.

"Oh, um," Lorelai thought, "Right here, by the door," she gestured, "Um, we can move the coat rack; it's from Luke apartment, only temporary anyway."

Mia grabbed the coat rack so the pregnant Lorelai wouldn't exert herself, and moved the rack for the time being into the living room and out of the way so the delivery men could position the new piece in the right place. "You heard the lady," Mia grinned, and the delivery men complied. "That's perfect; now Lorelai why don't you start some tea for us in the kitchen, and I'll direct the movers of the couch. And before they leave you can correct the placement; Alright?"

"Um, okay," Lorelai smiled, touched by Mia's generous gift and the subterfuge it took to purchase it since Mrs. Kim wasn't doing business with Luke or with Lorelai.

Lorelai filled the kettle with water, put it on the burner then went to help Feng Shu her new living room furniture. After placing their new TV in relation to the power outlets, and then ensuring the couch would have a respectable view of both the fireplace and the TV, the movers and delivery men left and Mia put her arm around Lorelai.

"Come Lorelai, let's have some of that tea," Mia said escorting her young friend into the kitchen. "I have many fond memories of this house; of William and Katherine."

"Luke's parents?" Sometimes Lorelai would forget that they had moved back into Luke's childhood home.

"Yes, they were very dear friends," Mia wore a sad smile.

Recalling her previous unanswered question, "You said that Luke asked you to check in on me?"

"Yes, he didn't want you here alone, pregnant, with strangers moving furniture around the house. Had I known beforehand, I would have been here sooner. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I had to work tonight? And I didn't want to inconvenience Luke's schedule so I had them deliver it when I was free."

"Oh Lorelai, I know you are a very independent woman, but you have to remember: right now, you are pregnant. You have to be more careful."

"It's Stars Hollow."

"Honestly," Mia shook her head, "don't you ever watch the news?"

"No," Lorelai said simply, as she turned off the burner when the kettle whistled.

"Well, I do, and so does Luke!" Mia sat down at the kitchen table, sounding her voice of authority, "Luke cares about you a great deal, for your safety and for his child's safety," Mia subtly hinted at her dearest wish that the pair would become a real couple and uncomplicated matters for everyone.

Lorelai got two mugs from the cabinet, "Has Luke always been so… protective?"

"Yes, I think so, and I've known him a long time. Family is very important to Luke."

"What was he like? Luke as a boy?" Lorelai asked curiously, as she reached into the cabinet for the box of tea Luke had bought.

Mia thought for a moment, "Well, he would help people carry groceries home."

"Really? That's so cute," Lorelai gushed as she poured the hot water from the kettle to let Mia's bag seep. _Quite the boys scout._Lorelai imaged if they had a son, doing the same thing, in a little backward baseball cap.

"For a quarter a bag," Mia grinned.

"Oh," Lorelai frowned a little, her imaginary son vanished.

"He was never without his skateboard for a time."

"Was he any good?" Lorelai laughed, having trouble picturing Luke on a skateboard.

"He could hold his own," Mia smiled, recalling, "Although, once he took a bad spill and broke his arm, he gave it up."

Lorelai continued to chuckle and smile, "understandable."

"Then Luke made matters worse; his arm was itchy in the cast, so he grabbed a pencil, and tried to force it down the cast to scratch the itch," Mia closed her eyes as if seeing the memory before her again, shook her head while placing a hand over her heart, "Bad results," she sighed, "very bad."

Lorelai smiled, and then suddenly realized she must have seen the scar on his arm the night they were together, not knowing where it had come from, too focused on their alone time together to ask.

Mia continued with a proud smile, "Oh, Luke was a typical boy; he liked the outdoors, to climb trees, play sports, baseball, football with his friends. He ran track in high school, led them to the state championship; they won twice. He would go fishing and camping with his father; anything that William did, Luke wanted to do, too. Luke was William's shadow, and William was Luke's hero. Did you know that William Danes personally built eleven tree houses in Stars Hollow for various families," Lorelai shook her head "no", Mia grinned, "and Luke helped him with all of them over the years, including the one here in the backyard."

"There is no tree house in the backyard," Lorelai informed, offering Mia milk and sugar.

Mia frowned, "Maybe not anymore, probably taken down when Luke sold the house, the new owners ignorant to the hours of work and love put into that tree house by William and Luke. But when Luke was little, he spent a lot of time there," Mia solemnly recalled a particularly painful weekend for the Danes family where Luke spent day and night in that tree house, until it started to rain, and his father insisted young Luke had to come inside the house, "and he'd even let his sister up there from time to time."

"Were they close? Luke and his sister, I only know bits and pieces."

"Sounds to me like you two need to talk more," Mia grinned wryly.

"We're… working on it. Mia, please. I need to know."

Mia wasn't going to lecture that was the point of dating; you get to know someone before you sleep with the man, but Mia knew what was done was done, so if she could help nudge Lorelai in the right direction so the budding romance could truly take root, she was more than willing to share what she knew about the Danes family matters. "They were closer than they are now. Liz has… made choices for herself, chosen her own way, but Luke has always been a great big brother. One time I recall, some boys were teasing Liz; her mother had sewn Liz a new dress, Liz got to pick everything, the color, the lace, and Katherine customized it for her daughter. Liz loved it so much she wanted to wear it every day. Some little punks noticed and thought that was the only dress she owned; Well, naturally, Liz had started to cry, but then came her big brother, the hero, Luke punched the ring leader and scared the rest off."

"How old was he?"

"Ten, Liz was only seven, and frankly, those boys were merciless. They deserved what they got," Mia nodded her agreement to the judgment of Ten year old Luke.

Lorelai smiled at how protective Luke was of family, how important that bond was; it seemed engrained in him since childhood from his wonderful parents. Lorelai wished she could have known William and Katherine.

"William told Luke he couldn't just go around hitting people to solve a problem. I think that affected Luke most of all, the idea that he may have disappointed his father, but William gave him a wink, maybe a little proud that Luke would defend his sister like that. Pleased with how close knit they were."

"Now, of course she gets into bigger trouble, and Luke still is willing to bail her out and save the day. He never gives up on her. Oh, he can see her flaws clearly, and he lectures as well as the rest of us, but Liz, whatever her reasons, isn't ready to listen. Still, Luke can't give up on her; she's the only family he has left; her and his nephew. Luke got that from his parents… you take care of family, staying connected, staying close. No matter what, they were your home, wherever home was. Every summer the Danes would go up to a lake cabin, the four of them and have an adventure, come home closer than ever. They would enjoy every town festival as long as they were together…" Mia's voice changed, "that is, until Katherine passed away."

Lorelai watched Mia stir her tea for a time before asking, "How did she die?" Lorelai knew she could never work up the nerve to ask Luke himself, but Lorelai was overwhelmed with curiosity and sympathy for the father of her second child.

Knowing Luke wouldn't easily open up about emotional pain that had taken years to bury, Mia explained, so Lorelai would have a full picture of the man, like it or not, she was now involved with. "I was babysitting Liz and Luke that night. William and Katherine had gone out to dinner, to Sniffy's. On the way home, a drunk driver ran a red light and…" Mia paused, recalling the events, "crashed into their blue station wagon."

"Luke doesn't have a blue station wagon," Lorelai only knew the Green Hulk Truck that was his father's.

"Exactly, Lorelai," Mia sighed simply, "The impact was on the passenger's side; Katherine was killed. William survived."

"Oh, Mia."

"Luke stayed in that tree house," Mia was pointing toward the backyard of the house, "for three days together after the funeral, and Liz joined him up there on the second day. Luke didn't eat, as far as I know didn't sleep. Liz went up there to bring him a sandwich, then she stayed with him, preferring the tree house to the townspeople constantly dropping off casseroles for the grieving family. When it started to rain, Liz went in first, but William had to drag Luke out and back into the house. It was the only time they ever fought."

"William continued the family traditions they started with Katherine, including all the town festivals. Unfortunately, it only served to remind them that their family was now incomplete, that something, someone was missing. That's why Luke hates the town fanfare. It reminds him of how he lost his mother, reminds him of better days."

Lorelai only listened when Mia sighed again, "Years went by, Liz was acting out as only Liz could, I did my best to advise and guide her, but she was her own person. Her boy-crazy antics only made Luke and William closer than ever while they both worried where she was and what she was up to. Luke would prefer to hang out with his father than go out with the other boys his age. Then William got sick and it was a long struggle. Liz had already left town at this point, she had … gotten pregnant and eloped, some boy named Jimmy. Broke Williams heart, but there was nothing they could do, they were of age. The hardware store was already failing when the doctors gave William the news. William had survived that car crash only to have cancer take him years later." Mia frowned and shook her head; Lorelai figured she was wondering why bad things had to happen to good people, Lorelai was thinking the same thing.

Mia continued, "Luke used his college money to pay for William's treatment, since he wasn't going to school, Luke did his best with the Hardware store, wanting his father to focus on getting well, but Luke was young, he didn't know how to run a business." Mia let out a heavy sigh, "When William died, I was there with Luke when they buried him, a war veteran, and everyday hero to his only son. I tried to put a good face on it for Luke; I told Luke to be thankful; he had a few more years with William. He could've died with Katherine, but at least they are together now. That William got to see him grow up to become a wonderful young man. Luke didn't say much. He never really did since Katherine died, but he had been talkative and lively enough before mind you. Liz didn't even come home for William's funeral. On the phone Liz had said that her mother's funeral had been enough, she said she couldn't go through another one, and she had Jess to look after. Honestly, I think that's where Liz's problems stem from. Losing her mother so young, trying to escape any pain any way she could, which only leads to more problems, more pain; Which Luke always seems to have to keep fixing."

Lorelai hadn't realized she started crying until Mia offered her a napkin for her face.

"Lorelai, that's why I think the two of you, should put this family together; proper, for real. Since Luke met you, he's had a smile on his face and a spring in his step; he hasn't had that for a long time. He now has a … a purpose, somewhere, someone to belong to. I don't know what brought you two together, but it's clear you two care for each other deeply. Please… consider building on it. Build a family, so that man doesn't have to face this world alone anymore. Granted that is only my opinion," Mia clarified, "don't play games if you don't really love the man."

"Mia, Luke and I … we moved to fast."

"Obviously," Mia nodded, "but that doesn't mean you both can't catch up. Just think on it, Lorelai," and Mia took another sip of her tea now that it had a chance to cool.

Lorelai reflected on all she had just learned, on how she and Luke had been dealing as roommates, and she too took a sip of her tea. She was surprised by the refreshing mint flavor, "what is this?" looking into her cup.

"Peppermint tea," Mia chuckled, considering Lorelai has selected and prepared it, "Luke's favorite."

777777777777777777777777

When Luke came home late that afternoon, and he saw the new table by the door. "Lorelai?" he called out.

"Hey," Lorelai met him in the foyer and forced a smile; Lorelai's heart swelled at the sight of him: ever since Mia left Lorelai had been anxious for his return. Mia had answered her questions and explained the history of Luke Danes, how he had lost his family one by one, until Lorelai's curiosity was satisfied. Lorelai had a new respect for Luke's need to be a part of his child's life; the desire to feel that family connection again, and to feel like he belonged somewhere and had someone to care about him again. Lorelai did care about him, as a friend, as the father of her second child. Sure, she was still attracted to him, hence the obvious pregnancy hormones distracted by the temptation, but she couldn't give the town the true fairytale they all wanted. Could she?

"What's this?" Luke gestured with his thumb toward the new mirrored table.

"Housewarming gift from Mia," Lorelai shrugged.

"Oh," Luke nodded, then as if to test it out, removed his newly mended coat and hung it up on one of the hooks, "It's nice."

"She got it from Kim's, since we couldn't buy it for ourselves."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's something that I wanted actually. Do you like it?" again trying to make him feel included in the decisions of their hybrid makeshift family.

"It fits. How about the rest of the furniture?" Luke went into the living room and saw the arrangement of new light blue couch, coffee table, light blue recliner and his father's leather chair. "You need me to move anything?"

"No, no, the delivery guys took care of all that; Do you like the way it's arranged?"

"Sure, it works," Luke nodded, "view of the TV…"

"And a nice view of the fireplace, in case we just want to watch that."

"Sure," Luke agreed, unsure of what circumstances would have them by a romantic fire. Luke thought fires were romantic; he suspected it was from seeing his parents sit by the fire, admiring their children as they played on the floor of their cabin in the woods. Luke's focus came back to the present and on the decorating topic at hand, "Although we may need some bookcases, how many books have you let Rory have? She's only eight!"

Lorelai laughed, "She's an avid reader. I suspects that stems from my early motherhood. I used to read her stories, because you know that was the cliché, you're supposed to read your kid bedtime stories," Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, but kept the new blue recliner between them, "I couldn't afford a TV, or movie rentals, so I just would borrow books from the library and read to her. Then she was learning how to read aloud, and then she just kept reading on her own."

Luke seemed to smile at what she had shared with him; Mia was right, maybe they should be talking more, getting to know each other better.

"When do you have to be at work?" Luke asked.

"Um, 4:30 actually, don't worry; Sookie is picking me up in a minute."

"So, where's Rory?" Luke tilted his head.

"Doing her homework, upstairs," Lorelai gestured with her head.

Luke turned, his inspection of the furniture placement completed, and finally he was face to face with Lorelai, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Given his puzzled expression, Lorelai must have been looking at Luke like he was some lost puppy that needed a home and a family to love him, and not like the man she was casually living with, even less like the man who had romanced her a few months back. Lorelai tried to hide her blush, "I don't mean to look at you any funny way."

Suddenly she was saved from further explanation due to the honking noise outside.

"Sookie, I presume?" Luke groused at the interruption.

"Yeah," Lorelai winced over the noise, "Um, thanks for being here with Rory. This is still a little weird, leaving her with you."

"Yeah, for me too," Luke looked nervous.

"But it's good! It's good you two can be friends," Lorelai wanted to state clearly, "and you know, she doesn't bite."

"I know, I just … don't know what to do with her," Luke shrugged.

"Well, practice with her of course. Just play it by ear. Um, you guys could unpack a few more boxes?" Lorelai suggested.

"All so you don't have to do it," Luke was on to her strategy.

"Well, we do have a TV now, so you could watch a game? She will probably do homework and read mostly."

The honking noise came again, more insistent.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," Lorelai grabbed her purse from the new foyer table.

"Sure, yeah, you've got work. We'll be fine."

"Call if you need help… or suggestions."

"Thanks," Luke forced a smile, at having to babysit an eight year old. Babysitting had been his sister's racket.

77777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Rory shared a simple dinner with simple conversation about Rory's day at school, Rory talked, Luke listened. Afterwards Rory went to finish her homework in her room. Luke was in the living room, catching up on sports scores on ESPN, when Rory suddenly appeared beside him on the couch. She was as quiet as a church mouse, and startled him when she plopped on the opposite end of the light blue couch; "What are you doing?" she asked.

When settled his start, he sighed, "Looking at sports highlights for the games I missed."

"You like sports, huh?" Rory tried making conversation, kicking her feet aimlessly over the seat edge.

"Yeah," Luke felt nervous and uneasy.

"Most boys do," Rory casually commented.

It wasn't exactly the Spanish Inquisition, and there were no right or wrong answers, but Luke suddenly felt nervous. This wasn't going to the store with Rory, a set activity with a clear task or mission in mind; this was the two of them just hanging out, by themselves, with no set schedule or plan, and with no Lorelai as a go between. Luke felt guilty for selfishly watching the sports news; like he should drop everything and somehow entertain Rory until her mom got home. "Uh, do you want to watch something else?" Luke offered to Rory.

"Nah, you finish your program," Rory shook her head, slouching on her end of the couch. She just sat there patiently with him, letting him watch his show, but Luke still felt guilty, like he was ignoring the little girl now in his life. Being a parent meant having to put the kids first, didn't it? So Luke turned off the TV with the remote.

"Did you get all the information you wanted?" Rory asked, surprised a show would end at twenty minutes of the hour.

"Um, yeah, do you want to read or something?" Luke asked trying not to sound like he was shooing her away or that he was afraid of her.

Rory let out a bored sigh, "No, I've read a lot today; I think I need a break."

"Sure, I can see that, reading too much can be…um, bad for your eyes," Luke debated about turning the TV back on just to fill the unbearable silence. Thinking of Rory's massive book collection, Luke spoke up, "You know, we should really get you some bookcases, or I could install some shelves in your room; and down here too; since you have so many."

"That's a good idea," Rory agreed.

Luke looked around the living room trying to imagine how tall the bookcases would have to be for the amount of books Rory had.

Rory spoke again, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he quickly turned back to Rory.

"Sometimes when Mom and I are alone, we play board games."

Luke figured his unease must have been evident and that's why Rory made the suggestion; she was an observant kid for eight years old, almost nine that is. Luke made a mental note to talk to Lorelai or Andrew about what to get her for her birthday. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes!" Rory sat up; excited that Luke was game, so to speak, for the suggestion, "Thanks to my moving inventory list. I'll get them," Rory sprang off the couch and ran into the dining room, which was filled with the moving boxes they hadn't unpacked yet. Based on her "moving inventory notebook" and the numbers outside the boxes, Rory dragged a big box of games into the living room. Halfway to her destination, Luke stood and helped her drag it the rest of the way near the coffee table.

"This is why we picked this coffee table," Rory explained, "it has the shelf underneath to store the board games, and the top is big enough to play on or eat off of."

"You guys sure have a lot of games," Luke pulled out some of the familiar looking, familiar sounding titles from his childhood. He and Lorelai were about the same age, it would stand to reason that they had similar cultural references of childhood. Luke hadn't played board games in years; but he was willing to try anything to continue bonding with Rory, for the sake of her mother and to practice for his own kid someday.

"We've got everything!" Rory announced, "_Sorry,_ _Trouble_, _Life_, _Payday_, _Monopoly_, _Scrabble_, _H3._.."

"H3?" Luke asked curiously.

"_Hungry, hungry hippos,_" Rory explained with a smile, she and her mother had given it the abbreviated nick name, to which Luke nodded getting the joke. Rory continued, "_Uno_, _Yatzee_…I never got into _Battleship _though, I think it's because I'm a girl," Rory seemed to remember she was talking to a boy, "but I'd be willing to try for you?"

Luke smiled at the little girl's thoughtfulness; Rory definitely inherited a big, kind heart from her mother. That was a quality Luke couldn't help but admire in each of the Gilmore girls. "What do you want to play?" Luke glanced to _the Game of Life_ box hoping she didn't pick that one; not that he disliked the game from what he remembered of it, but it would bring up more questions from Rory, questions about marriage and where babies came from.

Surveying the titles, Rory twisted her mouth as she thought, "Um… I think I'm in a _Payday _mood. We haven't played it for a while."

Luke was going to sit on the couch at the coffee table, but Rory insisted he sit on the floor catty corner to her so they both could reach the game board.

Rory offered him his choice of game tokens.

"Please, Ladies choice," he waved.

"Mom's right, you are a gentleman. I'll take red."

"Then I'll take blue," Luke nodded.

"Good thing mom's not here, she's always blue."

"Well, if we ever play with your mom, I'll be green then."

"Okay, I'm the banker," Rory announced, arranging the fake money in front of her, "Unless you want to be banker? Mom is terrible with money and math in general, so I'm usually the banker. She said it would help me learn math… and it did!"

Luke nodded, "You can be banker."

"If I'm the banker, then that makes you the loan officer," Rory handed him the special pad and pencil from the box.

"Okay," Luke accepted the office, not exactly sure what his duties were, "So, how do we start?"

"Well, do you want to play a long game? In which we could play twelve months, or we could do a quick three or six month game."

Looking at the board that resembled a calendar, Luke seemed to remember bits of this particular game. "What the hell, a whole year."

"Luke! Language!" Rory scolded.

Luke was used to hearing his fellow construction workers swear all day long; "Sorry, what the H-E-double hockey sticks."

Rory giggled at a grown man using the childish phrase, "You're so funny! Okay, we each start with $325 dollars," and Rory counted out two piles of play money for her and Luke's opening salary.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai came through the front door, put her purse on the new foyer table then hung up her coat. The gift from Mia fit perfectly and functioned just as Lorelai imaged and desired it would. The house was quiet, very quiet, too quiet. Lorelai began to wonder if Luke and Rory had already gone to bed. Would she have to wake Luke up, so he would move into her room, or if Rory was already asleep, would he have gone to bed in Lorelai's room?

Lorelai noticed a light in the living room and peeked around the corner. It was an odd sight; Luke and Rory were sitting on the floor at the new coffee table, staring at each other, each holding a hand of playing cards, with the rest of the deck in a messy, face down pile between them.

Luke had an adorable grin on his face, like he was trying not to laugh at Rory's expression; Rory seemed to be making Mock-Serious faces at Luke.

"It's still your turn," Luke reminded the little girl.

"I know, I'm trying to read something in your eyes," Rory said in a playful tone that made her mother proud, and Lorelai did chuckle to herself at the odd situation the pair was in. Rory studied her hand, concentrating very hard, and then finally asked Luke, as if the fate of the world rested on this simple card game, "Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," Luke chuckled to himself at how competitive Rory could be for such a sweet tempered girl.

"I will," Rory said, still mock serious, slowly reached into the "pool" of messy of cards on the table between them. She selected her card, and slowly added it with the rest of her hand, half smiling, half playfully scowling at Luke. It was clear to Lorelai, her daughter was having fun.

Luke glanced at his cards, "Do you have any sevens?"

Rory huffed in frustration, and handed over her two sevens, which Luke then added to his two sevens from his hand and made a little pile in front of him to go with his other matched set. Luke continued his turn, "Do you have any kings?"

"Go Fish," Rory said, happy to deny her opponent.

Luke "fished" and exhaled as he joined the new card to the rest in his hand.

Rory pursed her lips, making her choice with care, "Do you have any sixes?"

Luke rolled his eyes, made a little growling noise, but honor bound, handed over his three sixes to Rory's one, which delighted the little girl as she added them to her piles of matched cards in front of her. Lorelai then noticed Rory had a lead, three piles to Luke's two.

"Do you have any Aces?" Rory asked slowly.

"Go fish."

Rory purposefully chose from the "pool" of cards on the table, and then nodded her approval at her selection when it joined the rest of her hand.

At that, Luke had to laugh out loud, his face breaking into a relaxed smile, a smile Lorelai loved to see. He was becoming part of their unique family unit; Luke didn't have to be an orphan anymore, be alone anymore. Lorelai felt another great pang of sympathy for him, and was pleased that her daughter could make him smile.

"Hey guys? What's going on?" Lorelai announced herself, as she stepped closer to the game.

"Mom!" Rory smiled excitedly, "I'm showing Luke my poker face! Want to see?" and Rory did her playful scowl in Lorelai's direction, the way she had been doing toward Luke.

"Very impressive," Lorelai smiled.

"We're not playing poker, we're fishing," Luke shook his head.

"I can still practice," Rory reasoned, "Mom, you have to sit between us… so you don't see either of our cards."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be tempted to signal one of us to the other's cards and that's cheating!" Rory insisted, pointing to the far corner of the couch away from the game, "You sit over there, and remain," Rory thought of the word she wanted to use, "…impartial, If you want to watch," happy she found a use for a word on her vocabulary list.

"Well, after this game you have to go to bed. It's a school night."

"I know, but I want to finish. We finished all of our other games."

"What else did you play?" Lorelai asked out of curiosity, wondering how the two co-existed without her as a go between.

"We did two whole years of _Payday_, two rounds of _Trouble_, a game of _Monopoly_, and now we've been fishing most of the night, he's won two and I've won two, so this is the tie breaker."

"It's my turn," Luke spoke up, kind of embarrassed he'd played board games most of the night with Rory, but the look on Lorelai's face showed she appreciated his effort and attention to her daughter. Luke had to remind himself to look away from Lorelai and focus on the game, "Do you have any Queens?" _So much for focusing the game;_he meant strategically to ask for another card, but as soon as he tore his eyes from Lorelai, the queen of diamonds jumped out at him from the cards before him. He felt self conscious with Lorelai watching him interact with her daughter, like he would fail some kind of test. If he couldn't handle an easy kid like Rory, what match could he be for a baby?

"Go fish," Rory smiled.

After Rory won the tie breaker, she wished Luke a good night, hugged him, and thanked him for a fun evening, and it was further relief for everyone that the two new friends could get along so well in Lorelai's absence. Lorelai took Rory upstairs to get ready for bed while Luke cleaned up the games and loaded the dishwasher with plates from his and Rory's dinner. As the girls brushed their teeth together, Rory told Lorelai all about her evening with Luke. "Then after dinner and I finished my homework, Luke was checking on his sports scores, but when his program was over, we started playing board games," unfortunately Rory's story telling was impeding the progress of her teeth brushing, she had a persistent ring of toothpaste foam around her mouth as she spoke, "I felt so bad for Luke, by the third month he was like ...5,000 dollars in debt," Rory shook her head with sympathy, "and he was the loan officer, he had to borrow from himself! Well and I guess me, too, since I was the banker."

"That's great sweetie," Lorelai chuckled as she spit into the sink.

Rory removed her toothbrush from her foamy mouth again, "No, mom, that's bad! If he can't handle play money, what's he going to do with our reel life bills? Should I be worried?" Rory furrowed her eight year old brow.

Lorelai soothed, "I can assure you Luke is very responsible with real life money and real life bills."

"Okay, benefit of the doubt, Luke did get a lot of bills in the mail those first few months," speaking of the game again, "he just kept landing on the mail boxes," Rory recounted how the game unfolded, "And he ended being a month behind me! It's like he kept rolling twos and threes."

"I'm glad you had fun with him," this was turning out better than Lorelai could have hoped for, "But we need more brushing and less talking for now."

"I'm sorry, but I just had so much fun. I think Luke and I are becoming great friends." Rory saw her mother's smile reflected in the mirror, "Hey, can we have another game night, with the three of us?"

"If you like," Lorelai nodded, liking the image of hanging out with Luke in a wholesome, friendly way.

Rory continued to neglect her brushing, "And you're right, he is such a gentleman, he let me pick the game pieces I wanted, and always let me go first, and if I forgot a rule he let me look it up."

Lorelai felt a warm sensation in her chest, like her heart wouldn't fit in her ribcage much longer if she kept hearing this high praise of her male roommate. Lorelai insisted, "Brush your teeth," Lorelai never had to remind her daughter before, but she figured this was special circumstances. Rory was so excited to be bonding with Luke.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized again, shaking the game play from her head and focused on completing the task in her mouth.

After Rory had used her bubble gum mouthwash, Lorelai escorted Rory to her room to tuck her in, "Do you want to read together?"

Finally lying in bed, Rory's eyes were drooping, the little girl didn't realize how tired she was, Rory finally yawned, "I'm pretty beat, and it's late. I hope I don't sleep in for school"

"Luke and I will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thanks, mom. Good night!" Rory sat up just long enough to hug her mother, and then plopped back down into bed.

"Good night, angel," Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead; Lorelai turned off the light and slowly closed the door.

Luke had a reputation around town as not the most kid friendly fella, but he was proving everyone in town wrong with Rory.

In her own bedroom, Lorelai changed into her pajamas, and then went back downstairs to help Luke with the games. She found Luke on the living room floor again, making the collection of games fit on the second shelf of the coffee table as best he could. "How did you know that's where I wanted to put them?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked up at her, "Oh, Rory told me. Although you have so many games, we may need to use some of the drawers of the TV cabinet."

"We like our games," Lorelai smiled, "That is the joy of having a kid in your life, gives you an excuse to relive your own childhood."

A sad smile flashed across Luke's face at that comment and Lorelai felt instantly guilty about the remark. She didn't have exactly a happy childhood either, but she didn't have to endure anything truly traumatic as Luke losing his mother as a boy.

"Hey," Lorelai stopped him from taking some of the game boxes to the TV cabinet. "You okay?" wondering if she probed he would suddenly open up to her.

"Yeah, just… Rory's a great kid," he shrugged.

"Anything else on your mind?" she pressed. She didn't know what she wanted him to say, Lorelai just wanted him to open up and offer her something. She didn't know what.

"Not really," Luke swallowed, wondering where these questions were coming from, "Um, do you want me… you know, with you tonight?"

Lorelai shyly looked away, a little ashamed of her fear as a young adult, "Yes, please."

"You are reliving your childhood," Luke seemed to tease with a one-sided smile.

"Well, I'm sorry you're my security blanket."

Upstairs, after Luke changed in his green room, Lorelai and Luke settled in her bed, Lorelai was on her back, the covers up to her chest, and she was unable to stop staring at him in the dark.

"Hey Luke?" she broke the silence.

Luke opened his eyes while facing her on his side, "Yes, Lorelai?" trying not to sound annoyed.

"Did you let my kid win?" she had to know for sure.

In the dim light from the street lamps outside, she saw a small smile spread on his face, "Well, I did win a few, to not raise any suspicion."

The little flame in her chest seemed to flicker and grew larger again. "You're going to be a great dad," Lorelai whispered encouragingly.

"Maybe," Luke shrugged and closed his eyes again, settling into his pillow yet again.

It was easy to ambush a sneak attack with his eyes closed, Lorelai rolled over quickly and kissed his cheek, which immediately made his eyes fly open as she returned to her side of the bed.

"Can't get mad, that was a thank you between friends, for being chivalrous," Lorelai quickly explained the settled on her side of the mattress again, "Good night, Luke," turning to face away from him until he fell asleep.

"Good Night, Lorelai," he whispered behind her.

As soon she heard his deep and relaxed breathing, Lorelai took his hand again, and squeezed it, silent reassurance for both of them. To remind herself that he was still there with her, and an unconscious signal for Luke that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

For the remainder of the week, Luke would discreetly ask Lorelai if she wanted his "company" around bed time, always ask the question, away from Rory's ears, as to not be misunderstood, and just to be sure Lorelai really wanted him there. Lorelai would accept these offers, discreetly, and remind herself that once this wedding was over, that would be it. She would have to be an adult and be on her own throughout the night. Rory had no complaints about her sleeping arrangements, Rory was enjoying her own room, her own bed and Lorelai should follow her daughter's more mature example.

Lorelai had to buy a new dress because with her developing tummy, nothing she had just unpacked in her new closet would fit her size or the wedding occasion she was overseeing. Knowing how Luke felt about the shopping activity, Lorelai, Rory and Sookie had arranged to go shopping while Luke was working on another house in Litchfield.

On Sunday mid-morning, Rory helped fasten Lorelai's dress, "Thanks, honey," Lorelai stood up from the vanity chair.

"You look beautiful, mom!" Rory smiled in admiration.

"Thank you again. Okay, I have so much to do!" Lorelai exhaled to relax her nerves, "We have to leave in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go down and wait for me," Lorelai urged as she fastened an earring.

Downstairs, by the new mirrored foyer table, Luke had a loose black neck tie draped around his shoulders. He hated the uniform of black slacks, white collared shirt and tie Maisy made him wear whenever he was a server. Luke preferred cooking in the kitchen best, no customer interaction, just him and the food, and he could wear whatever he wanted; but both Buddy and Maisy insisted that the tips would help him save up for the baby, so they were giving him more shifts as a server. Maisy also advised if he wanted to flirt with pretty female customers to get a bigger tip for the baby's college fund that she wouldn't tell on him to Lorelai. His elder friends kept asking about Lorelai, how was Rory, how was the house. Luke wished he could tell them it wasn't real, but they were so happy now that they thought Luke had found someone to love. Maybe to love, he wasn't sure yet, but it didn't matter, because Lorelai did not love him back, didn't want him. He had to shake the fantasy from his head again, they were just friends; Friends who lived together, friends who were having a baby, friends who shared a bed every night, but still, just friends.

Luke was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Rory race down the stairs in her own new dress.

"Wow, you look great, Rory," Luke smiled.

"Thank you," Rory curtsied, "I got the lavender dress, but mom opted for dark purple, she said it was more … um 'fally'. And we still match because we are in the same color family."

"Where is she?" Luke glanced up the stairs.

"She's not ready yet," Rory sighed and shook her head.

"I can hear you, you know," Lorelai's voice came from the second floor, as she clicked around upstairs in her heels, "Luke, could you drive us to the Inn?"

"Sure, I've got an hour before I have to be at Sniffy's anyway," he called up the stairs.

"I'm almost done, jeez," Lorelai replied at his teasing jab.

Luke chuckled, then grabbed his keys to put in his right pocket, then focused on the mirror to tie the required fabric around his neck, he sighed in frustration at his reflection. He really hated ties. Luke then heard Lorelai's careful steps on the stairs; from the sound of it, no doubt she was wearing ridiculous heels. Why do women insist on wearing such stupid, painful footwear, he shook his head at his own reflection as he looped the fabric around itself for the knot, who was he to comment about stupid things people wore.

Luke was sliding the knot up to tighten the tie when he glanced up to check Lorelai's progress down the stairs and he was suddenly was rendered thoughtless. There she was again, the beautiful mother of his child, all dolled up in heels and a deep purple empire waist dress, with a deep V-neckline. It was like Lorelai was her own sun, she seemed to glow and radiate warmth and beauty.

That's why they wore the things they wore; because they looked damn good doing it.

"Rory, do you have everything?" Lorelai asked, while looking in her purse, stopping near Luke, forcing him to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yup, I'm ready!" Rory grinned, holding up a purse decorated with flowers, the purse was large enough to hold her paperback book inside.

Lorelai's head came up and met Luke's stare, "What?" Lorelai challenged.

"Nothing, you look… amazing," words suddenly returning to Luke's mind, feeling on the spot, Luke didn't filter his comments.

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled, hiding her blushing by needlessly checking the contents of her purse again. She had too much on her mind to enjoy his eyes on her. Lorelai began muttering to herself again and running though lists in her head related to the wedding.

Luke swallowed, trying not to blatantly look at her cleavage, her breasts did look a little bigger, but he didn't dare ask that. He recalled a comment she made a while back about her breasts changing and increasing in size, but it would be inappropriate to ask. At least he'd have something pleasant to think about during work.

Lorelai's eyes caught sight of something on Luke's neck, her shoulders slumped, "What did you do?" her head canted to one side.

"Huh?" Luke asked self-consciously, looking down at his useless hands that had frozen in place as soon as he saw her.

"You made the knot too big," Lorelai scolded, "Rory, hold this," handing her daughter her own purse.

Luke suddenly realized since he had been admiring Lorelai, he may not have finished tying his tie. Lorelai was right there to undo the whole thing and fix it. Luke wondered how she knew how to tie a man's tie, but then again, she ran weddings at an Inn, possibly nervous groomsmen or ring bearers needed tie assistance from time to time from the wedding planner.

Rory saw it again, one of those moments where suddenly something was different between her mother and Luke. Something unspoken, the way he was looking at her, reminded Rory of those guys in romantic movies, pining for the girl of their dreams or her mother whenever she saw a cup of coffee. There was also something telling in the way her mother avoided looking into Luke's eyes, completely engrossed in the tie's knot like Rory with a book. Something different in the way the both breathed when they were that close to one another.

Rory spoke to Luke again, "Hey Luke."

"What?" tearing his gaze away from Lorelai's beautiful blue eyes and changing his focus to the little girl

"You want me to save you a piece of cake?"

"Uh, no thanks Rory, I guess that's a perk of your job."

"Yeah," Rory said, swinging her dress from side to side, "do you think you'll be back before us?"

"Maybe," Luke mused, looking to the ceiling, anxious for Lorelai to finish the knot, "depends on how busy we get or how late your wedding goes for."

Lorelai smoothed the tie straight down Luke's front, her unexpected touch made the hair at the back of Luke's neck stand on end. "There, all better," Lorelai smiled at her handy work, then took her purse from Rory again.

Rory mused speaking to Luke again, "Well, if you do, it's good to have some time to yourself; it gives you a chance to miss us."

At that comment Lorelai dropped her keys, suddenly paying attention again to what her daughter had said. Lorelai's eyes darted from her daughter to Luke, then back to Rory, "Um, we've got to go."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Luke was asleep in his own room, when suddenly he got the sense someone else was in there with him, and he snapped awake, "What?"

"It's okay, it's just me," Lorelai grinned.

Luke blinked a few times; Lorelai was crawling into his bed, in his room, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you were already asleep; I didn't want to wake you, so I thought we'd sleep here tonight."

"But the wedding is over?" Luke reasoned.

"Oh," Lorelai seemed disappointed, "I thought you meant Sunday night would be the last night?" Lorelai explained.

"No, Saturday night would have been the last night before the wedding. Tonight your stress would be over."

"Oh, well," Lorelai pressed her lips together, "then can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Lorelai, this is so stupid," Luke sighed, falling back into his own pillows.

"I know, but it's my complex, so until I'm cured, you're my crutch."

"Lorelai," Luke merely rubbed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose; he had no threat behind her name. He didn't know if he should yell at her some more or just kiss her; whichever one would settle it once and for both of them.

"Luke, I can't help it; you make me feel… safe," Lorelai confessed.

Luke removed his hand from his face, and turned his head to look at her in the darkness, "Safe?"

"Yeah, male protector and all that, plus if the baby kicks in the middle of the night, you're right there," she poked his chest, "you said you wanted to be across the hall, not across town, well now, you're across the mattress, with in arms reach, you're even closer."

"But, we're not a couple. We shouldn't be sharing a bed at all," Luke complained, wiping his hands over his face completely.

"Well, we're going to be parents together, and it's not like," Lorelai gulped, "we're going to have sex again."

At the mention of the "S" word, Luke was immediately wide awake and on guard, every touch, kiss, every sensation flooded to the forefront of his mind. Luke had to speak to get his mind off the images in his brain, "Maybe we should move to your room."

"Why?" Lorelai asked, "I'm sorry I woke you up, but…"

"Look, I'm wide awake now, we usually sleep in your room, I get up before you do, and Rory is right next door to me; do you want her to find you in here in the morning when you sleep in?"

"Well, I suppose you're right," Lorelai's brow furrowed, she just thought this would be the easiest solution, climb into bed with Luke while he was asleep. "Okay, let's go," she shrugged, and eased up off the mattress.

"Yeah, good," Luke followed, reminding himself over and over again that they were not going to have sex.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**A/N: What do you think of the title? It takes a while to get to it in the story.**

**A/N: This "Payday" is a PRE-1994 revision version (repetitive redundant, repetitive redundant). I assume Lorelai had the 80's version that I grew up with. (Now-a-days you start with 2500 dollars a month, INFLATION! No?)**

**TBC**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…" -The Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


End file.
